


Our Playlist

by Ninjaskuteer



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, chris evans actor - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Chris Evans and reader, Christmas, Cunnilingus, Cute, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Love, Music, Oral Sex, Playlist, Roadtrips, Sex, Smut, Songs, Thanksgiving, holiday seasons, relationship, valentinesday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 102,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaskuteer/pseuds/Ninjaskuteer
Summary: Summary: Song influenced fanfic. Relationship between Chris & reader told through song lyrics.





	1. Chapter summaries - Song List

**: chapter that includes smut.

I Get Around – 2pac: Reader and Chris bump into each other at a welcome home party for readers friend who's in the military. Beer pong and flip cup. First time reader sees Chris bust a move.

Did It For The Girl – Greg Bates: First official date. Roller skating, pizza parlor, walk in the park.

Treasure – Bruno Mars: Bowling birthday party for reader's best friend.

Star of The Show - Thomas Rhett: Chris and reader go to a carnival.

** Part of Your World - The Little Mermaid: Chris and reader have a movie night.

Fly Me To The Moon - Frank Sinatra: Chris and reader go to the space museum for date night. Chris asks reader to be his girlfriend.

** The Difference – Tyler Rich: Chris confesses his love to the reader. The first "I love you." Was supposed to have a fancy date dinner, but reader was busy with work. Chris surprises reader with a cooked home meal at his place.

The Long Way - Brett Eldredge: Chris visits the reader's hometown.

Never Too Much – Luther Vandross: Family BBQ.

Your Precious Love - Marvin Gaye & Tammie Terrell: Karaoke night

Candy - Cameo: Game night

Beauty and the Beast: Chris comes home.

** Thinking Out Loud / Let's Get It On - Ed Sheeran / Marvin Gaye: Chris surprises reader with a song. First time they make love.

I Don't Want This Night to End – Luke Bryan: Reader fixes Chris' Camaro since Chris has no car knowledge. Chris wants to take it out for a drive.

**Talk You Out of It - Florida Georgia Line: Reader and Chris come home from faculty recital

Slow Dance - John Legend: Chris and reader argue. Chris gets the silent treatment.

Banana Pancake - Jack Johnson: Chris cooks breakfast.

You Make It Easy - Jason Aldean: Reader meets Chris' family for Thanksgiving.

** The Christmas Song - Nat King Cole : Christmas time with Chris.

Let's Stay Together - Al Green : Chris has a fever.

** Red Light Special - TLC : Valentine's Day with Chris.

**Foggy Windows / Midnight Mess Around- Zacari / Old Dominion: A thunderstorm hits while Chris and reader are on their way to their spring break vacation.

Drunk On Your Love - Brett Eldredge : Spring Break. Hiking. Pool hustling

**Tennessee Whiskey – Chris Stapleton: Slow dancing on spring break. Drunk sex back at the hotel.

**Body Party – Ciara: Chris' birthday

Outstanding - The Gap Band: Chris comes home early and hears reader singing in the shower.

**Slow Hands - Niall Goran: chris gets horny during dinner.

September – Earth Wind and Fire: 2 year Anniversary celebration.

Love someone - Brett Eldredge: Just another weekend with Chris.


	2. I Get Around - 2Pac

*"If you wanna see me dial the beeper number baby when you need me. And I'll be there in a jiffy."*

You were taking your last 5 minute break from running rehearsal with your guitar orchestra when you texted your best friend about the party tonight:

Hey Nikki, I know the party starts at 8 tonight, but I'm gonna be running a little late because of rehearsal. But I will be there.

Before you could put your phone back into your bag it vibrated. You read the message:

That's fine. As long as you show up. I know he misses everyone and wants to see everybody. See ya later.

The rest of rehearsal went like a breeze. You were very proud of your students for all of their hard work that they put in for their upcoming performance. You went into one of the dressing rooms that were back stage of the auditorium to change clothes. You didn't want to show up to the party over dressed in your formal work clothes. You knew the welcome home party was going to be super chill so you just packed a classic maroon t-shirt, tight jeans, and sneakers. You changed clothes and redid your hair. You decided the half up half down look was good. After switching clothes you packed everything up and headed for your car. While walking to your car you called Nikki to say that you were on the way.

Hey Nikki, I'm leaving work right now. Do I need to pick up anything on the way?

Hi (y/n) Uh yeah, more ice if you don't mind.

Not at all. I need to gas up anyway.

Okay thanks. See ya soon.

Bye.

You stopped at the nearest gas station for gas and ice for the party. You arrive at Nikki's house about 20 minutes later. The drive way and the whole curb in front of her house is packed with cars. You can hear the party music blasting while you look for a spot to park. You finally find one and grab the bags of ice and head to the doorway. You ring the door bell and Nikki swings it open and greets you with a hug.

"Yay (y/n) is here!!"

Standing stiff and not able to hug back because you're hands are holding the bags you just stand there embracing her hug.

"Ah, thanks. I feel the love. Uh Nikki, can you help me with the ice?"

"Oh sorry, yeah hand me one. Let's drop this off in the backyard and I'll take you to Joey to say hi."

You follow Nikki to the backyard dodging all of the party attendance and saying hi to the few people you recognize. You finally make it to the backyard and refill the ice chests with ice. Nikki calls Joey over to you guys.

"Joey! (y/n) is here!"

"Welcome home, soldier."

You give Joey the biggest and warmest hug.

"Thank you, (y/n). It feels good to be home. I've missed everyone. How have you been? Are you teaching now? I remember you saying you were looking for a music school to work at."

"I'm good, I'm good. Yeah, I've been working at the university for about 7 months now and I love it. I'm so thankful to be working with so many talented young musicians."

"I'm happy for you." As he hugs you again you can tell he's had a few beers. "Hey, wanna join in on a round of flip cup? We're looking for a few more player."

"Yeah, sure. Can I watch the first game? I'm really hungry and I need food."  
Joey and Nikki bust out laughing.

"Oh yeah, for sure. Fix yourself a plate and come join us."

"Okay cool, I'll be back in a bit."

You headed back inside and made yourself a plate of yummy food. A burger, baked beans and some macaroni salad. You caught up with a few other friends that you know before making your way back outside to watch them play. You grabbed a beer out of the cooler and made your way to where Nikki, Joey and their friends were setting up the next game of flip cup. You take a seat on one of the lawn chairs next to a small side table where you place your drink.

"How about we do new teams?", Joey asked.

"Guys verses girls?", one of Joey's friends suggested.

"Sure! Let's do it. You fellas are going down" Nikki yelled while doing a thumbs up gesture towards Joey and the guys on his team. "Oh wait, where are my manners? Hey (y/n) let me introduce you to our friends."

You quickly wiped your mouth and hands because you were devouring your food a bit too much. You placed your plate down next to your drink on the side table and made your way closer to the group.

"Alright everyone, this is my best friend (y/n)."

"Hi everyone", as you nervously wave to the group. You put your hands in your back pockets as you're not quite sure what do to with your hands. As Nikki goes around the table introducing everyone by name you smile and say hi. When she finally gets to the guy standing on your right side he has a big smile on his face.  
"And this is Chris." He extends his hand out for a hand shake, you stare at his hand and quickly remove your hand from your pocket to shake his hand.

"Oh sorry, hi. I'm (y/n)."  
"Nice to meet you, (y/n). I'm Chris."  
You give a shy laugh and let go of his hand as he keeps staring at you smiling. His smile looks like it can light up a whole room. Joey breaks the awkward silence by padding Chris on the back. "Come on, let's get the game started." Chris laughs and walks to the other side of the table with his other team mates ready for the game to start. You make your way back to your chair and finish eating your food as you watched your friends. While watching them play your eyes keep wandering to where Chris is. He's wearing a NASA baseball cap, dark blue flannel with the sleeves rolled up with his strong forearms exposed, dark blue jeans which fit his physique perfectly, and boots. You also noticed his laugh. You catch yourself smiling every time you hear him. Nikki notices you've finished eating your food.

"Hey girl, you ready to join us?"

"Yeah." You make your way to the game table. You take the spot of one of the other girls who didn't feel like playing anymore. It was still guys verses girls. And of course you were standing across from Chris. You and him were the anchors of your teams, the last ones to go. Nikki was standing on your left side and noticed the looks you and Chris were exchanging. She smiled and nudged you to let you know that the game was about to start. You turned your head to her. Joey yelled, "ready, set, go!"

The game has begun. You looked down the table to root for your fellow team mate. As it moved down the line you started to get nervous was it was closing in on your turn. The girls were ahead by one cup. You heard Chris saying a few curse words under his breath as he nervously waited his turn. You turned back to look at him and started laughing. He looks up at you and starts laughing as well. Chris' team is now in the lead with Chris trying to flip the cup. His team is getting loud. You get nervous and start jumping and yelling at Nikki.

"Come on, Nikki! Flip the goddamn cup! The guys are gonna win."

"I can't focus with all of you guys yelling at me."

Chris noticed you jumping like a little kid about the throw a tantrum and he loses focus and drops his cup on the floor. At the same time Nikki finally flips yours. This is your chance to beat Chris. You grab the cup in front of you and down the beer inside. You place the cup on the edge of the table and attempt to flip it. It's a fail on the first try. As if the people at the table couldn't get any louder, everyone was yelling at the top of their lungs. You and Chris are focused on flipping the cups, but yet again Chris drops the cup again. As he's picking his up you successfully flip yours. You have your arms up in the air and your team screams.

Nikki yells, "Game!!! The ladies take the gold." Chris laughs and you extend your hand out for a hand shake. "Good game, Chris." As he shakes your hand you give him a playful wink. "Rematch?" he suggested. "Best of out 3?" Joey asked. "Yeah, I don't mind kicking your asses again. How about it ladies?" you answered. They all answer in unison.

The next game was just as intense and just as loud. Except the boys took the win. Now it was down to the tie breaker.

"Alright fellas, time for the tie breaker. Ready, set, go!" yelled Joey. Both teams were focused on flipping their cups. It was surprising quiet the whole way. Until it got down to you and Chris then things got loud. Things were so intense it felt like time slowed down. Both Chris and you were focused on the game. As soon as you flipped your cup you heard everyone yell, "Oh my god!" and then screaming. Both of your cups flipped and landed at the same time.

"It's too close to count who won" Joey said. You and Chris both looked at each other and then back at Joey.

"Okay, so now what?" Chris asked.

"Tie breaker? Just you and me?" You suggested.

Joey and the rest of the table looked at Chris waiting for an answer. Chris had the biggest smile on his face and laughed. "You're on."

You and Chris helped Joey set up the table for the game. Lining up the cups evenly. You and Chris made your way to the start of the table waiting for Joey to call it. You both exchanged smiles and then both put your game faces on.

"Ready, go!" Joey yelled. You both downed the first cup and attempted to flip it. The girls were rooting you on as the guys were cheering for Chris. The game was going back and forth. First Chris was in the lead and then you took over, but once again when you both got to the last cup you guys were stuck there for a couple of flips. "Come on, (y/n)! You got this." you heard from one of the girls. "Chris come on. Don't let her beat you again!" You couldn't keep still now you were jumping like before and you noticed Chris got distracted from you jumping so you used that to your advantage. You calmed down enough to flip your cup one more time and stick the landing. You jumped up and down celebrating as Chris stepped back from the table with his hands on his head with the look for defeat on his face. You got a group hug from the girls. Chris walked around the table to your side and extended his hand out for a hand shake.

"Congrats on winning, (y/n). You're pretty good."

"Why thank you, Chris."

Chris smiled while still holding your hand and asked, "I know you can beat me at flip cup, but how about a round of beer pong?"

"Yes!" You answered without any hesitation.

"Okay now that's a match up I'd like to watch" Joey commented. Nikki and him both grabbed chairs and sat near by as you and Chris set up for the table for the game. You walked to a nearby ice chest to grab a couple of beers and noticed that Joey and Nikki's friends wandered back inside to get more food. So now it was only you four at the table.

"Here you go, Chris." As you handed a few cans to Chris to fill his cups his lightly touched your hand and you smiled. He noticed and smiled back. "Thank you, (y/n)."

You guys finally finished setting up the table to the game. As the game started you noticed Nikki and Joey were talking and not really watching you guys. You found that relaxing because you finally had the chance to talk to Chris one on one while you guys played. You guys got the obvious questions out of the way like: Where are you from? What do you do for work? How long you guys have known Nikki and Joey. After that you guys had a casual conversation going until you noticed Chris dancing on his side of the table.

You laughed before you took your shot. "Um, Chris, what are you doing?"

While still dancing he answered, "Trying to distract you of course. Since you're currently in the lead."

You took your shot and missed. "Goddamn it."

"Haa! It's working. Okay, okay." Chris said as it was his turned. Before he took his turn he stretched out his legs doing a few little squats. You busted out laughing. "Oh come on and shoot!"

He does and makes it in. "Drink up, (y/n)." You shake your head and grab the cup and drink it. You aim again before you shoot and Chris has started dancing again. "Oh my god, can you stop?" you asked while laughing. Chris continues dancing and answers, "Uh no, I've found your weakness." he then winks at you. You glared at him and laugh as you take your next shot. You miss again. Chris has the biggest smile on his face and he catches the ball when it bounces on the table. You have decided to even out the playing field and start dancing to distract Chris.

Chris then points at you and says, "Hey you can't steal my winning tactics."

"If you make this shot then I'll stop dancing" you answered.

Chris smiles and aims before taking his shot. He misses. "Damn."

"Looks like we're even now." As you continue dancing you take your shot and make it in. "Yes! Your turn to drink up, Chris."

"Oh my god! How?" Chris yelled as he grabbed the cup to drink. He shoots again and misses.

"Uh oh, looks like my dance moves are your weakness now."

The rest of the game went on the same with you guys flirting back and forth. And still trying to distract each other with your dance moves. You guys played a few more solo games. Then Nikki and Joey joined in for a few team games. You guys switched partners a couple of times before you looked down at your watch and noticed it was 3 in the morning. Even though you had a long day at work you didn't feel tired. You needed this night to celebrate with friends and meet a new one.

"Tonight was fun" Nikki said.

"Do you guys need help cleaning up before I leave?" you asked.

"Uh no, we should be fine. Joey's sister already cleaned up the inside of the house and put the food away when were out here playing."

"Alright, I'm gonna call a cab and head home." You gave Nikki and Joey a hug and Chris one last hand shake before making your way through the house to the front porch where you called from a cab. While you were waiting on the steps you heard the front door open and it was Chris. You quickly fixed your hair as he sat next to you on the steps.

"Hi, (y/n)."

"Oh hi, Chris. What's up?"

"I'm thinking of calling myself a cab too. I had a few too many beers to drive home now."

"We can share a cab if you'd like." You suggested.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Okay, cool. The driver said he'll be here in 5 minutes."

You both sat on the steps talking about the party when the cab drove up.

"That must be for us", Chris said as he stood up and held out his hand to help you up. You both walked to the cab and you both reached for the door handle at the same time. "I got it" Chris said and smiled. You quickly jumped in and scooted across the back seat as Chris climbed in after.

The cab driver stopped at your place first. Chris opened the car door for you again and helped you out.

"Keep the meter running" you heard Chris say to the driver. "Can I walk you to your door?"

"Yeah sure, I'd love that." You both headed to your apartment door as you fumbled with your keys in your hands.

"Well tonight was fun", Chris said.

"Yeah, it was nice to see some old friends and meet new ones." You smiled.

"It was really nice meeting you, (y/n)."

"Same to you, Chris."

You noticed Chris had his hands in his pockets and was kinda nervous before he finally said, "Hey uh, I would really like to get to know you more, (y/n). Would you like to go for a drink or something sometime?"

A smiled appeared on your face as you answered, "Yes Chris, I'd really like that. Let's exchange numbers."

Chris had the biggest smile on his face as he let out a sigh of relief. He pulled out his phone as you took out yours and you switched them to add your number before exchanging them back.

"Thanks for walking me to my door, Chris."  
"No problem, (y/n)."

Chris extended his arms out for a hug. "Good night, (y/n)." He rubbed your back and you let out a little moan. He noticed and laughed. While hugging you noticed the cologne he was wearing. You weren't sure if it was the all of the alcohol you had drank, but he smelled delicious. You felt safe in his arms. Resting your head on his chest. You guys stood still for what it felt like a life time when Chris loosened his hold on you,stepped back and smiled still holding your hands.

"Good night, Chris."

"Good night, (y/n)."

He let go of your hands as you turned to unlock the door as Chris started walking down the sidewalk back to the cab. As you watched him walk away he turned back and smiled and waved before he turned the corner. You walked inside of your apartment, locked the door and headed to the your room to get ready for bed. You washed your face and changed into your pajamas. You then laid on your bed thinking about the events that happened tonight. As you were watching tv dosing off your phone vibrated and woke you up. You grabbed it off of your night stand and saw Chris' name on your lock screen. You unlocked it and read his message:

Hey, just wanted to let you know that the cab driver didn't kill me and that I made it home safely. Good night, (y/n).

You laughed and replied

That's nice to know because I'm really looking forward to our date soon.

When is our said date?

Next Saturday?

Next Saturday is it. :)

It's a date. Good night, Chris.

Good night, (y/n). :)


	3. Did It For The Girl - Greg Bates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First official date. Roller skating, pizza parlor, walk in the park.

*" I got the Chevy all shined up. Paid a little more for a hair cut. Ironed up a pearl snap. Left that old ball cap. Gave myself a little extra smell good splash"**

The next day you took a cab back to Nikki's house to pick up your truck from the night before. When you drove up Joey was taking out the trash. He looked like how you felt on the inside: tired and still a bit hungover.

"Good morning, buddy."

"Oh hey, (y/n)." Joey said as he was rubbing his eyes. You gave him a hug as Nikki came outside too.

"Good morning Nikki. Looks like I'm the last one to pick up their car."

"Yes. Oh yeah, you just missed Chris. He came to pick up his car too. He mentioned that he really liked meeting you last night."

You blushed and tried not to smile as much as you were feeling inside. Nikki and Joey both noticed and laughed.

"Why are you guys laughing?" you asked nervously.

"Oh come on, don't act like you don't find him attractive, (y/n)." Nikki answered.

"You guys really hit it off last night." Joey added.

"Oh god, stop. Before I die of embarrassment."

You gave them both a hug goodbye before jumping in your truck and driving back home.

======================

It had been a couple of days since you met Chris at Joey's welcome home party. Each morning while getting ready for work you would get a good morning text from Chris which made you smile. You would reply back and go about your day. Every once in awhile when you had time by yourself at work you'd find yourself day dreaming about him and about your upcoming date. You guys still hadn't figured out what to do, but you didn't really care as long as you got to spend time with him again.

It was Friday night and you had just gotten home from work when your phone rang and Chris’ name popped up on your screen.

“Hello?”

“Hi, (y/n), it’s Chris. Are you busy right now or can you talk?”

“I’m free. What’s up?”

“I have a quick question about tomorrow.”

“Uh okay what is it?” You were nervous to know what the question was.

“Do you know how to roller skate?”

You let out a little laugh before answering. “did you say roller skate?”

“Yeah, I thought it would be nice to go roller skating tomorrow.”

You stayed quiet a bit too long that made Chris nervous. “Hey we can pick something else to do if you don’t wa-“ “No, skating is fine. Sorry for not answering. I was just thinking back to the last time I’ve skated and I can’t remember.” You heard Chris laugh on the other end of the line.

“Okay, if you don’t have a pair of skates we can rent the ones at the rink. What’s a good time for me to pick you up tomorrow?”

“Hmm, 1 okay? I kinda wanna sleep in tomorrow.”

Chris laughs again before answering, “Okay 1 it is. Can you text me your address?”

“Yeah sure.”

“Okay, I’ll let you go so you can sleep. See you tomorrow, (y/n).”

“Okay bye, Chris.” You hung up and quickly text him your address. He replied back:

Thank you. Good night. :)

You decided to pick out your outfit for tomorrow just in case you slept in a bit longer and didn't have enough time to get ready. You picked out a thin dark grey hoodie, jeans, and your favorite pair of green Vans. You figured that since you guys were gonna go skating that it was a casual date and didn't have to dress up. After laying out your clothes on the chair next to your bed you then tried looking for your pair of skates, but no luck. Looks like you'd have to rent a pair from the rink. You then jumped in the shower. When you got out you felt refreshed and ready for bed. Surprisingly you feel asleep fast with the fact that you were really excited for your date with Chris the next day.

  
The next morning you're woken up by your alarm clock. You moan and cover your face with your blanket and turn in your bed. You're not a morning person even though it was noon. But you then woke up in a hurry when you remembered the reason why your alarm clock was going off. Your date with Chris. You quickly turned back to the night stand next to your bed and hit the off button on your alarm clock. You grab your glasses and stumble to the bathroom with your eyes not fully open to freshen up before you head to the kitchen and grab a bowl of cereal for a late breakfast. As you're eating your cereal on the couch you catch up on a few emails for work. After eating you get dressed. You have music playing on your phone when you're doing your hair and suddenly it pauses and starts ringing. You look at the screen and Chris' name shows, you answer it:

"Hi Chris!"

"Good morning, (y/n). Just letting you know I'm on my way to your place. I'm like 5 minutes out."

"Okay cool, I'm almost ready."

"Okay, see ya soon, (y/n)."

"Bye."

You hang up and continue doing your hair. You also put on your favorite diamond stud earrings. You walk back to your room and grab your shoes and walk back to the living room to put them on. You then grab your keys, wallet and phone and head for the front door. As soon as you open it you see Chris standing there ready to knock. He has a huge smile on his face and quickly puts his hand down. You noticed the color of his eyes, light blue. You didn't really notice the color last week at the party because it was nighttime and he was also wearing a hat. However today he wasn't wearing a baseball cap. He had his hair combed back. A red and blue plaid shirt, again with the sleeves rolled up. Was he trying to kill you with his handsomeness? If so it was working. He also had jeans on and white sneakers. Going casual with your outfit too was a good guess.

"Hi (y/n). Haha, I'm guessing you're ready to go?"

"Hi Chris. Yes, I am." You give him a hug. You lock the door behind you and you guys head to the parking lot.

"Hey, I didn't know you wore glasses. You weren't wearing them at the party last week."

"Oh, yeah I had my contacts in then. I'm not really a fan of them. They bug my eyes."

Chris smiles, "Well I think you look cute with glasses."

You blush a little and adjust your glasses. “Why thank you.”

You guys come up to Chris' car and you stop in your tracks. “Woah, wait. This is your ride?” It's an army green 1967 chevy camaro. Your dream car.

Chris let’s out a little laugh and opens the passenger side door for you. “Yeah.”

“If you don’t see your car in your driveway tomorrow morning, I stole it.” You slide your hand across the hood before getting into the car. Chris shakes his head, “Haha, there’s no way you’re stealing my baby.” He gently closes the door before making his way to the driver’s side. You take a glimpse of the inside interior. There’s wood paneling and brown leather bucket seats. Chris notices you admiring his ride as he puts on his seat belt.

“I’m guessing you’re a car person?” Chris asked as he started up the car. The engine roars to life and you close your eyes loving the sound.

“Yes, especially of classic cars.” You answer and buckle your lap seatbelt. You look over and notice the logo on the steering wheel. It’s the captain America shield. “Ha, nice touch.” You point.

Chris looks at the steering wheel and then to you. “Why thank you. So you’re still good to go skating or do you wanna do something else?”

“No, skating is fine. It’s been awhile since I’ve skated, but I’m up for the challenge.” Chris smiles and puts the car in drive and heads to the skating rink.

When you guys arrive to the rink and find a parking spot you reach for the door handle, but Chris stops you. “Wait, hang on, let me get that for you.”

You turn back to him with a smile. You wait as he quickly steps out of the car and does a quick jog over to your side and opens the door for you. “Thank you.” You get out and Chris closes the door behind you. “You’re welcome.”

You both make your way to the doorway of the building and Chris yet again gets the door for you. You smile at him and say, “I need to get used to this. I normally open the door myself.” Chris smiles back and replies, “It's the gentleman in me.” You walk up to the counter and pay for your rental skates and walk over to the lockers to switch into your skates. Chris finds an empty bench and sits down as you take a seat next to him. As you’re putting your skates on one of the clips are stuck and doesn’t wanna close right.

“What the? The clip is stuck.”

Chris looks down at your skates, “Here let me help you.” He gets up and kneels down in front of you. You slide your skate towards him for him to get a better look. “Oh, the shoe lace is stuck under the clip.” He grabs your foot and places it on his knee and starts to untangle the shoelace. Once he successfully does he snaps the clip shut and gently puts your foot down back on the ground. The whole time he was helping you leaned forward to watch him work so when he looked up your faces were only a couple of inches apart. You stared into those gorgeous blue eyes of his as he stared back into your beautiful (y/color) eyes. The moment was over when Chris cleared his throat.

“Okay, I think you’re ready.” He stood up with his hand out to help you up.

You thanked him and took his hand. Just skating on carpet to the rink was a challenge. You knew you were gonna look like Bambi on ice once you guys got on the rink.

Chris was holding your right hand the whole time as you guys were waiting at the gate of the rink for an open spot between the other skaters to enter.

“Okay, I see an opening. You ready, (y/n)?”

You squeeze Chris' hand, “Uh not really, but let’s go.”

Chris looks at you and smiles and squeezes your hand back, “Don't worry, I won’t let you fall.”

You calm down a bit as Chris guides you onto the rink. It has been a long time since you’ve last skated and it shows. You’re super stiff and not really picking up your feet to move forward. Chris is pretty much pulling you along.

“Hey (y/n), you doing okay there?”

“Uh yeah, it’s just been awhile. I forgot how to move my feet.”

Chris then speeds up enough to get in front of you so he’s skating backwards and he takes hold of both of your hands. “Alright, so first off bend your knees a bit for better balance.” You do as he says, but you kind of lose balance but luckily Chris pulls you forward so you don’t fall down. “Woah, easy there. You good?”

You look up from your skates at Chris and let out a little laugh, “kinda.”

“Haha, you’ll get the hang of it soon. Okay, now try to push off with each leg to go faster.” You give him a worried look. “(y/n) don’t worry I won’t let you fall.”

Chris continues to skate backwards while still holding both of your hands. He looks behind him every once in awhile to make sure not to crash into anyone. He gives you a few more pointers to help you out as you guys go around the rink a couple of times. You start getting the hang of it so Chris decides to let go of your left hand and turns so he’s skating next to you still holding your right hand.

As you guys go around the rink you exchange a few smiles and laughs every once in awhile when you lose your balance on the turns. Chris pulls you in closer by your waist to catch you. You grab onto his strong forearm for balance and look up at him. “Woah, I got you. You okay? Do you wanna take a little break?”

“Yeah, thanks.” You let out a little laugh and push back a bit, with Chris still holding onto you. “Uh yeah, a break sounds good.” You guys exit the rink and find a booth nearby to sit. You take a seat and Chris sits next to you.

He looks at the snack bar across from your booth. “Oh hey, do you want anything to drink or eat?”

“Sure, let’s go see what they got.” Chris scouts out of the booth and helps you up. You and Chris check out the menu before deciding what you want. “Ooo, they have ice cream.”

Chris laughs, “haha, I was thinking the same thing. What flavor do you want?”

“Hmm, chocolate sounds good.”

“Chocolate it is.” Chris skates closer to the counter and orders for you guys.

“Hi, what can I get you guys today?”

“Hello, she’ll have a cone of chocolate ice cream and I’ll have a cone of cookies and cream please.” Chris reaches for his back pocket to pull out his wallet, but you beat him to it and pull out your wallet and card and give it to the cashier. “Wait, what are you doing, (y/n)?”

You smile, “I'm paying for our ice cream. Don’t worry you paid for our skates.” Chris shakes his head and puts his wallet back in his pocket. The cashier hands you back your card and gives you guys your ice creams and you skate back to your booth. Chris sits next to you. While you guys are enjoying your ice creams you guys watch the other skaters go around the rink. “Gosh, I’m so jealous of the little kids that can skate backwards.”

“Haha, don’t worry you’re getting better at it.”

You turn to look at him, “Yeah only because you’re holding me up.”

“Eh, I don’t mind.” As he takes another bite of his ice cream and nudges your elbow.

You laugh. “Thank you for reteaching me how to skate. Sorry it isn’t as cute as you thought it would be skating with me.”

Chris looks back at you, “what do you mean not as cute? I still get to hold your hand. I count that as being cute.” He smiles at you that makes you blush a little.

“Haha, well okay then.”

You guys talk about your guys week as you finish your ice creams.

“Okay, I think I’m ready to go back on the rink now.”

Chris take one last bite of his ice cream before answering, “Okay, let’s go.”

You look at Chris and start laughing. “Haha, um Chris?” you point to the corner of his mouth where a bit of ice cream is. “You got a little something there.” You grab a napkin and wipe his face. He closes his eyes and grins as soon as you touch him. You freeze for a moment when he opens his eyes.

“Thank you, (y/n).”

You smile back, “you’re welcome.”

Chris scoots out of the booth and takes you by your hand and heads back to the rink. As you guys are skating you exchange flirty smiles. Every once in awhile Chris skates backwards and shows off his skating skills, but still has a hold of your hand. You can’t stop smiling and laughing the whole time.

You guys spent another two hours going around the rink before you mention that you're hungry.

"Hey Chris?"

Chris turns to you, "Yeah, (y/n)?"

"I'm getting hungry."

"Haha, more ice cream?" as he raises an eyebrow.

"Hmm, don't tempt me. I was thinking maybe pizza?"

"Haha, pizza it is. Let's go take off our skates."

Chris guides you both off of the rink back to where the lockers are.

You take a seat on the bench and Chris sits right next to you. You both start untying and unbuckling your skates when the same skate that was giving you trouble when you were putting it on was giving you trouble taking if off.

"Aww man, this again."

Chris looks down at your skates, "Is it giving you trouble again? Here let me help."

He kneels down in front of you and unbuckles the clip for you. He slips off your skate. You sigh in relief because the skates were starting to get a bit uncomfortable. He laughs and gives your foot a massage before you quickly move your foot from his grip. Chris looks up quickly at you with his hands up.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"Haha, no, I'm just ticklish. Thanks for the gesture though." You smile down at him as you undo your other skate.

Chris laughs and gets back up to sit next to you as he puts his shoes back on. Once both of you guys have your regular shoes back on you walk to the front counter and turn in your skates. You guys walk back to Chris' car when he does a little power walk to get to the passenger door to open it for you. You can't stop smiling at how much of a gentleman he is. You jump in and watch Chris smile at you through the window as he closes the door and walks to the driver's side to get it.

"Okay, so where do you wanna get pizza from?" Chris asks as he starts up the car.

You shrug your shoulders, "Hmm, I don't know. You pick."

Chris thinks for a second and puts the car in drive. "Okay I know a place."

A little while later you guys pull up to a restaurant called Leone's. In addition to opening doors for you he also pulls out your chair at the table for you to sit. You guys look over the menu and decide what to order. Chris notices you looking around at the place.

He smiles, "Have you been here before?"

You turn to him, "Uh no, this is my first time."

Chris gives you a shocked look, "What? You live in Boston and you've never been to Leone's? Ah, this is gonna be life changing for you."

"Haha, I've only lived in Boston for a couple of months now."

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me that at the party. What made you move to Boston?"

"Job offer."

"Ah, music instructor, right?"

"Yes." You had a huge smile on your face because Chris remembered talking about this at Nikki's party. A waiter comes to your table and you let Chris order since he's the local and knows that's good on the menu.

When you guys are enjoying your food Chris asks you about your music background. "So how many instruments can you play?" as he takes a big bite of his slice of pizza.

"Well I had to learn how to play pretty much every instrument, but I'm most comfortable with playing guitar, piano and viola."

Chris covers his mouth, "Sorry, but what's the last one you said?"

"Haha, a viola. It's like a violin, but better."

Chris laughs and nods his head, "Okay."

"It has a lower tone than a violin."

"Ah gotcha, I would love to hear you play someday."

A shy smile appears on your face, "I'd love to play for you."

"Do you sing as well?"

"Haha does in the shower count?"

Chris busts out laughing, "Uh sure."

"Then yes. I sing. How about you? Can you play anything?"

"Yeah, I play guitar and piano and I can fake my way on the drums."

"Ooo, so when is our first jam session?"

"Haha, you pick when."

You guys finish eating the pizza and you lean back on your chair.

"You okay there, (y/n)?"

"Yeah, it's just the food coma kicking in."

"Haha, there's a park near by if you wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Chris pays the bill before you guys head out. While walking to the park Chris walks closer to you and reaches for your hand. You look down at your hands.

"Is this okay? If I hold your hand I mean?"

"Yes, it's perfect." Chris notices a huge grin on your face. He smiles back you.

You guys had just missed the sunset, but the dim park lights turned on to light your path. While you guys are walking around the park you guys talked about your week. You asked Chris about his childhood. You felt Chris' thumb lightly rubbing the outside of your hand. You leaned your head on his shoulder. You walked around the whole park before you guys headed back to Chris' car.

Chris was holding your hand the whole car ride home. You couldn't hide the grin you had on your face that you started laughing. Chris turns to look at you.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing, just really happy."

You noticed a giant smile on Chris' face, "Good." He squeezes your hand. You guys pull up to your apartment and Chris walks you to your front door.

"So did you have fun today, (y/n)?"

"Yes! I did, Chris. Thanks for being a good skating teacher."

"Haha you're welcome."  
You look down and fumble with your keys.

Chris puts his hands in his pockets, "We should do this again soon."

You look up quickly and smile, "Would you like to be my date to Nikki's birthday party next week?"

Chris' face lights up. "I would love to go with you, (y/n)."

"Yay!" You give Chris a hug and he laughs. You stand there letting him rub your back as you relax and let out a deep breathe. You tip toe and give Chris a light kiss on his cheek. You noticed he closed his eyes and heard him gasp. You let go of him and walk backwards closer to your door as he opens his eyes.

"Good night, Chris."

Chris smiles, "good night, (y/n)."


	4. Treasure - Bruno Mars

Song lyrics: **" You're everything I see in my dreams. I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true."**

It had only been 2 days since you last saw Chris. You guys text each other during those 2 days, but you still missed him. You couldn't wait a couple of more days 'til Nikki's birthday to see him again so you decided to invite him to meet you for lunch. You grabbed your phone and called him as you were walking to your truck for work.

"Hello?"

You immediately smiled as soon as you heard his voice he sounded like he was still asleep. "Hi Chris, sorry, did I wake you up?"

You heard him yawn, "Good morning, (y/n). Kinda, what's up?"

"Wanna meet up for lunch later?"

"Uh sure, where at?"

"Cafe next to the university?"

"Yeah, just text me the address. Wait don't you work today?"

"Yeah, but I have an hour and a half lunch break at 1pm."

"Okay cool, yes, I'll see you there."

"Okay. Sorry for waking you up. You can go back to sleep now."

Chris lets out a tired laugh, "Haha thank you and I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Bye."

"Bye, (y/n)."

You hang up and text Chris the address, start up your truck and head to work with a smile on your face knowing you'd see Chris today.

It was finally lunch time and you dropped off your bag at your office before walking to the cafe that was next door. You heard a chime from your phone and it was a text from Chris:

'Hey I'm at the cafe. I saved a table for us outside since it's nice out.'

'Okay, I'm on my way right now.'

'See ya soon :)'

You walk up to the cafe and spot Chris sitting at the table looking at the menu.

"Hi Chris."

"Hi (y/n)" He stands up from his chair and gives you a hug. He pulls out your chair for you to take a seat. "You look nice by the way."

You look down at your outfit. You had on a dark blue button up blouse, black pants which both complimented your figure and heels. You blush, "Why thank you. Have to dress nice for work."

"How is working going by the way?"

"Good. The students are getting ready for their concert in a couple of weeks."

"That's cool. I'm sure they'll perform great because they have you as their instructor"

A huge smile appears on your face. "Thank you, Chris. I'm actually pretty nervous because it'll be my first concert at this university with this group. I'd really appreciate it if you would come to the performance."

"You're gonna do great. And yes I wouldn't miss it for the world."

A waitress comes up to your table and takes your orders. You spend the rest of your lunch break enjoying your food and talking with Chris. You paid for the food before Chris pulled out his wallet.

"Hey, what are you doing, (y/n)?"

"Uh, paying for our food?"

"I can get it." He pulls out his wallet.

"No, it's okay, Chris." You smile and rest your hand on top of his. "I invited you. You can pay next time."

He turns his hand so he's holding yours and smiles, "Tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect." You smile and stand up from your chair. "Okay, I gotta get back to work."

"Can I walk you back to campus?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Chris walks you back to your office and gives you a hug good bye.

"So same time tomorrow?"

"Haha, yes."

=== ========

You guys ended up meeting for lunch the rest of the week leading up the Nikki's birthday.

You here a knock at the door. "Hang on, be right there." You stumble as you tie your shoes to open the door.

"Hi, Chris." You embrace him with a hug.

"Hi. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my present and we can head out." You run to the kitchen and grab the wrapped gift that was on the counter.

You and Chris head to the bowling alley for Nikki's birthday party. When you guys arrive to the bowling alley you text Nikki to ask what lane she is at.

'lane 17. Tell the cashier you're here for Nikki. Show rental is already covered. See ya guys inside.'

When you guys walk in you first notice the party lights and the dance music playing. The cosmic bowling has just started. Once you get your bowling shoes you head over to lane 17. You recognize a few people that you met at Joey's welcome home party.

"Hi (y/n)" Nikki attacks you with a hug. Chris stands next to you smiling. "Hi Chris, happy you could make it too."

"Happy birthday, Nikki." Chris and Nikki exchange hugs.

"Why thank you."

As you and Chris switch shoes and choose your bowling balls Joey adds your names to the score board. "Hey Chris, you better watch out for (y/n). She's a really good bowler."

"Haha, I hope she's a better bowler than a skater." He turns and smiles at you.

"Hey!" you playfully slap him on his arm. "I didn't fall okay?"

"Only because I was holding you the whole time." He gives you a smirk and winks.

Nikki buds in, "Haha, you guys are so cute together." You blush as Chris smiles.

You guys start the game and the scores are close together with Chris in the lead by 3 points.

"Come on, (y/n). Joey said you're a good bowler, but yet I'm beating you." He gives you a smirk as he takes a seat next to you after he bowls a spare.

"Wow okay mister big shot." You playfully hit him on the shoulder as you get up for your turn. You grab your bowling ball and turn around back to Chris pointing and glaring at him. "If I bowl a strike you're buying nachos."

Chris and everyone in your lane cracks up. "Okay deal."

You step up to the lane and take your turn. It felt like time slowed down. It was quiet as everyone watched.

"Strike!" you jump up and run back to Chris doing a little shimmy in celebration and sing "You owe me nachos."

While everyone else is laughing their asses off Chris smiles at you shaking his head and takes you by your hand to the snack bar.

"Okay miss showoff let's get your nachos." He has a pouty look on his face.

You reach up and caress his cheek. "Aww don't be sad I'll gladly share my nachos with you."

He closes his eyes and let's out a laugh, "Okay."

Chris orders your nachos and drinks. While you guys are waiting for your food Chris wraps one of his arms around your waist. "Is this okay?"

"Yes." You lean your head on his shoulder smiling. "Thanks for the nachos by the way."

He smiles and rubs your hip, "you're welcome. You earned them since you won." You guys hold hands as you walk back to your lane. Nikki notices and has a big smile on her face.

"Aww."

You blush and take a bite of a chip, "shut up, Nikki." Chris can't stop smiling.

The rest of the game consists of you guys playfully trash talking each others bowling skills.

It was now the last frame and you were in the lead. Chris needed a spare to beat you. Chris stands up, rubs his hands together, and stretches, "Alright, Chris you got this. You got this."

You almost choke on your food from laughing. "Why are you talking to yourself? Just bowl."

He turns and laughs before he gets his bowling bowl and walks up to the lane. His first throw he knocks down seven pins. You gasp and Chris quickly turns back to you and winks. As he's waiting for his bowling ball to return he does a couple of more dumb stretches that has everyone dying of laughter.

"Come on Chris, just three more pins, dude", Joey cheers.

Chris gets in his ready stance and rolls the ball down the lane. He knocks down the remaining pins.

"Son of a bitch!" you yell with a mouthful of nachos. Chris almost falls to the floor laughing when he hears you.

He turns around and does the exact same celebration dance you did earlier. "I win!"

You and everyone bust out laughing, "hey you're stealing my dance moves now?"

Chris walks up to you and dips a chip into the cheese and takes a bite, "Yeah, and now I'm stealing your nachos."

You shake your head and laugh. You point to Joey, "Reset the game. I'm not letting this guy beat me." You give Chris a wink as you stand up for your first turn of the new game.

The next game is as intense as the last one. The energy glowing from you and Chris gets everyone into the game more and now everyone's score is close the whole time, but unfortunately Chris wins the game again ending in a strike on the last frame. Since it's the last frame he get an extra shot.

You let out a fake cry, "What the hell? This is so unfair."

Chris turns around slowly holding his bowling ball close to his chest. He smiles, "If I make this another strike you owe me a dance."

You try your best to hide your smile, but fail. "Okay."

Chris rolls the ball and of course he gets a strike. He turns around and has a smile as big as yours. Chris has his hand out for you to take, "shall we?" He takes you to the bar area of the bowling alley where there's a small dance floor. The whole way you're walking there Chris is already dancing. You can't help but laugh at his cuteness. Once on the dance floor he spins you around and you join Chris in on dancing. You're both smiling the whole time. Chris starts singing the song that's playing and you can't stop looking at him. You think your heart might just explode from the cuteness overload. He grabs your hand again and spins you then he pulls you in close. Your heart is racing. "hi."

"Hi." You wrap your arms around his neck as his hands slide down to your waist. He plants a light kiss on your forehead that warms your heart. You dance a few more songs before heading back to the rest of the group that's still bowling.

While walking back Chris is holding your hand and you're leaning your head on his shoulder. When you get back to the rest of the group you and Chris decide to just watch the rest of them play while you guys enjoy each others company.

After the game is over the group sings happy birthday to Nikki as Joey comes with the birthday cake.

"Happy birthday to youuuuu." Nikki cuts pieces of cake and passes them out.

You decide to share your piece with Chris. Chris tries to reach for the fork but you beat him to it and feed him a piece. He closes his eyes when he takes his first bite. "Mmm, it's so good. You should try some before I finish it all, (y/n)." You take the next bite and it's delicious. You give Chris an okay hand sign and he laughs. Chris puts his arm around your shoulder as you snuggle closer to him on the bench and share the rest of your cake.

When everyone finished eating their cake you guys played a couple of more games before heading home.

As Chris walks you to your front door he has his hand on your lower back lightly rubbing it. You can't help but feel really relaxed so you let out a moan as you rest your head on his shoulder and wrap your left arm around his waist. Once you get to your door Chris pulls you in for a hug. You wrap your arms around him, but this time your arms are under his jacket around his waist. You hear him moan a bit and squeezes you a bit tighter. You close your eyes at the soft touch of his lips as he plants a light kiss on your forehead. You feel safe in his arms as he rubs your back. He loosens his hold on you a bit to look you in the eyes.

"Thanks for asking me to be your date tonight. I had a really fun time with you, (y/n)."

"I did too." You reach into your pocket and pull out your keys and fumble with them.

Chris touches your hand and locks eyes with you, "I really liked our dance."

You smile up at him, "I think that was my favorite part of the night."

Chris bites his lip trying not to smile, "Really? I thought it would be your victory nachos that I bought you."

You giggle, "Uh no, as yummy as they were, dancing with you was better." He pulls you in for another hug and kisses you on the cheek.

"Good night, (y/n)."

You let out a sigh as he slowly slides his hands down your arms and squeezes your hands before letting you go.

"Good night, Chris."


	5. Star of The Show - Thomas Rhett

Song lyric: ** "You look at me and laugh like you don't know what to do. Baby you're so cute."

You and Chris have been going out for a couple of weeks after Nikki’s birthday. Dates which included home cooked dinners you made for Chris in addition to the lunch break dates, and a few movie dates. Each date your feelings for each other grow stronger.   
=======  
Chris is walking you back to your office on campus after your lunch date. Tonight is the first concert you’ll be directing. He squeezes your hand, "hey (y/n) you okay? You didn't talk much during lunch."

"Yeah, just nervous about tonight."

"Don't overthink it. Just do what you always do and everything will be fine." 

You smile up at him and wrap your arms around him, "thank you, Chris."

He smiles back, "I'll see you at the concert." He gives you one more hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading to his car.

You rehearse with your students and you all feel confident about tonight. You give a speech to your students about all of the hard work that they have put in this semester and how proud you are of them. You give them a two hour break to relax or rehearse parts on their own before their call time. You head back to your office to relax a bit yourself. You play some music and lay on your couch that you have in your office when you hear your phone chime. It's a message from Chris:

Hi, I'm so proud of you. See you tonight.

Your face lit up and you replied with a simple smile emoji. 

After getting dressed in your concert attire you walk back to the auditorium where you see your students warming up and the ushers are now opening the doors for people to take their seats. You try not to pay attention to the crowd and focus on your students with whatever they need. Once all of your students are settled and the auditorium seats are full, the lights dim and you start the show by introducing yourself and presenting the program. You start conducting the first movement and you feel yourself get lost in the piece and you start to relax. The rest of the concert went great. You smiled at your students as you did the last cut off before signaling them to stand up and take a bow with them. The audience claps and cheers as you bow again. The lights turn back on and when you look out to the crowd you spot Chris sitting stage right a couple of rows back with proud smile on his face. You thank the audience for attending the concert as they continue clapping. You help the students clean up the stage before heading out to the lobby to shake hands and thank more people for coming. 

The school director and other faculty members congratulate you on your performance and you let out a breath of relief because you know how much hard work you put in for tonight. You give each of them a hand shake and thank them as you make your way through the crowd to thank more people. As you're walking you feel a hand at the small of your back. You turn around and it's Chris. 

"Chris!" You jump into his arms.

"Hi (y/n/), you did great tonight."

"Thank you. Thanks so much for coming tonight, Chris."

"Of course. Oh and I know you're not a fan of flowers, but I got you this." He presents a single pink rose.

"Aww Chris, thank you." You kiss him on the cheek. "I love it."

You thank a few more people with Chris at your side before he walks with you back to your office. 

"See now that the concert is over you can enjoy your weekend."

"Yes, I'm excited."

"There's a carnival in town this weekend, would you like to be my date, (y/n)?"

"Ooo, yummy fair food and rides? Yes, count me in."

Chris laughs and gives you a hug. "Can I walk you back to your car?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. Let me grab my stuff and we can go." You grab your bag and some papers from your desk before locking the door. Chris sees you struggling with the door.

"Let me carry your bag." 

You hand it to Chris, "Thank you."

You lock the door and make your way to the parking lot. While walking to the parking lot Chris has his arm around your waist and you smell the rose that he gave you. He sees a smile appear on your face. When you get to your truck you unlock it, but Chris grabs the door handle and opens it for you to hop in. Before getting in you turn to him and plant a light kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, (y/n)."

"Good night."

==== =======

Chris picks you up in his camaro and you head to the carnival. On the drive there you guys are holding hands and his thumb is rubbing the back of your hand. 

You guys arrive at the carnival and as soon as Chris opens the door for you you can smell all of the food and hear people screaming from the rides. 

"Shall we?" Chris holds out his hand for you to take.

"Yes!" 

You head to the ticket booth to pay. Chris gets a whole roll of tickets. "Okay, so what first?"

"Food! I'm starving."

Chris laughs, "Okay, okay let's go." Chris takes your hand and guides you through the crowd to the food vendors. "What do you feel like eating, (y/n)?"

You look around, "Cotton candy!"

Chris gives you a confused look, "what?! Cotton candy? You said you were hungry."

You give Chris a pouty face, "I'll share with you."

He shakes his head and smiles as he takes you to wait in line at the cotton candy cart. "Okay, but seriously, what FOOD do you wanna eat? because I'm hungry too" as he rubs his stomach.

You look around and spot a BBQ stand. "How about some barbeque?" you raise an eyebrow.

"Mmm, sounds good." Chris pays for the cotton candy and you quickly grab it from him.

"Thank you."

"Hey, you said you'd share."

"I am." You break a piece off and feed it to him. He closes his eyes and enjoys the piece of cotton candy.

"Mmm."

You laugh, "so cotton candy was a good choice right?"

"Definitely." You guys walk to the BBQ booth and order your food and find a picnic table that's empty where you both enjoy your food. While eating your food Chris notices you have some bbq sauce on your face. "Here, let me get that." He grabs a napkin and wipes your face. 

You turn red, "Sorry, I should know my table manners and eat cleaner."

"No, I like you the way you are."

You smile and continue eating. After you're both done eating you decide to play some games to let the food settle before going on rides. The first game you guys try is darts. Chris has no luck at winning a prize. You're up next and you have no luck either. The next game you guys spot is the ring bottles. Where you have to land a plastic ring around the neck of a glass bottle. Chris gets a basket of rings and you guys take turns tossing them. 

"Oh come on, that should have counted!" Chris shouts as the ring bounces off of the bottle.

You laugh, "Finesse." as you successfully ring one. You raise your arms. He gives you a playful glare. The carnival host gives you a small stuffed animal. You show Chris how to throw them and he finally gets one. 

"Oh my God, finally!" Chris cheers. He also receives a small stuffed animal. "Hm, should we try to get a bigger one?" he raises an eyebrow at you.

"Sure!"

Chris gets two buckets of rings for each of you. You both throw the rings and have no luck at successfully landing any of them. Chris has a sad look on his face. You nudge him on his elbow, "hey let's go play something else." 

You take him by the hand and lead him to the next game which is where you need to shoot water at a target for a balloon to pop. You take a seat and Chris takes the one next to you. You give the host your tickets and wait for more people to join. "The more people that join the bigger the prize gets," the host shouts as people walk by. A few more people take a seat before the game starts. You look at Chris and he as a determined expression, you can't help but bust out laughing. Which happens to be a disadvantage on your part because you miss the target as soon as the host rings the bell. You regain focus as you hear the host yells who's in the lead. The bell rings and the game is over. You look up to see who's number is lit up and you notice it's Chris'. You applaud as he picks his prize. 

"Any prize from the top row, sir." Chris scans the top row of prizes and points to the giant teddy bear.

"That one!"

The host hands Chris the bear, "Here you go, sir."

"Thank you." You and Chris get up from your seats when he hands you the bear. "Here, (y/n)."

"What? But you won it."

"Yeah I know, I won it for you."

"Aww Chris, thank you." You hug the bear and then Chris. He takes your hand, but this time laces his fingers with yours. He gives you a kiss on your forehead as you walk to the next game. 

After playing a few more games you guys start getting on rides. You're both screaming and laughing on the rides, having the time of your lives. You and Chris take a break from the rides and games to find something to eat for dinner. You decided on a taco truck. You guys finish dinner and the sun is about to set. All of the lights on the rides start turning on. 

Chris takes your hand and leads you to the Ferris wheel that's in the middle of the carnival. You scoot over on the seat and Chris sits next to you as the host closes and locks the lap bar before the ride starts. Chris puts his arm around you and you lean closer to him. You guys are enjoying the scenery with the beautiful sunset and the carnival lights below you. You open the bag of the leftover cotton candy and enjoy a few pieces. The ride stops on the top for more people to get on. You feel Chris staring at you. You turn to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

"How bad I want to kiss you."

You smile and lean closer to him. When your lips touch it's the softest thing you've ever felt. You feel his left arm rubbing your shoulder as his right hand cups your face for a deeper kiss. You feel him smiling and he pulls away and you lock eyes. 

You wonder why he's laughing, "What?"

"You taste like cotton candy." 

You look down and giggle. You try to give Chris a piece of the cotton candy, but he refuses. "No thanks, I'd rather kiss you again." You both lean in for another kiss. This kiss lasts a lot longer than the first one. Your hand comes up to Chris' face and you caress his cheek as his right hand slides down your side and wraps around your waist to pull you closer. Your heart is racing and then you suddenly feel the ride start moving again. You pull away from him because of the motion of the ride and Chris lets out a light laugh and kisses your forehead. As the ride makes a few more rotations you and Chris exchange more kisses. Once the ride stops at the bottom you get off and lead Chris to the souvenir vendors. 

You wander off from Chris to look at key chains as Chris looks at something else. You spot a cute frog key chain and purchase it for Chris. You hide it in your hand as you walk back to Chris who's holding a bracelet. 

"Hi." 

"What do you have hiding in your hand, (y/n)?"

"A gift for you." You present the key chain to Chris.

"Aww how cute. It's missing an eye", he giggles.

"What? Really? Let's go exchange it."  
"No, I like this one. Thank you, (y/n)." He gives you a kiss. "I have a gift for you too. Hold out your wrist please." You extend your right arm and Chris ties the bracelet around your wrist. It's a maroon, blue, and black threaded bracelet.

"I love it. Thanks, Chris."

"You're welcome. Your arm is cold, are you cold?" As he takes off his jacket to put it around you he hugs you and rubs your back. 

"Yeah, a little bit. Hugging this teddy bear for warmth only does so much."

"You know hugging me for warm is a lot better", he looks down at you and smiles. 

You shake your head and laugh before kissing him. His hold on you gets tighter.

"Thank you, Chris."

You guys stroll around the carnival just enjoying the nighttime atmosphere before Chris notices a live band playing. He places your giant teddy bear on the picnic table near the band and pulls you towards the dance floor. He spins you and pulls in close as you put your arms around his neck as he wraps his hands around your waist. You both sway to the music. Chris locks eyes with you and gives you a passionate kiss. You rest your head on his chest as you continue dancing. 

You and Chris walk back to his car and you take off his jacket and give it back to him.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"You're welcome", he puts it back on and opens the passenger door for you as you hopped in. 

On the way home whenever Chris caught a red light he would lean over and steal a kiss from you. Sometimes linger a bit longer that the car behind you guys would honk. He would groan because he had to pull away from you. You found it cute and couldn't help but laugh. His hand was holding yours while it rested on your thigh. You could feel he couldn't hold back much longer and neither could you. As soon as he pulled up to your apartment and turned the car off you unbuckled your seat belt and leaned over towards him and pulled him in for a kiss. His hand started sliding down your side and rested on your hip as his other hand cupped your face. 

You quickly pulled back at the discomfort from the center console between your seats that bumped your hip. "Ow."

Chris looks down still holding you, "What's wrong?"

"No room."

"Hang on" Chris unbuckles his seat belt and slides his seat back. He pulls you on top of him so you can straddle him. He pulls you in for a kiss. "Is this better?"

You give him a smirk,"Much better." You continue kissing him, but then he slightly pushes you away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just starting to get hot and I need to take off my jacket." He gives you a quick kiss before taking off his jacket. You help in the process. "Impatient?" as he raises an eyebrow at you.

"Maybe?" As you push him back on his seat you kiss him as his hands start wandering down your back and stop on your ass. He gives it a gentle squeeze, as you moan. You slowly run your fingers through his hair as he starts kissing you neck. You both moan in pleasure. His hands slide under your shirt and rubs your back. You gasp at the warm from his hands. 

"Is this okay?"

"Mhm." As you both lock lips, you slowly start moving your hips against him and he starts moaning. He sits up and guides your hands to help him take off his shirt. Once you get his shirt off and toss it to the passenger seat you lean back and enjoy the view as you bite your lip and touch his chest. Chris smiles and runs his hands up your arms and cups your face as he pulls you back down. He plants kisses on your neck as he reaches between you and tugs at your shirt. You take his cue and lean back again and pull your shirt above your head as he rests his hands on your hips. You're wearing a black lace bra. When you look down his eyes are dark and he licks his lip. 

As Chris' hands run up your sides he whispers, "You look so beautiful" and pulls you back and kisses you passionately. The new feeling of having his warm skin touch you drives you crazy. You moan as he slowly starts kissing down your neck and shoulders. You run your hands through his hair as he pulls you in tighter. You feel his hands glide down to your ass and squeezes it again. You smile against his lips. 

He pulls away. "You okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just let me know if anything makes you uncomfortable I don't wanna rush you into anything you don't wanna do."

You can't help but smile down at him, "Thank you, just this is enough for now." You lean down and kiss him. 

He moans again your lips. He slightly pulls away, "That's fine. I think kissing you is my new favorite thing to do with you." He pulls you close and continues planting kisses down your neck. 

Your passionate make out session in Chris' car last for an hour 'til you're just resting your head on his chest listening to his heart beat as he runs his hand through your hair. You almost fall asleep when Chris breaks the silence.

"You okay?" as he squeezes your arm.

"Yeah, just really sleepy now."

"Hope I didn't tire you out" He rubs your back. 

"Kinda, not really." You give him a quick kiss as you sit up and slide off of Chris' lap and climb back to the passenger seat as you both put your shirts back on. 

Chris walks you to your door. He pulls you in for another kiss. His hands caress your face as your arms wrap around his waist. 

"Thanks for tonight, Chris. I had a lot of fun." 

"Me too." He kisses you again. "I'm gonna leave now because if I don't I'm just gonna keep kissing you."

You shake your head and laugh, "One more." You kiss him back. He moans as you run your fingers on the back of his neck. "Good night, Chris."

"Good night, (y/n)."

When you walk inside and close the door behind you, you lean against the door and hug the teddy bear that Chris won for you. You notice that it smells like his cologne. When you went to bed you fell asleep holding the bear thinking about Chris.


	6. ** Part of Your World - The Little Mermaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **includes smut.
> 
> Chris and reader have a movie night.

You walk into your apartment and throw your bag on the floor and flop your body onto your couch face first into the throw pillow. Work this week had been stressful setting up exams for your students. You were really glad that today was Friday and looking forward to doing absolutely nothing for the next two days. You hear your cellphone ring so you reach to your back pocket and answer it without looking at the screen with your face still in the pillow.

"Hello?"

"Hi, hey you okay, (y/n)? You sound tired", Chris said.

You smile a bit and turn over so you're laying on your back, but your eyes are still close. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just been a long day."

"Do you wanna cancel dinner tonight so you can rest?"

"Yes, but not really."

"What do you mean?"

"I still wanna see you, but I don't feel like going out to dinner. I'm not in the mood to dress up tonight."

Chris stays silent for a moment before replying, "how about movie night at my place? I'll order take out and buy snacks. No need to dress up. We can just relax tonight. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Great! I'll head out right now for the food."

"Meet at your place in an hour?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. I'll text you my address."

"Okay, see you soon, Chris."

"Bye, (y/n)."

You hang up the phone and toss it on the side table next to your couch. You lay there staring at the ceiling before finally getting up to take a quick shower. 

You dry yourself and throw on a grey tank top, olive green sweats, and your favorite black hoodie. You throw your hair up in a messy ponytail put on your shoes and head over to Chris' house. 

You park your truck in the driveway next to Chris' car and walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. You hear a dog barking. Chris opens the door and you look down and see the cutest dog wagging its tail. 

"Hi, (y/n)."

"Hi, Chris." You give him a quick hug and kneel down and start petting Chris' dog. "And who is this?"

"This is dodger. My bud."

"Hi handsome!" You rub Dodger's belly as he melts to the floor.

"Hey, you never call me handsome." You look up and see Chris with his arms crossed and a pouty look on his face. You stand up and wrap your arms around Chris' neck and pull him in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry. Hello handsome." You laugh as Chris pulls you in for another kiss.

"Hi beautiful." Your heart skips a beat when you lock eyes. 

"Hi." Chris rubs your back as you give him another kiss. Chris closes the front door and guides you to the living room where he has dinner set up. 

"Make yourself at home. Do you want something to drink? Beer? Wine?"

You kick off your shoes and take a seat on the couch, "a beer would be good."

Chris jogs to the kitchen to grab you guys a few beers as you empty out your pockets and place your phone, wallet and keys on the coffee table. You check your phone to make sure it's on silent so no one disturbs your movie night with Chris. He returns with two bottles of beer and hands you one as he takes a quick sip of his. He takes a seat next to you and presents the take out he ordered. You make yourself a plate as chris jumps up from the couch.

"Okay so what movie should we start with?"

You have a mouthful of food and try not to spit any of it out as you answer, "um, how about some old school batman?" 

Chris puts his hands on his waist, "you thinking Michael Keaton or Val Kelmer?"

"Michael Keaton."

Chris points to you and nods as he walks up to the shelf next to the TV and searches for the movie. Once he finds it he pops open the dvd player and inserts the disc. He walks back to the couch and sits next to you. You both enjoy your food and a few more beers as both of you are now leaning back on the couch, holding hands as his thumb caresses the outside of your hand, full from everything you ate. As the end credits scroll on the TV Chris slowly sits up. 

"What movie is next?"

"You pick this time."

"Hm, let's watch the Little Mermaid!" Chris squeezes your hand and has the biggest smile on his face.

You giggle, "I've never seen it."

Chris gasps, "What?! How have you never watched The Little Mermaid? I thought you said you were a Disney fan." 

"I mean I've probably watched it when I was little, but I don't remember the storyline."

"Oh my god, (y/n). You're breaking my heart. We're gonna watch The Little Mermaid." Chris gets up and switches the DVDs. 

You stand up and stretch and grab yours and Chris' plates to take to the kitchen. 

"Hey, you don't have to do that" Chris says as he turns down the lights and walks back to the couch.

"It's fine, Chris. It'll be less for you to clean up later." You put the dishes in the sink and walk back to the living room. "Which way to the bathroom?"

Chris points to the hallway, "first door on the left." 

You freshen up a bit and head back to the living room and curl up next to Chris as he kicks off his shoes, kicks up his feet on the coffee table and starts the movie. He puts his right arm around you and you scoot closer to him. He plants a kiss on your head as the opening scene starts. You're both quiet for majority of the movie except when a song comes on and Chris starts humming along. You nudge him to keep quiet so you can watch the movie, but this time he starts belting out the lyrics.

"Up where they walk!"

You giggle, "My God, Chris."

"Up where they stay all day in the sun!"

"Chris."

"Wish I could be, Part of tha!-" You quickly kiss him to make him stop. He laughs and kisses you back. His left hand comes up and cups your face as his thumb caresses your cheek. "Hi." He kisses you again and he feels you smile against his lips. "What?"

"We're missing the movie." You softly push Chris back as he groans, but gives you a quick kiss before leaning back on the couch.

"Fine, but I'm only stopping because I really want you to watch the movie."

You laugh as you lean your head on his shoulder and extend your right arm around his waist for a hug, "Thank you."

Chris stays quiet for the rest of the movie. He plants kisses on your head every once in awhile and you also notice his right hand starts to wander. With you resting your head on his shoulder and your arm around the front of his waist you have your body extended out on the rest of the couch. Chris' hand slides down to your hip where he lightly touches your exposed skin. You jump at his touch and quickly place your hand on top of his. He suddenly stops.

"Sorry."

You let out a laugh, "You found my ticklish spot." 

Chris looks at your with a grin on his face, "oh really?" You're now in big trouble as he starts tickling your side. You quickly curl up into a ball to defend yourself. It only helps for a bit before Chris overpowers you. 

You're now squirming as Chris lays over you tickling your sides and planting kisses on your neck driving you wild. You try to even out the playing field and reach behind him and start tickling his lower back under his shirt. You feel him laugh against your neck and his stubble tickles you while also driving you over the edge that you let out a moan. He stops tickling you and wraps his arms around your waist to pull you closer to him as he kisses you on the lips. You wrap your arms around his neck and look at him in the eyes while you try to catch your breath, "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"We're missing the movie."

Chris sighs and puts his head down to your chest and let's out an annoyed groan. You laugh as he sits up and pulls you towards him so you're back in your original cuddling position. You look up at him and give him a flirty smile as you wrap your arm across his waist. You continue watching the rest of the movie without any interruptions.

As soon as the last scene ends and the end credits start scrolling up Chris turns down the TV and tosses the remote on the coffee table and squeezes your shoulder. "Okay, the movie is over, now where were we?" He cups your face and starts kissing you. He leans over you again and wraps his arm around your waist and picks you up to scoot you on the couch so your body is laid out and he moves a bit silently asking for permission to lay in between your legs. You open your legs and let him settle. The new feeling of him between your legs makes you moan. You kiss him on his neck as your hands slide up his back under his shirt. He smiles against your neck, "do you want me to take it off?"

"Please?"

Chris pushes himself up from you to start undressing, but you follow and move his hands out of the way and start unbuttoning his shirt as he cups your face with both of his hands and starts kissing you. You both moan as you hurry to get his shirt undone. Chris laughs against your lips when you groan because the last button is giving you trouble. You decide to just rip it open and Chris gasps.

"Hey, this is my favorite shirt."

"I'll fix it later." You say in between kisses. You help Chris out of his shirt and toss it on the floor. Chris then takes off his white under shirt and tosses it on the floor as well. 

You touch his chest as you look up at Chris with hunger in your eyes. With only the light beaming from the TV you see Chris smile and kiss you. His hands come up to your zipper on your hoodie and he toys with it. "May I?"

"Please." He slowly unzips it to reveal your grey tank top. He helps you slip out of your hoodie and plants kisses on your shoulders. You toss your hoodie on the floor. Chris cups your face and kisses you before slowly slipping off your glasses. He gently puts them on the coffee table and continues kissing you. Chris' hands start to wander down to your waist and tugs at your shirt. You reach down and he helps you take it off. He then undoes your hair tie and let's your hair fall against your shoulders and back. You moan as Chris runs his fingers through it. Chris wraps his arm around you and lays you back down as he moves to lay on top of you. 

"You're so beautiful, (y/n)." He caresses your face and kisses you down your neck. Your hands run up and down his back as you rock your hips up toward his pants.

"Please, Chris." 

He whispers next to your ear, "What do you need?"

You moan softly, "touch me, please."

He moans and runs his right hand down your side and stops at the front of your sweat pants. He looks you in the eyes, "Are you sure?" As he slightly tugs on the string.

You nod and kiss him. "Please"

He pulls on the string to loosen your pants and give him access to slip his hand in between you. he slowly moves his hand down your mound as he kisses you. You gasp as soon as he touches your pussy. Chris stops and looks at you.

You touch his face, "I'm okay, just go slow it's been awhile."

"Promise." He kisses you again and starts moving his fingers slowly. You moan as he slowly moves his fingers up and down your lips letting you get used to his touch. Your hands run up and down his back as you become more aroused. He uses your juices and moves his fingers in a circular motion on your clit. You moan against his lips as you kiss him. You rock your hips towards his hand for more stimulation. Chris reads you and adds more pressure. You whimper at his touch. 

"You like that?"

Your breathing increases, "Yeah." You moan. "Faster."

Chris starts rubbing your clit faster as you start to squirm below him. You bite your lip trying to keep calm.

Chris feels you tense up. "Hey don't hold back. Let it happen." He starts to kiss down your neck and shoulder to help you relax. You close your eyes and give into the feeling. You start scratching Chris' back as the pleasure increases. He moans against your neck.

"Oh God, Chris. Don't stop. Yes." You run your hands through his hair.

"That's it. You gonna come soon?"

You whimper. "Uh huh."

Chris increases his speed and you cry out his name. "Chris. Fuck. Yes. Harder, please, harder."

He growls as he does what you say.

"Ahh Chris. I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum."

You stiffen up and your orgasm takes over you. You roll your hips towards his hand and Chris doesn't stop as he follows you through it. Milking every ounce of energy you have. Your whole body is shaking from your orgasm as Chris looks up at you and smiles. He slows down as you come down and steady your breathing. He plants light kisses on your shoulder as you hold onto him tight. 

"You doing okay there?"

"Yeah", you moan.

Chris fingers are still rubbing your lips, "I love the sounds you make when you're about to cum. I'd really like to hear them again." He slowly pushes one finger into your pussy and you whimper at his touch and push your hips up as he swirls it inside you.

"Oh God." You gasp at the new feeling. He slowly adds a second finger. There's a slight discomfort that makes you hiss. Chris pays attention to you and stops until you relax.

"You okay?" He whispers.

"Yeah, just go slow."

Chris moves his fingers in and out of you slowly. You moan with pleasure as you kiss his neck. As you relax your arousal runs down Chris' hand and he twists his fingers touching your internal walls. You whimper and buck your hips under him. 

"How does that feel?"

"So good. Please, Chris." 

"Talk to me, (y/n)."

You moan against his lips, "I need more."

Chris slowly adds another finger inside you. You hiss and grab his arm and he stops until you relax before continuing. He kisses your neck and light bites you as you moan. He continues pushing his fingers inside you. You start to scratch his back as he moves his fingers in and out of you. Each time he goes in deeper and touches on different spots watching you for different responses. He touches your g-spot and you cry out.

"There it is." You feel him smile as he kisses your neck. He keeps touching that spot until you cum again. 

"Oh Chris. Fuck. I'm cumming. I'm cumming. Ahh." Chris kisses you passionately to mask your cries. He feels your walls pulse around his fingers as your orgasm takes over. He slowly removes his fingers as you catch your breath. You're still holding him tightly as he plants kisses on your shoulder.

"How are you doing?" He wraps his arm around your waist and holds you close.

"Holy shit, Chris." You pant. "That was amazing." 

He brushes your hair behind your ear, "no you're amazing." And gives you a kiss.

You lean up towards him and push him to sit up without breaking the kiss. He turns so you're straddling him. He runs his hands up and down your sides, but you have other plans. You reach for the zipper of his jeans. He suddenly puts his hand on yours.

"Don't worry about me, (y/n)." He whispers. "Tonight is about you. I just wanted to make you feel good."

You moan and look at him, "Well you did, thank you." You plant a soft kiss on his lips and he just wraps his arms around you holding you. You moan at how comfortable he makes you feel and you close your eyes and rest your head on his shoulder. You're so tired that you could fall asleep in this position. Chris rubs your back and slowly sits up and grabs your waist to lay you back on the couch. 

He has both of his arms on both sides of you as he holds himself above you. You caress his forearms as he leans down to kiss your forehead. "I'll be right back." Chris gets up and heads to his room as you curl up making yourself more comfortable. 

Chris must have tired you out really good because when he came back to the living room with a blanket he spotted you asleep. He quietly walked up to you, placed the blanket on you, and gave you another kiss on the forehead. He turned off the TV and went to sleep in his room.

===== 

The next morning you wake up to the sun shining through the window so you pull up the blanket to cover your face and you turn your body on the couch to find another comfy spot. You take a deep breath and then you suddenly smell the scent of bacon and your eyes open wide. You rub your eyes and look around. You must have drank a few too many beers because it took you a second to figure out where you were at. You looked around for Chris, but no sign. Dodger walks slowly towards you sitting on the couch. You pet him and you reach down to put your tank top back on. You sneak to the bathroom to freshen up. You then make your way to the kitchen and see a shirtless Chris cooking breakfast. He has his back turned to you so you lean against the wall and silently watch as you hear him hum and continue cooking. When he turns to grab something out of the cupboard he sees you at the corner of his eye. 

"Good morning, (y/n)."

You walk to Chris and give him a hug, "good morning. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked too comfortable to disturb. Plus I know you had a long week and needed to rest." He gives you a quick kiss before he continues cooking. You rub his back and take a seat on one of the stools that's at the counter. Chris finishes cooking you breakfast and makes you a plate. You both enjoy your food and you spend the rest of your Saturday cuddling with Chris on the couch watching movies.


	7. Fly Me To The Moon - Frank Sinatra

Song Lyric: "Fill my heart with song, And let me sing for ever more, You are all I long for, All I worship and adore."

You hear a knock at your door. "Be right there." You open the door and see Chris with a big smile on his face.

"Hey gorgeous." Chris gives you a hug and kiss.

"Mmm, hi handsome."

He laughs. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my jacket."

You guys head out the door and you put on your jacket because it's a bit chilly outside. Chris puts his arm around you as you guys walk to his car. He holds the door open as you hop in.

"So where are we going?" you ask as you buckle your seat belt.

"The space museum." Chris smiles as he puts on his seat belt and starts up the car. You notice he has the frog keychain that you bought him from the carnival on his keys.

You smile, "cute keychain."

"Why thank you." 

You giggle. He turns to you, "What's so funny, (y/n)? Are you still laughing at the fact that he only has one eye?" 

"No, I'm laughing at something else."

"Which is?"

"You said we're going to the space museum, is that why you're rocking the NASA baseball cap?" You tap the brim of his hat.

He gives you a smirk. "You making fun of my favorite hat?"

You shake your head, "No, I like it."

"Okay cool, because if not then we can't be friends anymore."

You gasp and laugh, "what?!"

"I'm totally kidding." He grabs your hand and plants a light kiss on it. You hold hands the whole drive to the museum.

You guys arrive at the museum and Chris holds the hold open for you to get out. He has his arm out for you to link yours with. You smile and link your arm with his as he kisses your forehead and head to the entrance of the museum. As soon as you walk in there's a spaceship hanging from the ceiling. You guys walk up to the counter and pay for your tickets. Chris hands you a map of the museum.

"You choose where we get to start."

You look over the map as Chris stands closer to you and has his arm around your waist, "Hmm, let's start here." you point to the first exhibit.

"Good choice. Let's go." 

You lead the way to the first exhibit. Before you guys even get in front of the information panel Chris starts talking about the exhibit. You look at him and smile and then look back at the exhibit as he continues telling information about it. You look down at the information panel and continue listening to Chris. You notice that he almost has the panel memorized. You let out a laugh.

"Wait, do you have this panel memorized, Chris?"

He smiles, "Maybe?"

"How many times have you been here?"

"Too many to count. I've been coming here since I was a kid."

"So last week?" as you nudge his elbow. "I'm kidding."

Chris tickles your side and you squirm, "Hey, you making fun of me again?"

"No, I find it cute that you have this memorized." You give him a hug and he rubs your back. 

He kisses your forehead, "Thank you, I just really love space shit."

You shake your head, "Hey, language. There's kids around."

Chris gasps and whispers, "sorry."

You guys stroll through the rest of the museum and Chris tells you about the exhibits as you rest your head on his shoulder. You're surprised that Chris is able to answer all of the random questions you come up with as you admire the exhibits. 

"You make a pretty good tour guide, Chris."

"Why thank you, (y/n)." He kisses you on the lips. He then pulls you towards the next exhibit. "Come on, this is my favorite one." You guys come up to a door and Chris opens it and guides you into a giant auditorium. There's no seats, but there's a huge curved screen similar to an IMAX screen. The lights dim and the screen turns on as Chris stands behind you and wraps his arms around you. You lean your head back against his chest and touch his forearms. He leans over and plants a light kiss on your cheek. You smile at the soft touch of his lips. The presentation begins and it's about the moon. 

You and Chris watch the screen then you feel him squeeze you and you rub his arms and moan. The presentation starts playing the song 'Fly Me To The Moon' by Frank Sinatra and you notice Chris starts to sway. You smile and then he whispers, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." Chris stays quiet and you turn to face him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Chris looks down and holds both of your hands. "Nothing." He gives you a little smile. His thumbs caress your hands and he looks at you.

You smile back, "Chris, what did you want to ask me?"

He squeezes your hands, "(y/n), will you be my girlfriend?"

You smile, "I thought I was already." Chris lets out a breathy laugh. You pull him in for a hug. "Yes, I will happily be your girlfriend, Chris." You feel him smile against your lips as he kisses you. 

You guys continue stroking through the rest of the museum. You notice there's a gift shop and you pull Chris along. You walk around the shop and you guys come up to a shelf that has hats and shirts. You look at the shirts as Chris skims over the hats and grabs one and puts it on your head. You step in front of the small mirror that's attached to the shelf and adjust the hat. You notice it's the same kind that Chris is wearing. You see him smiling in the reflection.

"Do you want that one?"

"Yes!" You keep it on as you continue looking at the other souvenirs. You end up getting a sticker and a pen. 

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Chris takes you to the counter to pay for your souvenirs. The cashier smiles and points for your hat.

"You getting the hat too, miss?"

"Uh, yeah." You quickly take it off for her to scan and she hands it back to you. You tear off the tag and put it on backwards. Chris smiles at you and pays for your gifts. 

"Thank you, have a nice day."

"Thanks, you too." Chris grabs the bag and takes your hand and heads out of the museum.

As soon as you guys walk outside you feel the cold breeze. You lean closer to Chris and he wraps his arms around your shoulder. 

He gives you a hug, "What do you wanna do now?"

"Hmm, how about we go for a drive?"

"Good idea." Chris opens the door and you hop in. "We just gotta stop for gas and we can head out." 

"Okay." 

You guys stop at a gas station nearby and Chris asks if you want anything to snack on.

"Uh, snickers and rootbeer if they have any."

Chris gets out of the car and heads inside the gas station. Shortly after he returns and walks to your side of the car and hands you a bag of goodies. You take everything out as he pumps the gas. After he's done he jumps back in the car and you guys head out. Chris is driving with one hand on the wheel while the other is holding your hand as its resting on your thigh. As Chris is driving you ask if he wants some chips.

"Yes please." You grab a chip out of the bag to hand it to him, but instead he leans over so you can feed it to him. "Mmm, thank you." You shake your head and laugh.

Chris continues driving out of the city until you guys reach the countryside. The sun has gone down and all you can see are the outlines of the trees that are on both sides of the road. Chris slows down and pulls over near an empty field and parks the car. 

"We're here." He pops open the trunk and grabs something out of the trunk. When he opens the door for you you notice he's holding a blanket.

You give him a weird look, "and where is here exactly?"

"My favorite star gazing spot. Come on." He helps you out of the car. You look up at the sky and your eyes adjust to the darkness. He walks to the hood of the car and lays out the blanket on top. "Come here." You walk towards him and he puts his hands on your waist and picks you up to sit on the hood. He stands between your legs and his hands rub your thighs as you lean in for a kiss.

"Hi."

"Hi." You plant another kiss on his lips before scouting back for him to take a seat next to you. You lean back on the windshield as Chris hops up and lays next to you. He puts his arm around you and you rest your head on his chest. You guys lay on top of his car for hours as Chris points out different constellations. Chris notices that you're getting cold so he hops down from the hood of the car to grab another blanket out of the trunk. He comes back and gets back in his spot next to you. He covers you both and you scoot closer and turn your body towards him and lazily throw your leg over his. You moan at the warm of his body. 

"Better?" He asks as he rubs your shoulder.

"Mmm, much better."

He plants a light kiss on your head.

Soon you both fall asleep on the hood of his car. 

Chris wakes up by the sound of an airplane that flies over. He slowly turns to you and you're soundly asleep. He smiles. He doesn't want to disturb your sleep, but he looks at his watch and it's 4 o'clock in the morning. He rubs your shoulder and you moan and bury your face into his chest. 

He laughs, "hey (y/n), wake up." He kisses you. You moan again and mumble something, but Chris doesn't understand you. "Huh?"

You turn your head up to him, "I wanna sleep."

"Let's get you back inside the car and you can sleep on the drive back home." You groan as Chris pulls you up and helps you off of the car. He wraps you up in the blanket and gives you a kiss as he helps you into the car. Chris leans the seat back for you and you quickly fall back to sleep. 

Chris pulls up to your apartment and parks the car. He brushes your hair and calls your name to wake you up. You moan and open your eyes.

"Good morning, (y/n)."

You moan and turn towards Chris as you cover half of your face with the blanket. 

He laughs, "you're home."

You stretch out and Chris gets out to help you out of the car. He grabs your hat and gifts from the back seat and walks you to your front door. 

"Thanks for today, Chris. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too." He puts his arms around you and gives you a hug. He puts your hat on your head backwards and leans in for a kiss.

You moan and caress his back. "Sleepy", you whisper against his lips. 

He laughs and quickly gives you a kiss. "Okay okay." 

You reach into your pocket for your keys and open the door. "Wanna join me for a nap?" 

Chris smiles, "I'd love to." 

You take Chris' hand and pull him inside as he closes the door behind him. He follows you to your bedroom where you both cuddle and fall asleep for a few hours before heading out for breakfast.


	8. ** The Difference - Tyler Rich

Song lyrics**: "Yeah, there's a hell of a difference in saying three words or kinda just meaning two. And there's a difference in "love ya" and "I love you". And I wanna be the difference"

Your faculty meeting was running longer than expected because you had a lot of information to go over for the next semester. You swiveled in your chair as you pulled out your phone to text Chris saying you'll be late. 

'Hey Chris, we're gonna have to cancel dinner. Our meeting is running late. I'm so sorry. :('

A moment later your phone vibrates.

'That's okay. Just let me know when you're done. :)' 

'Okay.' 

As soon as you wrap up the meeting you text Chris.

'Hi, we're finally done.'

'Yay! Can you stop by? I have a surprise for you.'

'Sure. Be there in a bit.'

'See you soon. :)'

As soon as you pull up the driveway of Chris' house he opens the front door and walks up to the driver's side of your truck and opens the door for you.

"Hi!"

You jump into his arms for a hug and a kiss.

"Mmm, hi." You inhale the scent of his cologne as he rubs your back.

"Come in. I have a surprise for you." You walk up to the doorway. "Wait, close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's a surprise." You do as he says and he gets behind you and places his hands on your hips and guides you inside as you have your hands out in front of you to not crash into anything. "Okay, open them."

You open your eyes and you see candles lit on the dining room table, dinnerware set for the both of you, and a bottle of wine on ice. Chris wraps his arms around you and hugs you.

"Oh my God, Chris."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"But why?"

He leans over and plants a light kiss on your cheek, "Because I love you."

Your heart skips a beat and you turn around to face him. He smiles at you. You stare into his eyes and lean in for a kiss. "I love you too, Chris."

Chris gives you another kiss. "Shall we eat?" 

"Yes! I'm starving." 

He laughs, "Well I don't want to keep you waiting." He pulls out a chair for you to sit. Chris walks to the kitchen to grab the food. He comes back to serve you some. "I made pasta."

"Mmm, my favorite." You grab a fork and take a bite. 

"So how is it?" Chris asks while he's still standing next to you. 

You let out a moan. "Mmm, so good." Chris leans down and gives you a kiss. When he pulls away you see a spot of sauce on the corner of his mouth. You pull him back in to lick it off.

"Hey, that was mine." 

"Sorry, I'm hungry." You wink at him as he serves himself some pasta.

"Well make sure you leave room for dessert after." Chris walks back to the kitchen to put the pot back on the stove. "Want some wine?" 

You grab the glass, "yes please."

Chris pours some for you and then for him and takes a seat. You both enjoyed the food that he prepared for you in addition to a few more glasses of wine. 

After dinner Chris cleaned up the table as you make your way to the couch and wait for Chris. You kick off your shoes and make yourself more comfortable. Chris comes into the living room holding his and yours wine glasses and kicks off his shoes.

"Ha, comfy?"

You shake your head. "No."

"What else do you need?"

You bite your lip and reach for him by the bottom of his shirt, "you."

Chris raises his eyebrows and puts the wine glasses down on the coffee table. "Sorry." He falls onto the couch next to you as you wrap your arms around him and start kissing his neck. He closes his eyes and moans. His hands travel down your sides. You taste wine on each others lips. He grabs you by your hips and turns you so you're straddling him. "Hi." 

"Mmm hi." You rest your head on his shoulder as he strokes your back. You inhale and sigh, "mmm."

"Now are you comfy?" Chris whispers in your ear and his hands rub up and down on your thighs.

"Mhm." You plant light kisses on his neck trailing up to his lips. Chris' hands travel up your thighs to your ass. He squeezes your ass and moans against your lips. You grind down on his lap and moan. He scoots to the edge of the couch and you gasp as you lean back a bit, but he grabs you tighter. He pushes you up and you wrap your legs around his waist as he walks to his bedroom. You keep kissing him as he has one arm around you as the other reaches for the bedroom door. He opens the door and continues walking straight until he bumps into his bed. You giggle as both of you fall onto the bed. You look up at Chris and his eyes are dark with lust. 

"Hi"

He licks his lips and kisses you, "hi."

You wrap your arms around him as he plants kisses down your neck and shoulders. His right hand travels down your side and you open your legs more as he moves between you. You moan and run your fingers through his hair. You grind your hips towards him and he grabs your leg to wrap around him as he grinds against you. Your hands slide down his back and you tug on his shirt. He gets up and takes off his shirt and tosses it across the room. Your hands run up and down his abs as you lick your lips. He lays back down on top of you and starts kissing you. You moan against his lips. He pulls your shirt up a bit and runs his hand up your stomach to your breast. He lightly squeezes.

He whispers in your ear, "Is this okay?"

You moan, "Wait." You push him back and Chris removes his hand from under your shirt. You give him a kiss before taking off your shirt. You reach behind you to unclip your bra, but Chris' arms wrap around you.

"May I?" 

"Yeah." You kiss him on the neck and bring your arms back in front of you. Chris attempts to unclip your bra, but has some trouble.

"Uh, hang on. I think I need help." 

You let out a breathy laugh next to his ear and reach behind you to unclip it with one hand. 

"Thank you." Chris slowly pulls the straps down your shoulders and the soft touch of his fingers make you moan. He plants light kisses down your shoulder and slips off your bra and tosses it to the floor. He wraps his arms around you and lays you back down. He rests on his elbows and looks at you. "You're so beautiful." He kisses you on the lips and his right hand travels up the side of your body and you shiver. He squeezes your breast. You moan against his lips and grind your hips towards Chris. He kisses down your neck and scoots down to your left breast and kisses it right above your nipple. You moan and run your fingers through his hair.

"More." 

He hums against your left breast and licks your nipple slowly as his hand lightly pinches your right nipple. You whimper and wrap your leg around his back. His right hand leaves your breast and travels down your stomach and his fingers trace the waistband of your jeans. You moan at his touch.

He lifts his head from your chest and looks up to you, "do you want me to?"

You moan and thrust your hips up, "please."

He slowly unbuckles your jeans and pulls the zipper down. You thrust up as Chris pulls your jeans down and throws them on the floor. He lays back on top of you and goes back to kisses your neck and chest. His right hand moves into your panties. His fingers trace the outside of your lips.

He moans, "You're already so wet."

You whimper as he applies more pressure. He rubs your lips up and down as he licks and sucks your nipples. You gasp and lightly pulls his hair. You feel Chris smile against your breast as his hand moves up to your clit and lightly touches it.

You thrust your hips up, "More." 

Chris slowly rubs your clit in a circular motion. He kisses back up your neck. You wrap both of your legs around him. You kiss him passionately as he speeds up his pace. You whimper against his lips and grind your hips against his fingers.

He whispers, "are you close?"

You can't answer so you just nod your head as you squeeze against him. He adds more pressure to your clit and rubs it faster. You scratch his back and whimper.

"Ah! Fuck. Chris. I'm gonna cum. Fuck."

"Let go. Come for me, baby. Come for me."

You close your eyes and your orgasm hits hard. You cry out his name as he doesn't stop touching you. Attempting to make your orgasm last as long as possible. You buck your hips up towards his hand. 

"Ahh! I'm cumming. Shit. Chris. Ahh!" 

You reach for his hand when its too much and he stops and slowly pulls it out of your panties. He kisses your neck as you catch your breath. Your legs slide down from around him. You run your fingers through his hair. He wraps his arms around you and just hold you as you calm your breathing down. Your hands travel up and down his back. He moans against your neck. He kisses you.

"You doing okay?"

You moan, "very okay." You run your fingers through his hair. His right hand travels back between you and he grabs your leg to wrap around his waist. 

He whispers, "You ready for another round?" His hand moves to the front of your panties again. 

You grind your hips up and moan, "yes."

Chris kisses you slowly as his hand travels into your panties. You're still wet from your first orgasm. Chris uses your fluids to wet his finger before slowly inserting it into you. You whimper against his lips. He slowly fingers you. You moan his name. He pulls his finger out and traces around your clit before inserting two fingers back inside you. You thrust your hips up. You bite his shoulder at the feeling of him stretching you. He groans and pumps his fingers a little faster. You cry out his name. he grabs your other leg so now they're both wrapped around him giving him more access. You whimper.

"Chris. I'm close." You grab the bed sheets.

He touches your inner walls looking for your g-spot. 

"Agh! Right there, Chris. Right there. Harder. Don't stop. Please I'm so close."

Chris uses his thumb to rub your clit as his fingers continue stimulating your g-spot. Your walls pulse around Chris' fingers.

"Oh my god. I'm coming. I'm coming." You cry out. " I love you, Chris. I love you." This encourages Chris more and he speeds up the circles on your clit and another orgasm quickly hits you. Chris kisses you passionately to cover your cries. You whimper as you ride out your orgasm. Chris removes his hand from you and rolls you guys over so you're resting on his chest. He kisses your neck and rubs up and down your back to help you calm down. You rest your head on his chest and play with his chest hair. As soon as you catch your breath you look up at Chris and plant a light kiss on his lips. Your hand travels down his chest and abs and you start unbuckling his belt. 

"Your turn", you whisper in his ear. You slowly unzip his pants and reach for his dick. He moans at your touch. You motion Chris to thrust up so you can pull down his pants and boxers. You scoot down the bed and pull down his clothing with you. You toss his clothes to the floor and crawl back up towards his waist.  
He rests on his elbows so he can watch you. You run your hand up and down his shaft as his precum appears. You use it to lubricate him. He runs his fingers through your hair as you look up at him.

"Relax, let me take care of you now."

Chris bites his lips and puts his head back down on the pillow. You slowly pump him in your hand as he moans. He watches you through hooded eyes. You plant kisses down his stomach to the v outline of his waist. He moans as you speed up. You scoot down lower and your thumb trades the tip of his dick before you wrap your mouth around him. Chris let's out a long gasp and pulls your hair.

"Shit." 

You slowly bob your head up and down. You look up at Chris and he locks eyes with you. You use your left hand to massage his balls and he bucks his hips up towards you. You increase your speed and Chris moans loud.

"Oh fuck, baby." You take him in deeper. He runs his fingers through your hair moaning your name. You slow down to tease him and he hisses, "Agh! Fuck!"

You moan around his dick and the vibrations drive him wild. "Baby, please. I'm so close." 

You lightly drag your teeth on his dick and he cries out. "Fuck! (y/n). Let me cum in your mouth please. I'm so fucking close, baby." 

You moan and you speed up and take Chris as deep as you can. You feel his body tense up under you. 

"Fuck!" His cum shoots into your mouth and you continue pumping him. Milking him 'til he has nothing left. You wrap your mouth as he tries to catch his breath. He looks down and sees a smirk on your face. He lets out a tired laugh. He pulls you up and kisses you. You moan against his lips.

He cups your face and looks into your eyes, "I love you, (y/n)."

You smile, "I love you too, Chris." He hugs you and rolls on the bed so he's on top of you. 

"I'll be right back." He gives you a quick kiss and gets up from the bed. You moan at the loss of his touch. "I said I'll be right back." You smile as you watch him walk to his dresser and grab a pair of boxers before heading into the bathroom. You turn over and lay on your right side and wrap yourself up with Chris' blanket.

After he cleans himself he crawls back into bed with you. He wraps his arm around your waist and scoots close behind you. You reach back and cup his face as he kisses you.

He whispers in your ear, "Good night."

You moan, "Good night, Chris. I love you."

"I love you too."


	9. The Long Way - Brett Eldredge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Lyrics **: "Show me the field you danced in Clover. The harvest in October. When the leaves fall from the sky just like a Sunday drive."
> 
> **Story note: There's a time jump; Chris and reader have been dating for 7 months now. Reader has stayed over at Chris' house multiple times including long weekends.

"Okay guys, enjoy your week off for fall break, but please make time to practice these guitar studies. We're having a playing test the week we return."

Your class groans as you pass out the new music as they walk out the door. You shake your head and smile.

"Come on guys. I still make time to practice and so should you. Have a good break."

As the rest of your students exit the classroom you pack your work bag and head to your office. You've been excited all week because you get to take Chris to your hometown for the long weekend. You finished replying to a few work emails. You were not going to do anything work related while you were on break. You locked your office door and headed to your truck as you called Chris.

'Hi (y,n)!'

'Hi Chris. I'm off work and about to head to the store.. Do you need anything else for the trip?'

'Uh no, just the usual junk food; jelly beans, cool ranch doritos and jerky, please.'

'Haha okay.'

'Oh and uh mints.'

'Okay. I'll see you when I get home.'

'I love you, (y/n)'

'I love you ,Chris. Bye.'

'Bye.'

You stop at the grocery store on the way to Chris' house. You buy snacks and a few toiletries. You also stop at a gas station to fill up so you guys can just hit the road in the morning. The drive to your hometown will be 8 hours. You told your mom you guys should arrive in time for an afternoon lunch.

You drive to Chris' house and grab the grocery bags and your duffle bag. You attempt to knock on the front door but your hands are full so you kick the door a couple of times. You hear Dodger start barking. Chris opens the door and Dodger runs passed him and is excited to see you.

"Ah, hi Dodger." He tries to jump on you, but Chris pulls him away.

"Cool it, bud."

"It's okay."

"Here, let me help you with the bags."

"Thanks." Chris careful grabs the grocery bags from you and you follow him inside. You call Dodger back inside and close the door behind you. You meet Chris in the kitchen where he's unloading the bags. Chris opens the bag of jelly beans and eats a handful.

"Hey! Those are for the trip, mister."

He turns around to face you. His cheeks are puffed out like a chipmunk, "hmm?"

"The snacks are for tomorrow, Chris. You're gonna spoil your dinner."

Chris looks down with a sad face, "Sorry, want some?" He says with his mouthful. He holds out the bag to you.

You shake your head with a smirk on your face and walk up to him and wrap your arms around him. "You're lucky that you're cute." You kiss Chris on the cheek then reach into the bag and eat some jelly beans.

"I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too."

You help Chris unpack the rest of the stuff on the kitchen counter.

"What do you feel like having for dinner?"

"How about getting some pizza delivered? I don't feel like driving anywhere else tonight."

Chris raises an eyebrow, "Leone's?"

"Yes! You've read my mind."

"Cool. I'll call right now. The usual?"

"Yes! Pizza and wings."

"Got it."

Chris dials the pizza joint as you make your way to Chris' room to put your duffle bag away. You plan on packing your stuff after you ate dinner. You just wanted to relax for the rest of the evening. Chris comes into the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Dinner is on the way."

"Yay. I'm gonna take a quick shower before dinner." You grab a change of clothes from the dresser drawer that Chris lets you use when you would stay over.

"Ooo, a shower? May I join?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's gonna answer the door for the pizza delivery?"

"Uh, Dodger?"

"Dodger doesn't have thumbs."

Chris groans and throws himself back on the bed.

"Maybe next time." You touch his thigh as you walk pass him. He grabs your hand and you fall on top of him.

"Chris!"

He kisses you, "mhm."

"I need to shower." You run your fingers through his hair.

"Ugh, okay fine."

"We can cuddle after dinner." You plant a kiss on his cheek and get off the bed to shower.

After you shower you walk down the hallway while drying your hair with a towel and you can smell that dinner has arrived. When you get to the living room you see Chris lounging on the couch eating a slice of pizza.

"Hey that's my shirt."

You walk up to him and give him a kiss, "do you want it back?"

"Mmm, you smell good. And no, it looks better on you."

"That's the upside of taking a shower." You smile and grab a slice of pizza and sit next to Chris on the couch.

After dinner you and Chris cuddle on the couch because your guys food coma hit hard. You have your legs across Chris' lap and he has his arm around your waist.

Chris moans with his eyes closed, "We still need to pack."

You bury your face in his chest, "I know, but I'm too comfy to move."

He cradles you in his arms, you wrap your arms around his neck as he carries you to the bedroom. He carefully lays you on the bed and plants light kisses down your neck. You moan and run your fingers through his hair. His hand rubs your thigh up and down.

"Mmm, Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"If we keep going with this we'll never pack."

Chris groans and gives you a kiss before helping you up. "Okay fine."

You both pack your bags. When you're done you get in bed.

"Okay, now it's my turn to shower." Chris gives you a kiss goodnight before jumping in the shower.

You cuddle under the blankets and fall asleep shortly after. Chris joins you in bed and wraps his arm around you. You feel his warm chest against your back and you relax towards him. He then rests his head on your shoulder and you suddenly shiver at his touch.

He whispers, "What's wrong?"

"Chris, your hair is wet. It's cold."

"Sorry." He gets up and dries it a bit more before laying back down. He snuggles with you, "better?"

You rub his forearm that's around your waist, "Yes, perfect." He plants a kiss on your cheek and you both fall asleep.

=====

The next morning you're both woken up by your alarm clock. You moan and turn away from Chris and hide under the covers.

Chris turns off the alarm and pulls the covers from you and rubs your shoulder, "Good morning, (y/n)."

You moan and slowly turn back to him, "Mmm, I don't wanna get up." You bury your head in his chest.

"I know, I wanna sleep in too, but we gotta get ready." He hugs and kisses you before helping you get out of bed.

You guys change and pack up your truck. You guys drop off Dodger at Scott's house before getting breakfast at a diner.

You drive for the first half. Chris skips through your playlist and looks for Disney music. He sings and feeds you snacks while you drive. You guys stop to get gas and stock up on more snacks. Chris drives the rest of the drive. On the way there you stop at a scenic view and take a cute photo before hitting the road. You called your mom saying you're an hour out and excited to see everyone.

You and Chris check into the hotel that's in the downtown area of your hometown. When you guys walk into your hotel room Chris falls onto the bed.

"Mmm."

You drop your bag on the floor on your side of the bed and join Chris.

"This is nice."

"It is."

"Mmm, can we take a nap before going to your mom's?"

You turn towards Chris and bury your face in his chest, "yes."

He grabs his phone to set his alarm for an hour. You take your phone out and text your mom that you're gonna take a nap because of the long drive.

The hour felt like it flew by because as soon as you fell asleep, the alarm went off.

Chris rolls over to the night stand to turn off the alarm, "time to wake up, (y/n)."

You stretch out on the bed and yawn, "mmm, no." Then curl back into a ball.

Chris laughs and cuddles you, "come on, isn't your mom gonna cook us lunch?"

You open your eyes, "oh yeah, food!" You kiss Chris on the cheek and get up.

"Wow, okay now I'll remember to just mention food to wake you up."

You and Chris drive to your mom's house. On the way you notice that the town is setting up for the fall festival.

"Oh cool, I thought it was last weekend. I need to take you to check it out."

"What is the fall festival?"

"It's like a fair. They have food vendors, bands and they decorate all of the trees with lights. It looks really pretty."

Chris holds your hand, "I'm excited to go."

You pull up to your mom's driveway. You hold Chris' hand as you walk up to the doorway, "you ready?"

Chris squeezes your hand, "always." And plants a kiss on your cheek. You ring the doorbell. Your mom opens it and greets you with a hug.

"Ah, (Y/n)."

"Hi mom."

"I've missed you."

"Me too."

"And this must be Chris."

"Hello, ms (y/l/n). It's a pleasure to meet you."

Chris extends his hand for a handshake, but your mom pulls him in for a hug. "Sorry, I'm more of a hugger."

Chris laughs, "no worries, so am I."

You laugh as your mom guides you guys inside.

"So is anyone else here?"

"No, but they'll meet us for dinner later tonight."

Your German Sheperd dog Major comes running up to you.

"Major!!!!" you fall to the ground as he greets you with dog kisses. "Hi boy, wow you've gotten so big." You look up at Chris and he has the biggest smile on his face. "Say hi to Major, Chris."

Chris kneels down and pets Major. Major gives him a big dog kiss on his cheek and you and your mom busts out laughing.

"I think he likes you."

"Well I am a dog lover."

Chris and Major are inseparable as you make your way to the kitchen. "Okay, so what's for lunch? I'm starving."

Your mom laughs, "I bet, especially after that long drive."

"Definitely."

"I made a bit of everything," she points to the counter where there's different dishes, "wasn't quite sure what Chris would enjoy."

"Oh thanks so much, ms (y/l/n). I'm not a picky eater. This is great."

You guys serve yourselves all while Major is following Chris.

You look down at Major, "hey give the guy some space."

"It's okay, I don't mind."

You laugh, "he's only following you because you have food."

"I figured, he's like Dodger."

You mom buds in, "oh you have a dog?"

"Yes, his name is Dodger." Chris pulls out his phone and shows your mom a photo of him.

"He's a handsome fellow."

Chris laughs, "that's the same thing (y/n) said when she met him."

You guys sit at the dining table and enjoy all of the food that your mom prepared for you. After lunch you decide to take Major for a walk and show Chris around the neighborhood.

It's a bit chilly and breezy outside so Chris puts his arm around your shoulder to keep you warm. Major runs ahead and runs through all of the leaves that have fallen off of the trees. You guys walk to a park and find a bench to sit on. You pull out Major's favorite ball and play fetch with him as you and Chris chat. You guys stay to watch the sunset before heading back to your mom's house.

You drop off Major and head to your hotel room to change for dinner. You and Chris were going out to dinner to meet the rest of your family.

You guys pull up to the restaurant and you see a few of your cousins standing outside waiting for you. As soon as you jump out of your truck you're embraced with a bunch of hugs. You introduce Chris to your cousins before heading inside. You guys enjoy the great food and conversations for the rest of the night.

As Chris is driving back to the hotel you pass by the park downtown where the fall festival is going to be held and the lights on the trees are on.

You point to the park, "Hey, wanna go for a late night walk?"

"Yeah." He finds a parking spot and you guys walk around the park.

You hold Chris' hand, "I love coming here and walking around before the festival starts. You get to actually enjoy the atmosphere and beautiful trees."

"I love it." Chris looks up at the trees, "it reminds me of Christmas."

As you stroll through the park you tell Chris funny stories about your childhood. He can't stop laughing.

He puts a hand on his chest, "Oh my God, (y/n). That's hilarious." He asks about the pranks that you and your cousins used to pull when you guys were in highschool.

"Oh man, we were little punks. I'm not too proud of myself for that."

"I don't believe you would do stuff like that. I pictured you as a straight A student."

"I was. I always did my work, but whenever I hung out with my cousins I would always get into trouble."

"Your cousins seem like a cool group to hang out with."

"They are. And don't worry we've matured since our crazy high school days."

Chris laughs, "good."

You guys head back to the hotel and crash out.

=====

The next morning you're woken up to the smell of room service that Chris ordered. You turn to face where the table is and see Chris setting up the food.

You rub your eyes and stretch out on the bed, "Good morning, Chris."

"Good morning, beautiful. Breakfast is ready."

You sit up on the bed, "Ooo what did you get?"

"I got you banana pancakes."

"Mmm, my favorite. Thank you." You crawl out of bed and join Chris at the table.

"So what's the plan for today, (y/n)?"

"Hm, a drive around town and then the fall festival later tonight."

"Sounds fun." Chris gives you a kiss on your cheek.

You guys finish breakfast, get dressed and head out. You show Chris were you went to high school and where you would hang out after school.

"Do you think we would have been friends in high school?"

"Hmm, I would think so. I mean I was in band and you were in theatre so I'm sure we would have been friends. Performing together in plays and all."

You took Chris to your favorite burger joint for lunch.

"Oh my God Chris, you haven't lived until you have tried one of these burgers. Oh I also recommend a chocolate shake."

"Okay I'll try it."

You order your food and get a table outside. When your food arrives you wait for Chris to take the first bite.

"Mmm, damn this is really good, (y/n)."

You laugh, "Told ya."

After you guys finish eating lunch you cruise around town. The sun has set and you head over to the fall festival. You find a parking spot and put on your jacket and head to the park. You hear music from a live band and you smell the food from the booths and food trucks.

"Want something to drink?" Chris squeezes your hand.

"Sure!"

"What do you wanna drink?"

"Mm, hot chocolate."

"Okay let's go." Chris leads the way to a booth that's selling hot chocolate and pastries. "Ooo, wanna share a funnel cake?"

"Yes please." Chris orders your drinks and funnel cake. You use the cup of hot chocolate to warm up your hands. "Mmm, nice and warm."

Chris laughs, "want a piece of the funnel cake?" He presents the plate to you and you rip a piece off and eat it. Chris smiles at you.

"What?"

"Uh, you got a little somethi-" You attempt to wipe your mouth but you fail and spread the powder sugar more. Chris laughs again before leaning in to kiss it away. "There got it."

You shake your head and laugh, "thank you. Do you wanna piece?"

"Yeah." You rip a piece off for Chris and feed it to him. "Mmm."

You guys walk around looking at the lights and vendors as you enjoy your hot chocolate and funnel cake. Chris spots another live band playing a slow song and takes you by the hand to the front of the stage.

"Shall we dance?"

You smile and nod your head. Chris spins you around and pulls you in close. You close your eyes and rest your head on his chest as he holds you and moves to the music. You hum along to the song that the band is playing. Chris kisses your forehead and spins you again. You guys dance a few more slow songs before strolling through the rest of the festival. As you're walking you cuddle closer to Chris for warmth. He rubs his arms on your shoulder.

"Hey, you okay? Wanna go now?"

"No, I can handle the cold a bit longer. I wanna see more of the lights."

Chris kisses your cheek, "Okay, just a little while longer. I don't want you getting sick on this trip."

You guys walk around the park once more before heading back to the hotel. Chris drives while you rub your hands in front of the heater vents off your truck.

Chris shakes his head, "I told you we could have left sooner."

"No it's fine, Chris. Really. I just should have brought gloves."

You guys arrive back at the hotel and Chris wraps his arms around you to keep you warm as you walk through the hotel lobby up to the room. You both change into your pajamas and cuddle up in bed watching TV.

"Thanks for a fun first day in your hometown, (y/n)." He cups your face and gives you a kiss.

"Thanks for coming with me on this trip, Chris."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He leans in for another kiss.

You moan, "I love you."

"I love you too."

You both fall asleep in each others arms.


	10. Never Too Much - Luther Vandross

Song lyrics: **"Love is a gamble and I'm so glad that I am winnin.' We've come a long way and yet this is only the beginning."

You and Chris are having lunch when you get a text from one of your cousins saying they're gonna have a BBQ at their house and that you and Chris are invited.

"Sweet, my cousin Benny is inviting us over for a BBQ later today."

"Nice, Benny is the one that was telling me about your pranks, right?"

"Oh God, yeah. He's more like an older brother than a cousin because of how close we are."

"I like him, he's cool. He mentioned beer pong last night at dinner. I'd like to challenge him."

You laugh, "I don't know. He taught me how to play and if I remember I beat you the first night we met."

"Or did I let you win?" Chris raises his eyebrow.

After lunch you and Chris stop at a store on the way to your cousin's house to pick up stuff for the BBQ. You're not a fan of showing up empty handed. You pull up to Benny's house and you can hear the music from the backyard.

Chris grabs the stuff you bought from the store and walks to the front door with you. You ring the doorbell and one of your nieces answers it.

"Hi (y/n). I missed you." She hugs you tightly.

"Hi Sara. Ah, I've missed you too."

"Sara, this is my friend, Chris."

"Hi Chris! I'm Sara. I'm 5."

Chris kneels down to greet her, "Hi Sara, nice to meet you."

Sara scoots closer to you and attempts to whisper to you, but Chris can still hear her, "your friend is really cute." Chris tries to hide his smile to pretend he didn't hear her.

"Aww, thank you, Sara. Where is your mom and dad?"

"Oh they're in the backyard." She takes off running through the house.

You shake your head and laugh. You guide Chris inside. You walk into the kitchen and see your mom getting stuff out of the cupboard.

"Hi mom." You exchange hugs with her and same as Chris. You guys head outside to the backyard to introduce Chris to everyone. He remembered the majority of them since he met them the night before at dinner. You guys chat with your cousins before your little nieces and nephews distract Chris and pull him away to play with them.

"Hey! Come play basketball with us."

"Uh okay." Chris smiles at you, "wanna join?"

"Sure."

You guys walk to the basketball hoop they have set up at the end of the patio.

"Okay so who are the team captains?" You ask out loud.

Sara quickly raises her hand and jumps up and down, "Ooo me!"

You laugh, "Okay. Who's the other one?"

Your nephew Jason steps forward, "me since I have the ball."

"Okay, pick your team." Sara quickly points to Chris. You smile at Chris as he walks towards Sara. "Okay Jay, your turn." He points to you. "Good choice little man", you mess up his hair as you stand next to him. Sara and Jay finish picking their teams and now it's time to play. The game was more of a game of tag with a basketball because no matter what team had the ball they didn't bounce it. They would just run around and scream.

"Pass me the ball, Jay! I'm open." Jason passes you the ball and you take your shot, but it's blocked by Chris.

"Not today, (y/n)!"

"Oh come on, you're the tallest one here."

You run up to Chris to block his shot. He takes a couple of steps away from the basket before taking his shot. Then all of a sudden Sara runs up to him.

"I wanna shoot! I wanna shoot!"

Chris looks down at her with the biggest smile on his face and gives her the ball.

"Up! Up!"

Chris picks her up and puts her on his shoulders. "Okay! Shoot, Sara. Shoot."

Sara takes her shot and makes it in. Chris cheers and gives her a high-five. Your face lights up at how much fun Chris is having with your nieces and nephews. He's a child himself. You guys play with the kids a bit longer before the food is ready.

"Come and eat guys!" Your cousin Benny yells from the grill area. You, Chris, and the kids head to tables where you serve yourselves. You take a seat next to Chris at the picnic table and enjoy your food. You both worked up an appetite keeping up with the kids.

After you guys finish eating you and Chris join the adults of the party and chat. Your cousins tell Chris more embarrassing stories about your childhood and you blush in embarrassment. Chris can't stop laughing. Chris mentioned beer pong so you guys play a couple of rounds with your cousins.

You and Chris sneak away from the group and head upstairs to the balcony that overlooks the backyard. The sun is about to set. Chris joins you on the lounge chair. He wraps his arm around your shoulder and you rest your head on his chest. You guys sit in silence enjoying the sunset. As soon as it gets dark the patio lights turn on and the music gets louder and you look down and see everyone starts dancing. The song "Never Too Much" by Luther Vandross is playing. You can't help but smile at how happy your family is.

Chris grabs your hand and pulls you from the couch and starts dancing with you on the patio. You're lip syncing to the song. Chris spins you and pulls you back in. Then he starts singing. You can't help but smile.

"Oh my love, a thousand kisses from you

Is never too much, I just don't wanna stop." You look up at him and lean in for a kiss. Chris holds you and sways to the music.

You smile up at him and he kisses your forehead. "Hi."

He laughs and turns you around so now he's dancing behind you with his hands on your hips. You bite your lip at the feel of his touch. You look over your shoulder and kiss him. You giggle as he kisses you on the back of your neck. You guys keep moving to the music. He wraps his arms around your waist and holds you close.

You both start singing, "Love is a gamble and I'm so glad that I am winnin'. We've come a long way and yet this is only the beginning. Oh my love."

Your sexy dance with Chris is short lived when you hear a knock on the glass door that leads to the patio. You turn around and see Benny open it. You groan and put your head down.

"Uh sorry for ruining the moment, guys."

Chris still has his arms around your waist swaying to the music to lighten up your mood.

"What's up, Benny?" You ask trying not to sound mad.

"I'm sorry, I know you guys were having a moment and I find it super cute even though you're like a little sister to m-"

You cut off Benny, "Okay Benny, get to the point."

Benny lets out a deep breath, "Okay, so I'm gonna ask Melissa to marry me."

You and Chris congratulate him. "Okay but why are you telling me now?" You give him a confused look.

"Oh, because you guys are on the balcony and I was wondering if you could record and take photos of me asking her?"

You cover your face, "Oh my fucking God, Benny. Yes I will be your camera man." You give him a playful shove, "okay go before I get more annoyed."

He gives you a hug, "thank you thank you thank you so much, (y/n)."

"Uh huh." You shake your head as Benny storms off down stairs.

You take out your phone and follow Benny as he walks through the crowd. He pulls Melissa to the middle of the dance and signals for someone to turn down the music. You hit record on your phone and watch him propose. When he pops the question and she says yes you and Chris cheer from the balcony. You try to hold back your tears, but fail. Chris turns to you and hugs you. You record a bit more and hit stop and put your phone back in your pocket.

You guys head back down stairs to the rest of your family. You congratulate Melissa and Benny on their engagement. Benny makes a toast thanking everyone for showing up. Someone then turns up the music and you and Chris spend the rest of the night dancing in each others arms.


	11. Your Precious Love - Marvin Gaye & Tammie Terrell

Song lyrics: "I am here for you, love is meant for two, now tell me what you're gonna do."

It's the last night in your hometown with Chris and you decide to meet up with your cousins at the karaoke bar that's down the street from your hotel. You guys decided to walk to the bar so that if you guys drank a few too many you didn't have to worry about driving. 

"This is gonna be fun. I haven't been to a karaoke bar in a couple of years," you say to Chris as you walk into the bar.

You find the room that your cousins and their dates are in and they have already started singing.

Your cousin Anna's boyfriend points to her and belts out the lyrics to Backstreet Boys. "But we are two worlds apart can't reach to your heart when you say that I want it that way."

Then the rest of the group joins in for the chorus, "tell me why, aint nothing but a heart ache." You join in and Chris busts out laughing. 

The waitress comes by to take your drink orders. You have a feeling you need to catch up with your cousins because they're acting a bit too goofy not to be a little tipsy at this point. A few minutes later the waitress comes back with your drinks. You guys sit on the couch and skim through the song book and watch as your cousins take turns singing before it's your turn. You finish the last sip of your beer before you and Chris take the stage that's at the front of the room. Chris decided to start off with a Disney classic. As soon as the music starts playing everyone laughs and cheers.

"I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder, over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride."

While singing the song you notice that Chris doesn't even have to look at the screen. He's such a Disney fanatic and you love him for it. You guys finish the song and Chris takes your hand and bows to the crowd. You can't help but start laughing. You guys walk off stage and hand the microphones off to the next person. 

You and Chris sit back on the couch. "Yay we did it, (y/n). We survived our first song." He puts his arm around you.

You give him a kiss on the cheek, "It was all you. You didn't even have to look at the lyrics."

Chris shrugs his shoulders, "what can I say? I love Disney." He grabs the menu that's on the table next to the couch, "you wanna share something to eat?" 

You look over the menu and decide to get a basket of fries. You and Chris already had dinner prior to this, but still wanted something to snack on. 

It's now your cousin Benny's turn and he goes for a karaoke classic; Journey's "Don't Stop Believing". As he's singing his dance moves and hand gestures are over the top. 

"A singer in a smokey room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume, for a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on, strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard."

When he finishes he's out of breath from giving it his all. Chris stands up and gives his a hug. 

It's now Chris' turn to sing. He turns to you and squeezes your hand and smiles. He grabs the microphone and heads up to the stage. The music starts playing and he starts singing. At first he stays on stage singing then he starts slowly walking towards you slowly. All of your cousins and their dates watch as he serenades you.

"When we are together, the moments I cherish, with every beat of my heart…" Chris takes your hand, "to touch you, to hold you, to feel you, to need you." then leans in for a kiss.

Your cousins start cheering. You pay no attention to them. All of your attention is on Chris. He holds your hand a bit longer before heading back to the stage. When he's done you can't help but clap and cheer for your awesome boyfriend. He smiles and bows and takes his seat on the couch next to you. You embrace him with a big hug and exchange a bunch of light kisses. 

"Thank you, that was really sweet, Chris."

"Mmm, you're welcome." 

You guys lounge on the couch in each others arms drinking and watching everyone sing. The night goes on and the bar is about to close, but there's time for one more song. You take Chris by his hand and guide him to the stage for one more duet. Chris hands you the microphone and the music starts. At this point of the night you guys are a bit tipsy so you're giggling while singing until it gets to a certain lyric of the song.

Chris puts his arm around your waist and pulls you close, "I am here for you, love is meant for two, now tell me what you're gonna do."

You get lost in his eyes as he sings to you. You both sway and sing to the music.

"If I could I would give you the world, but all I can do is just offer you my love." Chris plants a kiss on your cheek. Your cousins and friends die from the cuteness. You guys finish the song and everyone cheers for you.

"Let's hear it for the power couple!" You hear one of your cousins yell out. Chris looks at you and puts his hand on his chest and starts laughing. You can't help but smile and hug him.

You and Chris say bye to everyone and head back to the hotel. You guys cuddle and fall asleep. Tomorrow morning you guys would head home.

=====

You guys take your time on the drive back home. You guys stop for food and to stretch out and walk around a small park with a pond. You guys stop by Scott's house to pick up Dodger. When you guys arrive back to Chris' place you guys unload the truck and fall onto the couch and cuddle.

You kiss Chris on the cheek, "hey thanks for joining me on this trip. Hope my family wasn't too crazy."

Chris laughs, "No, your family is amazing. I had a lot of fun with you and them these last couple of days."

You hug Chris, "I love you."

He has his arm around you and squeezes your shoulder, "Oh yeah I have a surprise for you." 

You sit up and raise your eyebrow, "oh yeah?"

Chris rubs your back, "Yes." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little box and hands it to you.

You hold the box and look up at him and smile. You open the box and see a key. 

Chris takes your hand and holds it in his, "would you like to move in with me, (y/n)?" 

You don't say anything, you're speechless.

Chris squeezes your hand and looks you in the eyes, "hey you okay, (y/n)?"

You let out a breathy laugh, "yeah, yes. Yes I'd loved to move in with you, Chris." You then attack him with kisses. You feel him smiling against your lips.

He grabs your hips and moves you so you're straddling his lap without breaking your kiss. 

"Mmm, I love you." He hugs you and rubs his hands down your back all the way down to your thighs. 

You moan and grind your hips, "I love you too."

Chris lets out a tired laugh, "should we move this to the bedroom?"

You laugh, "Yeah, but only to cuddle. I'm sorry but I'm too tired to do anything else right now." You kiss him on the cheek and rest your head on his shoulder. 

He moans in your ear, "that's okay with me. I'm sleepy too." He kisses you and you pull him up from the couch and lead the way to his bedroom. 

You guys don't even change clothes to sleep. As soon as your heads hit the pillow you snuggle up and fall asleep.

=====

The next morning you're woken up to Dodger licking your arm to let him out to use the bathroom.

You whisper and pet him, "oh hey, good morning handsome. Need to go outside?"

Dodger runs out of the room. You slowly roll over and see Chris sound asleep. You smile and quietly get out of bed and let Dodger out to the backyard. You head to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee for Chris when he wakes up. You look in the fridge for something for you to drink. You head to the living room and you see the house key in the box that Chris gave to you last night. You were really tired from the drive that you had totally forgotten about it. You grab it and sit on the couch. Thoughts start flowing in your head. Happy thoughts. Like being able to wake up every morning by Chris' side, relaxing on the couch during the weekends, home cooked meals from Chris, and of course sharing a bed with him. Falling asleep in his arms is the best. You start to smile as you come up with more scenarios and that's when Chris walks into the living room rubbing his eyes.

"Well this is a first. You're up before me, Good morning, (y/n)." He gives you a kiss and sits next to you on the couch. He notices the key in your hand, "You having second thoughts?"

"What? No, happy thoughts actually."

"Okay, I didn't want to rush you into anything. It's just that you've been coming over a lot more and you have some of your stuff here so why not just move in?" 

You laugh, "that's true." You lay back on the couch and lace your fingers with his. "You gonna help me move all of my stuff?" 

Chris laughs, "Of course." He kisses your cheek.

"Thank you. So what's the plan for today?"

"Don't know. But let's start off with some breakfast. Want pancakes?" You nod your head and smile. Chris helps you up from the couch and leads you to the kitchen. You watch as Chris prepares breakfast for you. After breakfast you guys take Dodger for a walk around the neighborhood. 

Later that day you and Chris go to your apartment and start packing up your stuff. You spend the rest of your fall break moving stuff out of your apartment.

==== =====

Break is over and you're back at the university with your students. You guys talked about what each of you did over the break. Everyone liked the time they had away from class. You reminded them of their playing test. You pushed back the playing test to the end of the week because your own brain was still getting used to being back at work after the time away. You were proud of them when they surprised you at how well they could perform their pieces later that week.

After you would get back home from work each day you would unpack a few boxes. Chris left you alone to get situated and would come say hi every once in awhile.

You were standing in front of the walk in closet and unpacking your clothes to hang up. He leaned against the doorway to your guys bedroom, "You doing okay?"

You let out a sigh, "Yeah, just didn't know how much shit I had until I started unpacking everything."

Chris smiles, "Wanna take a break? dinner is almost ready."

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Chris takes your hand and guides you to the kitchen. "Mmm, smells good. What did you make?"

"Some stew." Chris takes off the lid from the pot and scoops a bit with the wooden spoon and gives you a taste.

"Mmm." 

Chris smiles and serves you a bowl. You guys enjoy dinner at the kitchen counter.

"Oh, I have one more surprise for you, (y/n)."

You swipe your mouth with a napkin and sigh, "another one?"

"Yes!" Chris hops down from the bar stool and takes your hand. "Come on."

You follow him down the hallway and he puts his hand on the doorknob to one of the spare bedroom. "Okay close your eyes."

You give him a smirk and close your eyes. He opens the door and guides you in. 

"Okay, open them."

You open your eyes and he remodeled the room as a home office for you. You see all of your instruments displayed on the wall, your desk set up with your computer and books for work. You put your hands up to your face and your eyes water when you spot the baby grand piano in the corner of the room. Chris hugs you from behind.

"Do you like it?" 

"I love it." You turn your head and kiss him on the cheek. You walk to the piano and sit on the bench. "When did you do all of this?"

"When you were at work." He walks up and sits next to you.

"Thank you so much, Chris." You kiss him again.

"I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too."

Chris puts his hand around your waist, "can you play me a song?"

You smile, "Sure."

You put your hands on the piano keys and start playing a song for him. He slowly rubs your back as you play.

"You know how to play right?"

"Uh yeah."

"Okay your turn then." You scoot on the bench and let Chris play a song for you. You rest your head on his shoulder as he plays. You are excited for this new part of your life living with your amazing boyfriend, Chris.


	12. Candy - Cameo

Song lyric: **" You're like a brand new feeling, in a special way, A surprise package, On a bright clear sunny day."

You and Chris are unpacking all of the food and drinks you just bought from the store for your game night. Tonight you would be meeting some of Chris' friends. Okay not just friends, but his fellow co stars from the Avengers.

You let out a deep breathe, "Not gonna lie I'm kinda nervous about meeting everyone."

Chris stops unpacking and touches your hand, "there's no reason to be. I love you and they will too." He kisses your cheek and continues unpacking the food. You put all of the drinks and beer in the fridge while Chris sets up the snacks on the coffee table. You guys then get games from the hallway closet and place them on the coffee table. You also bring out one of your portal white boards to keep score and to maybe play pictionary.

The doorbell rings and Chris takes your hand, "they're here." You take a deep breath as you're walking to the door and Chris squeezes your hand, "hey, it's gonna be fine" and kisses you on the cheek. You smile and Chris opens the front door. The first person you see is Anthony Mackie.

"Heeeey!" Chris and Anthony exchange hugs and Chris introduces you. "Anthony, this is (y/n). (Y/n) this is Anthony."

You shake his hand, "nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine. You're more beautiful than Chris described."

You blush at his comment, "thank you."

"Hey stop flirting with the poor girl, she's already taken." You turn around and see Scarlett.

You laugh, "Hi Scarlett."

"Hi, it's (y/n), right?" You shake hands.

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you. And ignore Anthony's flirty comments." She gives him a playfully punch on the shoulder. She greets Chris with a hug, "hi Chris."

"Hi Scarlett."

Next to walk in is Sebastian Stan and Chris Hemsworth.

"This is Sebastian and this is the other Chris. Guys, this is (y/n)."

"Hi (y/n), nice to meet you" Sebastian shakes your hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Hi, other Chris" you laugh as you shake his hand.

"Please, feel free to call me Hemmy. There'll be less confusion."

You smile, "Alright, Hemmy it is."

Chris closes the front door as everyone takes a seat in the living room, "you guys want a beer or something to drink?"

Everyone including you answers yes in unison. Chris laughs and heads to the kitchen to grab some beers for everyone.

Anthony scoots to the edge of the couch and clips his hands together, "Alright, so what's the first game we're gonna play? I came here to win!"

Scarlett points to the white board, "let's start off easy, how about some pictionary?"

Sebastian answers, "sounds good. Who's on what team?"

"Well I would say boys versus girls, but we're outnumbered" Scarlett replies.

"I'll be the better man and join you ladies," Hemmy raises his hand.

Chris walks back into the living room with everyone's drinks, "so did we decide what we're starting with?"

You answer, "yeah, pictionary. And you're on the loser team with Sebastian and Anthony" you give Chris a smirk and everyone laughs.

"Oh, starting the trash talking early aren't we?" Anthony asks.

"Of course." You smile at Anthony.

"Alright let's start. Our team goes first." Anthony grabs a marker from the table and a card with the subject on it.

You grab the sand timer from the table, "Okay you got 30 seconds to draw. Ready? Go!" You flip it over and the sand starts to flow. Everyone's attention is on Anthony as he starts to draw. He starts with a stick figure standing on some sort of board.

Chris and Sebastian start yelling out their guesses.

"Surfer!"

"Surfing!"

Anthony shakes his head. He adds dots around the stick figure.

"What the fuck is that???" Chris shouts.

Everyone starts laughing. Anthony then draws pine trees.

"Snowboarding?"

"Snowboarder?"

Anthony then draws an arrow to the board.

"Snowboard!" Sebastian stands up and yells.

"Oh my God finally" Anthony says.

"Wait, hang on, what are the dots?" Chris points to the picture, "are those supposed to snowflakes? That's not how you draw snowflakes, man."

"whatever, we got the point."

Anthony takes a seat back on the couch and Scarlett is the first to go from your team. Sebastian flips the timer and Scarlett begins to the draw. She first draws a big mouth with teeth showing. You and Hemmy begin guessing.

"Smile!"

"Teeth."

She then draws a toothbrush.

"Toothbrush!"

She adds bubbles around the toothbrush.

You point to the board and shout, "toothpaste!"

"Yes!" Scarlett runs up to you and gives you a high five.

Sebastian is up next. You flip the timer and he begins drawing. First he draws a t-shirt and pants.

"Clothes!"

"Outfit!"

Sebastian then adds a bed.

"Pajamas!?" Chris yells.

Sebastian nods his head, "Yeeeeeah." He gives Chris and Anthony fist bumps before taking a seat. It's now Hemmy's turn to draw. Chris flips the time and he starts. He draws a circle with a little leaf on the top.

"An apple!"

"A tomato.

He then draws a bottle.

"Apple juice?"

"Apple cider!"

Hemmy shakes his head and quickly draws a hotdog and a squiggly line on it and points to it.

You stand up and shout, "ketchup!"

Hemmy points to you and everyone busts out laughing. Hemmy gives you a high five and passes the marker to Chris. He grabs a card and he waits for you to flip the timer to begin drawing.

Chris starts with a big square.

"Picture frame."

"TV."

Chris laughs and draws a couple of fish.

"A fish tank!"

"Finding Nemo?"

Chris shakes his head and continues drawing. He draws stick figures.

"Scuba diving!"

"Deep sea divers!"

Chris shakes his head again and adds a whale, but the timer runs out.

"Time!!!" Scarlett shouts.

Chris groans, "damn it."

"Was it an aquarium?" Sebastian asks.

"Yeah." Chris answers. He puts his head down and walks over to you and hands you the marker. You give him a pouty face and pat him on the shoulder as you walk by. Sebastian flips the timer and you start drawing.

"Balloon!"

"Hot air balloon"

You then add a stick figure to the bottom of the balloon.

"Skydiving"

"Sky diver."

You draw an arrow to the balloon part of your drawing.

"A parachute!" Hemmy yells.

"Yes!" You run up to your teammates and give a high five.

You guys play a couple more rounds. Your team has been in the lead by just 1 point. It's the last round and Chris' team needs to get this last drawing in order to win the game.

"Alright so who's gonna go for your team?"

"Uh we vote Sebastian to go."

Sebastian stands up and heads to the white board.

"Come on man you got this." Anthony roots.

You flip the timer and he starts drawing. Within a couple of seconds the game is over.

"Cat"

"Kitten!"

Sebastian quickly turns around bows.

"What the fuck? That was too easy." You yell.

Everyone cracks up.

Anthony leans over, "what did you say about the losing team earlier?"

You roll your eyes and stick out your tongue, "oh shush."

"What should we play next?" Scarlett asks.

Anthony quickly replies, "doesn't matter because I'm gonna win."

Sebastian grabs the deck of cards on the table, "Uno?"

You raise an eyebrow, "How about drunk uno? If you forget to shout out Uno when you're down to one card you gotta take a shot in addition to picking up cards."

Everyone nods, "sounds good."

You run to the kitchen to grab shot glasses and liquor from the cabinet while the rest of them clear off the coffee table and grab extra chairs from the dining room and sit around the table. Chris shuffles the cards and passes them out.

While you guys are playing they ask how you and Chris met. Chris explains how you met at the welcome home party. You smile and start to reminisce and forget to yell uno when you put your card down.

Sebastian quickly points to you and shouts, "uno! Take a shot."

"Ah shit, I got distracted."

Chris quickly turns to you and kisses your cheek, "sorry" he whispers.

You laugh and pour yourself a shot.

The game continues. During the game Hemmy and Anthony end up taking shots for forgetting to shout uno. Scarlett ends up winning the first game. Chris wins the second game even though he had to take 2 shots for not yelling uno the first two times. You were starting to think that the alcohol was helping him focus because he also won the next game. You guys play a few more rounds of uno before just lounging around the coffee table talking and drinking.

Chris and Anthony get up from their seats to go to the kitchen for more snacks.

You go to the bathroom while the others pick what game they wanna play next. When you come back from the bathroom the group has decided to play cards against humanity and are setting up the game. You head to the kitchen to tell Chris and Anthony to hurry up when you sneak up on them talking about you. You hide behind one of the pillars and listen in on their conversation.

"You seem really happy", Anthony says leaning against the kitchen counter.

Chris looks down and smiles, "I am, man. I really am", he takes a drink of his beer.

"She's perfect for you, man. She has the same humor as you."

He laughs, "Thanks. I love her so much."

Your eyes tear up a bit and you smile. You take a deep breath and come out from behind the pillar. "Hey guys, we're ready for the next game. Let's go." You walk up to Chris and wrap your arms around him. He notices your eyes are watery.

"You okay?"

"Uh yeah", you put your hand on his chest.

Chris smiles and kisses your forehead.

"Alright you love birds, let's go" Anthony buds in.

You guys head back to the living room and rejoin the rest of the group. During the rounds of Cards Against Humanity the group gets a real feel for the sense of humor you have. A dirty sense of humor to be exact because you win the first two games.

You guys play for a bit longer before calling it quits since its 3 o'clock in the morning. Once everyone has left, you and Chris attempt to clean up, but are distracted by each other. Every time you pass him he grabs you and kisses you.

You moan against his lips, "come on Chris, we gotta clean up. I don't wanna do it tomorrow morning."

He groans and kisses your forehead, "Okay fine, but as soon as we're done you're mine."

You guys continue cleaning up, but when you see Chris in the kitchen putting stuff away in the cupboard you sneak up behind him and wrap your arms around him. He jumps at your touch, "hey, what did you say earlier? Hands off til we're done."

"Yeah, I'm done" You kiss him on the cheek.

He points to the counter, "Okay but I'm not. I still need to put this stuff away."

You tickle his sides, "hurry up."

"Hey!" Chris quickly turns around and tries to tickle you, but you slip out of his reach and take off running down the hallway to your bedroom. "You're not getting away that easy."

Chris grabs you and you both fall onto the bed out of breath and laughing. He rolls you over so he's laying on top of you both of his arms on either side of you so he doesn't squish you. You run your hands up and down his forearms as he looks into your eyes. You both calm down from laughing. "Told you I'll catch you."

You bite your lip, "Now that you have me, what's next?"

"This." Chris leans down and starts kissing you. You moan against his lips. You wrap your arms around him to pull him closer. He kisses your neck, "I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too."

You guys keep kissing each other before you push on Chris' chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm hot."

Chris laughs, "why yes you are."

You smile, "No, well thanks, but I meant you're making me hot."

Chris raises an eyebrow, "you're welcome."

You laugh, "goddamn it, that's not what I meant, Chris. Well in that category you are too, but I mean temperature hot." You tug at his jacket.

He looks down and laughs, "Oh." He sits on the edge of the bed and kicks off his shoes and starts taking off his jacket and shirt. When he turns back he sees you have taken off your shirt as well. He lays back on top of you. "Better?"

"Much better?" You wrap your arms around his back and kiss him. Chris' hands start to wander down your sides, but he feels you tense up and stops.

"Hey what's wrong?" He cups your face with his hand. You keep your eyes close and stay silent. Chris kisses you on the cheek. "(Y/n), what's wrong? Talk to me."

You open your eyes and let out a deep breath, "As much as I would love to have sex with you right now, I'm not ready yet... Sorry." Your eyes are watery so you look away.

Chris cups your face so you would look at him, "Hey, Don't be sorry. I'm more than okay with waiting." He kisses your cheek as a single tear rolls down. "I love you." He hugs you before rolling over and pulling you close to his chest.

"I love you too."


	13. Beauty and the Beast

Song lyrics: **" Tale as old as time,Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the beast"

Chris had been away from home for a couple of months filming. While he was away you guys would text and video chat when you had time. 

The first video chat took you by surprise. When he called you the camera wasn't facing him.

"Hey, I got a surprise for you."

"Uh Chris, I can't see you."

He laughs, "I know. It's a surprise. You ready?"

"Uh, yeah." He turns the camera so he's in frame and his facial hair is gone. He's clean cut for the film he's working on. "Aww! Look at the cute baby face." 

"Do you like it?" As he rubs his chin.

"You look way different. It's gonna take some getting used to, but yes I like it."

==== 

You would send him random photos of Dodger. Chris would reply back with the crying emoji saying he misses you both. He would video chat with you when you were on your breaks at work. His favorite calls were the ones right before you go to sleep. Each time he would say good night it would be one more day closer to coming home and seeing you. 

You just got out of the shower when your phone rings with a video chat coming from Chris. 

"Hi!" You set your phone on the bathroom counter as you dry your hair.

"Hey beautiful, I see you just finished taking a shower."

You laugh, "I could have gone swimming."

"Wait, did you buy a pool?"

"No I was joking. How was your last day of filming?"

"Long and tiring. I wanna come home, I miss you. How was work?" 

"I miss you too. You'll be home tomorrow. Work was busy as always."

"Did you have a chance to practice your solo pieces for your recital in a couple of weeks?"

"Yeah, but not as much as I would have liked it."

"Aww, why not?"

"Dodger kept bugging me for a walk."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I needed a break to clear my head."

"Where is Dodger by the way?"

"He's sleeping" you walk out of the bathroom and turn the camera to show Dodger sleeping on the floor with his favorite toy lion.

"Aww bubba." You smile at Chris' soft voice. You walk to your side of the bed and lay down on your side and let out a yawn. Chris stays quiet just looking at the screen.

"What?"

"Nothing just thinking that I get to see your beautiful face in person tomorrow."

You blush and pull up the blanket to cover your face, "Stop."

He laughs, "Never."

You slowly pull down the blanket so it's not hiding your face, "What time are you coming home tomorrow?"

"Some time in the afternoon."

You squeal, "So you would be home when I get off of work?"

"Yeah, I plan to."

You have a big smile on your face, "Yay." 

He laughs, "Okay I'll let you go so you can sleep. I know you have to wake up early for work."

"Okay."

Chris blows a kiss to the camera, "I love you, (y/n)".

You smile and blow a kiss back, "I love you, Chris. Good night."

===== 

You wake up the next morning with a smile on your face because Chris is finally coming home after 3 months of filming. You get dressed for work and make a quick breakfast before heading out the door.

When you're at work you get travel updates from Chris about how long his flights will be.

"I miss you and Dodger so much." Attached is a photo of him at the airport lying on the floor.

You pout and text back, "We miss you too. See you soon."

On your lunch break you get another text. A photo of Chris on a plane fake sleeping with the caption: "dreaming about you."

You smile and reply with a heart emoji.

You go about your day with your classes. Then you have a meeting with your fellow colleagues about the upcoming recital. In the middle of the meeting you get a text from Chris:

"Last flight is delayed. Not sure when I'll get home."

"Aww okay."

You finish the meeting and head home. With his flight being a little delayed you plan to fit in a little practice time before he arrives. You walk up to the front door and unlock it and you see Dodger wagging his tail at something that's behind the door as you push it open.

"Hey handsome, what are you doing?" You hear a thud and Dodger gets excited and barks. You quickly walk in and pull the door closed and Chris jumps out.

"Boo!" 

You have a big smile on your face, "you didn't scare me, your buddy blew your cover."

Chris glares down at Dodger, "thanks bubba. You ruined the surprise."

You pout, "hey, he didn't ruin the surprise. I thought you were gonna come home later."

"I thought so too, but I read the flight time wrong." Chris walks up to you and give you a big hug and a kiss. 

You moan at his touch. Your hands rub up and down his back. "Welcome home. I missed you so much, Chris."

He inhales the perfume from your neck, "God, I missed you too." He cups your face and kisses you again.

You moan against his lips, "I love you."

"I love you more." 

You break the kiss so you can put your work bag and books in your office. When you walk pass the living room to get to your office you see Chris lounging on the loveseat about to watch a movie. 

"Looks like someone is comfy."

He groans, "not entirely", he pats his lap, "wanna join me?"

You pout, "you know I would love to, but I really need to get some work done. I'm sorry." You walk up to him and give him a kiss on the cheek. When you turn to walk away he grabs you and pulls you onto his lap. 

You squeal, "Chris, I said I have work to do." 

He groans and kisses your forehead, "okay fine, but promise you'll join me after?"

You kiss his cheek, "pinky promise." you hold out your hand with your pinky up and he links his with yours. He pulls you in for another kiss before you get up and head to your home office. 

You get about a solid hour of practice in before you hear Chris singing from the living room. You smile as you try to stay focus on your playing, but as he continues to sing, it just gets cuter because he's singing out of tune. 

"Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise."

You crack the door open and yell down the hall, "Chris, I'm trying to practice!" 

He stops singing and you continue practicing, but the silence is short lived before he starts singing again.

"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast." You storm out of your room down the hallway and see Chris with the dumbest smirk on his face. "Hi."

You quickly jump on him and start tickling him. "Woah woah, wait." He laughs, "What are you doing?"

"You distracted me from my practicing so I'm gonna distract you from your precious movie."

He raises an eyebrow, "Oh really?" Chris quickly moves his arms down to your sides and starts tickling you.

You try to squirm away, "No!" You giggle, "Chris stop." He doesn't let up.

"Hey, you started this", as he continues to tickle you. 

You're laughing and breathing hard, "Chris, please stop." 

He stops and lets out a breathy laugh and wraps his arms around you. "You give up?"

"Never!" As you start tickling him again.

"Oh come on, you cheater" he says as he's squirming below you. Chris attempts a new tactic. He suddenly stops tickling you and kisses down your neck. This takes you by surprise and you stop tickling his sides and run your hands under his shirt up his back. You both moan as you calm down your breathing. He cups your face with his hands, "truce?" You simply look up at him and nod. He kisses you as he moves you to straddle his lap. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him close to your chest. He breathes you in and it reminds him that he's home. He starts kissing you on your neck and shoulders. You run your fingers through his soft hair. It's been too long since you've last touched him like this. His hands run up and down your back.

You lean back and look into his blue eyes, "welcome home, Chris."

He pulls you back in and just holds you in his arms.

Your steamy cuddle session lasts a bit longer before you guys mention that neither of you have eaten dinner. Chris orders take out and you both rewatch Beauty and the Beast, but don't finish it. You guys are both tired from the long day you each had, but are glad to finally be back home together.


	14. ** Thinking Out Loud, Let's Get It On - Ed Sheeran / Marvin Gaye

** chapter contains smut

Song lyrics: ** " There's nothing wrong with me,Loving you, baby no no,And giving yourself to me can never be wrong, If the love is true."

It's a Saturday afternoon and you and Chris have just been lounging around the house all day. With him finally being home from filming and you getting ready for your recital soon, a lazy day was in much need. You both have been in pajamas all day. Well you in a tank top and boy shorts while Chris is shirtless and wearing sweatpants. 

You're both cuddling on the couch in your favorite position; Chris sitting on the couch with his legs crossed on the coffee table, his arm around you while you rest your head on his chest and your arm around his waist. You're watching looney tunes on TV. Chris rubs your shoulder and you drift in and out of sleep. When Chris hears you snore he plants a light kiss on your forehead. You moan and shift your body more towards him and hug him. 

Chris hugs you and whispers, "(y/n)?" You have your eyes closed and moan. He lets out a laugh, "I wanna show you something."

He kisses you again to wake you up and you lazily set up on the couch groaning. You rub your eyes and run your fingers through your hair, "what is it?"

Chris squeezes your hand and smiles, "I'll be right back." He gets up and takes off running to your home office. You let out a sleepy laugh and lay back on the couch. Chris returns with one of your guitars. 

You gasp and bring your hands to your face, "don't tell me you wrote me a song."

He smiles, "No, but I did learn how to play something for you." 

You tilt your head, "when did you find time to learn how to play the guitar?"

"I've always known how to play, just kept it a secret", he winks at you. He takes a seat on the floor with his back against the front of the couch. You scoot to the edge and move your legs so Chris is sitting between them. You place your hands on his shoulders. He tilts his head back and you lean forward for a kiss. "Ready?"

You squeeze his strong shoulders, "Yes."

Chris starts playing and you quickly recognize the song that he's playing; Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud. You kiss his cheek and listen to him sing. You tap your fingers on his shoulder to the beat. 

"And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe just the touch of a hand. Oh me I fall in love with you every single day. And I just wanna tell you I am." He pauses right before the chorus to kiss you again. Your heart is racing at how cute and sweet this is. Chris then switches the song to Marvin Gaye's Let's Get It On. You start giggling and swaying to the song. When Chris gets to a certain part of the song you start to bite your lip.

"There's nothing wrong with me Loving you, baby no no, And giving yourself to me can never be wrong If the love is true, oh baby." 

While Chris continues singing the rest of the song your mind starts to wander and so do your hands. You wrap your arms around him and rub his chest. He finishes the song and tilt his head back, "so, did you like it?"

"I loved it", you lean and kiss his cheek and neck.

Chris carefully puts the guitar down and gets up to sit next to you on the couch. You lean against him and push him back so he's laying on the couch. You kiss him passionately and you can feel him smiling against your lips. He pulls away, "I'm taking it you really loved it?"

You laugh, "Yes. I loved it. I love everything that you do." You start kissing him again, roaming down his neck to his chest. You grind your hips down. 

Chris moans at the touch of your soft lips. He rubs your back. You kiss back up to his lips. Chris cups your face with his hands, "hi."

You lick your lips and whisper, "hi" then he starts kissing you again. 

Chris' hand start to wander down your sides and back down towards your ass. You moan at his touch and grind your hips down against his again. You lean back and bite your lip looking into his eyes, "I think I'm ready."

Chris' hands stop moving and just rest on your hips. He lets out a short breath and smiles, "yeah?" 

You kiss him on the cheek, "Yes." 

Chris pulls you in for a kiss. He sits up from the couch with you still straddling him. You wrap your arms around him and your legs lock around his waist as he heads for the bedroom. 

When he bumps the edge of the bed with his legs he carefully leans down and places you on the bed. Chris' hands are on both sides of you as he looks down at you. You cascade your fingers along the ridges of his back muscles as he kisses down your neck. His light scruff tickles as he kisses you. You let out a giggle and he smiles against your skin. As he gets to your sweet spot right next to your ear you bite your lip and let out a moan. Chris thrusts his hips down on yours and you run your fingers through his hair. You put one leg around his waist to pull him closer. 

His right hand cups your face as he kisses you softly on the lips. His hand then travels down your side and under your tank top. You shiver at his soft touch as he gets closer to your breast. He cups your right breast that fits perfectly in his hand. You moan against his lips and tug his hair. Chris runs his fingers lightly over your nipple and you whimper. You thrust your hips up looking for more friction. Chris moves his hand down from your breast and quickly pulls you up so he can take it off. You break the kiss for a split second for your shirt to pass between you then his lips are back on you in a flash. He tosses it on the floor and lays you back down. The feeling of his warm body against your bare chest sends you over the edge and you lightly scratch his back. He moans at your touch and his hands start running up and down your sides. You move your hips up and Chris reads your cue and he brings his hand to the front of your shorts. 

He runs a finger along the band, "You sure?"

You moan, "Please Chris, I need you."

Chris licks his lips and kisses you as he slides his hand down your shorts to your mound. You grind your hips up towards his hand for more friction. As soon as his fingers run along your lips you let out a moan.

Chris slowly rubs your lips and whispers in your ear, "you're so wet."

You squeeze his shoulders and kiss his neck, "More." He kisses down your neck all the way to your breast as he increases the pressure on your lips. You thrust your hips up towards his hand. You whimper, "More, I wanna feel you inside me." Chris licks your breast before lightly sucking on your nipple. At the same time he slides a finger inside you. You moan loudly, "Fuck." You run your fingers through his hair as he sucks your nipple. He then brings his thumb up to your clit and rubs it in small circles as his finger slowly moves in and out. You whimper and moan out his name, "Chris."

"Tell me what you need."

You run your fingers down his back, "Deeper.... rub my clit." Chris slowly inserts another finger and rubs your clit faster. You buck your hip up as he brushes over your g-spot. You lightly bite his neck, "Ah, right there, Chris. Right there." He pushes his fingers on your little nub and you clench around his fingers. 

He brings his head back up to your lips to cover your cries. He rubs your clit harder and you start to squirm under him. "You gonna come for me?"

You whimper, "Yes, Ah! I'm so close. Chris, please."

Chris moves his hand faster and kisses down your neck back to breast. As soon as his mouth is around you nipple you come undone.

"Chris! I'm coming. Shit, baby" you whimper and tug on his hair. He doesn't let you go. He keeps touching you to make your orgasm last as long as possible. You throw your head back on the pillow and let out a gasp, "Fuuuuuck, Chris!" You thrust your hips up and he feels your walls clench around his fingers. He slows down, but keeps his fingers inside you as he kisses up your neck.

Chris whispers in your ear, "I love you."

You're out of breath and just hold onto Chris. You finally calm down, "I love you so much, Chris."

He removes his hand from your shorts and brings his finger up to his mouth and licks them clean, "Mmm, I love the way you taste."

You bite your lip at the sight of him and quickly pull him in for a kiss. You taste yourself on his lips. You moan against his lips as his hand travels back down to your shorts. 

Chris places his hand on your hip, "Can I taste you again?" 

You run your fingers through his hair and nod. Chris sits up and you thrust your hips up and he pulls your shorts and panties down. He tosses them on the floor. Chris plants light kisses up your legs and thighs as he gets closer to your mound. You moan at his soft touch. 

He stops as soon as he gets to your entrance, "You smell amazing." You bite your lip and look down at him as he kisses your inner thighs. Purposely kissing around the spot where you need him most. You thrust your hips up towards his face. He brings his arms up to your hips and holds you down. Chris looks up at you and winks, "Relax, let me take care of you." As soon as his mouth touches your lips you moan and close your eyes and lay your head down on the pillow. He slowly licks your lips and you moan.

You thrust your hips up and run your fingers through his hair, "Chris." He moans against your lips and the vibration feels amazing. "More, Chris. Please." Chris licks up to your clit and lightly sucks it. You whimper. Chris can tell you're close and he holds your hips down before sucking harder on your clit. "Shit Chris! I'm gonna cum. Fuck." You grab onto the bed sheets as your orgasm hits you. You scream out his name and pull his hair. He hums around your clit. You whimper and push his face away from you when it's too much.

Your heart is racing, "Chris, please." He stops and kisses your inner thighs and comes back up to you. 

He smiles, "you doing okay?"

You wrap your arms around his neck, "I'm doing great. Let me just calm down a minute. That was a lot."

Chris laughs, "I love you." He holds you as you relax. 

You bring your hands around between you and you tug at the drawstring on his sweatpants. "Why do you still have these on?"

Chris looks down and laughs, "That's a good question."

You tug at the drawstring again, "Can I?"

Chris bites his lip, "be my guest."  
You pull on the drawstring and slowly move your hand down to his dick. He moans at your touch and kisses you down your neck. You whimper, "I want you inside me, Chris." He kisses you on the lips before getting off of the bed to take off his pants and boxers. You lean up on your elbows to watch him undress. You bite your lip as he crawls back into bed. He kisses you down your neck as you caress his back. You reach down between you and touch his dick. He hisses and you can feel him get harder.

"(y/n), hang on." He kisses you and rolls over to the nightstand and pulls out a condom. He rips the packet open with his teeth and rolls it on. He lowers himself back down to your entrance and slowly rubs the tip up and down your lips. "You ready?"

You nod your head and wrap your arms around him, "please."

"Tell me if I need to stop." You nod and he lines himself up at your entrance. He slowly thrusts inside you. You moan at the stretch and scratch his back. He looks at you, "You okay?"

You whimper, "Yeah, I'm fine. Please keep going." Chris pushes more and you cry, "Okay wait." 

Chris freezes, "Shit, you okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute, you're big."

He lets out a breathy laugh, "take your time." He leans down and kisses your neck and shoulder. Chris knows that helps relax you. 

"Okay, I'm good."

Chris slowly pulls out and thrust back in. He stays at this slow pace letting you get used to him. You moan against his lips as he kisses you. "Fuck, (y/n). You feel so tight." He runs his hands down to your hips and squeezes them. You can tell he's holding back.

You whimper, "harder." You move your hips up. He kisses you to muffle your cries as he thrusts hard into you. You scratch his back which drives him wild. He grabs your hips hard enough to leave bruises in the morning, but you don't mind you're too caught up in the moment. He thrusts deeper into you and hits your g-spot. You bite down on his shoulder and whimper. 

"Fuck!"

"Ah Chris. Right there. Please. Don't stop."

You pull on his hair as he keeps thrusts into you.

"Shit, are you close, baby?" 

"Uh huh. Keep going. Right there. I'm so close." Chris reaches between you and rubs his thumb in tight fast circles on your clit. You clench around his dick and you cry out his name. "I'm coming. I'm coming. Don't stop. Please." The orgasm comes over you and Chris continues thrusting searching for his own release.

"Fuck, baby. I'm so close."

You wrap your legs around him to take him deeper, "Come for me. Come inside me."  
The new angle sends Chris over the edge. He grunts and his thrusts get sloppy as he cums inside you. You feel him pulse inside you as he rests his head on your shoulder. You rub your hands up and down his back. He slowly pulls out and you whimper at the loss of him being inside you. He gives you a tired smile and kisses you.

"I love you, (y/n)."

You run your fingers through his hair, "I love you too."

He rolls beside you and you lay your head on his chest as he has his arm around you.

"That was amazing. Shit." he says catching his breath.

You laugh as you lightly pet his chest, "Yes it was."

Chris kisses your forehead before getting up to go to the bathroom to clean himself. When he comes back he returns with a warm wet towel to clean you. You whine as soon as he touches you. You place your hand on top of his.

"Shh, sorry. I'm only trying to clean you up." You relax as he wipes your juices from between your legs. He tosses the towel in the laundry basket and returns back to bed with you. He pulls up the covers as you scoot closer to him. You close your eyes as soon as you feel his warm body against yours.

"I love you, Chris."

"I love you, (y/n)."

===== 

The next morning he gently wakes you up by laying soft kisses all over your body.

"Good morning, (y/n)."

You moan and slowly open your eyes, "good morning, Chris."

You're still half asleep as he carries you to the shower. He turns on the hot water and guides you in. You stand under the warm water as Chris watches the water cascade down your body. He bathes you and when he notices the bruises on your hips he apologizes.

"Shit, sorry."

You look down at your hip, "it's okay, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt." 

He continues cleaning and massaging your body. He stands behind you and you lean your head back on his chest. He then slowly moves his hand down your front side.

"May I?"

You guide his hand to your entrance, "please."

He starts to finger you. You start to whimper. You're close. 

"Chris, I want you inside me."

He suddenly stops and withdrawals his fingers from you. He turns you around and picks you up. You wrap your legs around his waist and he pushes you up against the wall. He slowly guides himself inside and thrusts to the hilt. You whimper and wrap your arms around his neck holding on. He tries to thrust slowly so he doesn't hurt you more but he can barely control himself around you. 

You look him in the eyes and nod your head, "It's okay, don't hold back." 

He moans, "wait, what about the condom?

"It's okay, I'm on the pill."

He kisses you and smiles, "I love you."

He thrusts deep and hard into you. You hold onto his shoulders for leverage.

"Fuck baby, I'm close." 

"It's okay, I'm close too. Come inside me."

He speeds up and you both come at the same time. You cry out his name as he continues thrusting his hips milking every last drop of cum inside you. Once he slows down and you come down from your high he withdrawals from you and carefully helps you stand up. He kisses you and you both rinse off and step out of the shower to dry. You both put on clean clothes and lounge around the house the whole day.


	15. I Don't Want This Night To End - Luke Bryan

Song lyrics: ** " don't know what road we're on, Or where we've been from starin' at you

Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end."

You rest your forehead on Chris' chest as he hugs you.

"I'll be back in a couple of days." He kisses the top of your head.

"Now boarding flight 273 Boston to Los Angeles."

Chris kisses you again, "I love you."

"I love you, Chris." He squeezes your hands and walks to the gate.

==== =====

Chris had to leave for work to do some press for his upcoming movie. The first night alone was a tough one. You had a hard time falling asleep. The next morning you wake up for work and you see a text from Chris:

"Good morning beautiful, have a good day at work. I love you."

"I miss you."

After you're done getting ready for work Chris replies back:

"I miss you too. I'll try to call you later tonight."

You go along with your day as usual. Trying to keep busy so you don't get distracted by missing Chris. When you get home you take Dodger out for a walk around the neighborhood before coming back to practice your solo pieces. After 2 hours of solid practice you start cooking dinner. You have music on your phone playing as you're cutting up veggies for the dish your cooking when the music pauses and it starts to ring. You look at the screen and see the photo of you and Chris took at a rest stop from your road trip.

"Hello?"

"Hi, (y/n). How was your day?"

"Hi, Chris. Good, it was a productive one. How was the first day of press?"

He groans, "Long and tiring. Everything went well though."

"Aww, if you were here I'd give you a back massage."

You hear him moan on the other end of the line, "don't tease me like that, (y/n)."

You giggle, "sorry."

"It's okay, I just really miss you. What are you doing right now?"

"I miss you too. Right now, I'm cooking dinner."

"I thought you would be in bed right now, it's late."

"Yeah, but I practiced a bit longer tonight and I'm more hungry than sleepy."

"Oh yeah, I'm not there to distract you."

You laugh.

"What are you cooking?"

"Chicken and some vegetables."

"Mmm, I can smell it from here."

You laugh, "you're such a dork."

"But you love this dork."

"I do. Did you eat dinner yet?"

"No, waiting on the room service I just called in before I called you."

"We should video chat instead so it seems like we're having dinner together."

You hear him laugh, "how cute. Okay, okay. I'll hang up and call you right now."

"Okay."

You guys video chat as you both enjoy your dinners. You talk more about how each of your days went as you're getting ready for bed.

"Oh, (y/n)? Before I forget, can you call a tow truck to pick up the camaro?"

You raise an eyebrow, "Uh okay, what's wrong with it?"

Chris shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. It won't start."

You shake your head, "Okay. I'll call them."

He smiles, "Thank you. I forgot to call them before I left." You let out a yawn. "Aww baby, should we end our call so you can sleep?"

You rub your eyes, "I don't really want to, but I'm sleepy."

"It's okay, we can talk more tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Good night, (y/n). I love you." He winks at the camera.

You smile and blow a kiss, "I love you. Good night, Chris."

===== ====

The next day after work you decide to take a look at Chris' camaro. Your grandpa showed you how to fix cars when you were growing up so you know even to get by. You grab the keys from the bedroom and walk out to the driveway. You hop in the car and try to start it. The car sounds like it wants to start, but it doesn't. You know it's not the battery because all of the lights and radio turn on. You pop the hood and look around to see what it might be. You check all of the fluids and they look good. Then you check the hoses to see if there's any holes or they're loose. Everything checks out. You check the air filter and that's super dirty so for sure the car needs a new one. You move onto the spark plugs and you find the problem. They also need to be changed. You close the hood and head back inside to look up what time the nearest auto part retailer closes. All of them are closed for the night. Luckily for you tomorrow is Saturday so you have the day off to work on the car.

You and Chris video chat again during dinner, but he turns in early because it was a long day for him.

===== ====

The next morning you eat breakfast before heading out to get parts for Chris' car. You put on an old plain white T-shirt, short cut jean shorts, and a pair of converse. You braid your hair to the side put on the NASA hat backwards that Chris bought for you from the museum. Before you leave the house you text Chris:

"Hey, I gotta run errands this morning. Can you take a taxi home from the airport? Sorry."

"Good morning, yeah that's fine. See you when I get home."

When you arrive at the first store they don't have the right parts that you need. Luckily they call another store location that does and are willing to hold the parts for you until you get there. It's about a 45 minute drive to the next store, but you finally get it. You make your purchases and head back home.

You turn on a playlist from your phone as Dodger lays on the driveway next to the car. You set up all of the tools that you need and start working on the car.

You're almost done changing the last spark plug as you hear a car pull up to the house. You look up as you're working and see Chris step out of the car and grab his bag from the trunk. Dodger runs up to greet him. You smile and continue working on the car.

Chris walks up behind you and wraps his arms around you, "Mmm, I'm home."

You stop working on the car to touch his forearm that's around your waist, "Hi, welcome home." You plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Why didn't you call a tow truck?"

"Because I can fix it myself. They would have charged you way too much to fix it anyway."

Chris' hands rest on your hips and he whispers, "Do you know how hot you look right now?"

You look down and giggle, "really? I'm sweaty and covered in engine grease."

He moans, "yeah, like a sexy mechanic." He kisses the back of your neck that causes you to lean back against his chest.

"Mmm, Chris." You hold onto his forearm, "I'm almost done, okay?" You pat his arm for him to let you go.

He unwraps his arms from you and let's you continue you working. He leans against the car. You feel him staring at the corner of your eye.

You smile, "What?"

He shakes his head, "nothing, just admiring the view.... Those shorts to be exact. Your ass looks amazing."

You bust out laughing, "why thank you." You tighten the last spark plug, "done!" You reach into your pocket and toss the keys to Chris, "start her up."

You step back as Chris gets in the car and turns on the ignition. The car roars to life, you put your arms in the air in celebration and you hear a celebratory 'yay' from Chris.

He turns off the car and jumps out, "wanna go for a drive?"

You close the hood of the car, "Yes! Let me put stuff away and wash up."

You grab your tools and put them in your truck as Chris walks into the house to put his travel bag away. You head inside and wash up in the bathroom. Chris sneaks into the bathroom and wraps his arms around you.

You wipe off the engine grease from your hands and arms, "hi."

"Mmm, hi. Can I help?"

You pass the towel to Chris, "Yes, please."

He holds your hand as he cleans your arms. He plants kisses on your shoulder. You smile at the soft touch of his lips. He wipes away the grease smudges on your face and kisses you on the cheek.

"All done", he tossed the towel in the laundry basket. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you in for a hug, "thanks for fixing the car."

"No problem." You kiss him and you feel him smile against your lips.

"Mmm, ready for our drive?"

You bite your lip and smile, "Yes!"

Chris takes your hand and leads the way out of the house.

While driving Chris holds your hand as it rests on your thigh. You guys have the windows rolled down and music blasting. You guys stop at a diner for an early dinner and talk about Chris' work trip.

Chris continues driving out of the city to the countryside. The sun is almost about to set when he pulls over.

You look around, "why are we stopping?"

"To watch the sunset... From up there." He points to the water tower.

He opens the door for you and takes your hand leading the way. Chris climbs up the ladder and you follow. When he gets to the top he helps you up. You both look out to the fields taking in the scenery. Chris gestures for you to sit down. You take a seat and he sits next to you. Your feet are hanging off of the edge. He wraps his arm around your shoulder and you lean against his chest. You guys watch the sky slowly change colors as the sunsets.

Chris kisses your forehead, "I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too."

You guys sit up on the water tower for a bit longer before heading back down. Chris climbs down and you follow. He stops climbing and looks up at you.

You look down at him, "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

He gives you a smirk, "Nothing, just enjoying the view."

You laugh, "Oh my God, Chris. Seriously? My arms are getting tired. Move."

He giggles and continues climbing down. Once he gets to the bottom he holds his arms out to catch up, "jump."

You leap into his arms, "hi."

"Hi."

He kisses you and looks up to the sky and sees a meteor fly back. "Hey, look!"

He points up and you look up and see lights fly by. "Woah, what's that?"

"I think it's a meteor shower. Come on."

Chris leads you back to the car. You look up to the sky watching the meteors. He pops the trunk of the car and grabs a blanket. He opens it and lays it on the hood of the car. Chris whistles and does a 'come here' motion with his finger. You walk towards him and he puts his hands on your waist and picks you up to sit on the hood. He stands between your legs and his hands rub your thighs. You shiver as his hands travel to your ass. He leans in and kisses you. You move your hips against his and he moans.

You smile against his lips, "we're missing the meteor shower."

He laughs, "Such a tease."

You give him a smirk and scoot back on the hood so he can join you. Chris leans back on the windshield and you cuddle up next to him. He grabs your legs and pulls them over his lap. He caresses your thigh as you guys watch the meteor shower. You surprise him by talking about the meteors.

"Wow, you remember what I told you from the museum?"

"Well some of it", you smile up at him.

He kisses you, "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too."

You guys lay on top of the car enjoying the rest of the meteor shower and looking up at the stars. 

Chris helps you get off the hood of the car and you guys drive around more with the radio blasting and the windows rolled down late into the early morning.


	16. ** Talk You Out of It - Florida Georgia Line

Song lyrics: ** " I'm looking at that fine little dress you got on. Don't get me wrong, girl, I love it, Now I just wanna talk you out of it."

You grabbed your bag and guitar out of the trunk and slammed it shut. You walked to the driver's side of the camaro and leaned through the window to give Chris a kiss.

"I'll see you tonight."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Tonight is the faculty recital. You are a bit nervous yet excited to perform. Especially since the president of the university is going to be attending.

You went through the school day as normal. Your students from each class wished you good luck on your performance. You had an early dinner since it would be too late to eat after the recital.

During dress rehearsal you and each of your colleagues played a part of your pieces and practiced your speeches and presentations. After you all had a feel for the lay out you had the rest of the time to change attire and relax. You head to one of the dressing rooms to get ready. You curl your hair a bit for a relaxed wave and brush it all to one side. You add a small diamond studded clip. You do your make up next. You then get your dress out of the hanger bag. It's a long navy blue silk dress, with a thigh high slit in the front and an exposed back. You purchased it a few weeks back when Chris was away from work. So he hasn't seen you in it. You put on your high heels and take one more look in the mirror before heading back to the auditorium.

You're standing backstage behind one of the curtains and you can see the auditorium getting full with attendees. You told Chris to sit more towards the back for better acoustics. You skim the room for Chris and you smile as soon as you see him reading the concert program.

The concert begins and one of your fellow colleagues introduces himself and talks about the music program at the university. A few colleagues perform before you.

It's now your turn to perform. You hear the audience clap as you walk on stage. You take a seat on the concert bench that's in the middle of the stage. You introduce yourself and talk a bit about the pieces you would be performing. You take a moment to focus and get in playing position. You take one more deep breath and start to play. You lose yourself in the music and all of your nerves float away. Soon enough you play the last note and let it ring out before standing up to bow. The audience claps and cheers as you walk off stage.

You put your guitar in its case and head to the seating area to watch the rest of the concert. You sneak up on Chris and place your hand on his shoulder. He quickly turns to you.

You whisper, "hi." You can barely see his face because only the stage lights are on, but you can tell he's smiling. He kisses your hand as you walk in front of him to take a seat next to him. As you're watching the concert you feel Chris staring at you admiring your dress. You give him a smirk without turning to him. You cross your legs and your dress slowly falls open around your thigh from the cut slit. Chris bites his lip and places his hand there and light rubs his thumb on your thigh.

You place your hand on top of his and whispers, "Chris, behave."

He stops moving his hand, but keeps it on your thigh. As the concert continues he's squirming in his seat. He can't control his excitement that you're giving him by wearing that dress. He leans closer and lightly bites your neck.

You close your eyes and let out a soft moan, "Chris I'm being serious, wait til we get home." He sits straight back in his seat for the remainder of the concert.

Once the concert is over you head to the lobby to say your 'thank yous' and 'goodbyes'. Chris has his hand on the small of your back and slowly rubs his thumb up and down. You try to stay focused on the conversation you're having with your colleagues, but Chris' touch is having an effect on you. You mingle with a few more people before finally heading back home.

As soon as you get in the car Chris' lips and hands are on you.

"God, (y/n). You look really beautiful tonight."

You moan as his hand travels up your thigh, "drive."

Chris kisses you once more before doing a burnout in the parking lot.

On the drive home he keeps his hand on your thigh.

Once you're home you head to the master bathroom to get ready for bed. You have music on your phone playing as you're taking off your jewelry when you see Chris appear in the reflection of the mirror.

He licks his lips and wraps his arms around you, "I'm kinda glad you didn't let me see you wear this dress before the concert because we never would have left the house."

He kisses your shoulder and you lean your head back on his chest and reach back and touch the back of his head. He turns you around and picks you up to sit on the bathroom counter. Your dress slowly falls open on your left thigh as Chris stands between your legs. His hands slowly trace up your thighs. You wrap your arms around his neck and start kissing him. He moans against your lips. His hands travel to the small of your back as he starts kissing your neck. He looks at the reflection in the mirror of your exposed back.

"You look fucking hot in this dress."

You moan at the low tone in his voice. You run your fingers through his hair. He traces the knot of the tie with his fingers and gives it a tug. You let out a giggle, "What are you doing?"

"As much as I love the way you look in this dress I'd rath-"

You start laughing, "Oh my god Chris don't finish that sentence."

He bites his lip and looks into your eyes, "Okay." He tugs on the string again, "May I?"

You kiss him and moan against his lips, "please."

He slowly pulls the string to untie it. He kisses your neck and slowly slides the shoulder straps down your shoulders. The dress falls down around your waist exposing your breast. He kisses down your neck as his hands travel up your stomach to your breast. You moan and buck your hips toward him. He softly squeezes your right breast as his mouth travels down your left breast.

You hiss as soon as he licks your nipple, "More." You pull him closer and grind your hips on him. His right hand squeezes your thigh and slowly slides up to your panties.

He moans, "you're soaked."

You move your hips against his hand and whimper, "Please Chris. Touch me."

He sucks on your left nipple as his right hand goes down your panties. He slowly inserts a finger in your pussy and you whimper. You pull on his hair and rock your hips in a circular motion.

"More."

He stops sucking on your nipple with a loud pop and kisses you on the lips to muffle your cries as he inserts another finger. He pushes slow and deep enough to touch your g-spot and you whimper against his lips. He stays at a slow pace driving you wild. Each time he hits your sweet spot you whimper. Your fingers dig into his back. You wrap your leg around his waist to bring him closer.

"Ah fuck, Chris. Please."

He whispers in your ear, "Talk to me."

"Gah, faster." You grip his shirt, "Chris please. I'm so close."

He pumps his fingers in and out of you as you kiss his neck. He looks at the reflection in the mirror of your body responding to his touch. He feels you clench around his fingers.

"You gonna cum for me?"

You nod and whimper, "uh huh. Baby, I'm so fucking close. Ahh, baby. Keep going. Please don't stop."

Chris speeds up and you cry out his name and cum around his fingers. Chris continues pumping his fingers into you as you come undone. You bite him on the neck to muffle your cries. He holds you tightly against him as you come down from your high. He slowly removes his fingers from you and you catch your breath. You lean back and watch as Chris slowly licks and sucks your nectar from his fingers.

"Mmm, sweet like candy."

You pull him in and kiss him. You taste yourself on your lips. He wraps his arms around your waist and helps you off the counter. Your dress slides effortlessly down your body to the floor where its just a blue puddle of silk. Chris' hands travel down to your ass and gives it a light squeeze. You feel him smile against your lips. He picks you up and you wrap your legs around his waist as he carries you to the bed. He turns when he bumps into the bed and sits down on the end as you straddle his lap. You run your hands down to the collar of his shirt and start undoing the buttons. Chris' hands rub up and down your back. You tug on his shirt and he helps you take it off. You run your hands up and down his chest and plant kisses on his neck and shoulder. He pulls you down with him as he lays back on the bed. He kicks off his shoes and socks as he kisses you.

"I love you."

You grind your hips down and moan, "I love you too."

Chris rolls over so you're laying under him. you caress his forearms as he kisses down your neck. He pushes his hips down on yours and you moan and wrap your leg around him. His hand rubs your thigh and his fingers trace up to the band of your panties. You hands travel between you and start unbuckling Chris' belt. You feel him smile against your neck. Chris sets up to take off his pants and boxers briefs in one smooth motion. You prop yourself up on your elbows as he crawls back to you. He places his lips on yours as his hands travel up your hips and tugs on your panties. You move your hips up as he slowly pulls them down. He tosses them to the floor. He lays back down and his dick rubs against your inner thigh. You moan and wrap your legs around him to bring him closer. He wraps his arms around you and rolls over again so you're on top. Your hands caress his chest and abs as he looks up at you with lust in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful."

You lean down and kiss him passionately. He wraps his arms around you and rubs your back. You grind your hips down and he moans. You sit up and reach for the night stand to grab a condom out of the drawer. You rip the package open and slowly roll the condom onto his dick. You bite your lip as you hear him let out a slow breath. He has his hands on your hips as you guide him in. You lock eyes as you slowly lower yourself. You place your hands on his chest for balance. When you take him all the way in you throw your head back and rock your hips. Christian' hands travel up to your breast and caresses them.

He moans, "Fuck, baby. You feel amazing."

You whimper as you slowly move up and down. You grind your hips in a circle motion. You grab his hands and lace your fingers with his and place them above his head as you to lean forward to kiss him. You muffle his moans. The new angle allows his pelvis to grind against your clit and you bite his bottom lip. He unlaces his fingers from yours and wraps his arms around you and bucks his hips up.

You run your fingers through his hair, "Shit. Right there."

Chris' hands travel down to your ass and he squeezes tight as he bucks faster into you. You bite his shoulder in pleasure.

"Fuck baby. I'm about to cum."

You whimper, "Come for me baby. I'm so close. Don't stop."

He thrusts harder and grunts. You cry out his name as an orgasm hits you. Both of your bodies are glistening with beads of sweat. He keeps thrusts to catch his own release.

"Shit!" He moans against your neck. Your body shakes on top of his as you come down from your high. He kisses you and rubs your back. You guys stay in this position for awhile as you both catch your breath.

"Mmm, Chris?"

He brushes a strain of hair behind your ear, "yeah?"

"Shower?"

He kisses your cheek and smiles, "I was just thinking that."

You slowly get off of him as his dick slides out. Your pussy is still sensitive that you whimpers and close your eyes.

"Ah fuck."

Chris holds your hips, "careful, sorry."

You smile down at him, and place your hand on his, "it's okay."

You both head to the bathroom. Your phone is still on the bathroom counter playing music as you turn on the shower. You step in the shower as Chris takes off the condom and throws it in the trash. He joins you in the shower. You each take turns bathing each other. He massages your scalp with shampoo. You moan at his touch.

Chris starts to laugh, "baby, why are you making a face?"

"Because there's shampoo in my eyes and it burns."

"Shit, sorry. Tilt your head back."

Chris places one hand on your hip and guides you right under the showerhead to rinse your face and hair out.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." You plant a kiss on his chest.

A fast song starts playing on your phone and Chris starts dancing. You can't help but laugh. You scrub his chest and back with soap. Your hands travel down his body. He leans back against the wall as you go down on him.

You look up at him. You watch as his chest goes up and down as his breathing increases.

He tilts his head back against the wall and runs his fingers through your hair.

Chris hissed, "Fuck, baby. Your mouth feels so good."

You take him in deep and he bucks his hips towards you. He grips your hair tighter.

"Shit! I'm gonna cum…. Fuck!"

Chris cums in your mouth and you take it all in. He lets go of your hair and helps you up as you wipe your mouth clean. He kisses you passionately.

"I love you so fucking much, baby."

You wink at him, "I love you too."

Chris turns off the shower and grabs a towel to wrap around his waist. He steps out and holds his hand out to help you out of the shower. Chris grabs another towel and wraps it around you. He kisses you and rubs your back. He helps dry you. He caresses your breast and ass. You nibble at his neck and ear. He takes the towel and dries your hair. Every once in a while he removes the towel from your head and gives you a quick kiss. He continues drying your hair.

You groan, "Okay, Chris. I think it's dry now."

He removes the towel again and your hair is messy. He giggles and kisses you again before putting the towel back on your head, "Nope."

"Chris, stop you're gonna make my hair frizzy." You start to tickle his sides.

"Hey, okay okay." He removes the towel and you lick your lips before kissing him.

"Mmm, I love you."

"I love you, (y/n)."

You walk out of the bathroom and he grabs a pair of clean panties and a tank top for you to sleep in. He helps you in your clothes. He grabs a pair of boxers briefs and puts them on before you guys cuddle and fall asleep in each others arms.


	17. Slow Dance - John Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First angst chapter of the series.

Song lyrics: **" let's go play the song we used to play. Can we reignite the flame, cause things just ain't the same."

You come home late from work because of a meeting you had with your colleagues. You had texted Chris telling him you would come home late. He left you a plate of food for dinner in the fridge, but you didn't really feel like eating. You quietly walk past the living room and see Chris laying on the couch watching TV with Dodger.

"Hi, (y/n). How was the meeting?"

You don't answer and continue walking down the hallway to your office.

"(Y/n)?" Chris calls from the living room. You close the door to your office and sit at your desk with your head in your hands. You hear the door slowly open and Chris pokes his head inside. "Hey, you okay? Why are you sitting in the dark"

Chris turns on the light and you take a deep breath and lean back in your office chair. You don't answer Chris nor look at him. Chris walks up to you and notices your eyes are puffy and red from crying.

"(Y/n)? Why are you crying? What's wro-" He places a hand on your shoulder, but you shrug it away. He freezes his hand.

"Don't touch me", you say in a low voice.

Chris puts his hand down, "Sorry."

Chris takes a seat on the small couch that's in your office. You're both silent for awhile until Chris clears his throat. "Can we at least talk about what's bugging you?"

You stay quiet.

Chris leans forward on the couch with his arms resting on his knees as he laces his fingers together waiting for you to answer him.

"(Y/n)?"

You turn in your office chair to face Chris. You sniffle, "Chris, can you please get out?"

"Baby, can we please tal-"

"Goddamn it, Chris! No I don't wanna fucking talk about it!! Can you please get out?!"

Chris is shocked. He has never seen you this pissed off. You wipe your face as you turn back to your desk. Chris gets up and walks out of the room and slowly closes the door behind him. You bite your lip to try to hold in your tears, but you fail and start balling. It took you awhile to stop crying until your sleepiness took over. You set your alarm clock on your phone. You slept on the couch in your office that night.

==== ====

The next morning you wake up to the sound of your office door opening. You pretend to still be asleep and open one eye and squint to see a blurry image of Chris walking up to the window and placing a flower in the coffee cup that's on the window seal. He turns to you and you quickly close your eyes. You hear the door close behind him and you open your eyes. You stare at the ceiling for a moment then your alarm goes off. You groan and cover your face with the small throw blanket you have. "Fuuuuuuck." You finally get up and walk to the window where the coffee cup is. You pick up the flower and twirl it between your fingers. You walk over to your bookcase and grab your journal and place the flower between the pages before heading to the bedroom to change clothes.

You freshen up and put on a new pair of clothes for work and head to the kitchen. Chris is wearing his work out clothes and is about to start making breakfast.

He has his back turned to you as he's turning on the stove, "Good morning, do you want breakfast?"

"No," You walk past him to the cupboard to get your travel mug.

Chris sighs and turns around to face you, "(y/n), we don't have to talk about last night, but can I at least make you breakfast?"

You stay quiet as you pour yourself some coffee.

"Hey?"

You turn around and walk past Chris again, "I'm not hungry." You grab your bag from your office and head out the door for work.

Work was tiring, but somehow you kept it together and didn't break down. During your lunch break you ate a light lunch and took a nap on your couch in your office. Your couch in your home office wasn't as comfortable as you thought. You had a sore neck and you didn't get as much sleep as you would have liked. Tonight you would sleep in your bed. You canceled your open office hours for the rest of the day and headed home.

When you got home Dodger greeted you as soon as you walked in.

"Hi Dodger," you patted him as you walked straight to your office. You sat at your desk for a while before you did some work. You hear a light knock on the door and Chris walks in with a plate of food. He doesn't say anything, he just puts the plate down next to you and walks out. You look at the plate and it's your favorite dish from him. Your eyes get watery as you finish up your work before eating dinner.

After dinner you walk out of your office and see Chris in the living room watching TV. He looks up at you and gives you a small smile. You quickly look down and head to the kitchen. You put the dishes away and head to the bedroom to take a shower. When you get out of the shower you see Chris sleeping in bed. You stay quiet as you get your stuff ready for the next morning. You get into bed and try to fall asleep, but you can't. All you keep thinking about is you being a total asshole bitch for yelling at Chris when all he wanted to do was comfort you. He look on his face keeps replaying in your head.

You're both facing away from each other when you're laying on the bed. Even though you're laying next to each other it feels like you're a thousand miles away.

===== =====

The next morning Chris wakes up before you. You feel him lightly touch your shoulder and kiss your cheek before he gets out of bed. It's still dark out so he's probably going out for an early run. You turn and grab your blanket to cover your face to go back to sleep. An hour later your alarm goes off. You get dressed for work and head to the kitchen. You smell pancakes and bacon as you head down the hallway. You look for Chris, but there's no sign of him. There's a plate of food on the counter with a note:

"Went out for a run with Dodger. Enjoy your breakfast. I love you - Chris."

Your eyes tear up as you read the note. You let out a deep breath and sit at the kitchen counter to eat your breakfast. After you're done you clean up and head to work.

While at work you get a text from Chris:

"Glad you enjoyed your breakfast. Have a good day at work. I love you."

You have a moment by yourself in the restroom as you let tears run down your face. You were tired of not telling Chris what was bothering you. Tonight you decided to stop the silent treatment and finally talk to Chris when you get home.

Unfortunately, you had another meeting and got home late. Chris was asleep and you didn't want to wake him up to talk. Luckily you didn't have work tomorrow so that'll be when you could talk to Chris.

You head to your office to put your stuff away. When you walk in you see another flower in the coffee cup on the window seal. You walk over and take the flower to put it in your journal. You don't feel sleepy because you go over what you want to say to Chris over and over in your head. The more you think about it the more your chest feels heavy.

You walk out of your office and head to the kitchen to get some hot cocoa to drink so help you relax and hopefully go to sleep. You sit at the kitchen counter and Dodger walks up to you and places his head on your lap.

You smile and pat him on the head, "hi handsome."

He looks up and gives you a sad look.

You sigh, "oh come on, stop it. I'll start crying if you keep looking at me like that. I'll talk to him tomorrow. I promise."

Dodger lifts up his head and walks back to the living room. You sit at the counter to finish your cocoa before going to sleep.

====== ====

The sunlight from the window wakes you up and you turn to face Chris' side of the bed. You reach out and his side is empty. You sit up and turn to the bathroom, but you don't hear the shower on.

You walk to the living room and no sign of Chris. You look in the kitchen and nothing. You look in the backyard and nothing. You see his car outside so he must have gone for another run. You go to your office and reply to some work emails.

You hear your office door open slowly and Chris walks in breathing hard and sweaty from his run. You keep looking at your computer as he walks behind you to place a flower in the coffee cup. When he turns back to walk out he stops in the middle of the room, puts his down and takes a deep breath.

"Alright, I'm done with this silent treatment shit. We haven't talked for a couple of days and it's bothering me. I'm sorry for whatev-"

You turn in your chair to face him.

"Stop!"

He looks to you and tears are running down your face.

"Chris, it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. It was me. I'm the one to blame. I'm the one who pushed you away when all you wanted to do was comfort me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Chr-."

Chris wraps you up in his arms and kisses you. More tears fall down your face and you start sobbing.

He rubs your back, "shh, shh, stop. Stop crying please." He cups your face in his hands and wipes your tears with his thumbs before kissing you again. You relax against his chest and let out a deep breath.

You look up at him, "I'm so sorry, Chris."

His eyes are starting to get watery, "Stop apologizing. I love you."

Your voice is still shaky, "I promise I'll never push you away again. I love you, Chris."

He kisses your cheek and just holds you as you stop crying. A few minutes has passed and Chris is still kneeling in front of you. You start to laugh.

Chris pulls away with his hand rubbing your thigh, "As much as I missed seeing and hearing you smile and laugh, what's so funny?"

You look down and back up at him, "You're all sweaty and smelly from your run. And now my pajamas smell like you."

Chris laughs, "Wow, sorry. Taking a shower right after I got home wasn't on the top of my list."

"No?" You laugh.

Chris smiles and shakes his head, "No." He leans in to kiss you.

"What's on the top of your list?"

Chris looks you in the eyes and back to your lips. He whispers, "you," he pulls you in and kisses you. "I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you, Chris." You start laughing again, "but you really need to take a shower. You're funky, dude."

Chris laughs and rests his head on your lap, "Oh my God, woman. Okay fine." He lifts his head to look at you, "care to join?"

You bite your lips and nod your head. Chris takes your hand and leads you to your bathroom for a shower.

After the shower you and Chris cook breakfast together.

You're both wrapped up in each others arms on the couch.

You place your hand on his chest and look up at Chris, "I'm sorry for not talking to you sooner."

Chris lets out a deep breath, "Hey, I said stop apologizing. You were having a bad day."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have yelled at you the way that I did."

"That's true, that was a little harsh, but I know you needed your space. I didn't want to bug you again so I left you alone. I wanted you to be ready to talk… But after a couple of days I got scared that I did something wrong. That's why I finally spoke up."

"No, you did nothing wrong, Chris. This was all me. You're perfect, I'm the one that's a mess."

Chris squeezes your shoulder and kisses your forehead, "you're not a mess."

You let out a small laugh, "Yes I am. I have the perfect boyfriend in my life and yet I pushed him away when he tried to comfort me. Why do you put up with me?"

Chris caresses the side of your face with his hand, "because I love you. That's why." He kisses the single tear that's rolling down your cheek.

He cradles you in his arms as you let out the last few tears.

"Thank you for not giving up on me. I love you, Chris."

"I'll never give up on you."


	18. Banana Pancake - Jack Johnson

Song lyrics: ** "We got everything we need right here, And everything we need is enough, Just so easy when the whole world fits inside of your arms."

The sunlight is shining through the curtain and you turn towards Chris to block the light. He lazily throws his arms around you to rub your back and moans. You fall back to sleep, but suddenly your alarm clock goes off. You groan and bury your face in Chris chest. He kisses your head and reaches over you to turn it off.

"Why did you set your alarm clock? It's Saturday."

You look up at him, "Wait, is it?" You look around confused.

He gives you a sleepy smile and pulls you to him, "mm hmm."

You snuggle up to his chest and let out a deep breath, "Sorry, work has been driving me crazy and stressing me out."

Chris lets out a sleepy laugh, "It's okay, it's okay. You don't have work today. Let's go back to sleep."

"Mmm, okay."

You wake up a couple of hours later. You stretch out your arm to Chris' side, but he's not there. You sit up on the bed and you hear singing coming from down the hallway. You quietly exit your bedroom and head towards the singing. You hear it coming from the kitchen. When you turn the corner you see Chris shirtless with bedhead hair and just pajama sweatpants on cooking and singing a Disney song. Chris turns around to scoop the food from the pan to the plate and smiles as soon as he sees you.

"Good morning, beautiful."

You run your fingers through your hair and take a seat on the barstool at the island counter, "Morning. Wait, is it still morning?"

Chris looks at the clock that's on the stove, "uh no, it's 3 in the afternoon."

"We slept in for an extra 7 hours?!"

"You slept in for 7, I woke up a couple of hours before."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I know work has been getting to you and you looked peaceful sleeping."

You tilt your head and smile, "Why thank you. What did you cook?"

"Your favorite; banana pancakes.... And bacon," he slides the plate to you.

You bring your hands to your face like an excited little kid, "Ahh! Yay. Breakfast food for lunch."

He smiles and shakes his head. He serves himself a plate and takes a seat next to you.

As you're eating he has his hand on your thigh and lightly moves his thumb up and down.

"So how is it?" Chris asks as you take a big bite of the pancake.

You give a thumbs up and nod your head. Chris laughs and points to the corner of your mouth, "you got a little something there." Before you could grab your napkins to wipe it off Chris' lips are on yours. You moan at the soft touch. "There got it."

You give him a smile and cover your mouth, "thank you."

He smiles, "you're welcome."

You continue eating and you feel Chris staring at you from the corner of your eye.

"What?"

"You look really beautiful in the morning."

You laugh, "Really? I just woke up, I have bedhead hair, and I'm stuffing my face with pancakes."

Chris smiles and cups your face, "but you're relaxed and happy and when I see you happy you're beautiful."

Your eyes get watery and you tilt your head towards his hand and lean in for a kiss.

You put your head down, "Sorry for being a pain in the ass these few days."

He squeezes your thigh, "hey what did I say about apologizing? You don't need to."

A tear starts rolling down your cheek, "Yeah I do need to apologize, I shouldn't have yelled at you the way that I did. You didn't deserve that."

He wipes the tear from your cheek, "Hey stop crying. If you don't mind talking about it now, what was bugging you so much?"

You sigh and bite your lip, "Work. It's just been getting crazy with a lot of stuff. With all of the meetings, rehearsals, and classes the stress has finally caught up with me. I just needed time alone with no one asking me for anything."

Chris rubs your thigh to comfort you, "Sorry."

"It's okay, I should have said what was bugging me when you asked instead of yelling at you."

Chris smiles, "Okay, new unofficial rule when you come home quiet and not yourself and you walk straight to your office I won't bug you until you're ready to come out, okay? I made that room not only as an office, but as a place you could relax and take a break from the world."

"Thank you. I love you, Chris." You lean in for a kiss.

You finish eating breakfast and you help Chris clean up the kitchen.

You wrap your arms around him, "what are we gonna do now?"

He wraps his arms around you and rubs your back, "hmm, what do you feel like doing?"

"Would it be crazy if I said a nap? My food coma is hitting hard."

Chris laughs, "No it's not crazy because I was thinking the same thing."

Chris takes your hand and leads you to the bedroom.

As soon as you both lay on the bed he rests his head on your chest.

"Mmm, you make a good pillow." You giggle and run your fingers through his hair making him even more sleepy. "I love you, (y/n)." He scoots up your body and wraps his arms around your waist and starts planting light kisses on your neck and shoulders. His scruff starts to tickle you.

You giggle, "Hey we're supposed to be napping."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Mmm, no."

"Well okay then," as he continues kisses down your neck. You lazily throw one leg around his waist to bring him closer. He runs his hand up and down your thigh as you run your fingers through his hair.

"Mmm, I love you."

Chris cups your face and looks into your eyes, "I love you too, (y/n)." He kisses you again and lays his head down on the pillow and pulls you closer.

You inhale his scent on his neck, "I'm so sleepy."

He rubs your shoulder and kisses your forehead, "Shh, lets sleep now."

You giggle in his ear and slowly fall to sleep as he lightly rubs your shoulder.

You and Chris nap and are woken up by Dodger jumping on the bed.

"Hey bubba," Chris says in his sleepy voice.

"Poor baby has been cooped up inside all day, we should take him for a walk."

"Hm, good idea."

"Let's get dressed." Dodger jumps off the bed and takes off running down the hallway. "Well I guess he's ready."

Chris laughs and pulls you towards him and kisses you.

"Hey come on, if we start this again we won't get out of bed."

Chris pulls the covers over his face and groans. Dodger comes bolting into the room. And jumps on the bed and starts licking Chris' face.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll get up." Dodger lays on Chris' chest and gives him puppy eyes. "Hey bubba, we talked about this."

"Aww, come on, Chris. Get up or I'll start giving you puppy eyes."

Chris gives you a smirk, "Oh really?"

You lightly smack his shoulder, "No, and come on before we waste the rest of the day."

Chris tilts his head, "There's no wasted time when I'm spending it with you."

You smile and give him a kiss on the cheek, "I love you." Dodger scoots up Chris' chest and licks his face.

"Uh oh, I think Dodger might be jealous."

You pet Dodger, "hey, I thought we were buds. I buy you your favorite treats."

Chris laughs, "We should get dressed now. Okay bubba, down." Dodger gets off of the bed and walks out of the room. You and Chris get dressed. As you're getting dressed you look out the window and notice it's raining.

"Wow!"

Chris turns to you, "what is it?"

"It's raining."

"Do you still wanna go out?"

"Yeah, we have rain jackets, we'll be fine."

"Okay." Chris walks into the closet and grabs your jackets and umbrella. "Ready when you are."

You walk over to the dresser and grab your NASA hat that Chris got you and put it on, "Ready!"

While you guys are out for your walk with Dodger the rain is just a light drizzle. Dodger jumps in and out of puddles as you walk on the curb while holding Chris' hand for balance. You guys walk around a small neighborhood park before the rain starts to get harder.

Chris looks up at the sky, "think we should head back soon?"

A loud thunder rumbles. You jump, "Uh yeah."

Chris wraps his arm around your shoulder, "let's go home."

You guys make it back home just before the thunderstorm hits. You help Chris dry off Dodger. As soon as you guys finish the power goes out.

"Woah, it's dark," you grab your phone from your pocket and turn on the flashlight. Dodger starts whining and Chris hugs him to calm down.

"It's okay, hubba. I'm here."

"Do you have any flashlights or candles?"

"Yeah in the kitchen." Chris picks up Dodger and you guys head to kitchen. "There should be some flashlights and a lighter in the drawer next to the sink."

You open the drawer and grab one for each of you. "And the candles?"

"Living room" Chris puts Dodger down on the couch as you guys light the candles.

You step back from the bookshelf, "Ooo romantic." Chris laughs and takes a seat on the couch next to Dodger. "Hey, want some hot cocoa?"

"Mmm yes please."

"Marshmallows?"

"Of course."

You head to the kitchen and make a cup of hot cocoa for you and Chris. When you head back to the living room you see Dodger snuggled up with Chris.

"Hey, I thought I was your snuggle buddy."

Chris laughs, "You are" as he has his arm open up towards you, "join us."

You hand Chris his cup and snuggle up next to him.

"Mmm, comfy."

You three cuddle on the couch listening to the rain waiting for the power to come back on.

An hour later the lights flicker back on.

"Yay! Power. You hungry?"

"Yeah, I feel like eating pizza," you say as you rub your stomach.

"Good choice, I'll throw one in the oven right now" Chris kisses your forehead before heading to the kitchen. You guys spend the rest of the night cuddling on the couch eating pizza and watching Disney movies.


	19. You Make It Easy - Jason Aldean

Song lyrics: "You're my sunshine in the darkest days, My better half, my saving grace, You make me who I wanna be."

"You almost ready, Chris? I don't wanna be late the first time I meet your mom", you shout from the closet looking for your jacket.

"Yeah I'm ready and don't worry we won't be late. It's only 3 o'clock, babe. I doubt the turkey is even done cooking."

You walk out of the closet and put on your jacket, "Sorry, I'm just nervous about meeting her."

Chris walks up to you and wraps his arms around you, "You've talked to her on the phone multiple times. You don't need to be nervous."

You laugh, "phone calls are different though."

Chris kisses your forehead, "I don't understand how you can perform on stage in front of a huge audience, but get nervous when meeting new people." 

You playfully punch Chris on his chest, "hey, I've seen you get nervous during interviews. It's the same thing. I don't know what questions your mom is gonna throw at me."

Chris laughs and shakes his head, "Don't worry she's not that type of mom to bombard you with a million questions." 

You let out a deep breath and rest your head on his chest, "Okay, let's go."

The cold fall breeze hits you as soon as you open the front door. You zip up your hoodie as Chris holds the car door open for you. 

Chris holds your hand during the car ride. His thumb caressing the top of your hand. You look out the window watching the fall leaves roll on the street. 

You guys pull up to his mom's house. Chris puts the car in park.

He squeezes your hand, "You ready, (y/n)?"

You let out a deep breath and smile, "Yes."

You guys walk up to the front door and knock. His brother Scott answers the door, "Heeey! Happy Thanksgiving, guys." Scott exchanges hugs with both of you. "Come in."

You guys walk in and you see Chris' nieces and nephews running around.

"Come on, let me introduce you to everyone", takes your hand and guides you to the kitchen. "Ma?" 

Chris' mom turns around from the kitchen counter, "Happy Thanksgiving!"

They exchange hugs, "Happy Thanksgiving, mom. It smells good in here." You nervously stand next to Chris holding your hands behind your back. Chris reaches out for you and you take his hand, "This is (y/n)."

You extend your hand to his mom, "Hi, Lisa. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. And please call me mom." You give a shy smile.

"Dad, this is (y/n)." 

"Hi Robert, nice to meet you."

"Hello, (y/n). Pleasure to meet you. Chris you didn't tell me she was this beautiful." Chris gives you a smile and squeezes your hand. 

"Do you need help with anything?" You walk up to the counter.

His mom smiles, "No, I got it."

Chris takes your hand and introduces you to his sisters, Shana and Carly. You guys mingle and watch "A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving" with the kids in the living room. Soon after that's finish you guys watch the Thanksgiving football game before dinner is ready. 

"Alright, time to eat!" Chris' mom shouts from the kitchen. The kids take off running to the kitchen as Chris takes your hand. 

"Come on" he winks at you.

You guys enter the kitchen and you see the dining table set up with all of the Thanksgiving food. Chris guides you to the table and pulls out a chair for you. He sits across from you next to his mom. You sit between Scott and Carly and her spouse. His sister Shana and her spouse also join. The kids take a seat at the kids table. Chris' dad stands at one end of the table waiting for everyone to take a seat so he can give a thanksgiving speech. You get a bit shy during the speech when he mentions you being welcome into the family. And that you bring happiness to Chris. You feel Chris lightly nudge your foot under the table and lock eyes with you and smiles. You return the smile and look down shyly. After Chris' dad speech he carves the turkey as everyone passes around the different side dishes. Once everyone has their plate full they dig in. 

Your nerves calm down after your first bite. Thanksgiving is your favorite holiday and you felt at home with Chris' family. 

You talked with Carly about teaching. As the conversation went on you notice Chris staring at you from across the table. He smiles and silently mouths "I love you." You smile and wink at him. 

Scott notices and nudges your elbow, "You guys are too cute."

You nudge him back and laugh, "Oh stop it, Scott."

As dinner goes on you continue conversing with his family. You're glad they don't bombard you with a bunch of questions. It's actually a bit opposite. You ask how Chris was when he was growing up. Everyone is laughing as his mom tells embarrassing stories of when he was little. You look at Chris and he's turning red from embarrassment. You find it cute and nudge his foot under the table. He looks up and smiles at you. The childhood stories continue and your face hurts from smiling and laughing. 

Chris' mom goes to the kitchen to grab dessert and you excuse yourself to help her. You see her at the counter getting the pumpkin pie.

"Here, let me help" as you offer a hand.

"Oh thank you, (y/n)."

"No problem." You follow her back to the dining room.

"Here, do you wanna do the honors?" As she hands you the knife to cut the pie.

"Uh, sure." You cut the pie into slices and pass out a piece to everyone. When you hand the plate to Chris he leans over and kisses you. 

In unison everyone says, "Aww." You and Chris laugh. 

"Took you long enough," Scott playfully shouts.

You nudge him on the shoulder as you take your seat. Chris and Scott playfully bicker back and forth while everyone laughs and eats their pie. Once everyone's stomach has been stuffed they head to the living room to watch TV. You and Chris help clear the table. 

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to help clean. You're our guest", Chris' mom says.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind helping. It's the least I can do for the amazing dinner."

She smiles at Chris, "She's a keeper."

You smile and put the dishes on the kitchen counter and head to dining room to get the others. You return to the kitchen as Chris turns on the water to start washing the dishes. His mom grabs the towel to help dry them.

"Ma, we got this. Go watch TV and relax", Chris takes the towel from her and places it on the counter. His mom kisses him on the cheek and heads to the living room. You smile and lean on the counter next to Chris.

Chris looks up from the plate he's washing and smiles, "What?"

You shake your head, "Nothing."

He gives you a playful glare and tosses the towel to you. "Here, you're on drying duty."

You laugh and bump his shoulder. He splashes water on you and you yell.

"What the hell, Chris?"

He laughs, "What? I'm just washing dishes, what's your problem?"

You quickly reach over and splash water on him.

"Hey! Hey!"

You laugh and take cover with the small towel to block the water. You guys then hear his mom yell from the living room, "I hope you guys aren't making a mess in my kitchen!" You guys try to stop laughing.

"Sorry, ma!" 

You shake your head and giggle. Chris calms down and continues washing the dishes. You lean your head on his shoulder as you wait for him to hand you a dish to dry. He kisses your forehead and you moan against him.

"I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too, Chris."

"Aww how cute!" Scott interrupts. You and Chris both jump and turn around.

"What the heck, Scott? You scared us", you throw the towel at him as he quickly open the refrigerator door to block it. 

"Hey, I just came in here to get something to drink." He grabs a beer and closes the fridge and toss back the towel to you. "Sorry."

You laugh, "No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not" He sticks his tongue out at you as he leaves. You shake your head and help Chris with the rest of the dishes. 

After you guys are done cleaning you join the rest of his family in the living room. Chris sits on love seat and he pulls you onto his lap. You wrap your arm his shoulder and you lean your head on chest as he plants a light kiss on your head. You and Chris stay a bit longer to finish watching the movie before heading out. 

"It was nice meeting all of you tonight" You smile and wave as Chris has his arms around your waist. You hug his parents bye as they walk you out to the car.

"Don't be a stranger now. Come and visit whenever you like."

"Oh I will especially if you're cooking is always as good as tonight's dinner was."

His mom smiles and hugs you again, "Bye (y/n)."

"Bye, ma. Good night."

Chris hugs and kisses his parents good bye before getting into the car.

You guys pull out of the driveway and head home. You grab Chris' hand, "I had a lot of fun tonight, thanks for bringing me."

Chris pulls your hand to his lips and plants a kiss, "I'm glad you did. I love you."

You smile, "I love you too."

You guys head inside and you pull Chris to the couch to cuddle. 

"Uh, I'm so full", You close your eyes and rub your stomach.

Chris laughs and kisses your cheek, "I'm telling you, my mom's cooking is the best."

You rest your head on his chest, "It is."

He wraps his arms around you and squeezes your shoulder, "You didn't seem nervous tonight."

"Yeah, my nerves calmed when we started talking about your childhood."

He laughs, "I'm glad my embarrassing upbringing made you laugh", he moves his arm to your waist and lightly tickles your side.

You squirm at his touch, "Hey stop, I'm too full and sleepy."

"Oh really?" He leans over and starts tickling you with both of his hands.

"Ah, goddamn it, Chris." You feel him smile as he kisses your neck. You start tickling his lower back.

"Hey, I thought you said you were too sleepy?" As he tries to sit up, but you pull him back down.

"You started this", as you raise an eyebrow. Chris looks down at you and kisses you. You both laugh against each others lips. Chris stops tickling you when you rub your hands up and down his back. He wraps his arm around you and holds you close him as his other hand cups your face. 

He kisses you and looks into your eyes, "happy thanksgiving, (y/n)."

You kiss him and smile back, "happy thanksgiving, Chris."


	20. ** The Christmas Song - Nat King Cole

** chapter contains smut.

Song lyrics:"Although it's been said many times, many ways, Merry Christmas to you"

You are finishing up the last of your work emails and lesson plans for next semester in your office when you hear Chris yell from down the hallway, "Hey, I'm home!"

"Oh shit," you whisper as you run out of your office to the kitchen to grab the shopping bags you got from the mall this morning. You bump into Chris, "Uh hi, Chris." You give him a quick kiss and try to grab the bags from the table, but Chris stops you.

"Woah, hang on, hang on, what's up with the bag from Victoria's secret?" he raises an eyebrow at you and wraps his arms around you. "Is it my Christmas present?"

"Maybe." He gives you a smirk and runs to the table and tries to look inside the bag. You chase after him, "hey cheater, no peeking." You grab the bag from him, "I told you to call me when you were heading home."

He pulls out his phone, "I did, you didn't answer." He shows a missed call to you.

You look at the table and your phone is on vibrate next to the shopping bags. "Damn it... why didn't you call the house?" 

"I thought maybe you were sleeping, sorry." He hugs you and tries to look inside the bag again.

You slap his hand away, "Hey, I said stop it, Chris."

He laughs, "sorry."

"Let me go hide these from you."

"Okay" He hugs you and kisses you on the forehead, "get dressed."

You raise an eyebrow, "where are we going?"

"Well we need to get a tree to put the presents under."

You smile, "We're gonna get a real Christmas tree?!"

He laughs, "Yeah? You never had a real one?"

"I did once when I was little. Other than that it was always a fake one."

He hugs you, "Aww that's not fair, you need a real Christmas tree." He kisses you again and you hide the bags in your office and get dressed.

You come walking down the hallway and you see Chris cuddling with Dodger on the couch, "I'm ready."

"Keys?" Chris has his hand out.

"To my truck?"

"Uh yeah, the tree won't fit on top of my car." You laugh and toss the keys to him. "Let's go."

Chris drives you guys to a tree farm to pick out a Christmas for your place. The ground is covered with a fresh layer of snow from this morning's snowfall. As you're walking down the rows of trees Chris wraps his arm around you to keep you warm. 

"See any that you like yet?"

"Hm, maybe this?" You stop in front of a small tree.

Chris laughs, "This one is tiny."

"What? Do you wanna get one of those big ones?" You point to the next row.

He shrugs his shoulders, "Yeah, it'll fit in the living room."

"Yeah, but will it fit through the doorway?"

"We'll make it fit, come on." Chris takes you by the hand and you walk to where the bigger trees are. "Let's get this one!"

You laugh, "Okay, okay we'll get this one."

You guys get the tree onto the back of your truck and head out. "Okay, now we gotta get decorations for it."

You keep smiling at Chris as he drives. He turns to you, "What?"

"Nothing, I just like seeing you this excited."

He laughs, "I love the Christmas season and I love you." He kisses your hand.

You guys pull up to a department store to shop for the decorations. As soon as you guys walk into the store Chris starts acting like a little kid. When he's pushing the cart he runs and jumps on the back and almost crashes into the shelf.

"Oh shiiiit!"

"Oh my God, Chris." You laugh and shake your head. "You're gonna get us kicked out."

"What? I didn't crash."

"Uh huh, you almost did."

"Ooo look. Let's get these lights!" He grabs a box from the shelf and it has different color lights.

"Those are pretty."

"So it's a yes?"

"Yes." 

He grabs another box and puts them in the cart. "Okay now we need ornaments. Oh wait, we need to get lights for outside. What kind should we get?" He puts his hands on his hips and looks at the shelf.  
"How about these snowflake ones?" You grab the box and hand it to him.

"Yes! How many boxes do you think we need? Two? Three?"

"Hmm, maybe three to be safe."

"Good idea." He grabs two more boxes and puts them in the shopping cart. "Wanna get a wreath for the front door?"

"Yeah, let's get this one. It has a big red bow on it."

"Good choice. Put it in the cart." Chris pushes the shopping cart down the next aisle with the ornaments. "Okay, what color ornaments do you wanna get?"

"You pick, you picked the lights." You rest your head on his shoulder.

"Let's both pick a color."

"Okay." You look up and down the aisle.

"Hmm, I like these blue ones. What do you think, (y/n)?" Chris holds the box for you to look at it.

You give him a thumbs up, "Looks good. Do you think these red ones will match?" You come walking up to Chris and show him the box.

"Yeah, put it in the cart. What other color should we get? Silver or gold?"

"Silver." 

"Okay, silver it is. Ooo, how about these?"

"Yeah those will do." Chris puts them in the cart with the rest of the stuff.

"Woah, wait hang on. Did you pick silver so it'll be Cap colors?" He raises an eyebrow at you.

"What?!" You look inside the cart and start laughing. "No."

He gives you a smirk, "You sure?"

"I'm being serious, I didn't notice it until you pointed it out just now. We can change it gold if you want."

"No, I was kidding. Silver is fine. I like the Cap theme. Oh wait, we gotta get a star for the top." He quickly grabs one from the shelf and tosses it into the cart.

You smile and kiss his cheek, "what else do we need to get?"

Chris leans over and looks in the cart, "Uh, wrapping paper? Oh shit, and a stand for the tree."

You guys look for the aisle with the wrapping paper. You both choose a few different rolls and grab a stand for the tree. You guys pay for everything and head back home. 

You and Chris struggle with getting the Christmas tree into the house, but after awhile you guys get it through the front door.

"Ha! Told you it'll fit." Chris says as he falls onto the couch and pulls you down with him. 

You laugh, "barely." You caress his face and kiss him, "come on, let's decorate it." You try to get up, but he pulls you back down to his lap. "Hey!" 

Chris kisses your neck, "Hang on, can we take a break? The tree was really heavy."

You laugh, "Okay, fine." Chris continues kissing you and you start giggling.

"What's so funny, (y/n)?"

"You said you wanted to rest."

"Yeah?"

"But yet, you're kissing me."

He laughs, "I can never be too tired to kiss you."

"I love you. Now come on, we bought a bunch of ornaments and lights. I wanna put them up before it gets too late." You tug his arm to get up.

He groans, "Okay, okay." Chris lazily gets up and helps open the boxes of ornaments and puts them on the coffee table. "Oh! Shall I put on some Christmas music?"

"Yeah, want some hot cocoa?"

"Yes please." He kisses your cheek as you walk pass him to the kitchen. You come back from the kitchen with your drinks and you hear Chris singing to the music. 

You smile and hand him his drink, "Okay so what's first?"

"Uh, the lights. Wait, is this where you want the tree set up at?"

"Yeah, in front of the window so you can see it from outside."

"Okay cool, yeah the lights are first." Chris grabs one of the boxes from the coffee table and opens it up. He starts at the top of the tree and hands it to you to wrap it around your side. You guys get about half way down the tree and the cord ends. "Oh good call on getting an extra set of lights, babe."

"Thank you." You guys continue wrapping the lights around the tree. "And done! Ornaments next?"

"Yeah." 

You guys decorate the tree with ornaments. You turn back to the coffee table to grab another ornament and when you turn back to walk to the tree Chris is standing in front of you with his hands behind his back.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What are you hiding behind you, Chris?"

"Nothing," as a big smile appears on his face.

You glare at him, "uh huh, well then excuse me. I'm trying to decorate the tree."

You try to walk around him. But he grabs your arm and spins you. Your lips are only inches apart. He has one arm around your waist and the other is up in the air. You look up and it's a mistletoe. 

You smile, "when did you get that?"

"At the store when you went to get more wrapping paper."

You look back at him and bite your lip before kissing him on the cheek. You try to pull away from him, but he squeezes you back to him.

He shakes his head slowly, "nuh uh. That doesn't count."

You tilt your head and smile and kiss his other cheek, "better?"

He laughs, "No." He starts tickling your lower back.

"Okay, okay." You plant a light kiss on his lips. He puts his other arm down and wraps them both around you and deepens the kiss. You moan against his lips. A slow song starts playing on the stereo and Chris starts swaying to the music. You rest your head on his chest as you guys dance. Chris kisses you again and you finish decorating the tree.

"We just need the star on top and we're done."

Chris hands you the star, "Uh, I can't reach it."

He smiles and turns around, " I know, hop on."

Chris braces himself so you can jump on his back for a piggyback. You hop up and he grabs you behind your knees. You giggle because you guys almost fall because Chris leaned a not too forward. 

"It's okay, I got you. I got you."

You reach the top of the tree and place the star on top. You lean over and kiss Chris on the cheek, "Done." You hop down and Chris gives you a quick kiss before plugging in the lights.

"Ready?"

You run to the lamp on the side table to turn it off and then you stand back next to Chris, "Yeah, I'm ready." Chris plugs in the lights and the tree lights up. Your eyes widen and you lean your head on his shoulder. "It's beautiful."

Chris kisses you on the cheek, "We did a good job decorating it."

"We really did, huh?. All that decorating got me hungry. Take out for dinner?"

"Sure, you call it in and I'll clean up the living room." Chris gives you another kiss before you head to the kitchen to order the food. After ordering you come back to the living room and help Chris with the last of the cleaning. 

"What movie should we watch?" 

"A Christmas one for sure!" 

"Home Alone?"

"Yes!" Chris says as he lays on the couch and kicks off his shoes. You put on the movie and walk over to him.

"Comfy?" 

He shakes his head and pulls you down towards him, "I'm missing my cuddle buddy."  
You snuggle up next to him and he wraps his arm around your waist and kisses your head. "Mmm, better." 

You guys watch the movie, but then Chris' hand starts to wander to your ass and he lightly squeezes it. You turn towards him and bite your lip before kissing him. He helps you turn more so you're laying on top of him straddling him. He wraps his arms around you as you kiss his neck. He moans at the light love bites you plant down his neck to his shoulder. You grind your hips down against his and he squeezes your ass with both of his hands. You moan against his neck and travel back up to his lips. His hands travel up under your shirt and you moan at his warmth. He thrusts his hips up against you and you whimper. Then suddenly you hear the doorbell ring. You rest your head on his chest and you both start laughing.

"Fuuuuuuck." Chris groans.

"It's okay, I'll get it." Chris slaps your ass before you get up. "Hey!" You kiss him on the cheek and get up to answer the door. You pay the delivery guy and close the door and head back to the living room. Chris is still laying down. "Get up, food is here." You place the bag on the coffee table.

Chris grabs you by the waist and you fall back on the couch. He cups your face and whispers in your ear, "I'd rather eat you for dinner." 

You moan and bite your lip, "Maybe for dessert?" You kiss him and he moans against your lips.

"Promise?"

You nod your head and wink at him as you help him sit up. You guys eat dinner and cuddle on the couch until the movie is over. You eyes feel heavy from the food coma, but you are awaken by Chris' touch on your hip as his hand moves up under your shirt. 

"Hey you can't sleep yet, we haven't had dessert." He leans over and kisses you.

You moan against his lips, "bedroom." He picks you up and you wrap your legs around his waist as he heads to the bedroom. Once he bumps into the bed he carefully lays you down and you open your legs for him to lay between. He kisses your neck as you hands trail down to his back and lift up his shirt. He sits up and tossed it across the room. He then pulls you up and helps unbutton your shirt and tosses it too. He wraps his arms around you as he kisses your neck and he unclips your bra. Chris slowly slides down the straps on your shoulders followed by light kisses. You moan against his neck and he removes the bra completely and he drops it on the floor. He kisses down your neck and collar bone and lays you back down. His hands trail up your sides to your breasts and he squeezes them. He muffles your moans with his lips on yours. You wrap your legs around him and grind your hips up towards his. His hands travel down to your waistband and he tugs at your belt. He leans back and looks at you. You nod your head and he unbuckles your belt. You lift your hips up for him to pull down your pants. you shimmy your hips as he hooks his fingers on your panties and pants and pulls them off and throws them on the floor. He sits back admiring your naked body as he slowly undoes his pants. You rest on your elbows and bite your lip as he crawls back up your body. Planting kisses up your legs and thighs until he gets to your mound.

He inhales and moans at your scent, "Mmm, delicious." He grabs your legs and puts them over his shoulders as he gets more comfortable. He kisses your inner thighs. His beard rubs against you and you whimper. "Relax, baby." You lay your head back on the pillow and close your eyes. He licks up slowly on your pussy and you moan loudly. You run your fingers through his hair while your other hand grips the bedsheets. 

"Fuuuck." 

Chris continues licking your lips, slowly torturing you. You try to thrust your hips up, but Chris holds you down. He moans against your pussy and the vibrations burn your body. 

You whimper, "Please, Chris."

He slowly licks around your clit and lightly sucks it. You tug on his hair with one hand while the other pinches your nipple. Chris looks up at you and he brings his hand up to your nipple to take over your hand. You quickly grab the bedsheets on both sides of you and thrust your hips up towards his face. He moans against you and quickens his licks on your pussy. 

"Ah! Harder, Chris. Please, baby." 

He removes his hand from your breasts and slowly inserts two fingers into you. You whimper at the touch of his fingers stretching you. You grab onto his hair and slowly thrusts up. He stops licks your clit and he moves up your body still slowly fingering you. He plants kisses up your stomach, shoulder and neck before kissing you on your lips. You smell your nectar on his mouth as he kisses you. You moan against his lips as his fingers move in and out of you faster. He watches you as you move your body.

"Please, deeper baby. I'm so close. Baby."

He pushes his fingers deeper looking for your g-spot and as soon as he hits it you whimper his name.

"Chris! Ah right there baby. Keep going, Chris. don't stop."

"You gonna cum for me, baby?" He whispers in your ears.

"Uh huh, I'm so fucking close, baby. Ah."

He rubs his thumb in circles on your clit as he bites your neck. 

"Fuck! Fuck. Ah baby, I'm cumming. Don't stop, don't stop. Please, baby."

Your whole body shakes as Chris continues pumping his fingers in and out of you. All you hear is you whimpering and your juices coming over his fingers and hand. You cry out, but Chris covers your mouth with his and kisses your passionately as you thrust your hips up. You wrap your arms around him and hold on for dear life as Chris pumping every last drop of your juices out of you. You scream out his name and scratch his back as he slows down before removing his fingers from you. You moan at his loss touch. He brings his fingers up to his mouth and licks each one slowly. 

"Thanks for dessert."

You bite your lip and pull him down to kiss him, "the pleasure was all mine." You feel him smile against your lips as he lets out a laugh. He rests his head on your shoulder as you calm down. Your hands run down his back and your thrust your hips up. You feel his hard dick on your inner thigh. He moans as he kisses your neck. You reach down between you guys and lightly grasp his dick. 

He hisses in your ear, "Shit." He kisses your neck before rolling over to get a condom out of the night stand. You bite your lip as you watch him roll on the condom. He positions himself back over you bracing himself with one arm as his other guides himself into you. You whimper and reach out for him. He moans against your lips as he kisses you. He thrusts all the way in and stops. You wrap your arms and legs around him and bite his shoulder. He groans in your ear as he slowly pulls out. You whimper as he thrusts back in. You scratch his back as your inner walls clench around his dick. 

He rests his head on your shoulder, "Fuck baby, you feel amazing."

You moan in his ear and run your fingers through his hair, "Mmm, baby please. Harder."  
Chris puts his hands on your hips and thrusts into you with more force. You whimper out his name. "Ah fuck. Right there, Chris. Please."

Chris starts breathing harder, "Shit, baby. I'm not gonna last long."

You moan in his ear, "it's okay baby. Let it go. I'm so close." 

Chris hisses, "Yeah?" 

You thrust your hips up and your clit rubs against his pelvis, "Uh huh. Please baby." 

Chris squeezes your hips and thrusts faster. You both whimper. You clench around him again and his thrusts get sloppy. He moves his hand to your mound and rubs your clit with his thumb and it sends you into a frenzy. You squirm under him as your orgasm hits you.

"Shit, Chris. Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop." You hold onto him as he thrusts chasing his own release. 

He groans loudly in your ear as he cums inside you. "Oh fuck!"

You both moan as you catch your breaths. He rests his head on your shoulder as you rub his back. He kisses you and runs his hands up the sides of your body.

You hiss and bite your lip as he slowly pulls out, "shit."

Chris moans and kisses your neck, "sorry." 

He lays next to you and you cuddle next to him and kiss him, "Mmm, I love you so much."

"I love you too." He cups your face and kisses your cheek. "I'll be right back. I gotta clean up."

You nod your head and watch him walk to the bathroom. He takes off his condom and tosses it in the trash and gets a towel to clean you off. You moan as soon as he touches your inner thigh. He kisses you as he cleans you. When he's done he snuggles up behind you and pulls up the blankets to cover both of you. He wraps his arm around your waist and plants light kisses on your back and shoulder.

"I love you, (y/n)."

You reach back and turn to kiss him, "I love you, Chris."

He hugs you and you fall asleep from the warmth of his naked body. 

===== ===

The next morning you're woken up by Chris kissing your shoulder and neck.

"Morning, beautiful."

You moan and lazily throw your leg over his to scoot closer, "Morning handsome."

He gives you a sleepy smile and rubs your back. You caress his cheek and he closes his eyes and moans, "I love you."

"I love you, Chris." You kiss him and his hand slides down to your ass and he gives it a light squeeze. You feel him smile against your lips. You laugh and move your leg high around his waist. He bites your neck and squeezes your ass again but a bit harder that it makes you hiss. He grabs and turns you so you're straddling him. You grind your hips down on him and his hands run up your body to your breast. He lightly pinches your nipples and you moan out his name. Your hands cover his as he squeezes your breast. You grind your hips again and you feel his dick twitch against your thigh. You bite your lip and lean down to kiss him. He moans against your lips as you start moving down his body. Leaving trails of kisses. His moans get louder the lower you go. You stop right below his abs and lock eyes with him before you slowly start massaging his dick. He hisses and lays his head back on the pillow. 

"Oh, baby."

You lick up and down his dick slowly. He thrusts his hips towards your hand.

"Shit."

You look up and lick your lips, "Relax baby. Let me take care of you." You wrap your lips around the tip of his dick and slowly start sucking. He runs his fingers through your hair. 

"Oh fuck. Baby, that feels so good." 

You moan as you slowly take more of him into your mouth. He groans and thrusts his hips towards you. 

"Shit, (y/n). Ah fuuuuck."

You wrap your hand around the base of his dick and lightly twists as you suck the head of his dick. He moans and lightly pulls your hair.

"Oh baby, you feel so fucking good."

You speed up and Chris groans louder. He thrusts his hips towards your mouth and you lightly drag your teeth along the head of his dick and he comes undone.

"Ah fuck, fuck, (y/n). Oh shiiiiiit." His cum shoots out and you suck his dick until there is nothing left. He let's go of your hair and pulls you up. He wraps his arms around you as he catches his breath. You run your fingers through his hair as he kisses your neck. "God, I love you so much, (y/n)."

"I love you." 

He smiles, "We should get up now."

You nod your head and kiss his cheek, "You making breakfast?" 

He laughs, "Yes, I'll cook whatever you want after the way you woke me up just now."

You shake your head and lightly slap his arms. He laughs and hugs you again before you guys get out of bed and get dressed for breakfast. 

Chris starts cooking breakfast as you let Dodger out to the backyard. There's more snow on the ground than the day before. You watch as Dodger runs happily around in the snow. After he does his business you let him back inside. You sit on the kitchen counter as Chris cooks. 

"You wanna help me put up Christmas lights outside after breakfast?"

"Yeah! Of course."

He leans towards you and kisses your cheek. 

"Can you set up the table? I'm almost done cooking."

You hop off of the counter and grab plates and utensils and set them on the dining table. You walk over to the fridge, "Want juice?"

"Yes please." 

You grab the orange juice out of the fridge and place it on the counter. You walk pass Chris to the cupboard with the glasses, when you walk pass Chris again he slaps your ass. 

"Hey!" You turn around and glare at him, "I almost dropped these."

He giggles and wraps his arms around you, "sorry."

"No you're not."

He smiles, "you're right" and kisses your cheek. He turns around and continues cooking. You pour juice in both cups and place them on the table. You take a seat and Chris walks over to you and serves the food. When he turns around to put the pants back on the stove you quickly reach out and slap his ass. He gasps and quickly turns around, "(y/n)!" 

You cover your mouth trying not to laugh, "what?" He raises an eyebrow and places the pan down on the counter and starts tickling you. "Hey, hey. Stop, Chris. Okay, I'm sorry."

He stops and looks at you, "You sure?"

You bite your lip and start tickling him back, "No!" 

"You little!"

You both squirm and giggle as you tickle each other.

"Okay, okay. Truce, please. Stop, Chris. The food is gonna get cold."

Chris pokes your side, "you started it."

You poke him back, "No I didn't. You did." You raise an eyebrow at him. "You slapped my ass first."

"Oh yeah, I did huh?" Chris gives you a smirk and slaps your ass again. 

You gasp and laugh, "Oh my God, Chris."

He kisses your cheek and sits next to you. "Okay let's eat."

You shake your head and smile. 

After breakfast you both change into warm clothes before heading outside to hang up the Christmas lights. Chris grabs the ladder from the garage and meets you outside. You open the box of nails and grab a few along with a hammer and hand them to Chris as he climbs up the ladder.

"Be careful, please."

"I know, I know." 

You watch him as he nails in a few on the porch. He climbs down and moves the ladder over and nails a few more. You hand him another handful of nails. He kisses your cheek before he climbs back up. As he's nailing the next row you bent down and grab a handful of snow and throw it at Chris.

He grabs onto the ladder, "Ah shit, that's cold." He turns and looks at you. You have a big smile on your face and you stick out your tongue at him. You quickly bend down and make another snowball and toss it at Chris. "Hey! Stop it."

"Make me!"

Chris glares at you and quickly climbs down the ladder and makes a huge snowball. You run across the yard and try to dodge it, but it hits you on the shoulder. You hide behind the tree and get a snowball ready. You peek around the tree and throw it. It hits Chris right on his chest. 

"Ooo, shit that's cold."

He runs to your side of the tree and throws a snowball at you and it hits you on your back. 

"Ahh! Chris." 

You try to run away, but you trip on the snow and Chris catches up to you and grabs you from behind and picks you up. 

"Nooo!" You laugh as he bites the back of your neck.

"You gonna stop throwing snowballs at me?"

You squirm to break free, "Yes, Chris. I'll stop."

He puts you down and you quickly bend down and grab snow and turn around and put it down his sweater.

"What the?!? (Y/n)!!" He jumps and tugs his shirt to shake the snow out. You take off running, but Chris is right behind you. He grabs you and spins you around and holds you tight. "If I'm gonna be cold and wet, then so are you, missy."

"Fucking shit, Chris." You laugh and squirm against him. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll stop." 

He lets you go and you both can't stop laughing. 

"We should change clothes before we end up catching a cold."

You nod your head as you catch your breath. You both head back inside to put on a fresh pair of clothes before finishing hanging up the Christmas lights. 

You step back from the house, "they look good."

Chris stands next to you, "they'll look better once the sun goes down and you can actually see the lights."

You smile and kiss him on the cheek. A mail truck pulls up to the house and the mailman hands you a package. You look at the address and it's from your mom's house. Your eyes tear up and you start smiling.

Chris wraps his arm around your waist, "who's it from?"

"My mom. I wonder what it is. It's heavy."

"Lets go inside and open it."

You and Chris go inside and you place the box on the kitchen counter and open it. There's an envelope on top with your and Chris' name on it. You open it and read it out loud.

"Hey guys, I miss you. Hope you enjoy the goodies I sent. There's a little something for each of you, even Dodger. Merry Christmas, love mom." 

Chris smiles and kisses you on the cheek before throwing the wrapping paper everywhere, "let's see what we got." Chris first pulls out a chew toy and dog treats. "These must be for Dodger."

You reach into the box and find a present with your name on it. You unwrap it and it's "A Charlie Brown Christmas" DVD and a Snoopy with a santa hat. You grab Snoopy and give it a hug while Chris reaches into the box and pulls out a present with his name on it.

"Ooo, I wonder what it is." He quickly unwraps it and inside the box is a white sweater, a watch and a framed photograph of you two from the BBQ when you first took Chris to your hometown. 

"Aww! Cute." You kiss Chris on the cheek and remove more of the tissue paper to reveal baking ingredients.

"What is that?"

You grab the note that's on top and read it out loud. "Here's the recipe for my Christmas cookies. There should be enough to make for you and Chris' family. Enjoy." 

Chris wraps his arms around your waist, "Nice! Can we bake them now??!!" 

You laugh and kiss Chris, "Yeah." 

"Yes!" Chris does a little happy dance.

You giggle and grab the other items that you need to start baking. Chris preheats the oven. As you're pouring the ingredients into the bowl to mix Chris grabs a pinch of it and flicks it at you. 

"What are you doing?" As you turn away.

Chris giggles and does it again.

"Chris, stop it. You're wasting it." You slap his hand away from the bowl. He grabs you from your waist and spins you around and starts kissing you. You moan against his lips. You reach behind you for the bowl and flick the ingredients at Chris. He pulls away and starts laughing.

"Heeey! Now you're wasting the ingredients."

"You started it" as you flick more at him. He starts tickling your sides. "Oh shit, okay okay I'll stop."

He stops tickling you and wraps his arms around you, "I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too." 

You mix all of the ingredients together and Chris scoops portions of it onto the baking sheets. You open the oven door for Chris to put them in. As you wait for them to bake you and Chris clean up the mess you guys made. Dodger wanders into the kitchen and Chris gives him his new chew toy. As soon as he bites it, it squeaks.

You put your head down and laugh, "Oh God, now we're not gonna be able to sleep at night."  
You check the cookies in the oven and they're about done. 

Chris grabs the DVD from the counter, "wanna watch this while we eat cookies?"

"Yes! The cookies are about done. Just gotta let them cool." You take the cookies out of the oven and place them on the counter. Chris grabs one and quickly puts it down.

"Ah shit, it's hot," as he shakes his hand.

You shake your head, "Chris, I just said you have to let them cool down. Are you okay?"

He tilts his head and shows you his hand, "No, I have a boo boo."

You try not to laugh, "Aww, want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" You take his hand and plant a light kiss. "Better?" 

"Yes, thank you." Chris walks to the living room and puts on the movie before returning to the kitchen. You grab two glasses from the cupboard and pour both of you some milk. 

"Okay I think they're cool enough to eat now."

Chris grabs one and takes a bite and leans his head back,"Mmm, ahh, no it's not." He quickly chews the piece he has in his mouth.

You giggle, "You okay, Chris?"

He takes a drink of milk, "No, I just burned my mouth with a cookie." 

You try not to laugh and wrap your arms around him and tilt your head, "want me to kiss your boo boo?" He nods his head and leans in to kiss you. You taste the cookies on his lips, "Better?" 

"No." He pulls you in for another kiss. You smile against his lips.

"How about now?"

He moans against your lips, "Mmm, almost."  
You laugh as you squeeze him tighter. "Okay, now I'm better." You shake your head and grab some cookies and put them on a plate. Chris follows you to the living room and sits on the couch. 

"Should we send your mom a photo of us eating the cookies?"

You smile, "Yes! I'm sure she'll love it." You grab your phone from the coffee table and take a selfie of Chris making a funny face while biting a cookie and you kissing his cheek. 

You show Chris and he can't stop laughing, "please send me that one too." 

You send your mom the photo with the caption; "Chris loves the cookies we baked. Thanks mom." 

A minute later you get a reply from her:

"Enjoy. Merry Christmas, guys. Love you."

After you and Chris watch the movie the sun has gone down and Chris jumps up from the couch. 

"Let's go check out the Christmas lights! Come on!" He pulls you up and you guys run out the front door. 

It's colder than it was this morning so you snuggle up next to Chris. You guys step back from the house and admire the lights.

"Wow. You did a good job, Chris."

He kisses you on the cheek, "why thank you."

You cross your arms, "Can we go back inside now? I'm freezing."

Chris wraps his arms around you, "Yeah, let's go."

You guys go back inside and you guys cook dinner together before turning in early.

====== =======

The next morning you're woken up to some weird sounds coming from the living room. You hear Chris from down the hallway. 

"Dodger, please stop. That's not a toy." You hear him laugh, "Bubba!"

You get out of bed and walk to the living room. You see Chris on the living room floor attempting to wrap up a present while Dodger is playing with the extra cardboard boxes.

You laugh, "good morning, Chris."

He quickly turns around, "Ah shit, hi babe. Uh, can you close your eyes really quick?"

You cover your eyes, "Oh sorry."

You hear paper and things moving around. "I thought you were still sleeping."

"I was, but then I heard a loud noise and it woke me up."

"Oh yeah, sorry that was Dodger. Okay, you can open your eyes now."

You open your eyes and walk up to Chris and give him a kiss as he caresses your thigh. 

"Mmm. Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning, handsome."

"Oh, some more packages came in the mail for you. They're in the kitchen."

"Thank God, I wasn't sure if they would arrive in time." You take off running to the kitchen and open each one to see whose gift is in each one. You grab the boxes and go back to the living room and sit across from Chris. He leans over and tries to look inside the boxes. "Hey, what are you doing?" You close the flap on the box and push him back.

"Is that a present for me?"

"Don't worry about it. Go back to what you were doing."

He gives you a smirk and goes back to wrapping up his present. You lay out some wrapping paper and move one of the boxes to the center to wrap it. Chris tries to peek into the box again, but you hit him on the shoulder with the empty roll. "Chris! Behave or I'm taking back your present... the one from Victoria's Secret."

Chris raises an eyebrow, "Ha! So that present is for me?"

You laugh and shrug your shoulders, "I don't know, not really sure if you've been a good boy this year." You look up at him and bite your lip. Chris is quiet and just gives you a smirk before going back to wrapping gifts. 

You take a break from wrapping gifts to cook breakfast. As you're cooking, Chris comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist. You lean back and rest your head on his chest.

"Hi."

He hums and kisses your cheek, "need any help?"

"No, it's almost done."

He moves his hands to your hips and lightly squeezes, "okay, wanna eat in the living room?" You nod your head and give him a kiss. He walks to the fridge to grab you guys something to drink before heading to the living room. He returns to the kitchen to help you carry the food to the living room. You both sit on the floor in front of the coffee table as you enjoy breakfast. 

"What time do we need to be at your mom's today?"

"She said whenever."

"What else do we need to get done before we go?"

"Just finish wrapping whatever we haven't yet and get dressed."

"Shit, we better hurry then. I wanna shower before we go."

Chris laughs, "can I join?" You just smile and wink at him. You get up and start walking down the hallway. Chris quickly gets up and runs after you. "Heeeey, wait for me", as he wraps his arms around you.

You start laughing, "I'm not gonna shower right now, Chris. I'm getting the other presents I hid from you."

He moans, "the Victoria's secret one?"

You put your head down and laugh, "Chris, behave."

He laughs against your neck, "Okay okay okay." He heads back to the living room while you grab the other gifts. 

You quickly run to the living room, "wait, are you gonna use those empty boxes?"

"No, do you need them?"

"Yeah, if Dodger doesn't mind." Chris laughs and hands them to you, "thank you, be right back."

You put the gifts inside the boxes and return to the living room to wrap them up. You guys finish up the last of the wrapping.

"Shower time?!" Chris jumps up from the floor and throws you over his shoulders.  
You squeal, "Oh shit, Chris." You cover your face and giggle as he takes off running down the hallway. Once he gets to your guys bathroom he puts you down and kisses you before turning on the shower. You both undress and jump in the shower. You guys take turns bathing each other. Chris then starts singing Christmas music and you can't stop laughing. "Oh my God, you're such a dork."

He kisses your cheek, "yeah, but I'm your dork."

You turn off the water and Chris hands you a towel as he grabs another one to wrap around his waist. You run your fingers through his wet hair, "I love you."

He moans at your touch and kisses you, "I love you, (y/n)." He helps you step out of the shower. You get dressed in the bedroom while he gets dressed in the walk in closet. You finish drying your hair when Chris walks out and is wearing the sweater your mom bought for him along with black slants and dress shoes.

"Hey handsome." He walks up to you and plants a kiss on your cheek. "Can you pack the cookies that we baked? We gotta take those with us tonight." 

"Yeah." Chris has a big grin on his face.

You point at him with a serious face, "pack them, don't eat them."

"Yes, ma'am" and heads out of the bedroom. 

You finish getting ready and head to the kitchen and you see Chris quickly turn his back. "Hey!" Chris tries not to laugh when he turns back around. He covers his mouth with his hand. You glare at him, "Did you eat a cookie?" You put your hands on your hips and walk up to Chris. He shakes his head. "No, I need to hear an answer." 

He swallows and lets out a cough, "no" and tilts his head and smiles.

You glare at him and point at his sweater, "Uh huh, and what's that?" 

Chris looks down and wipes off the crumbs from his shirt, "nothing!" 

"Liar! You ate a cookie." you start tickling him, "I told you to pack them, not eat them."

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." Chris tries to escape but fails. "They're just really good. I promise I only ate one."

You stop tickling him, "You promise?"

"Yes." and kisses you on the cheek. 

"Alright, no more til after dinner." 

You both put on your coats before going outside to load the car with all of the gifts. You fill up the whole trunk and back seat with gifts before heading to Chris' mom's house. On the ride to her house the sun is setting and you start seeing everyone's Christmas lights turn on. You look out the window and Chris takes your hand and plants a light kiss on it before resting it on your leg. You guys arrive at his mom's house and you guys get out to greet everyone.

"Hi mom! Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas you guys, come inside it's chilly out."

"Uh, we have gifts for everyone. Hope there's room under the tree."

She smiles, "We'll make room."

You and Chris head back to the car and start unloading. Scott and Chris' dad come out to help.

"Hi guys, I hope one of these are mine." Scott does a little dance while carrying presents into the house. You shake your head and laugh. Once inside you greet everyone else. The kids are playing and watching Christmas cartoons as the adults are mingling. You and Chris head over to the kitchen and suddenly you hear someone shout "Stop!" 

You both freeze and everyone starts laughing. You look at each other with a confused look on your faces. Then Scott says, "look up." You both look up and see a mistletoe hanging on the ceiling. You bury your face into Chris' chest and giggle as he wraps his arms around you. "You guys gotta kiss."

Chris cups your face with both of his hands and plants a light kiss on your lips. You smile against his lips. You hear him whisper, "I love you," as he hugs you. He takes your hand and you guys walk into the kitchen.

"Hi, we made cookies for you."

"Oh, you did? Thank you sweetie." She gives you a hug.

"My mom gave me the recipe and told me to give these to you. Merry Christmas."

"Do you need any help with anything in here, Ma?"

"No, everything is almost done. Go mingle with everyone."

Chris takes your hand and you guys head back to the living room. You catch up with Carly about school as Chris play with his nephews and nieces. 

Chris' mom comes to the living room, "alright everyone, dinner is ready." Everyone heads to the dining room and takes a seat. This time you're sitting next to Chris at the end of the table. The food smells amazing as there's dishes being passed around. Once everything has been passed around everyone starts digging in. As you're talking over dinner, Chris notices your leg twitching and he puts his left hand on your lap and you hold his hand. You turn and smile at him and continue talking. Your nerves cool down and Chris squeezes your hand before letting go.

After dinner everyone moves to the living room and continues mingling. "Uncle Chris, can we go look at Christmas lights like we did last year?" one of his nieces asks.

"That sounds like a great idea."

You, Chris and the kids head out for a walk while the other adults stay behind.

"Please hold hands, guys." Shanna shouts from the doorway.

"We will!"

"Uncle Chris, can I sit on your shoulders?"

"Sure sweetheart." Chris picks up and places his niece on his shoulders. "Can you see all of the lights now?"

"Yes!" As she raises her hands. As you guys are checking out the neighborhood Christmas lights Chris holds your hand. You guys keep walking until it gets colder and it starts snowing.

"Alright guys, let's head back. I don't want anyone getting sick on Christmas."

Once you guys get back to Chris' mom's house she makes hot cocoa and hands out the cookies you and Chris made.

"Do you guys wanna open up a gift?" His mom asks. All of the kids start screaming. "Just one. You can open the others tomorrow morning."

Chris gets up and hands out one gift to everyone. The gift that Chris hands you is one from his mom and dad you smile as he takes a seat next to you on the couch. Once everyone has one wrapping paper starts flying everywhere. The kids got new toys, one of his sisters got a book and the other got some kitchenware. Scott got a bottle of wine. His parents open the gift you both got them which is a gift certificate for a his and hers massage and a two night stay at a hotel. Chris opens his gift and it's a new baseball cap. You keep smiling as you're watching everyone opening their gifts.

Chris nudges your elbow, "Hey, you're gonna open yours, (y/n)?" You quickly unwrap your gift and it's a Christmas music piano book.

You start laughing, "I'm gonna take this as a sign of them wanting me to play something for them?"

Chris rubs your back, "Uh probably."

"Yes! Play something for us." Scott shouts.

"Okay, okay. Only if you promise to sing, Scott." you get up and walk over to the piano.

"Yes!" as he takes a seat next to you on the piano bench. The first song you play is The Christmas Song by Nat King Cole. "chestnuts roasting on an open fire. Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

Everyone gathers around the piano while enjoying their hot cocoa and cookies and joins in on the parts of the song that they know.

"They know that Santa's on his way. He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh."

You spend the rest of the night singing and playing Christmas music for Chris and his family. As the night goes on people start heading home until you two are the last ones. His parents walk you guys out and you guys them goodbye.

"Thanks for having me over for Christmas dinner and for the piano book, I love it."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Thanks for our gift. You guys be careful on the drive home."

"We will. Thanks mom and dad. Merry Christmas, I love you."

"We love you, good night."

During the car ride home both of you are quiet and tired from all of the yummy food you guys ate. You rest your head on Chris' shoulder as you guys walk up to the front door. He guides you straight to the bedroom and lays you down on the bed. You cuddle up next to him and just lay there in silence. 

Then he suddenly sits up. You give him a weird look, "What's wrong? You okay?"

"What time is it?" he looks at his watch, "It's past midnight!" He turns to you and has a big smile on his face.

You laugh, "and?"

"And? It's Christmas, wanna open another gift?"

"Sure."

"Okay, hang on, let me go get it." He jumps off the bed and runs into the walk in closet and shuts the door behind him. You hide under the covers and wait for him. You hear him bump into stuff and you start giggling.

"You okay, in there?"

"Yeah, almost done." A minute later the door cracks open and he walks out wearing a big red bow over his outfit. 

You pull up the bed covers over your face and start laughing.

You feel the bed dip as Chris crawls up and lays on top of you bracing himself with both of his arms on either side of you. He slowly pulls down the covers from your face down to your neck and he notices a green bow on your shoulder. He gasps and you bite your lip as he pulls the blanket down more and sees that you've taken off your clothes and are wearing a blue lace bra. 

"Your wrapping paper is way better than mine." 

You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss, "no, I like the red bow, but can we take it off? It's in the way."

Chris laughs and sits up on the bed, "You do the honors." You quickly rip the bow off of Chris as he moves the rest of the blankets out of the way and reveals the matching panties that you have on. "Oh look, my favorite color."

You shake your head and giggle as you pull him back down on top of you as he kisses you. Chris gently pulls off the bow on your shoulder and plants light kisses down your neck. His hands run down your body as yours run up and down his back. You moan as he lightly bites your shoulder. He thrusts his hips down on yours and you moan. You pull up the back of his shirt and he sits back and takes it off. You runs your hands up his chest and around his neck as he kisses you. His hands travel down to your ass and squeezes you before running his hands down your thighs to wrap them around his waist. You grind your hips up against him and he moans against your lips. You run your fingers through his hair as he pushes his hips down on you again. Your hands trail down between you as you start to unbuckle his belt. Chris laughs against your lips. He sits up pulls down his pants and boxers and throws them on the floor. He quickly lays back on top of you. You run your hands down to his dick and slowly grasp it. He hisses and rests his head on your shoulder. 

"Oh fuck."

You lightly bite his neck and slowly start moving your hand on his dick. He moans in your ear and starts kissing down your neck to the top of your chest. You squeeze him a bit tighter as he goes lower on your breast. You quickly let him go as he sits up and his hands are behind you undoing your bra. He quickly removes it and covers both of your breasts with his big warm hands and gently lays you back down. He kisses you and your hand is back on his dick. He moans against your lips. His hands trail down your sides and his mouth travels down to your left breast and he lightly licks your nipple. You moan out his name and squeeze his dick making him squeeze your hip. 

"Shit baby. Your hands are so soft."

"Chris, I need you."

His hand travels between you to the front of your panties and he slowly slides his hand inside. You up your hips towards him. He moans as soon as he touches your pussy.

"You're soaked."

You whimper, "please." He pushes two fingers deep inside you and you bite down on his shoulder. "Ah fuck." You move your hand on his dick faster which causes him to moan loudly in your ear.

"Shit. W-w-w- wait." You stop and Chris rests his head on your shoulder. He slowly removes his fingers from you and whimper. "Sorry" he whispers as he places his hand on your lower stomach and reaches over to the nightstand for a condom. You quickly grab it from him and he has a smirk on his face. He tugs on your panties and you lift your hips off of the bed as he pulls them down and tosses them on the floor. All the while you open the package and Chris scoots up for you to roll it on him. You take your time slowly torturing him, but also torturing yourself because your body is aching for him to be inside you. Once he has it on he leans down and kisses you. His hand travels back down to your pussy and he pushes his fingers back inside of you. You close your eyes and lay your head back on the pillow. 

You gently grab his dick, "Please, I need you inside me." 

Chris removes his fingers from you and lines himself up with your opening. He places both of his hands on your hips and thrusts all the way in. You both moan loudly. He leans over you and kisses you. You wrap your arms around him. He pulls out all the way and you whimper. He thrusts back in with more force causing you to bite his shoulder. He squeezes your hips and pushes you down into the bed. 

"Ah fuck!"

"God, you're so tight." He grabs your thigh and squeezes it before you wrap both of your legs around him. The new angle of your hips causes him to slide in deeper.

"Agh! Chris. Right there baby."

He moans and thrusts into you harder. You scratch his back leaving marks that will be visible the next day. He bites you leaving love marks on your neck. You run your fingers through his hair gently pulling as he thrusts into you. You start to whimper out his name.

"Harder, baby. Ah. I love you."

"Shit, you feel amazing around me."

Chris continues squeezing your hips and thrusting into you. He starts losing his rhythm so you know he's close. 

"Ah Chris. Right there, baby."

"You gonna cum for me, baby?" He whispers in your ear.

"Uh huh. Don't stop, please. Don't stop. I'm so close."

Chris wraps his arms around you and pulls you up so you're both sitting up on the bed. 

"Oh fuck!"

His hands slide down your ass and he moves you up and down on his dick. You take him in even deeper causing you to lean your back and cry out his name. 

"Ah shit, Chris! Right there. Right there. ah baby."

He bites your neck and you hold onto him tight as he thrusts into your causing your orgasm to hit you hard. You clench around him and soon enough he comes undone. He continues thrusts into you until he's got nothing left.

"Oh shit, (y/n)! Agh!"

You hold onto him as he lays you back down on the bed. He slowly pulls out of you and rests his head on you chest. You whimper and he kisses your neck. You run your hands up and down his back as you both catch your breath. 

He whispers into your ear, "I love you."

You moan and kiss his cheek, "Merry Christmas, baby."

He laughs and rest his head back on your chest. Once you guys calm down you both get up and take a quick shower before going to sleep.

======== ======

You're woken up by Chris tickling your sides. You moan and turn away from him.

"(Y/n), wake up, it's Christmas."

"I wanna sleep." You pull the covers over you. 

Chris laughs, "come on, you have more presents to unwrap." 

"I'm good with the present I got last night."

Chris lays his head down on your back and moans, "me too." 

"Then, let's just sleep."Chris laughs and quickly pulls the blankets from you. You curl up in a ball and moan. He picks you up and carries you to the living room. "Ah Chris." You hide your face in his neck to block out the light. He gently puts you down on the couch. You rub your eyes to wake up. 

He sits next to you and hands you a gift and kisses you on the cheek, "open it."

You unwrap it and open the box. It's a silver necklace with a treble clef and a diamond in the middle. "Aww Chris, it's beautiful."

"Wanna put it on?"

"Yeah" you sweep your hair to one side and you hand the necklace to him. He puts it on you and kisses your shoulder. 

"I love you."

You cup his face, "I love you, Chris. Okay now it's your turn." You get up and pass him a present. 

"Ooo! Thank you." You smile as he unwraps it. He opens it and it's a blue flannel. "I love it. Here you have another one." He hands you another box as he puts on the flannel. You giggle as you unwrap your next present. You bust out laughing and lay back on the couch as soon as you see it. It's a T-shirt that says My boyfriend is Captain America. "Do you like it?"

"I love it thank you." You take off your shirt and put on the new one. You kiss him before getting up. "You have one more gift." You grab the last gift from the tree and hand it to Chris.

He quickly unwraps it, "Wow!" It's a watch with the NASA logo and a moon on the face. "Thanks so much, baby." 

"Merry Christmas, Chris." You cuddle next to him on the couch.

He kisses your forehead, "Merry Christmas, (y/n)."


	21. Let's Stay Together - Al Green

Song lyrics: "Let's, let's stay together, Lovin' you whether, whether, Times are good or bad, happy or sad."

You wake up to Chris making weird noises in the bathroom. It's still dark and you turn to look at the clock and it's 4 o'clock in the morning. You groan and pull the blanket up to cover your face. Chris opens the door and exits the bathroom leaving the light on, but cracking the door open. You see his silhouette and he's walking like a zombie. He throws himself back onto the bed. You wrap your arm around his abs and you feel how warm he is. You rub his abs and ask "Chris, you feeling okay?"

He groans and throws his arms above his head and squeezes the pillow around his head. He coughs and clears his throat, his nose sounds stuffy too. "No, I don't think so."

You rub your eyes and get out of bed to go to the bathroom and grab the thermometer. You come back and sit on Chris' side of the bed. Chris sits up on his elbows while you check his temperature. You cup the side of his face and he moans at your touch. The thermometer beeps and it shows 102°. "Yeah, you got a fever." Chris throws himself back on the bed and coughs and moans. "Let me give you some medicine." You get up and head back to the bathroom and look in the medicine cabinet. You grab the bottle and pour some into the cup and walk back to Chris' side of the bed. Chris is laying on his side with his arm hanging off of the side of the bed. His hair is flopped forward and is covering his face you kneel down and brush it back. "Baby you gotta sit up and take this then you can sleep." 

He groans and rolls onto his back before sitting up. You hand him the cup and as soon as the medicine touches his lips he makes a disgusted face, "It's nasty."

You put your head down and let out a little laugh, "come on, please drink it. It'll make you feel better."

He groans and quickly drinks it and hands you back the cup. "Thank you." He coughs and lays back down on the bed. You take the cup back to the bathroom before joining Chris back in bed. He tosses and turns for a bit before finally falling asleep.

============ =====

The next morning you wake up to your alarm beeping. You hear Chris moan and cough and pull the blanket over his head. 

You whisper, "sorry." You quickly turn it off.  
Chris coughs again. You try to get up from the bed, but Chris reaches out for you. 

He clears his throat before speaking. "Where are you going?" 

You brush your hair back, "I gotta get ready for work, sweetie."

He moans and gives you a sad puppy stare, "but I'm dying."

You shake your head and laugh, "you are not dying. You just have a fever."

Chris throws his head back on the pillow and closes his eyes, "it feels like I'm dying." 

You squeeze his hand, "I'll make you breakfast before I leave okay?" 

He opens his eyes and smiles, "thank you."

You get up from the bed and make a quick breakfast for Chris before getting dressed for work. When you come out of the master bathroom to give Chris more medicine you don't see him in bed. You walk down the hallway and see him lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. "Why aren't you in bed?"

He moans and rolls over on the couch, "it's hot in there."

You pout and walk over to him and kneel down in front of him and brush his hair back that's blocking his face, "here drink this."

He moans and tries to roll away from you, but you stop him, "hey, come on, please don't do that. If you drink this I'll come home for lunch later." A tired smile appears on his face before he drinks the medicine. You take the cup from him and kiss his forehead, "thank you."

"I love you, y/n."

"I love you too. Breakfast is on the counter for whenever you're hungry. Take it easy and get some rest. I'll come back later to check up on you."

You head to work for a bit and come back home to check on Chris during your lunch break. As soon as you walk through the door you see Chris walking around barefoot and no shirt on hugging your blue comforter. "Oh my god, Chris. Why don't you have clothes on?" 

He stops in the middle of the living room and brushes his hair back. He sighs, "(y/n), I missed you. I'm hot then I'm cold then hot again. I hate being sick."

You give him a sad look and walk up to him and hug him. "I know, I know, but you need to put some clothes on because you have a fever. I'll grab you a shirt and a pair of socks. I'll be right back." You give him a kiss on the cheek and he moans as soon as he feels your soft lips. You smile up at him before heading to the bedroom to grab his clothes. You come back to the living room and Chris is slouched on the couch. You tilt your head and give him a small smile and hand him his shirt and socks. 

"Thank you." Chris puts them on and wraps himself up in your comforter and inhales. He groans and lets out a cough, "I know it smells like you, but I can't tell because my nose is stuffy." He lets out a fake cry.

You let out a laugh and cuddle up next to him on the couch. "Aww, I'm sorry." You lean in and give him a few quick kisses.

You feel him smile against your lips, "Hey, you'll get sick if you keep doing that."

"I don't care, you're too cute not to kiss. Plus you're my favorite coodie."

Chris lets out a soft laugh and cuddles closer to you. "I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you, Chris." As you caress his face. "I'm gonna make lunch, are you hungry?"

"Not really, I barely ate my breakfast. You go eat." He gives you a soft smile. 

You kiss him on the cheek before heading to the kitchen. You make lunch for yourself and head back to the living room. You see Chris curled up on the couch with Dodger on his lap. "I've only been gone for 5 minutes and I've been replaced?" 

Chris smiles and hugs Dodger, "He just jumped onto my lap. I'm not gonna deny his love." 

You gasp, "wow, I see how it is." You take a seat on the couch.

Chris lets out a laugh and rests his head on your shoulder, "well hurry and finish your lunch so you can be my cuddle buddy."

You kiss him on the forehead before eating your lunch. You guys watch whatever random TV show Chris is watching as you enjoy your lunch. 

"Okay, I gotta go back to work now."

Chris cuddles closer to you and gives you sad puppy eyes, "do you have to?"

You sigh, "yes, unfortunately my lunch break is over. It'll just be a couple of hours and I'll be back." You smile as you brush back his hair and plant a light kiss on his forehead. "You gotta take more medicine before I leave though."

Chris groans and covers his face with the comforter. You hear a muffled 'no' from him. You laugh and head to the bathroom to grab his medicine. When you come back Chris is laying out on the couch cuddling with the comforter. 

"Hey you can sleep after you take this." You hand the medicine to Chris as he sits up and he makes a face before drinking it. "Thank you." He lays back down on the couch and snuggles up with your comforter. 

He moans, "I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too."

"Hurry back home."

You give him a kiss on the cheek, "Take a nap, okay?"

"Mmm, okay." 

You turn down the TV before heading out the door back to work.

The second half of work few by quick. You were glad because you wanted to hurry back home to take care of Chris. When you pull into the driveway you see Chris standing outside wrapped up in your comforter. 

You get out of your truck and walk up to Chris. "What are you doing outside? It's so cold out and you're sick with a fever."

"Dodger needed to go outside."

"And the backyard?"

He puts his head down, "I couldn't sleep and I miss you and I wanted you to come back home." 

You wrap your arms around him and give him a small smile, "Hey I'm home now, can we please go inside? Its freezing." He nods his head and leads the way back inside. You call Dodger inside and he runs to the living room and sits on the couch. Chris follows you into the kitchen, "Are you hungry? Want soup for dinner?" 

He leans against the kitchen counter still wrapped up in your comforter, "yes please." 

You smile and plant a light kiss on his cheek, "okay." You prepare dinner as Chris keeps you company. After you guys finish eating dinner you both head to the living room to watch some TV. "Are you feeling any better?"

Chris brushes his hair back and sighs, "A little."

"A nice warm shower will help you feel better and relax."

Chris raises an eyebrow, "you gonna join me?"

You caress his face, "not this time, baby. I want you to get better first." He groans and rests his head on the armrest of the couch. "How about I give you a massage after your shower?" 

You see a smile appear on his face. "okay." He gets up from the couch and walks down the hallway to the master bathroom. When he gets out of the shower he's wearing only his pajama pants and socks. 

"You feel better?"

"Yes, I can breathe better now."

"Come here and lay down."

Chris crawls into bed and lays on his stomach and hugs the pillow that he's resting his head on. As soon as you start massaging his back he moans, "Shit, that feels really good." 

"Shh, relax." You plant light kisses down his back. 

"Mmmm, I am." You continue giving Chris a massage before he starts to fall asleep. Every once in awhile you hear small moans from him. You grab a small jar of vapor rub and rub some on his back. He hisses as soon as it touches him, "it's cold." 

You whisper, "Shit, sorry." The next scoop you rub it in your hands to warm it up before spreading it on his back. "Better?"

He moans out a soft, "yes." You lean over him and plant a kiss on his cheek. After you're done with his massage you give him an old t shirt of his to put on so the vapor rub doesn't stain the bed sheets. You give him more medicine before he cuddles you. He whispers in your ear, "Thank you for taking care of me, (y/n). I love you."

You reach back and caress his face, "I love you too, Chris." 

==== ====== 

The next morning you wake up and Chris isn't in bed. You make your way down the hallway and you sleep something cooking. As soon as you get to the kitchen you see Chris cooking breakfast.

You rub your eyes, "What are you doing up? You should be resting."

Chris turns around with a huge smile on his face, "Good morning. My fever broke so I'm cooking breakfast for my favorite nurse." He gives you a wink and turns back to continue cooking. 

You walk up to him and touch his forehead, "Oh it did. I'm so relieved." 

Chris turns to you and smiles, "So am I." You give him a kiss on the cheek. He laughs and pulls you back in, "after breakfast you owe me a shower." 

You raise your eyebrow and bite your lip, "well then let's hurry up and eat."


	22. ** Red Light Special - TLC

** chapter contains smut

Song lyrics: " I know that you want me I can See it in your eyes. You might as well be honest 'cause the Body never lies."

Chris has been away at work for about a month and a half. You have also been busy with work and have only had time to exchange texts and short phone calls especially with the different time zones. There are occasional skype calls, but one of you is always about to go to sleep. 

==== ===== 

You are in your office at work cleaning up after you have just finished your lunch when your phone rings and it's a video call from Chris.

"Hi!" You say with a mouthful of food and wipe your mouth.

Chris has a big smile on his face and tries to keep from laughing, "Hi gorgeous. I miss you. How was lunch?"

"Aww, I miss you too. Delicious, just finished."

Chris makes a pouty face, "Should I let you go since break is almost over?"

You sigh, "Yeah, sorry I gotta go back to work." You tilt your head and smile, "but we can talk later tonight if you're free."

Chris lets out a breathy laugh and smiles, "it's a date."

"I love you."

Chris blows a kiss to the camera, "I love you too, (y/n)."

You hang up the phone and finished cleaning up before going back to work. 

Once you get home from work you change out of your work clothes and start to cook dinner. While you're cooking your phone chimes and it's a text message from Chris:

" Almost done with shooting then I'll be on break soon. :)"

"Okay. :)"

You finish cooking and take your plate to the living room to watch some TV. After you're done eating you start to dose off. The last couple of days at work have been hectic. You're woken up by your phone chiming with another text from Chris:

"Filming is running kind of late today, sorry. I'll call you when I can."

"No rush. I love you. :)"

"I love you too."

You stretch out on the couch and groan while staring at the ceiling. You don't wanna get up, but you also want to take a shower. You lay on the couch for another minute before getting up and lazily walk to the master bathroom. 

You turn on the water, get undressed and step into the shower. As soon as the warm water cascades down your back you close your eyes and let out a deep sigh. You stand under the running water for a moment letting your body relax before actually taking a shower. Once you're done you turn off the water, wrap yourself in a towel and step out of the shower. You walk up to your dresser and grab a clean pair of clothes. You dry your body with the towel and put on your clothes. You dry your hair as you walk down the hallway back to the living room to grab your phone. You look at the screen and notice a missed Skype call from Chris from about 10 minutes ago. You dial him back as you walk back to the bedroom. You hang the towel back in the bathroom before falling onto the bed. Your phone rings a couple of more times before Chris answers.

You notice Chris laying down on his bed, "Hi handsome."

"Hi, (y/n)."

"Sorry I missed your call, I was in the shower." 

Chris gasps, "A shower? And I wasn't invited?"

You let out a sleepy laugh, "when you're back home you can join me."

Chris sighs, "I miss you so much, (y/n)."

"I miss you too." You rub your shoulder from the soreness.

Chris makes a worried face, "you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just been a long week."

"I'll give you a massage when I'm back home."

You smile, "promise?"

"Promise." You both lay there in silence just looking at each other on the screen. You brush your damp hair back and Chris smiles.

"What?"

"You look beautiful. This is my favorite look on you."

"me looking tired?"

He lets out a small laugh, "No, you looking relaxed aside from your shoulder being sore, and you're wearing my favorite flannel." 

You bring your hand up to your face and cover it with the sleeve, "I miss you and the shirt smells like you. It helps me fall asleep."

"I miss you too. I can't wait to see you."

"Me either. How many more days?"

"Soon." You smile and let out a little yawn. "I should let you sleep."

"Mmm, no I wanna talk more."

Chris smiles, "but you're falling asleep."

"no I'm not."

He laughs, "yes you are. Your eyes are closed."

You bring your hand up to your face to hide, "no they're not."

"You should sleep. Don't you have work tomorrow?"

You groan, "yeah, but this is the longest conversation we've had since you've left. I miss hearing your voice."

Chris raises his eyebrows and makes a worried face, "I miss your voice too, (y/n). I'll be home soon. You need to get some sleep." You moan and cover your face. "The quicker you go to sleep, the sooner the next day will come and it'll be a day closer to me coming home."

You move your hand from your face and smile, "Okay, I'll go to sleep then."

Chris shakes his head and laughs, "I love you so much, (y/n)."

"I love you, Chris."

"Sweet dreams. Good night, sweetheart." Chris blows a kiss to the screen.

You make a kissy face to the screen, "Good night." 

==== ====== 

You wake up the next morning and get ready for work. Before heading out the door you check your phone and you have a text from Chris: 

"Good morning. Happy Valentine's Day. I love you, (y/n)."

You have the biggest smile on your face. You reply back to Chris:

"Happy Valentine's Day, Chris. I love and miss you so much." 

You go to work and go about your day as usual. Throughout the morning you're thinking about the gift you have for Chris. Well one of the gifts. You decided to play something on the guitar for him the next time you would talk to him via skype. During your lunch break you practice a bit after you eat your lunch. The rest of the day flew by. And you were glad because as soon as you get home you would be able to talk to Chris.

As soon as you open the door you're greeted by Dodger. 

"Hi, handsome." You pet him then he takes off like a bullet to the kitchen. 

Chris pops out from around the corner and leans against the doorway, "I thought you only called me handsome."

Your eyes instantly get watery and you drop your bag and run into his arms. "Chris!?" He holds you tight as you kiss him. 

He pulls back and wipes your tears away, "hi."  
You kiss him again and more tears run down your face. "Hey hey, why are you crying?"

You let out a little laugh, "I'm really happy. sorry, I just really missed you."

Chris makes a pouty face and wipes your tears again, "I missed you too, but please no more tears or I'm gonna start crying."

You laugh as you hug Chris. "Okay, I'll stop. God, I can't believe you're back. I thought you were gonna be gone for another week." 

"I did too, but we finished early. So here I am."

"I'm glad. Welcome home." You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him.

"I have a gift for you in the kitchen."

You raise an eyebrow, "you do?" Chris takes you by the hand and leads you to the kitchen. As soon as you turn the corner you smell the delicious food that Chris has prepared for you. You wrap your arms around him, "Ahh! You cooked for me?" 

Chris laughs, "No, Dodger did."

You try to keep a serious face, "wow, he's a better chef than you."

Chris has a shocked look on his face, "what?!?" As he pokes your sides.

You squirm at his touch, "I said Dodger is a better chef than you."

Chris starts tickling you more, "you sure?"

You try your best to escape Chris' hold, but fail. "Okay okay, I surrender. You're the better chef." 

Chris stops tickling you and wraps his arms around you from behind and kisses you on the cheek. "Thank you, let's eat." Chris sets up the table as you kick off your shoes and take a seat at the table. During dinner you and Chris talk about work. 

"Oh, I have a surprise for you too."

Chris has the biggest smile on his face, "really?"

You laugh, "Yeah, let me change out of my work clothes and I'll show you."

Chris raises his eyebrow and bites his lip, "Mmm, okay."

You laugh and kiss him on the cheek before making your way to the bedroom to change. As you change into something more comfortable Chris cleans up the kitchen. 

You hear Chris walking down the hallway to the bedroom. "You passed me".

You hear Chris laugh, "where are you?" He walks backwards in the hallway and stops at the doorway of your home office. "Oh hi" he smiles and walks up to you for a kiss. "You're wearing my shirt again."

You laugh, "Yeah, you said this is your favorite look."

Chris smiles and kisses you again, "it is."

"Have a seat on the couch." Chris turns and throws himself on the couch to lay down and hugs a throw pillow.

"So what's my present?" Chris asks with a little smile on his face.

"Well since you said you missed hearing me play guitar I'll play a new piece I learned."  
Chris snuggles the throw pillow as he watches you play. As you're playing you see Chris' smile get bigger. By the end of the song, Chris has his eyes closed. You put down your guitar and sneak up to Chris kneeling down in front of him. "Hey, did you fall asleep on me?"

Chris hums, "Mmm, yeah, your playing helps me relax. And the plane ride home tired me out." He slowly opens his eyes and smiles. You lean in to kiss him.

"If you're tired we can go to bed."

He brushes your hair back behind your ear and cups your face to bring you closer. "Mmm, in a bit." You smile against his lips. He pulls you towards him to lay on him. "come here." he tosses the throw pillow on the floor and you straddle him and find a comfy spot. You rest your head on his chest as he wraps his arms around you and squeezes you tight as he kisses the top of your head. "Thanks for the gift. I love you."

You moan as he rubs your back, "I'm glad you liked it." You both lay on the couch in silence.  
You caress his facial hair and plant light kisses on his cheek as his hands wander down your back to your ass. You let out a soft giggle, "I thought you were sleepy, mister." 

He moans and kisses your neck as he slowly squeezes your ass, "not anymore." His hands hold onto your hips and he grinds them against his. You bite your lip and moan. 

You whisper, "Bedroom?"

Chris kisses your lips and wraps his arms around you and slowly sits up not to break the kiss. He turns on the couch to stand up while you wrap your legs around his waist. He slowly walks towards the door, but trips on the pillow he threw on the ground earlier and you slip down from him, but his arms are still around you to make sure you don't fall. You gasp and you both start laughing as he holds onto you. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

You have tears in your eyes from laughing, "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah. Shit that's one way to kill the mood."

You grind your hips towards and feel him hard in his pants, "you sure about that?"

Chris raises an eyebrow and kisses you. He smiles against your lips and he picks you up. You yelp as you wrap your legs around him as he exists your office. He carefully walks down the hallway to the bedroom as you rest your head on his shoulder. 

He turns and sits at the end of the bed and slowly leans back to lay down as he pulls you down with him with his arms wrapped around you. He kisses you on your cheek and rests his head on the bed and closes his eyes. You rest your head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. Chris' hands start to wander down your back and up under your shirt. You moan at the warm touch of his hands. He kisses you and slowly leans forward and sits up holding onto you. His hands travel between you and he slowly starts unbuttoning his flannel shirt that you have on. You rest your arms on his shoulders as you kiss him. When he gets to the last button of the shirt he slowly opens the shirt causing you to put your arms down. He stops kissing you and gasps as soon as he sees the sexy red lace bra that you've been hiding under his flannel.

"Wow."

You bite your lip, "you like it?"

Chris looks at you with dark eyes, "I love it." Then starts kissing you passionately as he quickly removes the remainder of his flannel. He moans against your lips as his hands are on your hips and you grind against him. You run your fingers through his hair as he lays back down on the bed. He rolls on the bed so now he's on top of you. You giggle and look up at him as he gives you a smirk and goes back to kissing you. 

Your hands go to his lower back and tugs on his shirt. He smiles against your lips as you start to remove his shirt. He breaks the kiss long enough for his shirt to pass between you two before his lips are back to yours. You feel the warmth of his bare chest on yours and you let out a moan. He grinds his hips down on yours as he kisses your neck. You push his shoulders causing you guys to roll over on the bed against so now you're straddling his lap. He bites his lip before pulling you down to him for a kiss. You giggle against his lips as you slowly scoot down his body. 

Chris moans as you scoot further away from him. "Hey."

You continue kissing his chest and scoot down lower on his stomach, "Shh" as you look up to him through your hooded eyes. His hands softly caress your shoulders as you continue to travel lower towards his pants planting soft kisses on his waistline. You look at the bulge in his pants before slowly massaging his dick through his pants. You hear Chris hiss as soon as you touch him. You look up at him and he locks eyes with you and bites his lip. You give him a playful wink that makes him let out a breathy laugh and you start unbuckling his belt. You plant another light kiss and tease him by slowly pulling down his pant zipper causing him to buck his hips towards you. 

You let out a softly laugh, "Shh, relax."

Chris brings his hands up to his face, "sorry baby, but you're making it really hard."

You rest your head on his thigh and start laughing, "pun intended?"

"What?!" Chris looks down at you as you're still laughing, "Oh God" as he starts to laugh. He groans as he tries to stop laughing and relax.

You try your best to stop laughing too but Chris can feel you smiling as you continue to plant kisses on him. You feel his body relax more as you hook your fingers in his belt hoops and waist band to pull down his pants and briefs. He thrusts his hips up as you pull his clothing down and his dick springs free. You toss his pants and briefs on the floor as you slowly climb back up his body and plant light kisses around his waist before taking his dick in your hand. Chris moans as soon as you start massaging his dick. He lays his head back on the pillow as you continue to slowly pump him. He moans out your name as you kiss the tip of his dick before taking him into your mouth. Chris groans at the warmth of your mouth around him and brings one of his hands down to you and runs his fingers through your hair. You start to slowly bob your head and you use your saliva and his precum to lubricate him. 

Chris groans and lightly tugs on your hair, "Shiiiiiit."

You moan around his dick and look up at him before you start to increase your speed. Chris' moans start to get louder. 

"Oh fuck." You tease him and slow down which causes him to pull your hair a bit tighter. You take him in deeper. He loosens his grip on your hair and moans out your name. "Baby, oh shit." You suck the tip of his dick and release him with a loud pop and he opens his eyes and looks down at you. "Please baby, don't be a te-" before he can finish his sentence your lips are around his dick again and you increase your speed causing him to groan and moan out your name. 

"Agh! Fuck!" You can feel his chest raising and falling quickly and you hear his breathing getting heavy. You moan around his dick and the vibrations drive him over the edge. "Baby, I'm so close. Please."

You speed up and take Chris as deep as you can. You feel his body tense up under you. 

"Fuck!" His cum shoots into your mouth and you continue pumping him. Milking him until he has nothing left. He moans out your name the whole time. You lick your lips and wipe your mouth as he tries to catch his breath. He looks down and sees a smirk on your face. He lets out a tired laugh and pulls you up to him and kisses you moaning against your lips. "I love you, (y/n). 

"I love you too, Chris." You rest your head on his chest as he wraps his arms around you and calms down his breathing. You both lay there in silence before Chris starts kissing your neck and tickling your shoulder with his beard. He rolls over so now he's on top of you. He continues kissing your neck and tickling you.

You giggle, "Chris."

He stops tickling you and looks you in the eyes, "yeah?" as he goes back to kissing you and slowly starts tickling you again.

You moan, "Stop tickling me."

He moans against your neck, "why? I like the sounds you make."

You groan out his name, "Chriiiiiss." You start tickling his lower back.

He stops tickling you and his body squirms above yours, "Hey hey, what are you doing?"

"Evening out the playing field."

Chris laughs and starts tickling you again. Your tickle fight goes on for a bit before Chris gives up.

"W- w- wait, wait. I have a gift for you." 

You stop tickling his back, but have your hands ready to attack again, "Proceed." Chris lets out a tired laugh and kisses your cheek before sitting up and leaning over the side of the bed to present a gift bag. He places the small bag on your stomach. You blindly reach into the bag and pull out a handful of candy hearts with the little sayings on them. "Ooo, candy." As you take a few in your mouth. You toss one to Chris and he successfully catches it. You reach back into the bag and pull out a pair of fuzzy red handcuffs. You start to giggle and you look at Chris biting his lip trying not to laugh. "And these are for you, right?" 

"I can wear them, but they're meant for you... only if you want to. I'm not pressuring you."

You look at the cuffs and bite your lip, "I'll try them."

Chris smiles, "uh, there's something else in the bag too."

You reach back into the bag and pull out a pair of dice. One dice has body parts listed "ear, lips, navel, thigh, and ass." The other dice has verbs listed "bite, blow, nip, lick, suck, and pat." You finish reading the dice before Chris takes them away from you and tosses them back into the bag along with the handcuffs. He carefully places it back on the floor.

"We'll try those out next time. I only wanna use the candies right now." He takes the handful he grabbed from the bag and places it next to you on the bed.

You tilt your head, "Use the candies?"

Chris gives you a smirk and lays back down on top of you and starts kissing you, "You'll see what I mean."

You smile against his lips, "Okay."

He reaches next to you and grabs a couple of the heart candies he tries to place one on your cheek, but you giggle and it rolls off. "You gotta stay still."

You smile, "Okay sorry." You close your eyes and relax. You feel Chris lightly place the candy on your cheek and using his mouth to grab it. "Oh okay, I get it"

You hear Chris laugh, "Shhh." You stay quiet as Chris places a candy on your neck. You moan as soon as his lips touch there. The next candy he places is on your chest. You try not to giggle on the next placement of the candies because he places a few on your stomach and the light brushes of Chris' facial hair drives you crazy. He careful scoots down your body and tugs at the string of your booty short pajamas. "May I?" You don't answer him, but you thrust your hips up signaling him to pull them down. He slowly pulls them down to reveal matching red lace panties. He tosses them to the floor and grabs a couple of candies to place on your thighs and legs. He takes his time eating them. When he's done he crawls back up to you and you wrap your arms around him and kiss him. 

He smiles against your lips, "I'm not done yet." He sits back up and bites his lip, "roll over onto your stomach."

You have a big smile on your face and roll over on the bed. You grab the pillow and rest your head on it. You feel the bed dip around you as Chris kisses the back of your neck. You moan and close your eyes. He continues his torturous game and places candy hearts on the back of your body. When Chris gets to your lower back you have a hard time staying still. 

"Hey, stay still."

"I can't, it tickles." 

"Promise, I'm almost done."

You turn your head into the pillow and moan. You hear Chris giggle as he takes his time on that area. Once he's done you start laughing because you can feel Chris places a candy heart on your ass. 

"Oh God."

"Stay still, it's gonna roll off."

You stay quiet and try to keep calm as Chris lightly bites your ass and eats the heart candies. He places the last two heart candies on the back of your thighs and devours them. Chris slowly pulls on your hips so you're laying on your back again. He leans down and kisses you passionately. His hands start to wander down the sides of your body. You thrust your hips up and he moans. You run your fingers through his hair as he kisses you neck. His right hand travels down your side to the front of the panties. He locks eyes with you and you nod your head giving him permission to touch you. His hand slowly travels down to you mound. You moan as soon as he touches your lips. He keeps his touch slow and soft taking his time. You rub his back and bite his bottom lip. You moan out his name as you become more wet. 

You thrust your hips up and whisper into Chris' ear, "Please baby." Chris bites your neck and slowly pushes a finger into you. You moan in pleasure as he continues to slowly pump his finger in and out of you. You start grinding your hips against his hand.

Chris kisses down your neck to your chest, "you like that?"

"Yes, baby. Please. More." Chris inserts another finger into you and you whimper out his name. He slowly withdrawals them and rubs your clit making you more wet. He uses your juices to wet his fingers before pushing them back inside you. He muffler your cries as he kisses you. You scratch at his back as he slowly fingers you. Taking his time stretching you out. "Fuck, baby. Right there." Chris pushes his fingers deeper looking for your g-spot. As soon as he finds it you bite his shoulder. "Chris!"

He kisses your neck, "Mmm, found it." He increases his speed and you start to squirm below him.

"Yeah, baby. Don't stop. Right there, baby. Right there." 

He uses his thumb to rub your clit as he continues to pump his fingers faster into you. 

You wrap your arms around him and hold him tight, "Chris, I'm gonna cum. Fuck baby, harder. Please, baby." 

Chris groans and lightly bites your neck, "Cum for me, (y/n). Let go, baby. Let go."

You scream out his name and clench around Chris' fingers. "Ahh! I'm cumming. I'm cumming, baby."

Chris doesn't stop, he pumps his fingers deeper into you making your orgasm more intense. Your whole body is shaking as you hold onto him tightly riding it out. You become too sensitive that you pull on Chris' arm to stop. "Okay, okay, please. Stop, baby. I'm done." Chris stops and slowly removes his hand from your panties. He brings his hand up and licks your juices off of his fingers as you let go of him to catch your breath. He smiles at you before kissing you. You taste yourself on his lips. 

"Hi." He holds himself above you as you're still catching your breath. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, just need a minute. It's been a long wait since we've done this."

Chris lets out a breathy laugh, "only like a month and a half."

"Uh yeah, that's a long time for me."

He bites his lip, "Me too." He leans back down and kisses your neck. "You ready now?"

You moan out a yes as your hands rub his back. He slowly sits up and pulls you up with him. His hands travel to your back and he unclips your bra. He pulls down the straps and plants light kisses on your shoulders as he tosses the bra across the room and kisses down your neck to your chest. You whimper as his kisses get closer to your nipple. He slowly licks your nipple and you lightly tug on his hair. "Ahh, baby." He moves to your other nipple and repeats his action. He moans around your nipple as he lightly bites you. You whimper out his name as he slowly pushes you to lay back down. He kisses your chest and back up your neck to your lips. He leans over to the night stand and grabs a condom out of the drawer. He opens the package and rolls on the condom. You bite your lip as Chris motions you to move your hips so he can take off your panties. He tosses them to the floor before crawling back to you and kiss you. 

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, Chris."

He takes his dick in his hand and pumps himself a few times before lining himself up with your entrance. He slowly touches your lips with his dick torturing you. You bite your lip and lock eyes with him. His other hand holds onto your hips and he slowly thrusts into you. He lets go of his dick and uses that hand to keep balance on the bed.

"Shit. Baby you feel so good." He keeps his thrusts slowly, but you have other plans.

"Chris, baby faster. Please." You wrap your legs around his waist causing him to go deeper into you.

"Fuuuuuck." He places both of his hands beside you for balance. "You sure?"

You whimper, "Yes baby, please. I need you."

"Hold on." Chris starts thrusting into you hard causing you to bite down on his shoulder.

"Ah fuck. Yes. Just like that. Ahh."

"You like that?"

You cry out his name and scratch his back as he leans down and leaves love marks on your neck. "Harder, baby. Harder." 

All you can hear is you calling out each others names, skin slapping and the bed creaking. 

Chris moans "Fuck baby. Are you close?" You whimper and clench around his dick. "Shit, baby. You're gonna make me cum. Please tell me you're close."

"Yes, baby. Don't stop. Please. Don't stop." Chris quickly moves his hand between you and starts rubbing your clit sending you over. "Oh shit. Yes, baby. Yeeeees. Right there." 

"Cum for me baby. Cum for me, (y/n)."

Chris moaning out your name causes you to release your orgasm. You clench around him and scream out, "Ahh, I'm cumming, Chris. I'm cumming." 

A few uneven thrusts and Chris cums right behind you. He continues rubbing your clit as your orgasm still travels through you. "I love you, baby. I love you so much." He kisses your neck and holds you tight as you milk him. He slows down his touch and pulls out of you and rolls over on the bed to lay next to you and catch his breath. 

He kisses you again before getting up and tossing the condom in the trash. He then pulls you close and hugs you from behind. He kisses your shoulder and you reach back to run your fingers through his hair.

You whisper, "I love you, Chris." And kiss him. 

"I love you too, (y/n)." 

You lay there in silence before Chris' hand starts to wander up to your breast. You giggle, "what are you doing?"

"I'm not sleepy. Are you?" As he kisses your neck.

You bite your lip, "no, why?"

He whispers in your ear, "wanna go another round?"

You look over your shoulder at him, "always."

Chris smiles and grabs another condom from the nightstand. You roll over on your back and watch Chris slowly put on the condom. He looks down and bites his lip, "I wanna try something."

You give him a smirk "Uh, okay. What?"

"Turn around, please."

You do as he says and roll on your stomach. You feel the bed dip as he leans down and plants light kisses down your back. "Oh God, whatever you do, please don't tickle me this time."

You feel Chris smile on your lower back, "promise, I won't." He sits up and pulls your hips up so you're on your hands and knees. You brush your hair to one side and look back at Chris as he pumps himself a few times before lining himself up to you. "You ready?"

You bite your lip, "uh huh." He holds onto your hip as he slowly enters you. You both moan out each others name. "Fuck."

"You okay?"

"Uh huh." 

He continues to thrust into you squeezing your ass, "Fuck baby, you're so tight."

You whimper out his name as you squeeze the bed sheets. You thrust your hips back towards him causing him to go deeper.

"Oh shit, baby."

His thrusts get harder causing your arms to slip and your hips go higher. The new angle drives you crazy. 

"Ahh, yes. Baby don't stop. Yes. Yes."

Chris grabs onto your hips tight and pumps harder into you. "Fuck baby."

"Chris. I'm gonna, I'm gon-" He leans forward and wraps his arms around you and pulls you back so you're sitting straight up and pumps into you deep and fast as his hand travels down to your clit and rubs it in quick tight circles. You whimper out his name, "ahh! Right there baby. Right there."

"Cum for me, (y/n). Let me hear you, baby. Let go. I got you, baby. I got you." He bites the back of your neck.

You grab onto his forearm as an intense orgasm hits you. "Ahh! Baby, I'm cumming. I'm cumming. Yes, baby. Yes." He continues rubbing your clit and thrusting you from behind. He leans back forward causing both of you to fall back onto the bed, but his arms catch himself from smashing you. He continues thrusting into you looking for his own release. You grab onto the bed sheets holding on as yet another orgasm hits you.  
"Cum for me, baby. Please, Chris."

Chris pumps into you a few times before he cums. He groans out your name and stays deep inside you as you clench around him. "Holy shit, baby." He stays there for a moment and catches his breath and kisses your back before pulling out of you. You stay on your stomach still clenching the bedsheets and catch your breath as Chris gets up and tosses the condom in the trash.

He slowly crawls back into bed and plants light kisses on your back. You giggle at his light touch and slowly rolling over. "I said no tickling."

"Sorry." He kisses your neck.

You run your fingers through his hair, "I love you, Chris."

"I love you too, (y/n). Happy Valentine's day." 

Chris kisses you on the lips before pulling the covers up and wrapping his arms around you.


	23. ** Foggy Windows / Midnight Mess Around - Zacari / Old Dominion

** Chapter contains smut.

*Song lyrics: "I cannot wait to get you in the passenger seat. We roll the windows down and ride ride ride ride. I cannot wait to grab you by the skin of your waist.We fog the windows up and ride ride ride ride."

"Lord Girl, you know it ain't safe to drive 'Cause I can't seem to keep my eyes  
Off anything and everything you do." 

Today is a half day at work and you are very excited because it also happens to be the beginning of spring break and you are going on a spontaneous road trip with Chris. You send a text to Chris saying you're done with work as you quickly walk to your office to change into more comfortable clothes. Your phone chimes:

"Hi (y/n), just parked walking to your office now."

You change into a simple black v-neck shirt and jeans and converse and throw on your NASA snapback that Chris bought you from the space museum. You're putting your work clothes in your duffle bag as you hear Chris knock on the door with a playful rhythm.

"It's open!"

Chris opens the door, "hi gorgeous, you ready?"

You zip your bag close and quickly turn around and run towards Chris for a kiss, "Yes! Let's go!" Chris laughs and kisses your cheek as you lock your office door. Chris holds your hand as you both walk to his car. "Do you have everything ready?"

"Just need to stop for snacks and we'll be good." 

"Sweet!" 

You guys get to the car and Chris pops the trunk open and takes your bag and places it inside and closes it. "Do you wanna get lunch before we go?" Chris asks as he walks to the passenger side to open the door for you. 

"Yes! Drive-thru is fine. I wanna hit the road."

He raises an eyebrow as you hop into the car, "eager for the trip?"

"Yes! I'm due for a road trip." You slap the dashboard, "come on, let's go!"

Chris laughs and gives you a quick kiss before closing the door. He hops in, buckles up, starts the car and does a small burn out in the parking lot. You let out a laugh and can't stop smiling at Chris. 

You guys get burgers from a drive-thru and stop at a gas station for last minute snacks and gas before officially hitting the road. You feed Chris french fries since one hand is on the steering wheel and the other is holding his burger. 

After you're both done eating Chris holds your hand as it rests on your thigh. You have your other hand out of the window with the cool spring breeze running through your fingers. Chris turns to you and notices the smile on your face and pulls your hand to his lips for a quick kiss before bringing it back to your lap. 

You guys drive for a couple of hours before pulling over to stretch out. You read the bulletin board at the rest stop as Chris uses the bathroom. Chris sneaks up behind you and you jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He wraps his arms around you and rest your head on his chest. He notices your arms are cold, "hey you're cold, do you want my jacket?" 

You turn around to face him, "Please? I swear the breeze is colder than when we first got here."

Chris laughs and takes off his red bomber jacket and helps you put it on. He plants a kiss on your cheek and rubs your shoulders to warm you up, "better?"

"Much better. Thank you."

Chris takes your hand and leads you back to the car before heading back on the road. 

The sun is setting and there's a lot of dark clouds in the sky like there might be a storm. 

"How much longer is the drive?"

Chris looks up towards the clouds, "a couple of more hours. I hope we can beat the storm."

About an hour later it starts to drizzle. Chris turns on the windshield wipers and continues driving. It starts to rain harder so you let go of his hand so he can drive safer. In addition to the heavy rain there's also lightning strikes and thunder. 

"Well it looks like the storm has officially caught up to us."

You notice Chris has a worried look on his face. "Hey, can we pull over and wait for the storm to pass?"

"Yeah, good idea because I can barely see where I'm going right now." He slows down and carefully pulls over on the side of the highway. He turns the car off and unbuckles his seatbelt as you both sit in silence listening to the rain hit the roof of the car. You lean your seat back, unbuckle your seatbelt, take off your hat and kick your feet up on the dashboard. Chris laughs and reaches over to hold your hand, "comfy?"

You close your eyes, "mmhmm." You hear him laugh and he leans over to kiss you. You moan against his lips and caress the side of his face as his hand wanders down from your hand and squeezes your thigh. You smile against his lips and put your legs down from the dashboard and lean closer to Chris. He takes the silent cue and breaks the kiss for a short moment to scoot his seat back to make room for you. You let out a small giggle and kiss him as he carefully pulls you to him so you're straddling his lap without breaking the kiss. He places his hands on your hips as you slowly grind against him. You lean back and take off his jacket and toss it on the passenger seat before returning back to kissing him. His warm hands creep up under the back of your shirt and you moan at his touch. He bites your bottom lip and you grind down on his hips again. His hands stop at the back of your bra and he pulls away and looks you in the eyes, "may I?"

You let out a breathy 'please' and he unclips it. You lean back and he helps you take off your shirt and bra. He leans forward and you help him take off his shirt as well. You toss the clothes away and your hands are back on him as he kisses down your neck. He trails down lower and plants light bites on the top your breasts. You hiss and lightly tug on his hair. He kisses your chest and wraps his arms around you to bring you closer. He leans back on the seat and pulls you down with him. 

He lets out a laugh and squeezes you tighter, "shit."

You smile and moan against his lips, "what's wrong?"

"The seat is cold on my back."

You laugh as you kiss his neck, "you okay?"

His hands travel down your back to your ass and he squeezes you as you grind your hips on him. He whispers in your ear, "More than okay."

You moan and feel his hard erection through his jeans. "Chris?"

He moans, "hmm?"

"Please tell me you have a condom with you?"

He lets out a sexy laugh, "you know I do." You bite your lip as he carefully holds you up so he can take out his wallet from his back pocket. You can't help but giggle the whole time you watch him struggle in his seat. "What's so funny?" as he raises an eyebrow at you.

You attempt to hide your smile, but fail. "you."

He freezes, "do you want to do this or not?"

You busts out laughing, "oh god yes, this is just too funny."

He pokes your side and gives you a quick kiss before taking out the condom from his wallet. You grab it from him and lean towards him to kiss him. He moans against your lips and wraps his arms around you. You sit back and start unbuttoning his pants as his hands rest on your hips. He starts groaning and he's frustrated because there's no room to take off either of your pants. He quickly leans forward to you and kisses you, "why don't we move to the back seat?"

You laugh against his lips, "good idea." You give him a quick kiss before climbing into the back seat. 

He slaps your ass as you climb over the seat, "move it!"

You yelp, "Chris!" and fall onto the seat. He laughs and climbs into the backseat as you both quickly take off the remainder of your clothes. He scoots and lays down on the seat as you straddle him. He wraps his arms around you as he kisses your neck. You smile as you feel his dick against your mound. You sit up and open the condom packet and slowly roll it onto his dick. He hisses and squeezes your hips as you tease him. You bite your lip and slowly lower yourself onto him. You moan out his name and rest your hands on his chest. He moans and squeezes your hips. Neither of you move for a moment letting you adjust to the feeling. Once you're ready you slowly grind your hips against his. Chris' hands move up your body to your breasts. The feeling of his warm hands on you makes you moan, "yes, baby." You grind your hips harder against him.

"Fuck." 

You stretch at his chest as he bucks his hips against yours. "Chris!" You fall forward and he wraps his arms around you as he continues thrusting up into you. "Ahh baby."

He groans, "shit, you're fucking tight." You whimper and tug on his hair as his hands run down your back to your ass. He gives you a quick smack on your ass and you moan. You bite his neck and he smacks your ass again. 

You moan, "Harder baby. You feel so good."  
Chris pulls your hips down as he thrusts his hips up and you cry out his name. He kisses your neck, up to your lips to muffle your cries as he increases his speed. You wrap your arms around his neck as he hits your g-spot bringing you close to your orgasm. "Mmm, baby right there. Ahh, baby. Yes."

Chris whispers in your ear, "you close, (y/n)?"

You whimper out, "uh huh." Then all of a sudden Chris slows down, but thrusts deep into you and squeezes you tight and freezes. You scream out his name begging him to move. You whimper, "Chris, what are you doing? Please move." You try to move your hips, but his hold is tight on you driving you crazy. 

He groans, "no yet." 

You whimper again, "please baby, I need you."  
You lean back and see he has a smirk on his face. You give him a playful hit on his chest, "Chris, why are you smiling?"

He bites his lip, "I love it when you beg." He pulls you back down and kisses you as he finally starts to move again. "Hold on tight."

You cry out his name and wrap your arms around his neck as he thrusts into you. "Ahh shit. Please baby don't stop. Please, Chris."

He groans into your ear as your walls squeeze around him. "Oh shit." He thrusts deeper into you causing you to scoot up and he sucks and bites on your neck and collar bone.

"Ahh Chris. Right there, baby. Right there."  
Chris sits up with his arms wrapped around you. He helps you move up and down on him. you scratch at his back as he bites down your neck to your breast where he slowly licks your nipple because lightly sucking on it. You whimper as your orgasm gets closer. "I'm gonna cum. Chris, I'm gonna cum."

Chris moves one of his hands between you two to rub your clit. As soon as he touches you your walls squeeze around his dick again causing him to moan out, "shit, you feel so good around me. Cum for me, baby." You whimper and cry out as Chris continues thrusting and rubbing your clit in tight circles. Your body starts to shake. "Cum for me, (y/n). Let go, baby. Let go."

You hold onto Chris' shoulders as your orgasm hits you, "Ahh Chris, I'm cumming. Yes baby, yes. I'm cumming, I'm cumming. Don't stop, baby." 

You feel Chris' thrusts lose rhythm as he chases his own release. He falls back on the seat and pulls you down with him as he continues to thrusts into you. "Shit, baby. I'm gonna cum." You moan out his name and squeeze around him and that's what sets him off. "Oh fuck! (Y/n)!! Fuck, fuck." He holds you tight against him as he cums inside you. You shake against him as you feel your walls pulse around him almost causing another orgasm.

You rest your head on his chest and all you hear is each other catching your breathes and the rain hitting the roof of the car. Chris kisses the top of your head, "I love you." 

You scoot up a little to kiss him on the lips, "I love you, Chris." He slowly starts to move his hips against yours, but you're still sensitive. You whimper, "W-w-wait. Not yet. I'm still sensitive." 

He stops moving and rubs your back, "Shh, sorry. Sorry." He plants light kisses on your neck. You both lay there listening to the storm a while longer before you move against him. He moans against your neck, "you ready now?"

You don't answer, but instead move your hips more. He gives you a tired laugh before sitting up, and carefully moving you both so now that he's laying on top of you. He holds himself above you and a lightning strike lights up the sky just long enough for you to see the lust in his eyes. You bite your lip and pull him down towards you as he slowly starts to thrust into you. You rub your hands up and down his back and he lazily grabs your leg to wrap it around his waist. The new angle allows him to slide in deeper causing you to whimper his name. He squeezes your thigh as he slowly thrusts into you torturing you both. "Shit, baby. You feel good around me."

You whimper into his ear, "I love you, baby. I love you."

He keeps his thrusts slow and deep. Hitting your g-spot every time. "Tell me you're close, baby."

"Uh huh." Chris thrusts harder into you and you cry out his name. 

"Cum for me, baby. Let me hear you, baby."

Your walls squeeze around him and you come undone. You scratch at his back as you cum. "Oh shit, baby. I'm cumming. ahh yes, baby. Right there."

He continues to thrust into you to elongate your orgasm. Soon after he hits his climax. "Oh, baby. Shit. Shit that was amazing." He rests his head on your shoulder as you rub his back as he catches his breath. He slowly pulls out of you and you whimper as the lost feeling. "Sorry." He gives you a quick kiss before sitting up to remove the condom. He ties off the end and you watch his face as he awkwardly looks around for a place to throw it. You let out a giggle and he turns to you. You point to the empty cup in the cup holder. He lets out a tired laugh and throws it in there.

You start to giggle, "just remember not to drink out of that one." 

He shakes his head and laughs, "oh god, that's gross." He sees that you have your arms holding your shoulders. "You cold?" You nod your head. He gives you smile and pulls you up and scoots on the seat so you can lay on top of him. You rest your head on his chest and he grabs the throw blanket from the floor of the car and covers you both. "Better?" 

"Much better."

You lay there listening to the storm with Chris' arms around you. You both fall asleep, and wake up an hour or so later and the storm has passed.

"Wake up, (y/n). It stopped raining." He rubs your arms to wake you up. you moan and turn your head. He kisses your forehead, "come on, we gotta get dressed. We can sleep once we get to the hotel." You moan again before finally getting up. Chris kisses you again before you both put your clothes back on. You both climb back to the front seats and Chris starts up the car. "You ready?"

You kiss his cheek, "Yes." 

He holds your hand and rubs his thumb on the outside of your hand as he slowly pulls back onto the highway. The drive is about another 2 hours before you guys arrive to the hotel. Chris parks the car and grabs your bags from the trunk as you yawn and stretch out. The storm caused the temperature to drop lower so you put on Chris' jacket. You hook your arm with his as he leads the way to the lobby of the hotel. You rest your head on his shoulder as he checks you guys in. He leads the way to your room. You fall onto the bed and Chris soon joins you after he places your bags on the floor next to the bed. 

"I love you, (y/n)." He gives you a lazy kiss.

"I love you, Chris."

Both of you are too tired to change into your pajamas so you just cuddle up next to Chris and fall asleep.


	24. Drunk On Your Love - Brett Eldredge

song lyrics: "It's not in the whiskey, tequila or the wine, It's all about the touch and the fire in your eyes."

You wake up to the touch of Chris planting light kisses on your shoulder.

"Wake up, (y/n)" You moan and snuggle the blanket to hide from the sunlight peeking through the blinds. Chris lets out a soft giggle as he wraps his arm around you and kisses your cheek. "(y/n)?"

"Hmm?"

"Wake up, sweetheart."

"Do I have to?"

"If you don't want me to eat your chocolate chip pancakes then yes."

You open your eyes and slowly roll over to face Chris, "chocolate chip pancakes?"

Chris smiles, "Yes." You roll back and pull up the blanket to cover your face. You hear Chris gasp, "what? I got you pancakes and you're not gonna get up?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they're not made by you."

"So? They're still really gooooooood."

You quickly turn back to him, "So you ate my pancakes??"

Chris tries to hide his smile, "I may have taken a tiny bite." You shake your head and slowly sit up to stretch. Chris leans closer to you and kisses your cheek. He smiles and quickly gets off the bed and runs towards the table where he set up your breakfast. "Oooo look, pancakes!"

"Chris!" You quickly throw the blankets off the bed and jump out of the bed and run towards him. "Stop eating my food!" You aren't quite fast enough, Chris has a mouthful of pancakes and tries not to laugh as you poke his sides.

"Uh, can I help you?" As he squirms to get away from you.

"Yeah, can you stop eating my breakfast?"

"Well since you're finally out of bed then yes." You stop tickling him and start laughing. You wrap your arms around him for a hug.

"Thank you."

Chris smiles and gives you a kiss. "Truce? Can we eat now?"

"Yes we can eat now."

You and Chris take a seat and enjoy breakfast as you guys decide what to do on the first full day of your spontaneous trip.

"We can go for a hike. There's a trail that goes to a waterfall."

"A waterfall?!" You say with a mouthful of food.

Chris can't help, but laugh. "Yes. I'm taking that as you wanna go?"

"Yes!"

You and Chris finish eating and get dressed before heading out. You guys stop at a store to buy snacks for the hike. The trail is about an hour drive from the hotel. Chris pulls up to the gravel parking lot and parks the car. He grabs the backpacks of snacks as you head over to look at the bulletin board of the map of the trail.

"How long is the hike?"

"Hmm, about 4 hours round trip."

Chris looks at his watch, "Nice, we should be done by lunch time."

You smile at Chris and take his hand and lead him on the trail.

You and Chris stop a few times on the trail to take photos. Chris also picks wild flowers for you. Each one he finds is different. He puts them in the side pockets of your backpack.

"Thanks, you're making my backpack heavier."

Chris laughs, "I didn't pick that many." He kisses your cheek and you guys continue on the trail.

As you're hiking you hear something a couple of yards ahead of you. You stop on the trail and Chris bumps into you.

"What is it?"

You point to a deer eating from a bush. "Look."

Chris leans in and whispers, "wanna try to get closer?"

You nod your head and slowly start walking towards the bush. The deer stops eating and looks straight at you guys. You and Chris freeze on the trail to not scare off the deer. No one moves for a moment until the deer looks down and continues eating. You and Chris walk a little bit closer before you stop again and just watch the deer eat. You hear something wrestling in the bushes to the left of where you guys are standing and you spot another deer. You nudge Chris' elbow and point to where the other deer is. Chris slowly moves his hand to his pocket to pull out his phone to take a photo. You giggle at the concentrated face that Chris is making and he tells you to shush. He gets a couple of photos of the deer before they wander off.

You guys continue hiking to the waterfall as Chris shares his jelly beans with you. As soon as you see the waterfall you gasp, "Oh my God!"

Chris laughs and grabs your hand, "come on."

You walk to the edge of the water and bend down to touch it.

"Oooo it's cold." You stand back up and Chris takes off his backpack and places it on the ground. He then kicks off his shoes and starts taking off his shirt. "Uh Chris, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're gonna get in? The water is cold."

"It's warm out and I'm sweaty, I wanna cool down." He continues removing his clothes except his shorts. "Come on, join me."

You shake your head, "no, the water is cold. You go ahead." You take off your backpack and sit on a log as Chris gets into the water.

"Oh fuck! It's cold."

You bust out laughing, "I told you."

Chris clenches his fist and shakes his head. He turns back around and dives into the water. Your eyes widen as you wait for him to pop back up.

Chris pops up from the water, "Woah! Okay I'm used to it." He brushes his hair back with his hand. He gives you a flirty smile and curls his finger to you signaling you to come in.

"No, it's cold."

"Come on, you need to cool down too." Chris starts walking back towards you. He makes a sad puppy look, "Please?"

You can't turn down that cute face so you start untying your shoes and take them off along with your socks. Chris takes you by the hand and helps you up. As soon as your feet touch the water you yell out, "fuck it's cold." Chris laughs and turns around to pick you up and before you can stop him he has you over his shoulder as he runs into the cold water. "Chris!!! No no no! Please no!" You both splash into the water. "Son of a bitch it's cold!!"

Chris can't stop laughing at you. You splash water at him. "Hey hey hey."

"What? You started this."

Chris gives you an evil smile and tries to grab you again but you swim away from him. "Noooo!" Chris catches up to you and grabs ahold of you. He starts tickling you. You try to get him back but his strength is too much. He stops tickling you and just holds you close to him.

Chris smiles down at you and kisses you, "Hi."

You smile back at him, "hi."

"Are you used to the water now?"

"Yes.... Only because someone threw me in." You give Chris a playful push.

Chris smiles, "let's swim to the waterfall." He tugs on your arm to follow him. You guys swim to the waterfall and notice there's a little opening spot behind it. You and Chris pop up on the other side of the waterfall.

"Woah, this is really cool." You look around the cave under the waterfall. Chris can't stop smiling at how excited you are about being there. He swims to you and wraps his arms around you. He kisses your forehead and you smile at him. "Hi", you kiss him on the lips and you feel him smile.

"Hi." He kisses you back and his light kisses turn more passionate and your little make out session under the waterfall lasts for a while before you guys swim back out.

You walk out of the water and you start to shiver. Chris smiles and quickly unzips his backpack and unpacks a towel and extra clothes he packed for you. He stands up and wraps the towel around you to help keep you warm.

"You packed extra clothes for me?" Chris just smiles and nods his head. "Were you planning on throwing me into the water the whole time?!"

He starts giggling and hands you your change of clothes, "I didn't know it was gonna be that cold."

You shake your head and walk over to a bush to change out of your wet clothes. After you're done Chris does the same thing as you pack your wet clothes into a plastic bag so your backpack doesn't get wet. You dry your hair with the towel as Chris packs his clothes before heading back on the trail.

On the way back Chris picks more wild flowers for you. He puts a couple in your backpack and as he puts one in your hair he kisses your cheek.

You guys jump back in the car and head back to the hotel. On the drive back Chris holds your hand as it rests on your thigh.

Once you guys get to the hotel you race Chris to the room. "Whoever gets to the room first gets to shower first!" You yell as you run down the hallway.

As soon as you get the door open you run to the bathroom and quickly shut the door. Chris tries to open it but you locked it.

Chris laughs and knocks on the door, "hey why did you lock the door?"

"Because if we shower together we won't leave the room." You turn on the shower and start to undress.

"And that's a bad thing?"

You giggle, "no, but I'd really like to take a shower and wash off this lake water."

Chris knocks on the door again, "Well I can help scrub your back." You unlock the door and open it just enough to peak out. Chris tilts his head and smiles, "can I come in?"

You try not to laugh, "damn it, I can't say no. You're too cute." You open the door more and let Chris in. He kisses you and you help each other out of each other's clothes before jumping in the shower.

After the shower you and Chris get dressed to go check out the town. As you're finished getting dressed Chris pulls you by the waist to join him in bed.

"Heeeey, what are you doing?"

Chris pulls you in closer to cuddle, "I'm tired and I need my cuddle buddy."

You giggle, "what about us going out? It was your idea to check out the town."

Chris sighs, "Yeah, but can we take a nap? The hike tired me out and the shower made me a bit too relaxed."

You cup the side of his face and kiss his cheek, "Okay, just an hour nap." You turn to the night stand and set your alarm before turning back to Chris for a nap. He gently rubs your back and hums as you both fall asleep.

An hour later your alarm goes off. You moan and reach over to hit the snooze button. You hear Chris giggle softly. "What's so funny?"

"You said only an hour, but yet you hit the snooze button", Chris answers with his eyes still closed.

You yawn, "Well I lied. I'm still tired." You snuggle back up with Chris. He pulls the blanket to cover you more and wraps his arm around your waist and kisses your forehead before falling back to sleep. You hit the snooze button a couple of more times and then you notice that two hours have passed. "Shit! Chris, wake up."

Chris moans and rubs his eyes, "what is it?"

"We slept in late. We skipped lunch."

Chris moans, "who needs lunch when you can just lay in bed all day?" he softly rubs your back.

You give him a smile and kiss his cheek, "me! I'm hungry. Let's go!" You quickly sit up and pull Chris' hand, "cooooome ooooon."

Chris laughs because you're not strong enough to pull him, "you're so cute."

"Why thank you, you're pretty cute yourself. Let's go, I'm hungry." Chris tugs on your hand and you fall back on the bed and quickly wraps his arms around you and rolls over so he's laying on top of you. "Ah, Chris."

His face is a couple of inches away from yours, "Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

"Mmm, so am I." He leans down and kisses you.

You smile against his lips, "for food."

Chris laughs and rests his head on your chest, "Okay fine, you win... this round." He moves his hands to your sides and starts tickling you.

"No! Chris stop, please? Can we just go?" You squirm below him.

He stops, sighs, and kisses your cheek and helps you sit up. "Only because I love you."

You shake your head and smile, "I love you too, dork."

You and Chris put your shoes on before heading out on the town. You guys hold hands and walk a couple of blocks before spotting a place to eat dinner. Chris orders a burger and fries and you order chicken wings. The football is showing on one of the screens at the bar so you guys watch as you enjoy your food. After finishing your food you share a couple of drinks and notice that there are pool tables on the other side of the bar.

"Hey! I challenge you to a round of pool."

Chris grabs his beer and helps you off of the bar stool, "Oh, you're on."

You head over to a pool table. You set up the table as Chris grabs pool sticks for the both of you.

You raise an eyebrow at Chris as he hands you a stick, "hmm, did you give me a crooked stick?"

Chris just smiles. You roll it on the table to check and it's good enough. "Alright, you break."

Chris breaks and no balls go into the pockets. It's now your turn and you walk around the table to look for a shot. Once you find one you call the shot and successfully make one in. You then make another 2 balls in before it's Chris' turn. He makes one in, but misses the next one. The ball stops right in front of the pocket and Chris gets frustrated, "Oh come on!" You can't help but giggle. "Hey! Cool it. This is a serious game."

You start to laugh. You look for a shot and as you're leaning over the table Chris stands right next to you, "Um, can I help you?"

He shakes his head, "no, go ahead and shoot." He kneels down so his face is closer to yours. You can see from the corner of your eye that he has a smirk on his face.

"Chris, I know what you're doing and it won't work." You take the shot and make the ball in.

He groans and stands up, "damn it".

You laugh and walk to the other side of the table to take your next shot. You notice Chris starting to dance. You shake your head, "your dance moves won't work either, sweetie". You take your shot and you miss, you put your head down and you can hear Chris giggling from across the table.

"Um, what did you say about my dance moves?!"

"Oh God, just go." You shake your head as Chris continues dancing as he looks for a shot. He takes his shot and makes it in along with a couple of more balls. You start to get nervous because it's a close game. He tries to distract you again, but his dance moves not longer work. You hear him mumble 'shit' from across the table as you plan your winning shot. You laugh, "you okay over there?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh, because I'm about to win." Chris shakes his head and you call your shot. It seems like the ball rolls in slow motion before finally falling into the pocket. You raise your arms and you hear Chris cuss from across the table. You point at him, "loser racks!" Chris puts down his head and slowly walks to the table to rack up the balls for the next game. You lean on the table to break and Chris stands next to you. You slowly turn your head and give him a smirk, "gonna try to distract me again I see?"

Chris just smiles and shakes his head, "What? Me?! Never." You giggle and turn back to the table, as soon as you're about to shoot you feel Chris' hand on the small of your back. You try not to pay attention to him, but then he starts to slowly rub your back.

"Chris!"

He giggles, "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Hands!"

"What about them?"

"Keep them to yourself please."

"Uuuuh, but they're bored."

You bust out laughing, "Oh my God, Chris! Just let me shoot."

He gives you a quick kiss on the cheek, "fine."

"Thank you". You break and one ball goes into the pocket. You see Chris shake his head as you take your next shot. You miss and it's now Chris' turn. He makes a few in. This round of pool is a bit more intense than the first one. You give in and try to distract Chris from his shooting. He notices you dancing as he's about to shoot.

"Hey, what did you say about distractions?"

You continue dancing, "you started this, not me, I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine".

When he leans on the table to take his shot you dance right next to him. "What are you waiting for? Shoot." Chris smiles and shoots.

He makes his shot and starts laughing. "Haa! You thought your dance moves could distract me."

You stop dancing and make a pouty face. Chris tilts his head and walks up to you and plants a light kiss on your cheek, "Um excuse me, it's still my turn." You give him a playful shove before he takes his next shot.

He misses and the rest of the game you both only make one ball each. Now all of the balls are cleared except the 8 ball and it's your turn to shoot. You glare across the table at Chris who looks like he's up to something. As soon as you lean over the table he starts to move and you glare at him again, "No, stay over there." Chris freezes in his foot steps and puts his head down. You take your shot, but miss. You hear Chris giggle and you shake your head. "Your turn, cheater."

Chris gasps, "Cheater? How am I cheating? I didn't do anything."

"Uh huh, you were about to until I stopped you."

"Well, you won't be able to stop me from making this game winning shot." Chris leans over the table and takes his shot, the 8 ball falls into the corner pocket making Chris the winner. "Boom!" You can't help but laugh at him.

"Hey, don't get too excited, we both won one game. Time for the tie breaker."

"Uh huh, and guess who racks?" He raises his eyebrows at you, "Not me, Ha!"

"Oh my God, Chris. You're too much."

You set up the table for the final game. Chris breaks and one ball drops in the pocket. "Ooo, look. I got again." You shake your head and laugh. Chris makes a couple of more balls in before it's your turn.

"Yay! My turn. Excuse me." You walk by him and poke his side that makes him jump.

"Hey!"

"What?" You stick your tongue out at him.

"What did you say earlier about keeping your hands to yourself?" He pokes you back.

"That was earlier." You smiled at him.

He raises his eyebrows and pulls you in for a kiss. "Hi."

"Hi, can I shoot now?" He slowly shakes his head and kisses you again. "How about now?"

"Wait, one more." He kisses you again and then starts tickling you.

"Hey!" You poke his side and he stops. he gives you a kiss on the cheek before letting you go.

You take your shot and you also make a couple in before it's Chris' turn. For the rest of the game you taunt and distract each other from making in each others shots. The 8 ball is left on the table and it's Chris' turn. You both decide to call truce on the last shot and not distract Chris in any way and just let him shoot. You hold your breath as he takes his shot.

"I win!" You put your head down as Chris does his dorky celebration dance. He walks up to you and plants a kiss on your forehead. You poke him in the ribs. "Hey! What's that for?"

"For beating me at pool. I really thought I could beat you."

He laughs, "they were all close games though."

He gives you another kiss and hugs you. "I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too."

You guys leave the bar and walk around downtown before heading back to the hotel. You both change into more comfortable clothes and fall asleep cuddled up under the covers with the tv on.


	25. ** Tennessee Whiskey - Chris Stapleton

** chapter contains smut

Song lyrics: "But when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it, 'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high."

The next morning you and Chris share a late breakfast because neither of you wanted to get out of bed. 

"So what's the plan for today?" You tilt your head and smile at Chris. 

"No idea. Whatever you wanna do." Chris extends his arm across the table and squeezes your hand. 

You smile, "how about we check out the town?" 

"Sounds like a plan."

You and Chris finish your breakfast before heading out on the town. You guys stop at a little pastry shop and share a sweet snack while strolling through the town.

Chris giggles, "Uh you got a little something there." He points to the corner of your mouth. Before you could wipe it with your napkins Chris leans in for a quick kiss. "Got it."

You smile, "thank you." Chris leans in for another kiss and you smile against his lips. "I thought you said you got it."

"I did, but you should already know that kissing you is my favorite thing." 

You bury your face in Chris' chest and laugh, "I love you." 

"I love you too, (y/n)." Chris takes your hand and laces his fingers with yours and you guys continue walking down the street. 

You guys walk passed a little flower stand and Chris buys you a single flower. He tucks it behind your right ear and plants a light kiss on your cheek. You continue walking down the street and Chris points out a town museum. You guys check it out and learn a bit about the town's history. Chris is yet again an amazing tour guide throughout the museum. After the museum you guys eat dinner at a diner and you see a banner that says there will be a beer and wine festival starting soon. 

"Oooo, wanna check out the festival?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind getting drunk with you." Chris winks at you. You laugh and rest your head on Chris' shoulder. 

You guys finish your dinner before heading to the town square where the festival will be held. You and Chris stop at a booth to get wrist bands for the taste tests at each vendor. The sun is setting and it's starting to get a little cool. Chris takes off his jackets and helps you put it on.

"Thank you." You snuggle up as he plants a light kiss on your forehead.

"You're welcome." He laces his fingers with yours before you guys head to the first tasting booth. 

As you guys are doing the taste tests Chris buys bottles of wine that both of you really enjoy. You continue down the row of vendors before you hear music from one of the live bands. You squeeze Chris' hand and tug his arm. "Come on, let's dance." 

Chris finishes the sample cup of beer, "Okay okay, let's go." Chris puts the bag of wine on the floor next to the speaker and as soon as you get to the dance floor Chris pulls you in close and kisses you. "Hi".

"Hi". You plant a soft kiss on his lips before resting your head on his shoulder. You listen to Chris' chest buzz as he hums along with the music. You both sway to the music as the band plays. You feel Chris' hands on your hips grip you tighter and you look up to see him smiling at you. You smile back before kissing him. You taste a hint of wine on his lips. Chris moves his arms around you so they're under your jacket like how you always hug him. He brings you in closer and your kiss becomes more passionate. The band plays a faster song, but you guys are still swaying slowly in each others arms. You smile against Chris' lips, "the song changed". 

Chris moans, "and?" as he continues kissing you. 

You laugh again, "we're dancing too slow." Your hands trail down his back and lightly tickle the small of his back.

"Hey!" Chris breaks the kiss and gives you a shocked face. He leans in for another kiss before spinning you around. You guys dance a few more songs before heading back to the vendors to do more taste tests. You hear one of the vendors announce that there will be a firework show starting soon.

"You guys will have a good view of the show from the back balcony of city hall. You'll have the nice reflection from the lake too", the nice vendor guy points to the city hall building and gives you and Chris extra tasting cups before sending you guys off.

"Come on, let's go." Chris tugs your hand as he leads you through the crowd of people to the building. When you guys walk into the building Chris ask which way to go for the fireworks. 

"Hi, take the elevator up to the 5th floor and you'll see the balcony as soon as the door opens."

"Thank you."

"Enjoy the show guys."

Chris leads you to the elevator and he taps the button like an impatient child. You rub his forearm, "hey cool it, you're gonna break it."

"Sorry sorry, I really wanna watch the fireworks."

You shake your head and kiss his cheek. The door for the elevator opens and you guys walk in. Chris pushes the button for the 5th floor and the doors close. You rest your head on his shoulder as you wait for the elevator doors to open. As soon as the door rings Chris tugs your hand and leads you out of the elevator. When you walk out of the elevator you see big glass doors leading to the balcony. There's a small bar on the side that has more drinks to try and Chris grabs one for you and another for him before heading out to the balcony. There's a few people on the balcony waiting for the show to start, but not too many. You and Chris sneak to the front of the balcony so you're against the rail. Chris places the bag of wine bottles that he bought in front of you. Chris wraps his arms around you and rests his head on your shoulder.

"You having fun, (y/n)?"

You turn your head and plant a light kiss on Chris' cheek, "Yes, I'm having a blast."

"I love you, (y/n)." Chris squeezes you tight.

"I love you too." You rub his forearm and rest your head on his chest. You take a sip of the wine that you guys got from the bar. "Wow, this tastes good." Chris moans and turns you so you're facing him and he leans in for a kiss. You smile against his lips, "what are you doing?"

"You're right, the wine does taste good." 

You bury your face in his chest and laugh, "you're such a dork."

He caresses the side of your face so you're looking up at him, "I'm your dork and I love you." He leans in and kisses you. 

You lock lips for a moment longer before the fireworks start. You feel him smile against your lips and he places his hand on your hip and you turn around to face the fireworks. Chris stands next to you and leans forward against the rail. You hook your arm around his and rest your head on his shoulder. He kisses your head and takes a drink of his wine. You guys watch the fireworks as they reflect off of the lake. You feel Chris' hand wander to your waist, but under your jacket so you feel him tug on the side of your shirt and rubs your hip before he hooks his thumb in your belt hoop. You bite your lip at the warm feeling of his hand on your body. You feel him staring at you from the corner of your eye and you try to hide the smile on your face, but fail. He pulls you in close for a kiss. You smile against his lips, "we're missing the fireworks".

Chris moans against your lips, "You're my favorite firecracker." He squeezes your hip tighter under your jacket and causes you to moan. 

You kiss him again before breaking the kiss, "behave, Chris".

He leans in and whispers in your ear, "No promises," as his hand travels down to your ass and squeezes it.

You bury your head in his chest and can't stop laughing. "Chris!" He nibbles on your ear and you giggle more, "hey hey, cool it." 

He kisses your cheek, "Okay, fine. I'll behave." He leans back on the rail and watches the fireworks. He has a smirk on his face and gives you a side eye, "what?"

You smile, "nothing." 

"I said I'll behave, now let's watch the fireworks." 

You smile and take a sip of your wine. You bump your shoulder with Chris and he turns and smiles at you. You wrap your arm around his waist and he carefully places his drink on the rail before taking your drink and placing it next to his. He wraps both of his arms around your waist under your jacket and his warm hands travel up your back and pulls you in close for a kiss. You taste the strawberry wine on his lips. He moans against your lips as his hands travel down to your ass. You giggle against his lips, "what happened to behaving?" 

"Couldn't help myself."

You kiss him again, "let's get out of here." You grab his hand and the bag and quickly snake your way through the crowd towards the elevator. You quickly tap the button for the door to open.

Chris wraps his arms around your waist, "look who's the eager one now." 

You bit your lip, "that's big talk from someone who can't keep their hands to themselves." Chris starts tickling you, but you're saved by the elevator doors opening. You quickly run in, but Chris is right behind you. He wraps his strong arms around you and plants light kisses all over your face as you giggle trying to reach the first floor button. "Chris! Let me at least start the elevator. The sooner we go the sooner we'll get back to the hotel." Chris gives your neck a light bite that drives you crazy before reaching back and hitting the lobby button. "Gah! You're such a tease." You give Chris a playful hit on his chest. 

"I'm a tease?! You're the one driving me crazy with those jean shorts." Chris leans against the wall of the elevator and slowly pulls you towards him as he plants a soft kiss on your lips. The elevator rings and the doors open to the lobby. You lead Chris through the lobby and outside to the town square.

"Okay which way, lover boy?"

Chris places his hand on his chest and laughs, "lover boy??? what??" 

You playfully push his shoulder, "come on which way?"

He squeezes your hand and leads the way back to the hotel. As soon as you guys pass the lobby Chris picks you up and throws you over his shoulder and runs to your guys hotel room. You giggle all the way down the hallway. When he gets to the door he gets frustrated because the door won't open "oh come on, I'm so close."

"what? Already?" 

He laughs "Hey! That's not what I meant." He slaps your ass and finally gets the door open. You keep mocking him as he tosses you on the bed and lays on top of you. He carefully takes the bag of wine bottles from you and places them next to the bed. He gives you a smirk, "you keep mocking me and I won't let you cum. I'll stop right before."

“You might wanna tell that thing in your pants that babe because he looks eager” you smirk nodding at his hard dick.

He buries his head into your chest and laughs, "Wanna bet? He's a strong one." He starts breathing hard and groaning as you guys continue making out. He sits up and pulls you with him as you help each other remove your shirts. His warm hands travel to your back and slowly unclips your bra and he plants light kisses on your shoulder. As soon as he unclips it he tosses it on the floor and lays you back down.

You feel him getting harder. "Hey you okay there bud?" You start to giggle.

He quickly gets up and starts taking off his pants and underwear. "No! And I'm tired of waiting." He reaches into his wallet and pulls out a condom. He quickly puts it on before he starts unbuttoning your shorts. You let him undo your buttons and run your hands over his erection as he fumbles with your shorts at your touch. His breathing gets heavier as he pulls your shorts off you and he starts kissing your neck. “Fuck” he moans.

You smile against his neck, "no yet baby." You bite his neck, "I want you inside me." 

He quickly grabs your arms and holds them above your head as he uses his other hand to take off the remainder of your shorts and panties. Once they're off he let's go of your hands and you wrap them around his neck and back as he lines himself up with you. He whispers into your ear "hold on tight baby" right as he thrusts deep into you. You bite his shoulder to muffle your cries. His thrusts are hard but long. He starts off slow, but soon he can’t stop himself and speeds up; already being taken over the edge.

You whimper out his name. "Come on baby." 

You pull him closer and he buries is face in your neck, "fuck you're so tight. I love you." You grab his hips to go faster and he moans before he lets loose. Neither of you can control yourselves and let go at the same time screaming one another’s names. You whimper out 'I love yous' and causes Chris to give you another orgasm. Chris kisses you before lying down next to you on the bed as you both stare at the ceiling trying to catch your breath. You guys relax a little while longer before you lazily toss your leg over Chris' and start kissing his neck. Your lips trail up to his and he carefully places his hands on your hips to help you straddle him. You lean forward and plant light kisses on his cheeks as his hands trail up your back and slowly squeezes you for a hug. 

"Hi." 

"You ready for another round, lover boy?"

Chris leans up to kiss you and laughs, "you know I'm always ready." He gives your ass a smacks before helping you line up with him. You grasp his dick and slowly lower yourself down on him. "Oh shit." Chris closes his eyes and squeezes your hips and you slowly rotate your hips down on him. You tilt your head back and moan out Chris' name. You rest your hands on his chest as you slowly ride him torturing you both. Chris' hands travel up your body to your breast where he plays with your nipples driving you crazy. You start to move faster and your thighs start to shake hinting you're close. You whimper out his name and Chris takes tour cue and quickly wraps his arms around you and brings you close to him. You wrap your arms around his neck and tug on his hair as he quickly thrusts up into you. All you hear is your whimpers and his moans close in your ear. 

"Baby right there, I'm so close." Chris squeezes your ass and gives you a hard smack.  
You whimper and bury your face in his neck.

"Come for me, baby. I got you. Come for me."  
Hearing Chris whisper that in your ear sends you over and you come undone. Chris isn't too far behind you as he does a couple of more thrusts up and just holds you until you're done shaking from your orgasm. He slowly holds your hips up so he slides out of you. You whimper at the loss touch of having him inside you, but you rest your body on top of his as he lazily grabs the blankets and covers you both as you fall asleep on his chest. 

A couple of hours later you wake up and you're dressed in your pajamas and cuddled up next to Chris. He's asleep and you hear him snore softly. You lean up and plant a light kiss on his cheek before going back to sleep. 

The next time you wake up you see the sunlight peeking through the blinds. You turn away from the window and bury your face in Chris' chest. He lazily throws his arm around you and pulls you in closer and you fall asleep. 

Your peaceful sleep is short lived when the alarm clock goes off. You groan into Chris' chest, "turn it off please."

Chris kisses your forehead, "I would love to, but we gotta check out, sweetie." You pull up the blanket to cover your face. You hear Chris giggle and he turns off the alarm before he tugs the blanket from your face, "come on, you can sleep in the car." 

You pull the blanket back from him and cuddle into his chest, "you pack our stuff and wake me up when you're ready." 

Chris rubs your back and kisses your head, "come on, (y/n). You gotta wake up. We'll stop at a diner for some food."

You groan and turn away from Chris, "okay fiiiiiine. I'll get up." You run your fingers through your hair before sitting up on the bed. 

Chris sits up next to you and kisses you, "I love you."

"I love you too, Chris. Now let's go get food before I fall back to sleep."

Chris laughs and helps you pack up the stuff in his car before hitting the road back home.


	26. ** Body Party - Ciara

**Chapter contains smut.

Song lyrics: "The things I wanna do to you, My body's calling you, I'm having so much fun with you".

Chris was away filming for work majority of the time after your little spring break getaway. However he was able to come home for a couple of weekends to spend time with you and Dodger. With it being the end of the school year you were busy with final exams, playing tests, and performances.

====== ===== =======

"Hey, why the sad look?" you tilt your head at the computer screen trying to make Chris smile.

He sighs, "because I'll miss your performance tomorrow night. I know how hard you worked and I really wanted to be back home to support you."

"Don't beat yourself up about this. You've been to all of my other performances."

"Yeah I know, I just didn't want to miss one." You stay silence and just look at Chris through the screen. "(y/n)?"

"I love you, Chris. Now can you not be sad anymore? You're gonna make me sad.... and then I'll start crying and you're not here to hug me." Your voice starts to crack towards the end of that sentence.

Chris leans closer to the computer screen, "shh, shh. (y/n) stop. Sweetheart, stop. I'll be home soon to give you all of the hugs you need." You lay your head down on the desk, "Sweetheart, can you please look at me?" You sit back up and you have a big smile on your face and you start to laugh. "(y/n) !! Were you fake crying?"

You lean back in your office chair and start laughing harder, "Yes."

Chris shakes his head and tries not to smile, "you suck."

That just makes you laugh harder, "Aww, come on, I know you wanna laugh. That's why I did it to make you laugh and not be sad."

Chris tilts his head at the camera, "how was you crying supposed to make me laugh? I don't like seeing you cry."

"No, me laughing right now. You're supposed to be laughing too, but I can see you're a little annoyed so I'll stop." You slouch in your chair and roll your lip in and give Chris puppy eyes, "sorry."

Chris shakes his head, "you're such a dork."

"I'm not a dork, you're the dork."

Chris scrunches up his nose, "Nah, right now you're being the dork."

You sigh, "okay fine, I'm the dork."

Chris laughs, "you make a pretty cute dork."

You frame your face with your hands on your chin and close your eyes, "Aww thanks."

Chris leans back on his chair and places his hand on his chest, "I love you so much, (y/n)."

"I love you too, Chris." You let out a light yawn and you try to hide it, but Chris notices it.

"Hey, I should let you sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow."

You pout at the computer screen, "I guess this is good night then?"

"Yeah, I'll be home in a couple of days. Don't worry."

"Okay, I love you, Chris. Good night."

Chris blows a kiss to the camera, "Good night, (y/n). I love you."

You smile and close the computer. You yawn and stretch in your office chair before turning off the lights and head to bed.

===== ======

The next morning you sleep in. You don't have any classes to teach today so you have the day to relax before the concert at night. You decide to take Dodger on a walk after breakfast. You drive to a city park near downtown. While walking around you pass the baseball stadium and decide to buy a pair of tickets to a game for you and Chris to go to.

When you get home you get a text from Chris:

'Hi (y/n), hope you have a good day. I love you, sweetheart.'

You snuggle up with Dodger on the couch and snap a photo and send it to Chris with the caption:

'Dodger and I miss our favorite cuddle buddy. We love you.'

'I love you guys so much.'

You study your music score in your office as Dodger keeps you company by laying on the couch with his favorite lion.

After an hour of score studying you take a shower and get ready before heading to the university. You drop off your stuff in the dressing room before heading to the auditorium to meet with your students to do a light rehearsal and tweak anything that needs to be fixed. After a bit of rehearsing you take a break and let your students relax before the show. You head back to the dressing room and as soon as you walk in your see a bouquet of flowers next to your bag. There's an envelope in the flowers and it has your name on it. You sit in the chair and open up the envelope.

' hi sweetheart, sorry I couldn't make it tonight. I really wanted to be there to support you in person. I know you're gonna kick ass. You always do. I'm so proud of you, (y/n). I love you so much.'

You touch one of your flowers and your phone starts to buzz. You look at the screen and it's Chris.

"Hello?"

"Hi, have you gone to your dressing room?"

"Yes. I got the flowers and note. Thank you, Chris."

"I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too."

"I gotta go, just wanted to make sure you got the note."

You touch the flowers again, "yes and they're beautiful."

"Just like you."

You feel your face get warm from blushing, "you're such a dork. I love you."

"I love you, sweetheart. Bye."

"Bye."

You relax for a little while more before changing into your concert attire. One of your colleagues knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, just checking if you're almost ready."

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

She closes the door and you take one last look in the mirror and fix your hair before heading to the stage. The auditorium seats are full and your students are all seated. You introduce yourself and talk about tonight's program. You turn to the podium and take a deep breath before getting into position to conduct your students.

The concert couldn't have gone any better. You were so proud of your students and all of their hard work. After the concert you head to the lobby to greet people and thank them for coming to the concert. You go out for a late dinner with your colleagues to celebrate the end of another school year before heading home.

As soon as you get home you take a shower to help you relax before heading to bed. You check your phone and see a missed skype call from Chris. You lay on the bed and dail his number.

"Hi"

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you were asleep already… I notice you took another shower without me."

You giggle, "am I not supposed to shower when you're gone?"

"No, I just miss showering with you."

"Aww, I promise we'll take a shower together as soon as you get home."

Chris raises his eyebrows, "pinky promise?"

You cover your face with your hand, "yes, I pinky promise."

"Yay. Sorry I wasn't there tonight. How was the concert?"

"Stop apologizing, Chris. It went great."

"Okay, sorry. Glad to hear it went great." You yawn and rub your eyes, "aww, baby. I'll let you sleep."

"I know I usually fight you and say I'm not sleepy, but I am tonight."

Chris laughs, "it's okay, I need to get some sleep too. I gotta wake up early tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, Chris. Good night."

"Good night (y/n)".

You put your phone on your night stand and fall asleep snuggling up with Chris' pillow.

==== ======

The next morning you're woken up by the sunlight creeping through the blinds. You turn away and quickly find a comfy spot and fall back to sleep. Now that it was officially summer break you didn't have to wake up early for work.

You're asleep on your stomach and you feel the bed dip. You're awaken by a light kiss on your shoulder. You shake from shock and you hear Chris giggle, "good morning, gorgeous."

You quickly roll over on the bed and rub your eyes until your vision is clear. "Oh my god, Chris!" you sit up and plant kisses on his face and hug him tight. "What are you doing home so early? I thought you were coming home later tonight."

"I missed you too much. I got an earlier flight." Chris kisses you and rubs your back.

"I'm glad you're home."

"Me too." Chris squeezes your hand and gets up from the bed. "Now come on, you owe me a shower."

You scratch your head as he tugs your arm, "but I just woke up, Chris."

"Exactly! A shower with me is the best way to start your morning!" he winks at you and you can't help but smile.

You get out of bed and follow him into the bathroom. You're still rubbing your eyes as he turns on the shower. Chris turns back around and can stop smiling at you.

"Hmm?"

Chris walks up to you and wraps his arms around your waist and kisses you. "Nothing, just really happy to be back home with you."

"So am I."

Chris raises his eyebrows, "really?"

You bite your lip, "uh huh." Chris' hands travel down to your ass and squeezes your cheeks before smacking them. You jump and bury your face into his chest and start to giggle, "Hey!" Chris has a smirk on his face. You glare up at him and stick your tongue out. He laughs and kisses you again. "We should get in the shower, Chris. Don't wanna waste the hot water."

He kisses down your neck as his hands travel back up to the bottom of your shirt. "you're right. We should get undressed then." He tugs on your shirt and you break the kiss just long enough for your shirt to pass between you two. The next article of clothing to go is Chris' shirt. You both fumble with the buttons but successfully get it off and your lips are back on his as you help him undo his belt and pants. Chris pulls you closer and grabs your ass again as you moan against his lips.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Shower."

Chris moans and removes the remainder of his clothes and helps you out of the rest of yours. He takes a second to admire your body before kissing you again. "You look so beautiful, I love you."

"I love you too, now can we get in the shower? I'm getting cold."

Chris laughs and gives you a quick kiss, "I know how to warm you up." He slaps your ass as he guides you into the shower.

"Chris!"

He laughs as he follows you into the shower. He cups your face and kisses you as the warm water runs down your back. Chris helps wash your hair. Being extra careful not to get shampoo in your eyes. He takes his time massaging and scrubbing your body. Specially around his favorite parts of you. Your breast and your ass. You giggle and kiss him as he continues cleaning you. You stand behind him and scrub his back. You plant light kisses on his back and shoulders and you hear him moan as he relaxes. Chris turns back around to face you and he kisses you as his hands travel down your body. You moan against his lips and his hand stops right above your mound, "May I?"

You bite his lip and moan, "please."

Chris' hand moves lower and slowly rubs your lips. You moan against his lips and your hand lightly grasps his dick. He moans against your lips as he pushes you against the shower wall. the cold surface makes you shiver, but that's short lived when Chris rubs your clit and you whimper out his name. You massage his dick and he moans. His other hand travels up to your breast and he lightly pinches your nipple. You hiss and speed your motions on his dick. Chris kisses down your neck to your sweet spot. At the same time he pushes one of his fingers into you. You whimper against his lips. Having his hands on your body after a long period of time of him being away is taking its toll on you. He slowly fingers you as you continue massaging his dick. He bites your neck and adds another finger into you. The feeling of his fingers inside you is amazing that you stop massaging him, but he doesn't mind. He's too focused on pleasuring you. You wrap your arm around his back as your other hand grabs his forearm. He stops moving his fingers and breaks the kiss, "you okay?"

You nod your head, "Mmm more than okay, keep going, baby…. Please."

Chris goes back to kissing you and starts moving his fingers again. You moan against his lips. "You like that, baby?"

"Yes, baby. I love you. I love you so much." You tug on his hair and scratch his back.

"You close, sweetheart?"

"Uh huh, please. Baby, make me cum."

Chris uses his thumb to rub your clit in tight circles as he fingers you faster. You whimper out his name. You clench around his fingers and he can tell you're close.

He kisses your neck, "cum for me, baby. Let go. I got you, baby."

You scream out his name as you come undone. Chris quickly wraps his other arm around your waist to keep you up right as his other hand continues to pleasure you through your orgasm.

"Oh shit, baby. Ahh right there. I love you so much. Ahh."

"That's it baby. I love you."

You whimper out his name and squeeze his forearm signaling him to stop. He slowly removes his fingers from you and you lean back against the wall catching your breath as Chris plants light kisses on your lips as he cleans your lower half again. He turns off the water and helps you out of the shower. He grabs a towel and wraps it around you.

"I love you, Chris."

He wraps himself in a towel, "I love you too, (y/n)." He plants a kiss on your lips. He helps dry your hair and you keep smiling up at him.

"What is it?"

"Happy birthday, handsome."

He leans in for a kiss, "Thank you."

He finishes helping you dry and change into clean clothes before heading to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

He tilts his head, "sweetheart it's 2 in the afternoon."

"Okay, well then, what do you want for lunch?"

"Pancakes."

You put your head down, "pancakes? Then why does the time of day bug you?"

"It doesn't, I just like giving you a hard time." He leans against the counter, tilts his head and smiles.

You sigh, "okay, birthday boy. Pancakes coming right up."

Chris scoots close to you and wraps his arms around you, "I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too, birthday boy. Welcome home."

After your late lunch you cuddle up on the couch with Chris to watch TV.

"Oh, I have a present for you. Hang on, I'll be right back." You plant a quick kiss on his cheek and take off running to the bedroom. You come back to the living room with your hands behind your back hiding the present. "Close your eyes please." Chris holds his hands out and closes his eyes. You sit next to him on the couch and hand him the present. "Okay open them."

Chris opens his eyes and sees an envelope. "Well it can't be lingerie…. Or can it?" he raises his eyebrows as he rips it open. "Ooo, tickets to see the red soxs…. Tonight?"

"Yes. Happy birthday, handsome." You kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, I love it and I love you." He kisses your lips before standing up. "Come on, let's get ready."

"Okay okay, let's go."

You and Chris get ready for the game. "You can't go to a boston game without reppin' the team." He lets you borrow his baseball jersey and one of his Boston hats. "Okay now you're ready for the game. Let's go."

You jump in the car and head downtown for the game. Chris' hand rests on your thigh and he lightly rubs your thigh with his thumb.

Chris parks the car and he opens the door for you to get out. He holds your hand as you guys walk to the stadium. He kisses your cheek every once in awhile and his thumb rubs the outside of your hand as you wait in line to get in.

He leans over and whispers in your ear, "I love you."

You squeeze his hand, "I love you too."

You make it into the stadium and you guys make a beeline to the snack bar for beers and nachos. You guys then head to your seats to watch the game. Seeing Chris enjoy the game makes you happy.

"Thanks for the birthday present."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you're having fun."

"I am, I always have fun when I'm with you."

"I love you, Chris." You lean in for a kiss.

"I love you, (y/n)."

You enjoy the rest of the baseball game with Chris before walking to a nearby sports bar for dinner. The bar is packed, but luckily there's open seats at the counter. You order wings and Chris orders a burger and a couple of beers for you guys. After dinner you guys walk around downtown to let your food settle before heading back home.

As soon as you guys get home Chris tossed his hat on the night stand and flops onto the bed and kicks off his shoes and socks. You stand at the doorway and smile as you kick off your shoes and socks as well.

"Please tell me you're not sleepy yet, I have another present for you."

Chris quickly sits up on the edge of the bed and raises his eyebrows, "another present?"

You bite your lip, "uh huh." You pull out your phone and scroll through your playlist, "Ah, found it." you hit play and 'body party' by Ciara starts playing. You turn it up as loud as it goes and place it on top of the dresser. Chris can't keep his eyes off of you as you start dancing for him. He bites his lip as you slowly unbutton your short shorts. You slowly shimmy out of them to the beat of the music. You dance closer to Chris and he starts getting antsy. You give him a smirk and he bites his lip. You toss your hat off and straddle his lap. He leans forward against you and kisses you. He places his hands on your hips as you continue your lap dance. You tug on his shirt and he leans back to give you room to take it off. As soon as it's off you plant kisses on his chest. He squeezes your hips tighter and you grind your hips down on him causing him to hiss. You feel him getting hard. You smile against his lips, "wanna do the honors?" You guide his hands to the front of his jersey that you're wearing.

"Of course." He kisses you as he unbuttons your shirt. He gasps as soon as he sees what's underneath. Blue lace bra and panties that matches his jersey. "Had I known you were wearing this we would have just skipped the game."

You laugh, "you're such a dork." You shimmy out of the shirt as Chris tosses it across the room.

"I love you." He kisses you and you run your hands up and down his back as his hands travel down to your ass and slaps it. You moan against his lips and he slaps your ass again. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you back with him as he lays on the bed. You kiss down his neck as his hands travel up your back and undoes your bra. He slowly slides the straps down your shoulders and tosses your bra across the room. His hands travel between you and he squeezes your breasts. You moan against his lips and he wraps his arms around you and rolls over on the bed so he's on top. He helps you scoot up on the bed so you're not close to the edge. You move your legs so he's laying between them. He grinds his hips down on yours and you whimper against his lips. His hand travels down to your thigh where his finger lightly traces the side of your panties. "May I?"

"Uh huh" you mumble between kisses. Chris lightly rubs your mound and you moan against his lips. You move your hips up towards his hand. He takes the cue and rubs your lips. You rub his back and moan, "more, baby." He rubs your clit.

"You're so wet, (y/n)." He slowly slides his finger into you and you whimper. You lightly scratch his back.

"Oh baby, that feels so good."

"Yeah?" Chris kisses your neck and adds another finger. You whimper against his lips. He touches on different places looking for your g-spot and you cry out as soon as he finds out. "There?"

"Yes, baby. Right there." You run your fingers through his hair as he continues to rub your g-spot. "Oh fu- Chris."

"Come on, I got you, baby."

You start to toss and turn on the bed as Chris rubs your sweet spot faster. He holds your hip down and you come undone. "Chris! I'm cumming." You hold onto him as he keeps his fingers inside you as your orgasm calms.

He plants light kisses all over your face and neck as you catch your breath. Chris removes his fingers from you and rubs your stomach as you lay with your eyes close still calming down. "You okay there?"

"Uh huh, just need a minute."

Chris kisses your neck, "damn was it that good?"

"Yes you're very talented with your hands."

Chris has a big smile on his face, "thank you."

You let out a tired laugh, "I love you."

"I love you too, (y/n).... Ready to go again?"

"Yes, birthday boy."

Chris smiles and kisses you before scooting down the bed, "can I take off the rest of your sexy wrapping paper?" He tugs on your panties.

"Yes." You thrust your hips up and he helps you remove them. He stands up at the edge of the bed and you sit up on your elbows as you watch as he takes off his pants and boxers. You bite your lip at the sight of him crawling up back into bed. He reaches into the night stand and grabs a condom out of the drawer. He rips the pack open and slowly slides the condom onto his dick. He positions himself on top of you and teases your entrance with the tip of his dick before slowly thrusting into you. You whimper at the stretch of him. He stops and gives you time to adjust. You nod your head and he proceeds to thrust more into you until he's as deep as you let him go. You wrap your arms around him and he kisses you as he slowly pulls out and thrusts all the way back in. The slow movement is torture but pleasurable at the same time. Chris bites your necks as you tug on his hair and moan out his name, "make love to me, Chris."

"I always do. I love you so much, (y/n)."

"I love you." You scratch his back.

"Shit you feel so fucking good around me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you're so tight. I love when you squeeze around me."

Chris starts to speed up his thrusts.

"I love you, Chris. I love you so much." You wrap your legs around his waist and you take him in even deeper.

Chris rests his head on your shoulder, "oh fuck, baby." You whimper and cry out as Chris thrusts harder. "Please tell me your close, baby."

"Uh huh, keep going baby. I'm almost there." you scratch his back and thrust your hips up towards his. He reaches between you two and starts rubbing your clit and you clench around him. "Oh fuck, baby."

"Yeah? You gonna cum?"

"Uh huh, right there."

Chris rubs your clit faster and thrusts into you with all that he's got and soon enough you come undone. You hold onto his shoulders as he continues thrusting into you searching for his own release. "Oh shit, baby."

"Come for me, Chris. I love you baby. I love you." His thrusts get sloppy and he groans as he does one final thrust. He rests his head on your shoulder as you both catch your breaths.

After a few minutes of cooling down Chris pulls out from you and you whimper at the loss feeling. He kisses your forehead before he gets up and heads to the bathroom to clean himself. He comes back with a washcloth and lightly rubs your thighs and sensitive area to clean you off. He tosses the towel into the laundry basket before crawling back into bed with you. He pulls up the covers and you snuggle up against him and he plants a light kiss on your forehead.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a great time."

"You're welcome, birthday boy."

"I love you so much, (y/n)."

"I love you too, Chris." You close your eyes and rest your head on his chest. You start to giggle.

"What's so funny, (y/n)?"

"My phone is still playing music."

"Eh let it play. Go to sleep, sweetheart"

You kiss him good night and shortly fall asleep.Chris was away filming for work majority of the time after your little spring break getaway. However he was able to come home for a couple of weekends to spend time with you and Dodger. With it being the end of the school year you were busy with final exams, playing tests, and performances. 

====== ===== =======

"Hey, why the sad look?" you tilt your head at the computer screen trying to make Chris smile.

He sighs, "because I'll miss your performance tomorrow night. I know how hard you worked and I really wanted to be back home to support you."

"Don't beat yourself up about this. You've been to all of my other performances."

"Yeah I know, I just didn't want to miss one." You stay silence and just look at Chris through the screen. "(y/n)?"

"I love you, Chris. Now can you not be sad anymore? You're gonna make me sad.... and then I'll start crying and you're not here to hug me." Your voice starts to crack towards the end of that sentence.

Chris leans closer to the computer screen, "shh, shh. (y/n) stop. Sweetheart, stop. I'll be home soon to give you all of the hugs you need." You lay your head down on the desk, "Sweetheart, can you please look at me?" You sit back up and you have a big smile on your face and you start to laugh. "(y/n) !! Were you fake crying?" 

You lean back in your office chair and start laughing harder, "Yes."

Chris shakes his head and tries not to smile, "you suck."

That just makes you laugh harder, "Aww, come on, I know you wanna laugh. That's why I did it to make you laugh and not be sad."

Chris tilts his head at the camera, "how was you crying supposed to make me laugh? I don't like seeing you cry."

"No, me laughing right now. You're supposed to be laughing too, but I can see you're a little annoyed so I'll stop." You slouch in your chair and roll your lip in and give Chris puppy eyes, "sorry."

Chris shakes his head, "you're such a dork."

"I'm not a dork, you're the dork."

Chris scrunches up his nose, "Nah, right now you're being the dork."

You sigh, "okay fine, I'm the dork."

Chris laughs, "you make a pretty cute dork."

You frame your face with your hands on your chin and close your eyes, "Aww thanks."

Chris leans back on his chair and places his hand on his chest, "I love you so much, (y/n)."

"I love you too, Chris." You let out a light yawn and you try to hide it, but Chris notices it.

"Hey, I should let you sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow."

You pout at the computer screen, "I guess this is good night then?"

"Yeah, I'll be home in a couple of days. Don't worry."

"Okay, I love you, Chris. Good night."

Chris blows a kiss to the camera, "Good night, (y/n). I love you." 

You smile and close the computer. You yawn and stretch in your office chair before turning off the lights and head to bed.

===== ======

The next morning you sleep in. You don't have any classes to teach today so you have the day to relax before the concert at night. You decide to take Dodger on a walk after breakfast. You drive to a city park near downtown. While walking around you pass the baseball stadium and decide to buy a pair of tickets to a game for you and Chris to go to. 

When you get home you get a text from Chris:

'Hi (y/n), hope you have a good day. I love you, sweetheart.'

You snuggle up with Dodger on the couch and snap a photo and send it to Chris with the caption:

'Dodger and I miss our favorite cuddle buddy. We love you.'

'I love you guys so much.'

You study your music score in your office as Dodger keeps you company by laying on the couch with his favorite lion.

After an hour of score studying you take a shower and get ready before heading to the university. You drop off your stuff in the dressing room before heading to the auditorium to meet with your students to do a light rehearsal and tweak anything that needs to be fixed. After a bit of rehearsing you take a break and let your students relax before the show. You head back to the dressing room and as soon as you walk in your see a bouquet of flowers next to your bag. There's an envelope in the flowers and it has your name on it. You sit in the chair and open up the envelope.

' hi sweetheart, sorry I couldn't make it tonight. I really wanted to be there to support you in person. I know you're gonna kick ass. You always do. I'm so proud of you, (y/n). I love you so much.' 

You touch one of your flowers and your phone starts to buzz. You look at the screen and it's Chris.

"Hello?"

"Hi, have you gone to your dressing room?"

"Yes. I got the flowers and note. Thank you, Chris."

"I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too."

"I gotta go, just wanted to make sure you got the note."

You touch the flowers again, "yes and they're beautiful."

"Just like you."

You feel your face get warm from blushing, "you're such a dork. I love you."

"I love you, sweetheart. Bye."

"Bye."

You relax for a little while more before changing into your concert attire. One of your colleagues knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, just checking if you're almost ready."

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

She closes the door and you take one last look in the mirror and fix your hair before heading to the stage. The auditorium seats are full and your students are all seated. You introduce yourself and talk about tonight's program. You turn to the podium and take a deep breath before getting into position to conduct your students. 

The concert couldn't have gone any better. You were so proud of your students and all of their hard work. After the concert you head to the lobby to greet people and thank them for coming to the concert. You go out for a late dinner with your colleagues to celebrate the end of another school year before heading home. 

As soon as you get home you take a shower to help you relax before heading to bed. You check your phone and see a missed skype call from Chris. You lay on the bed and dail his number. 

"Hi"

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you were asleep already… I notice you took another shower without me."

You giggle, "am I not supposed to shower when you're gone?"

"No, I just miss showering with you."

"Aww, I promise we'll take a shower together as soon as you get home."

Chris raises his eyebrows, "pinky promise?"

You cover your face with your hand, "yes, I pinky promise."

"Yay. Sorry I wasn't there tonight. How was the concert?"

"Stop apologizing, Chris. It went great."

"Okay, sorry. Glad to hear it went great." You yawn and rub your eyes, "aww, baby. I'll let you sleep."

"I know I usually fight you and say I'm not sleepy, but I am tonight."

Chris laughs, "it's okay, I need to get some sleep too. I gotta wake up early tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, Chris. Good night."

"Good night (y/n)".

You put your phone on your night stand and fall asleep snuggling up with Chris' pillow. 

==== ====== 

The next morning you're woken up by the sunlight creeping through the blinds. You turn away and quickly find a comfy spot and fall back to sleep. Now that it was officially summer break you didn't have to wake up early for work. 

You're asleep on your stomach and you feel the bed dip. You're awaken by a light kiss on your shoulder. You shake from shock and you hear Chris giggle, "good morning, gorgeous." 

You quickly roll over on the bed and rub your eyes until your vision is clear. "Oh my god, Chris!" you sit up and plant kisses on his face and hug him tight. "What are you doing home so early? I thought you were coming home later tonight."

"I missed you too much. I got an earlier flight." Chris kisses you and rubs your back. 

"I'm glad you're home." 

"Me too." Chris squeezes your hand and gets up from the bed. "Now come on, you owe me a shower."

You scratch your head as he tugs your arm, "but I just woke up, Chris."

"Exactly! A shower with me is the best way to start your morning!" he winks at you and you can't help but smile. 

You get out of bed and follow him into the bathroom. You're still rubbing your eyes as he turns on the shower. Chris turns back around and can stop smiling at you.

"Hmm?"

Chris walks up to you and wraps his arms around your waist and kisses you. "Nothing, just really happy to be back home with you."

"So am I." 

Chris raises his eyebrows, "really?"

You bite your lip, "uh huh." Chris' hands travel down to your ass and squeezes your cheeks before smacking them. You jump and bury your face into his chest and start to giggle, "Hey!" Chris has a smirk on his face. You glare up at him and stick your tongue out. He laughs and kisses you again. "We should get in the shower, Chris. Don't wanna waste the hot water." 

He kisses down your neck as his hands travel back up to the bottom of your shirt. "you're right. We should get undressed then." He tugs on your shirt and you break the kiss just long enough for your shirt to pass between you two. The next article of clothing to go is Chris' shirt. You both fumble with the buttons but successfully get it off and your lips are back on his as you help him undo his belt and pants. Chris pulls you closer and grabs your ass again as you moan against his lips. 

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Shower."

Chris moans and removes the remainder of his clothes and helps you out of the rest of yours. He takes a second to admire your body before kissing you again. "You look so beautiful, I love you."

"I love you too, now can we get in the shower? I'm getting cold."

Chris laughs and gives you a quick kiss, "I know how to warm you up." He slaps your ass as he guides you into the shower.

"Chris!" 

He laughs as he follows you into the shower. He cups your face and kisses you as the warm water runs down your back. Chris helps wash your hair. Being extra careful not to get shampoo in your eyes. He takes his time massaging and scrubbing your body. Specially around his favorite parts of you. Your breast and your ass. You giggle and kiss him as he continues cleaning you. You stand behind him and scrub his back. You plant light kisses on his back and shoulders and you hear him moan as he relaxes. Chris turns back around to face you and he kisses you as his hands travel down your body. You moan against his lips and his hand stops right above your mound, "May I?"

You bite his lip and moan, "please." 

Chris' hand moves lower and slowly rubs your lips. You moan against his lips and your hand lightly grasps his dick. He moans against your lips as he pushes you against the shower wall. the cold surface makes you shiver, but that's short lived when Chris rubs your clit and you whimper out his name. You massage his dick and he moans. His other hand travels up to your breast and he lightly pinches your nipple. You hiss and speed your motions on his dick. Chris kisses down your neck to your sweet spot. At the same time he pushes one of his fingers into you. You whimper against his lips. Having his hands on your body after a long period of time of him being away is taking its toll on you. He slowly fingers you as you continue massaging his dick. He bites your neck and adds another finger into you. The feeling of his fingers inside you is amazing that you stop massaging him, but he doesn't mind. He's too focused on pleasuring you. You wrap your arm around his back as your other hand grabs his forearm. He stops moving his fingers and breaks the kiss, "you okay?"

You nod your head, "Mmm more than okay, keep going, baby…. Please." 

Chris goes back to kissing you and starts moving his fingers again. You moan against his lips. "You like that, baby?"

"Yes, baby. I love you. I love you so much." You tug on his hair and scratch his back.

"You close, sweetheart?"

"Uh huh, please. Baby, make me cum."

Chris uses his thumb to rub your clit in tight circles as he fingers you faster. You whimper out his name. You clench around his fingers and he can tell you're close.

He kisses your neck, "cum for me, baby. Let go. I got you, baby." 

You scream out his name as you come undone. Chris quickly wraps his other arm around your waist to keep you up right as his other hand continues to pleasure you through your orgasm.

"Oh shit, baby. Ahh right there. I love you so much. Ahh."

"That's it baby. I love you."

You whimper out his name and squeeze his forearm signaling him to stop. He slowly removes his fingers from you and you lean back against the wall catching your breath as Chris plants light kisses on your lips as he cleans your lower half again. He turns off the water and helps you out of the shower. He grabs a towel and wraps it around you.

"I love you, Chris."

He wraps himself in a towel, "I love you too, (y/n)." He plants a kiss on your lips. He helps dry your hair and you keep smiling up at him.

"What is it?"

"Happy birthday, handsome."

He leans in for a kiss, "Thank you." 

He finishes helping you dry and change into clean clothes before heading to the kitchen. 

"What do you want for breakfast?"

He tilts his head, "sweetheart it's 2 in the afternoon."

"Okay, well then, what do you want for lunch?"

"Pancakes."

You put your head down, "pancakes? Then why does the time of day bug you?"

"It doesn't, I just like giving you a hard time." He leans against the counter, tilts his head and smiles. 

You sigh, "okay, birthday boy. Pancakes coming right up." 

Chris scoots close to you and wraps his arms around you, "I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too, birthday boy. Welcome home." 

After your late lunch you cuddle up on the couch with Chris to watch TV.

"Oh, I have a present for you. Hang on, I'll be right back." You plant a quick kiss on his cheek and take off running to the bedroom. You come back to the living room with your hands behind your back hiding the present. "Close your eyes please." Chris holds his hands out and closes his eyes. You sit next to him on the couch and hand him the present. "Okay open them."

Chris opens his eyes and sees an envelope. "Well it can't be lingerie…. Or can it?" he raises his eyebrows as he rips it open. "Ooo, tickets to see the red soxs…. Tonight?"

"Yes. Happy birthday, handsome." You kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, I love it and I love you." He kisses your lips before standing up. "Come on, let's get ready."

"Okay okay, let's go."

You and Chris get ready for the game. "You can't go to a boston game without reppin' the team." He lets you borrow his baseball jersey and one of his Boston hats. "Okay now you're ready for the game. Let's go." 

You jump in the car and head downtown for the game. Chris' hand rests on your thigh and he lightly rubs your thigh with his thumb. 

Chris parks the car and he opens the door for you to get out. He holds your hand as you guys walk to the stadium. He kisses your cheek every once in awhile and his thumb rubs the outside of your hand as you wait in line to get in. 

He leans over and whispers in your ear, "I love you." 

You squeeze his hand, "I love you too."

You make it into the stadium and you guys make a beeline to the snack bar for beers and nachos. You guys then head to your seats to watch the game. Seeing Chris enjoy the game makes you happy. 

"Thanks for the birthday present."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you're having fun."

"I am, I always have fun when I'm with you." 

"I love you, Chris." You lean in for a kiss.

"I love you, (y/n)." 

You enjoy the rest of the baseball game with Chris before walking to a nearby sports bar for dinner. The bar is packed, but luckily there's open seats at the counter. You order wings and Chris orders a burger and a couple of beers for you guys. After dinner you guys walk around downtown to let your food settle before heading back home. 

As soon as you guys get home Chris tossed his hat on the night stand and flops onto the bed and kicks off his shoes and socks. You stand at the doorway and smile as you kick off your shoes and socks as well.

"Please tell me you're not sleepy yet, I have another present for you."

Chris quickly sits up on the edge of the bed and raises his eyebrows, "another present?"

You bite your lip, "uh huh." You pull out your phone and scroll through your playlist, "Ah, found it." you hit play and 'body party' by Ciara starts playing. You turn it up as loud as it goes and place it on top of the dresser. Chris can't keep his eyes off of you as you start dancing for him. He bites his lip as you slowly unbutton your short shorts. You slowly shimmy out of them to the beat of the music. You dance closer to Chris and he starts getting antsy. You give him a smirk and he bites his lip. You toss your hat off and straddle his lap. He leans forward against you and kisses you. He places his hands on your hips as you continue your lap dance. You tug on his shirt and he leans back to give you room to take it off. As soon as it's off you plant kisses on his chest. He squeezes your hips tighter and you grind your hips down on him causing him to hiss. You feel him getting hard. You smile against his lips, "wanna do the honors?" You guide his hands to the front of his jersey that you're wearing. 

"Of course." He kisses you as he unbuttons your shirt. He gasps as soon as he sees what's underneath. Blue lace bra and panties that matches his jersey. "Had I known you were wearing this we would have just skipped the game." 

You laugh, "you're such a dork." You shimmy out of the shirt as Chris tosses it across the room.

"I love you." He kisses you and you run your hands up and down his back as his hands travel down to your ass and slaps it. You moan against his lips and he slaps your ass again. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you back with him as he lays on the bed. You kiss down his neck as his hands travel up your back and undoes your bra. He slowly slides the straps down your shoulders and tosses your bra across the room. His hands travel between you and he squeezes your breasts. You moan against his lips and he wraps his arms around you and rolls over on the bed so he's on top. He helps you scoot up on the bed so you're not close to the edge. You move your legs so he's laying between them. He grinds his hips down on yours and you whimper against his lips. His hand travels down to your thigh where his finger lightly traces the side of your panties. "May I?"

"Uh huh" you mumble between kisses. Chris lightly rubs your mound and you moan against his lips. You move your hips up towards his hand. He takes the cue and rubs your lips. You rub his back and moan, "more, baby." He rubs your clit.

"You're so wet, (y/n)." He slowly slides his finger into you and you whimper. You lightly scratch his back. 

"Oh baby, that feels so good."

"Yeah?" Chris kisses your neck and adds another finger. You whimper against his lips. He touches on different places looking for your g-spot and you cry out as soon as he finds out. "There?"

"Yes, baby. Right there." You run your fingers through his hair as he continues to rub your g-spot. "Oh fu- Chris."

"Come on, I got you, baby."

You start to toss and turn on the bed as Chris rubs your sweet spot faster. He holds your hip down and you come undone. "Chris! I'm cumming." You hold onto him as he keeps his fingers inside you as your orgasm calms. 

He plants light kisses all over your face and neck as you catch your breath. Chris removes his fingers from you and rubs your stomach as you lay with your eyes close still calming down. "You okay there?"

"Uh huh, just need a minute."

Chris kisses your neck, "damn was it that good?"

"Yes you're very talented with your hands."

Chris has a big smile on his face, "thank you."

You let out a tired laugh, "I love you."

"I love you too, (y/n).... Ready to go again?"

"Yes, birthday boy."

Chris smiles and kisses you before scooting down the bed, "can I take off the rest of your sexy wrapping paper?" He tugs on your panties.

"Yes." You thrust your hips up and he helps you remove them. He stands up at the edge of the bed and you sit up on your elbows as you watch as he takes off his pants and boxers. You bite your lip at the sight of him crawling up back into bed. He reaches into the night stand and grabs a condom out of the drawer. He rips the pack open and slowly slides the condom onto his dick. He positions himself on top of you and teases your entrance with the tip of his dick before slowly thrusting into you. You whimper at the stretch of him. He stops and gives you time to adjust. You nod your head and he proceeds to thrust more into you until he's as deep as you let him go. You wrap your arms around him and he kisses you as he slowly pulls out and thrusts all the way back in. The slow movement is torture but pleasurable at the same time. Chris bites your necks as you tug on his hair and moan out his name, "make love to me, Chris."

"I always do. I love you so much, (y/n)."

"I love you." You scratch his back. 

"Shit you feel so fucking good around me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you're so tight. I love when you squeeze around me."

Chris starts to speed up his thrusts. 

"I love you, Chris. I love you so much." You wrap your legs around his waist and you take him in even deeper. 

Chris rests his head on your shoulder, "oh fuck, baby." You whimper and cry out as Chris thrusts harder. "Please tell me your close, baby." 

"Uh huh, keep going baby. I'm almost there." you scratch his back and thrust your hips up towards his. He reaches between you two and starts rubbing your clit and you clench around him. "Oh fuck, baby." 

"Yeah? You gonna cum?"

"Uh huh, right there." 

Chris rubs your clit faster and thrusts into you with all that he's got and soon enough you come undone. You hold onto his shoulders as he continues thrusting into you searching for his own release. "Oh shit, baby." 

"Come for me, Chris. I love you baby. I love you." His thrusts get sloppy and he groans as he does one final thrust. He rests his head on your shoulder as you both catch your breaths. 

After a few minutes of cooling down Chris pulls out from you and you whimper at the loss feeling. He kisses your forehead before he gets up and heads to the bathroom to clean himself. He comes back with a washcloth and lightly rubs your thighs and sensitive area to clean you off. He tosses the towel into the laundry basket before crawling back into bed with you. He pulls up the covers and you snuggle up against him and he plants a light kiss on your forehead.

"Thanks Chris was away filming for work majority of the time after your little spring break getaway. However he was able to come home for a couple of weekends to spend time with you and Dodger. With it being the end of the school year you were busy with final exams, playing tests, and performances. 

====== ===== =======

"Hey, why the sad look?" you tilt your head at the computer screen trying to make Chris smile.

He sighs, "because I'll miss your performance tomorrow night. I know how hard you worked and I really wanted to be back home to support you."

"Don't beat yourself up about this. You've been to all of my other performances."

"Yeah I know, I just didn't want to miss one." You stay silence and just look at Chris through the screen. "(y/n)?"

"I love you, Chris. Now can you not be sad anymore? You're gonna make me sad.... and then I'll start crying and you're not here to hug me." Your voice starts to crack towards the end of that sentence.

Chris leans closer to the computer screen, "shh, shh. (y/n) stop. Sweetheart, stop. I'll be home soon to give you all of the hugs you need." You lay your head down on the desk, "Sweetheart, can you please look at me?" You sit back up and you have a big smile on your face and you start to laugh. "(y/n) !! Were you fake crying?" 

You lean back in your office chair and start laughing harder, "Yes."

Chris shakes his head and tries not to smile, "you suck."

That just makes you laugh harder, "Aww, come on, I know you wanna laugh. That's why I did it to make you laugh and not be sad."

Chris tilts his head at the camera, "how was you crying supposed to make me laugh? I don't like seeing you cry."

"No, me laughing right now. You're supposed to be laughing too, but I can see you're a little annoyed so I'll stop." You slouch in your chair and roll your lip in and give Chris puppy eyes, "sorry."

Chris shakes his head, "you're such a dork."

"I'm not a dork, you're the dork."

Chris scrunches up his nose, "Nah, right now you're being the dork."

You sigh, "okay fine, I'm the dork."

Chris laughs, "you make a pretty cute dork."

You frame your face with your hands on your chin and close your eyes, "Aww thanks."

Chris leans back on his chair and places his hand on his chest, "I love you so much, (y/n)."

"I love you too, Chris." You let out a light yawn and you try to hide it, but Chris notices it.

"Hey, I should let you sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow."

You pout at the computer screen, "I guess this is good night then?"

"Yeah, I'll be home in a couple of days. Don't worry."

"Okay, I love you, Chris. Good night."

Chris blows a kiss to the camera, "Good night, (y/n). I love you." 

You smile and close the computer. You yawn and stretch in your office chair before turning off the lights and head to bed.

===== ======

The next morning you sleep in. You don't have any classes to teach today so you have the day to relax before the concert at night. You decide to take Dodger on a walk after breakfast. You drive to a city park near downtown. While walking around you pass the baseball stadium and decide to buy a pair of tickets to a game for you and Chris to go to. 

When you get home you get a text from Chris:

'Hi (y/n), hope you have a good day. I love you, sweetheart.'

You snuggle up with Dodger on the couch and snap a photo and send it to Chris with the caption:

'Dodger and I miss our favorite cuddle buddy. We love you.'

'I love you guys so much.'

You study your music score in your office as Dodger keeps you company by laying on the couch with his favorite lion.

After an hour of score studying you take a shower and get ready before heading to the university. You drop off your stuff in the dressing room before heading to the auditorium to meet with your students to do a light rehearsal and tweak anything that needs to be fixed. After a bit of rehearsing you take a break and let your students relax before the show. You head back to the dressing room and as soon as you walk in your see a bouquet of flowers next to your bag. There's an envelope in the flowers and it has your name on it. You sit in the chair and open up the envelope.

' hi sweetheart, sorry I couldn't make it tonight. I really wanted to be there to support you in person. I know you're gonna kick ass. You always do. I'm so proud of you, (y/n). I love you so much.' 

You touch one of your flowers and your phone starts to buzz. You look at the screen and it's Chris.

"Hello?"

"Hi, have you gone to your dressing room?"

"Yes. I got the flowers and note. Thank you, Chris."

"I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too."

"I gotta go, just wanted to make sure you got the note."

You touch the flowers again, "yes and they're beautiful."

"Just like you."

You feel your face get warm from blushing, "you're such a dork. I love you."

"I love you, sweetheart. Bye."

"Bye."

You relax for a little while more before changing into your concert attire. One of your colleagues knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, just checking if you're almost ready."

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

She closes the door and you take one last look in the mirror and fix your hair before heading to the stage. The auditorium seats are full and your students are all seated. You introduce yourself and talk about tonight's program. You turn to the podium and take a deep breath before getting into position to conduct your students. 

The concert couldn't have gone any better. You were so proud of your students and all of their hard work. After the concert you head to the lobby to greet people and thank them for coming to the concert. You go out for a late dinner with your colleagues to celebrate the end of another school year before heading home. 

As soon as you get home you take a shower to help you relax before heading to bed. You check your phone and see a missed skype call from Chris. You lay on the bed and dail his number. 

"Hi"

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you were asleep already… I notice you took another shower without me."

You giggle, "am I not supposed to shower when you're gone?"

"No, I just miss showering with you."

"Aww, I promise we'll take a shower together as soon as you get home."

Chris raises his eyebrows, "pinky promise?"

You cover your face with your hand, "yes, I pinky promise."

"Yay. Sorry I wasn't there tonight. How was the concert?"

"Stop apologizing, Chris. It went great."

"Okay, sorry. Glad to hear it went great." You yawn and rub your eyes, "aww, baby. I'll let you sleep."

"I know I usually fight you and say I'm not sleepy, but I am tonight."

Chris laughs, "it's okay, I need to get some sleep too. I gotta wake up early tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, Chris. Good night."

"Good night (y/n)".

You put your phone on your night stand and fall asleep snuggling up with Chris' pillow. 

==== ====== 

The next morning you're woken up by the sunlight creeping through the blinds. You turn away and quickly find a comfy spot and fall back to sleep. Now that it was officially summer break you didn't have to wake up early for work. 

You're asleep on your stomach and you feel the bed dip. You're awaken by a light kiss on your shoulder. You shake from shock and you hear Chris giggle, "good morning, gorgeous." 

You quickly roll over on the bed and rub your eyes until your vision is clear. "Oh my god, Chris!" you sit up and plant kisses on his face and hug him tight. "What are you doing home so early? I thought you were coming home later tonight."

"I missed you too much. I got an earlier flight." Chris kisses you and rubs your back. 

"I'm glad you're home." 

"Me too." Chris squeezes your hand and gets up from the bed. "Now come on, you owe me a shower."

You scratch your head as he tugs your arm, "but I just woke up, Chris."

"Exactly! A shower with me is the best way to start your morning!" he winks at you and you can't help but smile. 

You get out of bed and follow him into the bathroom. You're still rubbing your eyes as he turns on the shower. Chris turns back around and can stop smiling at you.

"Hmm?"

Chris walks up to you and wraps his arms around your waist and kisses you. "Nothing, just really happy to be back home with you."

"So am I." 

Chris raises his eyebrows, "really?"

You bite your lip, "uh huh." Chris' hands travel down to your ass and squeezes your cheeks before smacking them. You jump and bury your face into his chest and start to giggle, "Hey!" Chris has a smirk on his face. You glare up at him and stick your tongue out. He laughs and kisses you again. "We should get in the shower, Chris. Don't wanna waste the hot water." 

He kisses down your neck as his hands travel back up to the bottom of your shirt. "you're right. We should get undressed then." He tugs on your shirt and you break the kiss just long enough for your shirt to pass between you two. The next article of clothing to go is Chris' shirt. You both fumble with the buttons but successfully get it off and your lips are back on his as you help him undo his belt and pants. Chris pulls you closer and grabs your ass again as you moan against his lips. 

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Shower."

Chris moans and removes the remainder of his clothes and helps you out of the rest of yours. He takes a second to admire your body before kissing you again. "You look so beautiful, I love you."

"I love you too, now can we get in the shower? I'm getting cold."

Chris laughs and gives you a quick kiss, "I know how to warm you up." He slaps your ass as he guides you into the shower.

"Chris!" 

He laughs as he follows you into the shower. He cups your face and kisses you as the warm water runs down your back. Chris helps wash your hair. Being extra careful not to get shampoo in your eyes. He takes his time massaging and scrubbing your body. Specially around his favorite parts of you. Your breast and your ass. You giggle and kiss him as he continues cleaning you. You stand behind him and scrub his back. You plant light kisses on his back and shoulders and you hear him moan as he relaxes. Chris turns back around to face you and he kisses you as his hands travel down your body. You moan against his lips and his hand stops right above your mound, "May I?"

You bite his lip and moan, "please." 

Chris' hand moves lower and slowly rubs your lips. You moan against his lips and your hand lightly grasps his dick. He moans against your lips as he pushes you against the shower wall. the cold surface makes you shiver, but that's short lived when Chris rubs your clit and you whimper out his name. You massage his dick and he moans. His other hand travels up to your breast and he lightly pinches your nipple. You hiss and speed your motions on his dick. Chris kisses down your neck to your sweet spot. At the same time he pushes one of his fingers into you. You whimper against his lips. Having his hands on your body after a long period of time of him being away is taking its toll on you. He slowly fingers you as you continue massaging his dick. He bites your neck and adds another finger into you. The feeling of his fingers inside you is amazing that you stop massaging him, but he doesn't mind. He's too focused on pleasuring you. You wrap your arm around his back as your other hand grabs his forearm. He stops moving his fingers and breaks the kiss, "you okay?"

You nod your head, "Mmm more than okay, keep going, baby…. Please." 

Chris goes back to kissing you and starts moving his fingers again. You moan against his lips. "You like that, baby?"

"Yes, baby. I love you. I love you so much." You tug on his hair and scratch his back.

"You close, sweetheart?"

"Uh huh, please. Baby, make me cum."

Chris uses his thumb to rub your clit in tight circles as he fingers you faster. You whimper out his name. You clench around his fingers and he can tell you're close.

He kisses your neck, "cum for me, baby. Let go. I got you, baby." 

You scream out his name as you come undone. Chris quickly wraps his other arm around your waist to keep you up right as his other hand continues to pleasure you through your orgasm.

"Oh shit, baby. Ahh right there. I love you so much. Ahh."

"That's it baby. I love you."

You whimper out his name and squeeze his forearm signaling him to stop. He slowly removes his fingers from you and you lean back against the wall catching your breath as Chris plants light kisses on your lips as he cleans your lower half again. He turns off the water and helps you out of the shower. He grabs a towel and wraps it around you.

"I love you, Chris."

He wraps himself in a towel, "I love you too, (y/n)." He plants a kiss on your lips. He helps dry your hair and you keep smiling up at him.

"What is it?"

"Happy birthday, handsome."

He leans in for a kiss, "Thank you." 

He finishes helping you dry and change into clean clothes before heading to the kitchen. 

"What do you want for breakfast?"

He tilts his head, "sweetheart it's 2 in the afternoon."

"Okay, well then, what do you want for lunch?"

"Pancakes."

You put your head down, "pancakes? Then why does the time of day bug you?"

"It doesn't, I just like giving you a hard time." He leans against the counter, tilts his head and smiles. 

You sigh, "okay, birthday boy. Pancakes coming right up." 

Chris scoots close to you and wraps his arms around you, "I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too, birthday boy. Welcome home." 

After your late lunch you cuddle up on the couch with Chris to watch TV.

"Oh, I have a present for you. Hang on, I'll be right back." You plant a quick kiss on his cheek and take off running to the bedroom. You come back to the living room with your hands behind your back hiding the present. "Close your eyes please." Chris holds his hands out and closes his eyes. You sit next to him on the couch and hand him the present. "Okay open them."

Chris opens his eyes and sees an envelope. "Well it can't be lingerie…. Or can it?" he raises his eyebrows as he rips it open. "Ooo, tickets to see the red soxs…. Tonight?"

"Yes. Happy birthday, handsome." You kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, I love it and I love you." He kisses your lips before standing up. "Come on, let's get ready."

"Okay okay, let's go."

You and Chris get ready for the game. "You can't go to a boston game without reppin' the team." He lets you borrow his baseball jersey and one of his Boston hats. "Okay now you're ready for the game. Let's go." 

You jump in the car and head downtown for the game. Chris' hand rests on your thigh and he lightly rubs your thigh with his thumb. 

Chris parks the car and he opens the door for you to get out. He holds your hand as you guys walk to the stadium. He kisses your cheek every once in awhile and his thumb rubs the outside of your hand as you wait in line to get in. 

He leans over and whispers in your ear, "I love you." 

You squeeze his hand, "I love you too."

You make it into the stadium and you guys make a beeline to the snack bar for beers and nachos. You guys then head to your seats to watch the game. Seeing Chris enjoy the game makes you happy. 

"Thanks for the birthday present."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you're having fun."

"I am, I always have fun when I'm with you." 

"I love you, Chris." You lean in for a kiss.

"I love you, (y/n)." 

You enjoy the rest of the baseball game with Chris before walking to a nearby sports bar for dinner. The bar is packed, but luckily there's open seats at the counter. You order wings and Chris orders a burger and a couple of beers for you guys. After dinner you guys walk around downtown to let your food settle before heading back home. 

As soon as you guys get home Chris tossed his hat on the night stand and flops onto the bed and kicks off his shoes and socks. You stand at the doorway and smile as you kick off your shoes and socks as well.

"Please tell me you're not sleepy yet, I have another present for you."

Chris quickly sits up on the edge of the bed and raises his eyebrows, "another present?"

You bite your lip, "uh huh." You pull out your phone and scroll through your playlist, "Ah, found it." you hit play and 'body party' by Ciara starts playing. You turn it up as loud as it goes and place it on top of the dresser. Chris can't keep his eyes off of you as you start dancing for him. He bites his lip as you slowly unbutton your short shorts. You slowly shimmy out of them to the beat of the music. You dance closer to Chris and he starts getting antsy. You give him a smirk and he bites his lip. You toss your hat off and straddle his lap. He leans forward against you and kisses you. He places his hands on your hips as you continue your lap dance. You tug on his shirt and he leans back to give you room to take it off. As soon as it's off you plant kisses on his chest. He squeezes your hips tighter and you grind your hips down on him causing him to hiss. You feel him getting hard. You smile against his lips, "wanna do the honors?" You guide his hands to the front of his jersey that you're wearing. 

"Of course." He kisses you as he unbuttons your shirt. He gasps as soon as he sees what's underneath. Blue lace bra and panties that matches his jersey. "Had I known you were wearing this we would have just skipped the game." 

You laugh, "you're such a dork." You shimmy out of the shirt as Chris tosses it across the room.

"I love you." He kisses you and you run your hands up and down his back as his hands travel down to your ass and slaps it. You moan against his lips and he slaps your ass again. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you back with him as he lays on the bed. You kiss down his neck as his hands travel up your back and undoes your bra. He slowly slides the straps down your shoulders and tosses your bra across the room. His hands travel between you and he squeezes your breasts. You moan against his lips and he wraps his arms around you and rolls over on the bed so he's on top. He helps you scoot up on the bed so you're not close to the edge. You move your legs so he's laying between them. He grinds his hips down on yours and you whimper against his lips. His hand travels down to your thigh where his finger lightly traces the side of your panties. "May I?"

"Uh huh" you mumble between kisses. Chris lightly rubs your mound and you moan against his lips. You move your hips up towards his hand. He takes the cue and rubs your lips. You rub his back and moan, "more, baby." He rubs your clit.

"You're so wet, (y/n)." He slowly slides his finger into you and you whimper. You lightly scratch his back. 

"Oh baby, that feels so good."

"Yeah?" Chris kisses your neck and adds another finger. You whimper against his lips. He touches on different places looking for your g-spot and you cry out as soon as he finds out. "There?"

"Yes, baby. Right there." You run your fingers through his hair as he continues to rub your g-spot. "Oh fu- Chris."

"Come on, I got you, baby."

You start to toss and turn on the bed as Chris rubs your sweet spot faster. He holds your hip down and you come undone. "Chris! I'm cumming." You hold onto him as he keeps his fingers inside you as your orgasm calms. 

He plants light kisses all over your face and neck as you catch your breath. Chris removes his fingers from you and rubs your stomach as you lay with your eyes close still calming down. "You okay there?"

"Uh huh, just need a minute."

Chris kisses your neck, "damn was it that good?"

"Yes you're very talented with your hands."

Chris has a big smile on his face, "thank you."

You let out a tired laugh, "I love you."

"I love you too, (y/n).... Ready to go again?"

"Yes, birthday boy."

Chris smiles and kisses you before scooting down the bed, "can I take off the rest of your sexy wrapping paper?" He tugs on your panties.

"Yes." You thrust your hips up and he helps you remove them. He stands up at the edge of the bed and you sit up on your elbows as you watch as he takes off his pants and boxers. You bite your lip at the sight of him crawling up back into bed. He reaches into the night stand and grabs a condom out of the drawer. He rips the pack open and slowly slides the condom onto his dick. He positions himself on top of you and teases your entrance with the tip of his dick before slowly thrusting into you. You whimper at the stretch of him. He stops and gives you time to adjust. You nod your head and he proceeds to thrust more into you until he's as deep as you let him go. You wrap your arms around him and he kisses you as he slowly pulls out and thrusts all the way back in. The slow movement is torture but pleasurable at the same time. Chris bites your necks as you tug on his hair and moan out his name, "make love to me, Chris."

"I always do. I love you so much, (y/n)."

"I love you." You scratch his back. 

"Shit you feel so fucking good around me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you're so tight. I love when you squeeze around me."

Chris starts to speed up his thrusts. 

"I love you, Chris. I love you so much." You wrap your legs around his waist and you take him in even deeper. 

Chris rests his head on your shoulder, "oh fuck, baby." You whimper and cry out as Chris thrusts harder. "Please tell me your close, baby." 

"Uh huh, keep going baby. I'm almost there." you scratch his back and thrust your hips up towards his. He reaches between you two and starts rubbing your clit and you clench around him. "Oh fuck, baby." 

"Yeah? You gonna cum?"

"Uh huh, right there." 

Chris rubs your clit faster and thrusts into you with all that he's got and soon enough you come undone. You hold onto his shoulders as he continues thrusting into you searching for his own release. "Oh shit, baby." 

"Come for me, Chris. I love you baby. I love you." His thrusts get sloppy and he groans as he does one final thrust. He rests his head on your shoulder as you both catch your breaths. 

After a few minutes of cooling down Chris pulls out from you and you whimper at the loss feeling. He kisses your forehead before he gets up and heads to the bathroom to clean himself. He comes back with a washcloth and lightly rubs your thighs and sensitive area to clean you off. He tosses the towel into the laundry basket before crawling back into bed with you. He pulls up the covers and you snuggle up against him and he plants a light kiss on your forehead.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a great time."

"You're welcome, birthday boy."

"I love you so much, (y/n)."

"I love you too, Chris." You close your eyes and rest your head on his chest. You start to giggle.

"What's so funny, (y/n)?"

"My phone is still playing music." 

"Eh let it play. Go to sleep, sweetheart"

You kiss him good night and shortly fall asleep.

for tonight, I had a great time."

"You're welcome, birthday boy."

"I love you so much, (y/n)."

"I love you too, Chris." You close your eyes and rest your head on his chest. You start to giggle.

"What's so funny, (y/n)?"

"My phone is still playing music." 

"Eh let it play. Go to sleep, sweetheart"

You kiss him good night and shortly fall asleep.


	27. Outstanding - The Gap Band

Song lyrics: "You light my fire, I feel alive with you, baby, You blow my mind, I'm satisfied."

You feel your phone vibrate in your pocket as you lock the door to your office. You reach into your pocket and smile as soon as you see Chris' face pop up on the lock screen.

"Hi."

'hi beautiful, you home?'

"Uh, no. I'm just about to leave work. I had some extra stuff to do. What's up?"

You hear Chris sigh on the other end of the line. 'Nothing, I just really miss you.'

"Aww, I miss you too. Don't worry, you'll be home in a couple of days."

'I know, I miss you and Dodger so much.' Your eyes tear up because you can hear the sadness in Chris' voice.

You take a deep breath before replying back, "Hey, I'll skype call you as soon as I get home, okay?"

'Okay, drive safe. I love you, (y/n)'

"I always do. I love you, Chris." 

You drive home and as soon as you walk into the house Dodger is there to greet you with pup kisses. "Hi, handsome." You walk to your home office and unpack your stuff on your desk. You grab your laptop from your bag and flop on the couch in your office and Dodger climbs onto the couch and lays his head on your lap. You smile and give him a hug as you call Chris.

You smile as soon as you see Chris' face appear on the screen, "Hi!"

'Welcome home, beautiful.' Dodger's ears pop up and his tail starts to wag as soon as he recognizes Chris' voice and he scoots up closer to the computer screen and starts sniffing. 'Hey bubba!' 

You pet Dodger and hold him back so he doesn't accidentally step on the keys or lick the screen. "I think Dodger misses you too." Dodger gets excited and starts licking your face. "Hey, hey, hey okay, Dodger, calm down, boy." You hear Chris laughing and shaking his head. 

'I can't wait to be back home with you guys.'

"Neither can we." 

You move from your office to the kitchen as you start preparing dinner. You prop the laptop on the counter near the stove so you're still in frame as you cook.

'What are you gonna make?' 

"You're favorite dish." You open the fridge and you hear Chris gasp.

'Wow, rude.' 

You look at the screen and see him making a pouty face, "Aww sorry, I promise as soon as you come home I'll cook for you."

'You promise?'

"Yes! When have I ever broken a promise?"

'Uh, when you said you wouldn't eat my ice cream, but finished my tub of ice cream when you ran out of yours.' Chris tilts his head and raises his eyebrows.

You busts out laughing, "I was on my period that week and you knew I was stressing out from work too."

'I offered to buy you more ice cream and went to the store for you. And when I got home my ice cream was gone.'

You feel your face turn red from embarrassment, "I wanted a different flavor... and your ice cream just so happened to be that flavor." Chris shakes his head and laughs. " I'll buy you another tub of ice cream for when you come back home."

'Oh my god, (y/n). You're torturing me more.'

"How? I'm just offering to buy you ice cream."

'Yeah, exactly! And I have to wait to get home to eat it.'

You make a sad face towards the computer screen, "Sorry, I'll make it up to you when you get home."

Chris sighs, 'okay.'

You smile, "What are you gonna order for dinner?"

Chris leans over on the bed and reaches the menu for room service from the night stand, 'Hmm, well all I'm thinking about right now is ice cream.... Ooo look pancakes!' 

You glare at the screen and you see Chris trying to hide the smirk on his face, "If you're trying to make me jealous by ordering pancakes for dinner then it's working."

Chris laughs, 'sucks doesn't it?' 

"Yes it does."

Chris smiles and slaps the menu on the bed, 'hmm, then pancakes for dinner it is!' 

"You are such a pain in the ass."

Chris falls back on the bed, 'but I'm your pain in the ass.'

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

You and Chris spend the rest of the evening talking about work as you enjoy each others dinner. 

You move to the living room and sit on the couch as Chris continues telling you how his day went. You notice him yawn more and more as he continues. You tilt your head, "Should I let you go so you can sleep?"

Chris tries to fight off another yawn, 'Nooo! I still wanna talk.'

"Sweetie, your eyes are red, you said you had a long day of filming too. We can talk more tomorrow, okay? You need to get some sleep."

Chris groans and rubs his eyes, 'Okay, I'll sleep... but only because it'll be one day closer to coming home to you.' Chris gives you a tired wink that makes your heart skip a beat.

"I love you so much, Chris."

Chris blows a kiss to you, 'I love you too, (y/n). Good night.'

You smile and blow a kiss back, "Good night, Chris." You close your laptop and lay on the couch for a bit before taking a late night shower and heading to bed.

==== ====== ====

The next couple of days you try to stay busy so the time goes by faster. Chris sends you photos from set that make you miss him. You send him videos of Dodger running around in the backyard as you play fetch with him. You skype during his breaks and right before you go to sleep. 

On one of the days you go for a day hike with your friends from work. You don't have a signal on your phone while on the hike, but once you guys get back into town you get a message from Chris:

'Good morning, beautiful. I know you're out with your friends today. Hope you have fun. Can't wait to see you. I love you.'

You have an early dinner with your friends at a restaurant on the way back home. While waiting for your food you look through your photos and videos and decide to send a few to Chris. One of the photos you send is of a deer you saw on the trail. 

Chris replies, 'Oh hey look, it's our buddy we saw from spring break.'

The next photo you send is of the forest. 

Chris simply replies with a pine tree and a green heart.

The next couple of photos and videos you send are of you and your friends hiking near the river.

'Woah! You need to take me to this spot. I wanna see it in person.'

'Yes! Our next day trip we'll go. :)'

'I miss you, (y/n).'

'I miss you too, Chris.' You send a photo of you standing at the top of the mountain with a beautiful sunset behind you.

'You're so beautiful, but you're blocking the sunset! :('

You shake your head, 'wow thanks, dork.'

'You're welcome. I gotta go now. Thanks for the photos. Can't wait to see you. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Soon after your guys food arrives and you enjoy your meals before heading home.

You walk straight to the couch and fall face first into one of the throw pillows. You feel your body relax from the fun yet tiring hike you did today. You turn and roll on your back and stare at the ceiling, you start to fall asleep, but then you feel Dodger lick your arm. You jump awake and pet him before getting up to go take a shower. 

You head to the bedroom and grab a clean pair of clothes and walk to the bathroom to start up the shower. You take out your phone and start your favorite music playlist. As soon as you put it down you get a text message from Chris:

'Good night, beautiful.'

'I'm just about to jump in the shower and go to bed. Good night, Chris. I love you.'

You hit the play button on your phone and place it on the counter before jumping into the shower. You stand under the hot water as you relax your body. You sway to the slow song that's playing on your phone. You massage your shoulders and hum to the music. The song changes to a faster one and you sing along to the music as you shower. 

"You light my fire, I feel alive with you, baby, You blow my mind, I'm satisfied."

You finish your shower and jump out to dry yourself off before putting on your under clothes and favorite flannel of Chris'. You keep singing the last song that played on your phone while drying your hair as you walk out of the bathroom. Your eyes are closed as you continue walking while drying your hair.

"Gee, I feel so lucky, boy To have you all alone, I really love the way you lo-" you gasp as you bump into something. You open your eyes and Chris is sitting on the edge of the bed with a smirk on his face.

"Hi sweetheart. Nice pajamas." You cover your face with the towel to cover the happy tears you have in your eyes. You hear the bed creak as he gets up and hugs you. "Hey hey hey, don't cry." Your voice is muffled from hiding under the towel. "Huh?" 

You remove the towel from your head, "you suck! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home early?"

Chris laughs and hugs you tighter, "I'm sorry, I just really like surprising you." He kisses your forehead.

"When did you get back?"

"As soon as you jumped in the shower." 

"And you didn't want to join me?" You raise an eyebrow at him.

"I did, but I got distracted by Dodger." 

You laugh, "hmm, fair enough." 

Chris kisses you, "However I really enjoyed listening to you sing while in the shower." 

You cover your face again with the towel, "how much did you hear?"

"Not enough." A smirk appears on Chris' face. "I'm really glad to be back home to listen to you sing now." 

You bury your face into his chest as he hugs you. "I'm not singing."

Chris laughs, "come on, please?" Chris takes your hands and pulls you towards him as he lays down on the bed. You both giggle as he brushes your damp hair behind your ear. "Sooo?"

"So what?"

"Sing me a song."

"No." Chris' runs his hands down your back and starts tickling you. "Chris, stop!"

"Start singing then I'll stop." 

You start to squirm on top of him, "Chris! Stop. How am I suppo- stop! Suppose to sing if if you're tickling me? Oh god, Chris. Please stop. Okay okay, I'll sing."

Chris stops tickling you and gives you a hug and rubs your back as you catch your breath. Chris hums in your ear, "Whenever you're ready." 

You giggle as you bury your face into his chest, "Okay, what song?"

"Hmm, the last song you were singing."

You think back to the song and start singing it to Chris as he caresses your back. "Gee, I feel so lucky, boy. To have you all alone. I really love the way you love me. Forever I'll be yours." 

You notice a smile appears on Chris' face as you continue singing to him. He plants kisses on your cheeks and his hands wander down to your thighs. He first starts humming along to your singing and soon enough joins in with you. "Outstanding. Girl, you knock me out. Excited, it makes me want to shout." 

You giggle and kiss Chris as he just holds you tight against him. You start to shiver because your hair is still wet from the shower. 

"You okay?" Chris whispers in your ear.

"Yeah, just a little cold."

Chris blindly reaches for the bed covers to cover you both as he kisses you. He rubs your back to warm you up. "Better?" 

"Mmhmm. Sleeeeep."

"Okay okay." Chris whispers in your ear.

"I love you, Chris. Welcome home, baby."

"I love you too, (y/n). I'm glad to be home….. (y/n)?"

You moan, "hmm?"

"What about the ice cream you promised me?"

You giggle with your eyes closed, "it's too late for ice cream."

"It's only 9 o'clock."

"I'm so sleepy, Chris."

You hear Chris groan, "you didn't buy any ice cream yet did you?" You feel his hands wander down your back and his fingers start to give you a light tickle.

You gasp, "Chris?! Please don't."

Chris starts to laugh, "you promised me ice cream when I got home."

"Oh my god, Chris! You really are a pain in the ass." You give him a kiss on the cheek as you sit up.

Chris pulls you back down, "woah, wait wait, (y/n). I was kidding about the ice cream." He hugs you tight as you try to get back up.

"Noooo, the baby wants ice cream right now, so let's get you some ice cream."

Chris laughs, "I am not a baby. You're the baby." He tugs you back down to lay on his chest. "It's okay really. I'm sleepy too. Please come back to me." You moan as you bury your face into his chest. "I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too, dork." You give Chris a good night kiss as he covers you both with the bed covers.

He hugs you tight and whispers in your ear, "we can just have the ice cream for breakfast… Oooo with pancakes. They make a yummy combination."

You groan, "Chris?"

"Hmm."

"Go to sleep, sweetie."

"Okay okay." He kisses the top of your head, "I love you."

"I love you too."


	28. ** Slow Hands - Niall Goran

**Chapter contains smut.

Song lyrics: "Fingertips puttin' on a show, Got me now and I can't say no, Wanna be with you all alone, Take me home, take me home."

\-----

You come home from work and see Chris lounging on the couch with Dodger. "How was work, sweetheart?"

"Okay, I'm kinda nervous about tonight though." You place your bag next to the couch and join Chris for a snuggle.

Chris has a concerned look on his face, "tonight's the big dinner with your boss, right?"

You sigh and rest your head on his shoulder, "Yeah, my department and I gotta meet with the president of the university to try to get a grant for our master class and concert in Japan."

He rubs your back and kisses your forehead, "don't worry, you guys are gonna get that grant for your trip…. The president would be an ass if he didn't."

You shake your head and smile, "thanks."

"What time do we need to be there again?"

You look at your watch, "hmm, in about 3 hours."

Chris scoots on the couch to lay down and he tugs your arms to follow him and lay on top of him, "good we have time for a nap."

You laugh, "you've probably been napping all day."

"No I haven't. I can't nap without my cuddle buddy. But now that you're home I can." He gives you a kiss and wraps his arms around you.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now shhh, nap time."

"Wait I gotta set my alarm."

You try to sit up, but Chris pulls you back down, "don't worry, mine is already set."

You raise an eyebrow, "okay, how did you know I wanted to take a nap?"

Chris giggles, "when have you ever said no to a nap?"

"Hmm, true." You find your comfy spot again as Chris slowly rubs his hands up and down your back.

\----

Chris' phone alarm clock goes off and you moan as you turn your head and bury it into Chris' chest. You feel him laugh and give you a hug. He kisses the top of your head, "time to wake up."

"Hmph, five more minutes."

He reaches for his phone to turn off the alarm, "Noooo, we both know what happens when we use the snooze button. We'll never get up." You groan and sit up straddling Chris' lap, he has his hands on your hips. You smile down at

him as he has a big smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Shower time?"

"Yes."

Chris squeezes your hips and you place your hands on top of his and raise your eyebrows, "separate showers…. We'll be late if we shower together."

Chris laughs, "are you sure though? I think it'll be faster if we showered together."

"Yeah, that's if we actually showered and we both know that's not gonna happen." Chris has a laughing fit on the couch as you try to get up, he tugs you back down and again and gives you a deep kiss. You feel him smile against your lips and he squeezes your ass. You laugh and quickly get up, "okay! Shower time." You run down the hall to your master bathroom and Chris runs after you. He wraps his arms around you and kisses the back of your neck, "Mmm, Chris."

"Yeah?"

"Go take a shower, baby." He squeezes you tighter and continues kissing the back of your neck. "Noooow."

He moans, "okay fine."

You laugh and put your head down, "thank you."

"Uh huh." Chris gives you a quick kiss and releases you from his strong arms, "love you."

"Love you too." You can't help but giggle as Chris puts his head down and slowly walks out of the bedroom to the other bathroom. "It's okay, we can have our sexy time later tonight."

You hear Chris cheer from down the hallway, "you bet your sexy ass we will."

Once you're both done with your showers you guys get ready for the dinner. You do your hair and make up in the bathroom as Chris gets dressed in the bedroom. He sneaks into the bathroom and watches you do the finishing touches on your face.

You see him smiling in the reflection of the mirror, "Hi."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You clean up pretty nice yourself, handsome." You wink and fix your hair.

Chris gives you a smirk and slowly walks up behind you and plants a light kiss on the back of your neck as he wraps his arms around you. "I love you."

You relax at his touch and rest your head on his chest and softly rub his forearm, "I love you too." You feel him squeeze you tighter and you can briefly feel his manhood through his pants. "Heeeey, wait til we come back home." You pat his arm to let you go as you turn back to give him a kiss.

Chris groans against your lips, "okay fiiiiine."

You give him another quick kiss before you guys head out to the car. Chris holds the door open as you slip into the passenger seat. As you're heading to the restaurant for the meeting you stare out the window while tapping your fingers on the window seal. Chris knows that you're nervous about the dinner. He squeezes your left hand, "hey, everything is gonna be fine."

You stop tapping the window seal and give Chris a soft smile. The rest of the car ride Chris caresses the top of your hand with his thumb to calm your nerves.

Once you guys pull up to the valet, Chris takes your hand in his and kisses your cheek before heading inside.

You walk up to the counter where a server asks for your parties name and she takes you to your dinner table. You and Chris are the first ones there. The waiter comes by your table and offers you drinks. At first you just drink water, but when the waiter passes by again you ask for some wine. You keep looking around the room for the president of the university to walk in. Chris squeezes your hand, "hey sweetie, you're gonna do great."

You give Chris a nervous smile before taking another drink of wine. "Hi, (y/n)." You jump at the touch of a hand on your shoulder that causes you to cough some of the wine you were drinking. You cover your mouth with a napkin and quickly turn and look up to see one of your coworkers and her husband. "Oh my god, (y/n), are you okay? Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Once you calm down from your coughing fit you start to laugh, "no worries I thought you were the president." You introduce your coworker and her husband to Chris. They've met before at previous concerts, but the introduction was a nice refresher. Shortly after, your other coworkers and their plus ones show up. You guys discuss the pitch once more before the president shows up. Your coworkers pick you to start the pitch. You get nervous at the thought of having to be the first one to talk about it, but having Chris by your side eases your nerves. Once the president joins you guys at the table you introduce her to Chris. There's small talk during the first half of dinner and you start to get anxious about your pitch. Chris notices that you're nervous when he sees you fidgeting with the silver wear. He leans in and whispers into your ear, "hey, you got this." One of your coworkers hears what Chris whispered to you and gives you a head nod.

You look down and take a deep breath before politely interrupting the small talk that the president and another one of your coworkers were having. "Okay, so let's get to why we are really having this dinner tonight..." The president gives you a smile and gestures for you to continue. You explain your pitch for the grant money for your trip. Your coworkers also add into the pitch. While that's happening you notice that the president is interested in the trip and asks questions about it. You and your team answer her questions and she's pleased with what she's getting in response.

"I know the students and your department have been working really hard this semester. I know this trip will benefit you all greatly and…" You zone out for a moment, but then you're brought back by the sound of your coworkers clapping. "you guys have got a deal."

Chris gives you a kiss on the cheek, "congrats sweetheart."

You shake your head and laugh, "Wait, what? We did it?"

Chris tilts his head and smiles, "Yes. Wait, did you zone out?"

"Uh yeah, it's one of my defense mechanisms."

Chris laughs and gives you another kiss on the cheek, "well you missed the part when she said yes to you guys."

One of your coworkers raises his glass, "I propose a toast, to (y/n). For coming up with an amazing pitch."

You and the rest of the table raise your glasses and toast. The president congratulates you and your team once more before heading out. After she leaves you and your team celebrate. You guys order drinks from the bar and you finally get to relax and enjoy the rest of the evening.

There's a band playing in the lounge and Chris notices you slowly swaying in your seat as you

run your finger along the base of your wine glass. "(Y/n), wanna dance?"

You smile and nod your head. Chris stands up and holds out his hand for you. He guides you to the small dance floor and gives you a spin before pulling you in close, "hi".

He gives you a kiss on the lips and smiles, "hi".

He wraps his arms around your waist and you rest your head on his shoulder, "thanks for being my plus one tonight."

You feel him let out a soft laugh, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

You and Chris dance for a couple of more songs before heading back to the table. You share more drinks with your coworkers before you notice that Chris starts getting handsy. Luckily there's a tablecloth on the table blocking your coworkers from seeing where Chris' hand tends to wander.

While having a conversation with your coworker Chris rubs your thigh and squeezes it every once in awhile causing you to glare at him and silently asking him to behave. You place your hand on top of his, but he just squeezes your thigh tighter. You try your best to hide your reaction and you notice at the corner of your eye the little smirk that Chris has on his face.

The conversation moves onto two of your coworkers as you sit and listen. Chris on the other hand tries to distract you by kissing your neck. You close your eyes and let out a soft moan that can only be heard by you and Chris. You feel him smile against your neck. You snap back to reality when you hear a loud laugh from your coworker and your face turns red, but you notice that they're laughing at the conversation and not you and Chris. You squeeze Chris' hand that's still caressing your thigh and tell your coworkers that you'll be leaving now. You and Chris say your goodbyes before heading to the valet. You both decide to take a cab home and go back to pick up Chris' car the next day.

As soon as you both get into the cab Chris can't keep his hands or lips off of you. You try to keep your cool because you don't wanna get any glares from the cab driver. You whisper to Chris, "behave."

The back of his hand slowly traces the low cut of the front of your dress and he moans as he kisses your neck, "that's impossible with you wearing this dress."

You start to feel hot as he lightly sucks on the sweet spot of your neck, "Chris."

He moans, "hm?"

Your hand cradles his face to kiss him on the lips, "wait til we get home, baby."

He groans and lays his head back on the headrest, "okay." His hand travels down to your thigh and his fingertips lightly trace the bottom of your dress. You bite your bottom lip and lace your fingers with his. He leans over and kisses you on the cheek, "I love you."

"I love you", you kiss him back.

You guys catch multiple red lights on the way home and Chris starts to get antsy again. His hand starts to wander again, rubbing and squeezing your thighs. He quietly whispers to you, "this driver needs to hurry up."

You let out a giggle, "we'll be home soon."

Another long 10 minutes and you guys pull up to the house. Chris pays for the cab and helps you out. As soon as the cab drives off Chris grabs you by your waist and tossed you over his shoulder and you yelp as he almost drops you in the driveway. "Chris!!!"

He laughs and he holds you tight and gets his balance before walking again, "I got you."

"Uh, are you sure? Because I almost face planted on the driveway."

"Promise. I'll never drop you."

You cover your face and laugh as Chris stumbles through the front door. He locks it and heads to your guys bedroom. He puts you down and wraps his arms around you and gives you a light kiss on the lips, "hi."

You smile up at him and rub his back, "hi."

You feel his hands trace the zipper on the back of your dress, "you look very beautiful in this, but I think it's time to take it off."

You kiss him again before turning around to give him better access to the zipper. "You do the honors of unzipping."

"Gladly!" He kisses the back of your neck before attempting to unzip your dress.

He stays quiet for a moment focusing on the zipper. "Uh Chris, you okay back there?"

He giggles and says, “babe I want this as much as you but this stupid zipper.”

"Oh there's a tiny clip at the top first." he brushes your hair to the side to get a better look. He manages to undo it and does a stupid little squeal.

"Yay, finally" then spins you around and kisses you.

You giggle against his lips as he quickly unzips the rest. You moan as he kisses your neck and pulls off your dress. You untuck his shirt from his pants and start to unbutton it. He helps you step out of your dress that you leave on a puddle around your feet. He looks down and kisses your neck and wraps his warm arms around your body. He kisses you as he carefully guides you back to the bed. When he feels you guys bump the bed he kicks off his shoes and socks and carefully lays you down. He helps take off your heels and places them on the floor. He crawls up your body planting light kisses on your thighs and stomach before he lays on top of you admiring you. You tug on his shirt, "this needs to come off now." He gives you a smirk and sits back as you help him take it off. He tosses it across the room before laying back on top of you. You moan at the warm feeling of his body on yours.

Your fingers trace his back as he nibbles on the sweet spot on your neck, "Chris." You thrust your hips up to his and one of his hands traces down the side of your body to your thigh and he pulls it for you to wrap your leg around him. You run your fingers through his hair as his kisses move lower on your neck. His hand moves back up your thigh to your ass where he gives it a squeeze. You let out a sexy giggle that makes Chris smile against your neck. His hand slowly traces the top of your panties. You moan against his lips giving him permission. He slowly moves his hand down into your panties and you whimper his name as soon as his fingers touch your lips.

"God, baby, you're so wet." He slowly rubs your lips making you grind your hips up.

You tug on his hair and whimper against his lips, "please."

"Tell me what you need."

You can barely keep it together as you thrust your hips up against his hand, "I need more… inside… Please."

He slowly inserts a finger into you and whispers into your ear, "like this?"

You hiss and squeeze him tighter, "uh huh."

He kisses your neck and slowly starts moving his finger in and out. Your hands trace up and down his back, "more." He inserts another finger and uses his thumb to rub your clit and you whimper out his name. He kisses your neck and you start to lose it. "baby… Faster." He moves his thumb in tight circles on your clit and your legs start to shake.

"You close, baby?"

"Uh huh." Chris pushes his fingers deeper into you and looks for your sweet spot. He knows he finds it as soon as you quickly buck up your hips and tug on his hair. He keeps hitting that spot until you come undo, "Oh baby, right there... I'm cumming."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh."

He keeps up the speed as his other arm wraps around you holding you close as you ride out your orgasm. You hold onto him as you bury your face in his neck, catching your breath. He slowly removes his fingers from you and you whimper at the loss of his touch. He brings up his fingers to his lips and licks them before kissing you passionately. You taste yourself on his lips. Your hands travel between you two and you start unbuckling his belt. You feel Chris smile against your lips. He sits up and gets off of the bed and pulls down his pants and his boxers shortly after. You quickly get up and reach for his manhood, but he stops you, "now time for that, I need you right now."

He slowly pushes you back onto the bed and tugs at your panties. You thrust your hips up as he removes them and leaves light bite marks up your thighs that make you hiss. He lays on top of you again as his hands travel up and down your body as he kisses you. You wrap your arms around him and roll on the bed so you're on top. You grind your hips down against his and his hands travel down your back to your ass and gives your ass a slap. You giggle against his lips, "hey."

You feel him smile against your lips as his hands travel up to your back to undo your bra. "This comes off next." He quickly unclips it and tosses it across the room, "Yay, my breast friends."

He kisses your chest and you can't help but bury your face in his neck and laugh.

"What's so funny, (y/n)?"

"You."

"Why? Because of what I said?"

"Yeah, but mainly because you were able to undo my bra in a flash, but the dress gave you a hard time."

"Ah yes that dress gave me a hard time indeed. Pun intended." Chris thrusts his hips up causes you to giggle again.

"Oh god."

"Plus I consider myself a pro at removing bras now."

"Ah yes, Chris Evans, the bra magician."

Chris can't keep his cool and has a laughing fit as he holds you against him as you bury your face in his chest. "I love you so much, (y/n)."

"I love you too." You give him a light kiss on his lips before he rolls you guys over on the bed framing your body with his strong arms.

You feel his manhood resting on your inner thigh as he kisses you. You move your hand down and start to massage him. He hisses against your lips, "Mmm wait." He reaches for the night stand and pulls out a condom. You quickly grab it from him and rip the package open. "Ooo someone's eager."

You let out a short laugh as you roll it onto his dick, "I think we both are."

He moans and lays back down on top of you, "I think you're right, (y/n)." He pumps himself a few times and lines up with you, "you ready?"

You bite your lips as he teases your entrance, "please, Chris." You tug on his hips to move.

Chris buries himself in you and you whimper against his shoulder, "fuck." Your arms move up to his back and you hold him tightly.

"Shit, baby. You okay?"

You moan out, "uh huh, please move baby. Please."

Chris pulls out before slamming into you again causing you to cry out his name. He kisses your neck as he bucks into you again hard but pulls out slowly. You wrap your legs around him letting him go deeper. "Fuck baby, you're so tight," he pulls out and slams into you again, "you feel so good, baby."

You can't say any words, just moans and whimpers as Chris makes love to you. You hold onto his shoulders as he thrusts deeper into you hitting your sweet spot. You finally have enough in you to tell him you're close, "Ah Chris… Right there, baby… Right. There."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh". Chris moves faster and you come undone. Chris keeps going as you ride out your orgasm. He kisses you to muffle your cries. You scratch his back that will surely leave love marks, but he doesn't mind. His thrusts get sloppy and you know he's close. "Come for me, Chris… Come for me, baby." You squeeze around him and he groans as he pumps into you a few more times before cumming.

"Oh shiiiit." Chris buries his face in your neck as he catches his breath. You rub his back and unwrap your legs from him as you also catch your breath. Chris' hands move up and down your body and he kisses your cheek, "I love you, (y/n)."

"Mmm, I love you too." You run your fingers through his hair.

Chris carefully wraps his arms around you as he rolls you over with him still inside of you so you're on top. You moan and grind your hips down on him as you place your hands on his chest. "I'm guessing another round?" Chris raises his brow at you and gives you a smirk as he squeezes your ass causing you to jump.

You bury your face in his neck as he wraps is

arms around you holding you close against him. He quickly bucks his hips up and you cry out his name as you wrap your arms around his neck and hold on. "Oh shit, baby."

Chris groans and continues thrusting into you. He slaps your ass and squeezes it again, "You gonna come for me again, baby?"

"Uh huh. Please. Baby. Make me cum."

He squeezes your hip with one hand as his other sneaks between you two and he rubs your clit in tight circles. A few moments later you come undo. As soon as you squeeze around him Chris follows your climax soon after. He groans into your ear as you milk him. "Oh shit, baby."

You both stay wrapped in each others arms before Chris slowly and carefully rolls on the bed and pulls out of you. You whimper and bury your face in his neck.

"Shh, sorry." He peppers your face with kisses before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. He tosses the condom in the trash and comes back with a warm damp towel to clean you up. You moan as he lightly wipes your pussy. You cover his hand with yours. He kisses your forehead and moves slower not to hurt you. He gets up and tosses the towel in the laundry basket before crawling back into bed. He kisses you passionately before grabbing your leg and lazily throwing it over his to bring you closer. You snuggle up against him as he pulls the bed covers over the both of you. He gives you a light kiss on the cheek, "I love you, (y/n)" and rubs your back.

You cradle the side of his face with your hand and kiss him back, "I love you so much, Chris."

You cuddle up and soon enough you both drift off to sleep.


	29. September - Earth Wind and Fire

Song lyrics: "Our hearts were ringing  
In the key that our souls were singing  
As we danced in the night  
Remember how the stars stole the night away"

\- - - 

You feel the side of your bed dip and a warm kiss on your cheek. You smile with your eyes still closed, "morning."

"Hi, I'm gonna go out for a run with Dodger."

"Mm, what time is it?" You attempt to open your eyes, but fail.

"It's 6 am. Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I'll wake you up when we're back home." 

"Love you." You reach out for his hand as he gets up. 

He squeezes your hand before kissing it, "love you too, (y/n)."

You snuggle up back in bed as Chris and Dodger head out for their run. 

A few hours later you wake up and roll over to look at the clock and it's almost noon. You get out of bed and as you walk down the hallway you smell something yummy coming from the kitchen. When you turn the corner to the kitchen you see Chris toss Dodger a piece of food as he's cooking. 

"Morning."

Chris looks over his shoulder and smiles, "morning beautiful."

You walk over to him and wrap your arms around him as he continues cooking. "Mmm, whacha cookin'?" You peek around him.

"Chocolate chip pancakes and bacon." 

"But it's almost lunch time."

"Soooo, neither of us have had breakfast and it's the most important meal of the day… And come on, we both know you love my pancakes." 

"Mmmm, I do love them."

Chris puts down the spatula and turns around and wraps his arms around you, "Not as much as I love you."

"I love you, Chris." You smile against his lips as you kiss him. 

"Food's almost done. Can you get the juice out of the fridge please?" He gives your forehead a kiss before turning back around to finish cooking.

You get orange juice out of the fridge and grab two glasses from the cabinet. You set up the kitchen island for you and Chris. When Chris serves the pancakes to you you look down and see that the chocolate chips are layed out in a heart with a 2 in the center. You give Chris a confused look, "is it my 2nd birthday again?"

He let's out a breathy laugh, "no, even though you act like a two year old sometimes." He kisses your forehead before sitting on the stool next to you.

"I act like a two year old?! You throw a fit when you don't get ice cream."

"Sure, but I don't get cranky if I don't take a nap." He raises his eyebrows at you trying to keep a serious face. 

"Oh wow, like you don't take naps, ya baby."  
He laughs as he spreads butter on his pancakes. You place your hand on his knee, "thanks for the 2 year anniversary pancakes."

He leans over and gives you a kiss, "you're welcome. Happy anniversary, baby."

"Happy anniversary, Chris." 

As you guys enjoy your late breakfast you guys decide how to celebrate the day. 

"How about roller skating?"

You give Chris a smile, "like how we did on our first date?" 

"Yes and then Leone's for dinner?"

"You know I can't say no to Leone's." 

He smiles and leans in for another kiss. What he doesn't notice is your hand reaching for the bowl of whipped cream as you dip your finger in it before spreading a bit on Chris' nose as you break the kiss. 

"Hey, you li-" he reaches for the bowl and you lean back away from him, but he spreads some on your cheek.

"Chris!!" 

He laughs as he dips his fingers into the bowl again, "you got a little something on your face, here let me get that." He then spreads more on the other side of your face. You gasp and try to reach for the bowl, but Chris slides it across the counter. "Nope!" As you stand up and lean over the counter to reach for the bowl Chris quickly grabs you from your waist, "Noooo!" 

You quickly wipe some of the whipped cream from your face and reach back and spread it on Chris' face. "Haha, got you!"

"You sure about that?" He then starts to tickle you. 

"Ah shiiiit. Chris." You squirm to get away but he's way stronger than you. You wipe your face again and reach back to get Chris again, but fail as he moves his head away from you.

"Nice try, babe." 

You have your hand ready again as Chris ducks and freezes up, "Stop tickling me or more cream to the face."

"Hmm, how about no?" And then the tickling starts again. You reach down for his arms and now they're covered in whipped cream.

He stops tickling you for a second to wipe his arms on your shirt, "Chris!? My shirt!"

He whispers into your ear, "Oh whoops, is your shirt dirty? Guess you gotta take it off now." He gives the back of your neck a kiss before reaching for the bottom of the seam of your shirt to take it off. 

You giggle, "oh great now I have some on the back of my neck."

Chris licks your neck as he tugs up on your shirt, "not anymore." You melt against him as he slowly pulls up your shirt. Once it's off he gives your shoulder a kiss. "Shower?"

You turn to face him and wrap your arms around his neck as he places his hands back on your hips, "yes." He gives you a kiss before leading you to the master bathroom. 

As you guys share a shower Chris sings random Disney songs to you as he helps scrubs your back. When you help him wash his body he reaches out to tickle you. "Hey, stop it." 

"Stop what?" As he continues to poke your sides with a smirk on his face.

"Stop poking me or you're gonna have to scrub yourself."

He gives you a cheesy smile and kisses your forehead, "fiiiiiiine, I'll stop."

You give him a playful glare, "thank you, now turn around so I can get your back." 

He sighs, "okay, but don't look at my ass."

"What?!! I've seen your ass already. We're in the shower, dork."

"I'm kidding!" He sticks out his tongue and turns around. He's standing in front of the shower head and places his hand on the shower wall and puts his head down as you scrub his back. "Mmm, that feels really good." You continue scrubbing his back and slowly make your way down to his lower back when he jerks forward. "Ah hey hey, easy."

"What?" 

Chris looks over his shoulder, "you know that's my sweet spot."

"Yeah…I know." You slowly scrub his back and plant a kiss on his shoulder. 

He feels you giggle against him and quickly turns around and grabs your arm, "don't you dare missy."

A smirk appears on your face, "Dare do what? Tickle you?" You break from his hold and attack his sides reaching for his lower back.

"(Y/n) , baby, babe, please. (Y/n) stop it."

"Sucks doesn't it?"

"Gah, baby stop."

"Nah, I don't think so." He then begins to tickle you back. "Shit, Chris. No no no. Okay okay I give. I give up. Stoooop." 

He has the biggest smile on his face as he holds you against the wall, "I win." He gives you a kiss that makes you melt. "Mmm, I love you."

"I love you too." You both rinse off and Chris helps you out of the shower. As usual he tries to help dry your hair with the towel, but ends up making it more fuzzy. "Okay, Chris. It's dry. You can stop now." 

He pulls off the towel from your head revealing your frizzy yet somewhat damp hair, "Tada! There's my beautiful and sexy girlfriend."

You laugh and bury your face into his chest, "thanks, handsome boyfriend."

He kisses the top of your head, "anytime."

"Okay, time to get dressed, I'm starting to get cold." 

Chris gives your ass a playful slap as you turn to walk away, "I can help keep you warm."

"Chris!!"

You guys have yet another tickle fight in bed before getting ready for your anniversary date. 

"You ready?" Chris asks as he peeks into the bathroom. 

"Yes, let's go."

You guys head down to the skating rink and the parking lot is empty.

"Uh are they open today?" 

"They should be, they're only closed on the holidays." You guys drive up to the door and there's a sign that says 'closed for remodeling'. "Oooh you gotta be shitting me."

Chris hangs his head down and you reach for his hand, "it's okay we can do something else." 

"I know, but I really wanted to go skating."

"Well is there another skating rink we can go to?"

"Hmm, let me check." Chris reaches into his pocket and looks up skating rinks. "There's an ice skating rink near downtown. Wanna go there?" 

"Ice skating?! Isn't that harder than regular skating?"

"It's tricky if you don't kno- , don't worry I'll hold your hand." 

You smile and laugh, "alright let's go."

"Yes!" Chris does a fist pump before putting the car in drive. 

Soon enough you guys pull up to the address. Chris holds the door open as you walk in and get your skates at the front desk. You walk over to the benches to change into the skates.   
Once you're done lacing up your skates you stand up and start to talk around, "oh wow, these are a lot easier to walk in." 

Chris giggles, "uh huh, say easy again once we're on the ice."

"Goddamn it."

"Don't worry, I'll be here to catch you." Chris reaches out for your hand before planting a light kiss on it. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, (y/n)." You guys head over to the rink, "you ready?" Chris squeezes your hand.

"Uh yes, but uh let's go slow."

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." You give him a quick smile before you guys step out on the ice. You quickly grab a hold of Chris' arm with both of yours, holding on for dear life. "(Y/n), it's okay." He gives your hand a pat to let go. He holds your hand and makes sure you're balanced before leading the way, "okay remember to keep your knees slightly bent." You just nod your head. Chris tilts his head and rubs his thumb over your knuckles, "(Y/n), relax, I got you." He slowly pushes off the ice and you guys start to glide. After a few laps you start to get the hang of it. "You good now?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Want me to keep holding your hand or let go?"

"Uuuhh let's see what happens." 

"Okaaaay."

You skate on your own for a few laps before you start to lose it. "Chris!?"

"Woah, woah, it's okay I got you." He quickly grabs your hand and helps you balance.

"Let's just hold hands for the rest of the night." 

Chris laughs and pulls you in to kiss your cheek, "of course."

You guys skate around for a few songs before taking a break. You guys share a drink from the snack bar as you guys watch people skate.  
"When we go back on the ice, wanna try to skate backwards?"

You almost choke on the drink, "What?! Backwards? Chris, I can barely skate forward."

"I'll help you. It's fun."

"Uh huh, says the person that knows how to skate."

"Come on, let's go back on the ice." 

Once back on the rink, Chris carefully guides you to stand in front of him as he holds both of your hands. He gently pushes off of the ice and you start to move. "Shiiiiit." You look over your shoulder to see where you're going.

"It's okay, I got you." 

"Uh huh, sure. Okay how about the turn?"

"It's similar to going forward."

"Uh no it's not, uh Chris, help, the wall is getting closer." 

Chris quickly pulls you into him and turns so he's going backwards, but he doesn't slow down in time and you guys bump into the wall.

"Ugh!"

"Chris, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Yeah, sorry I squished you."

"It's okay, I'll count it as a hug."

"Wow you're such a dork."

"I may be a dork, but I'm your dork." He kisses the top of your hand before skating with you again.

You guys skate for another 2 hours. Chris helps you unlace your skates. He massages your feet before you put your shoes back on. Once you guys are both ready, you head over to Leone's for dinner. You guys worked up an appetite from skating that you two rarely talk during dinner. On the drive back home Chris holds your hand and gives you a kiss during every red light.

When you're back home you take Chris to your home office where you play a few songs for him on the piano as he lays on the couch while hugging one of your throw pillows. You finish playing your last piece and Chris smiles at you, "I could listen to you play all night."

You get up from the piano bench and walk over to the couch to lay with Chris. He scoots so you're laying next to him as he lazily throws his arm around you, "I could play for you all night if I wasn't so tired from skating and sleepy from the yummy food tonight." 

"Mmm, wait before you fall asleep, I have a gift for you" Chris kisses you before carefully getting up without squishing you or pushing you off of the couch. "Be right back."

He takes off jogging out of the room. You take this time to get his present that you hid in your office and place the box on your lap as you wait for him to return. 

Soon enough Chris leans on the doorway, "I'm ba- wait, you got me something too?!"

"Duh, it's our anniversary." You pat the cushion next to you, "have a seat." 

Chris quickly sits back on the couch with you and hands you your gift. "You first". It's a small gray box with a white ribbon on it.

You quickly untie the ribbon and open the box. Inside is a silver bracelet. "It's beautiful." You take it out of the box to put it on.

Chris stops you before you can do that, "wait, read the inside."

You look at him, "huh?" He flips the bracelet over and you take a close look, "uh, they're numbers…"

Chris laughs,"Yeah, they're coordinates."

"Uh, to where?"

Chris shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, google it."

You give him a glare and pull out your phone. You type the coordinates in and it's Nikki's house. 

"Nikki's house?...wh- " You stop mid sentence because it hits you why Chris chose those coordinates, "when we first met?" You look up at Chris with tears in your eyes. He rubs your back as you bury your face into his chest, "Chris." 

"I fell in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you, (y/n)." 

"I love you so much, Chris." 

He holds you tight until you're done crying, "you okay? Can I open my gift now?" 

You laugh against his chest, "oh wow. Yes I'm fine." 

Chris kisses you again. You hand him his present and he quickly unwraps it. It's a photo album with a note on it 'to my favorite dork from your favorite cuddle buddy'. 

"Okay wait, I'm putting this note in my wallet". He reaches into his wallet and carefully places it inside before putting it back in his pocket. When he opens the photo album to the first page its photos from Joey's welcome home party. Where you guys first met. Chris has a big smile on his face as he looks through the photo album. It also includes movie ticket stubs from date nights. Carnival tickets leftover from the county fair in addition to the cute photo booth strip of you, Chris and the giant teddy he won for you. Random cuddle photos you guys have taken when he's home for a long weekend. Group photos of you, Chris and your younger cousins when he went to go visit your hometown. Family photos from Christmas, including Dodger with elf ears. Also hiking photos from your previous spring break trip with the wild flowers that Chris picked out while hiking to the waterfall. When Chris gets to the end of the book there's another written message 'heres to more adventures, dates and memories with you. I love you.' you hear him sniffle and wipe his eyes, "thank you, baby. I love it."

"I love you, Chris. Happy anniversary." You wipe the tear running down his cheek and kiss him.

"I love you so much, (y/n). Happy anniversary, baby."


	30. Love Someone - Brett Eldredge

Song lyrics : " Everywhere I want to go and  
Everywhere I want to be at  
Everywhere I've ever been  
Everything I'll ever need  
Is sitting right here next to me  
When I wake up in the middle of the night  
You're holding me so tight  
Take whole of me, my oh my  
Sure feels good to love someone"

\---- ---- 

"It's gonna be fine. Come on." 

Chris holds the car door open as you stay seated. You have your eye doctor appointment today and you are not a fan getting your eyes dilated. 

"You're lying."

Chris lets out a breathy laugh, "(y/n), come on. We'll get ice cream on the way home when we're done."

You groan and get out of the car. Chris gives you a kiss on the cheek and takes your hand. You check in at the front desk as Chris grabs a random magazine from the coffee table before taking a seat in the waiting area. Once you're done checking in you take a seat next to Chris. He holds your hand when he notices you shaking your leg. 

"Thank you." 

He continues reading the magazine that's laid out on his lap as you watch the random movie showing on the tv. When one of the nurses calls your name you squeeze Chris' hand.

"Want me to go with you?"

"Uh, no... I'll be fine."

He squeezes your hand back, "Okay, I'll be right here waiting for you. Love you."

"Love you too."

You take a deep breath and head back with the nurse. The first two tests you do with ease, but before the nurse does the eye pressure test he gives you the eye dilation drops. 

"Okay, after I give you these you're gonna be a bit sensitive to the light. Your eyes are gonna be a bit teary too, but that's totally normal."

You tilt your head back and the nurse puts the drops in your eyes. It takes a few minutes for them to start working. He has you wait in another room for your doctor to see you. You sit in the chair for what feels like a lifetime before you hear a knock on the door and you see your doctor walk in.

"Hi miss (y/l/n), glad to see you." 

"Hi."

"Let's start with your eye pressure first and then we'll check for your prescription, okay?"

"Alright."

With the eye pressure test not being your favorite it takes a couple of attempts to get a good reading. Once that's over you do the last test to figure out if you need a new prescription. Soon enough you're done and slowly walk out to the front desk to check out. You have a hard time reading the sign out sheet, but Chris sees you and quickly walks up beside you.

"Hey, hi, I got it." He carefully grabs the pen from you and signs you out. Chris reaches for your hand, "Ready to go?"

"Yes, wait I need sunglasses or my eyes will fry as soon as we walk out." You turn around to the front desk and grab a pair of the disposable sunglasses and put them on. Even though you can't really see you can tell Chris is smiling. "Don't even start, Chris."

"What? I'm not laughing."

"Uh sure, I can tell you're about to."

"Sorry, you look so cute." Chris guides you outside and the sunlight is your enemy.

"Holy shit, it's bright." You hide your face in Chris' chest. 

Chris opens up his jacket to block the sun for you, "better?"

"Yes." As he's guiding you back to the car you almost trip a few times but luckily Chris has his arm around you to keep you from falling. Once you get to the car you blindly reach for the door handle and when Chris tries to help you open it you bump him with the door. "Oh shit, sorry. Babe are you okay?"

You just hear him giggling, "Yeah I'm fine. Let's get you inside." You carefully get in the car. 

"So, what was that thing you said earlier about ice cream?" 

Chris gives you a kiss and starts the car, "alright let's go get ice cream."

You guys decide to get the ice cream to go because the lights in the ice cream shoppe bother your eyes. During the drive home Chris holds your hands and lightly rubs your knuckles with his thumb. 

When you get home Chris carefully guides you inside of the house. You're greeted by an enthusiastic Dodger. You take small steps, to not step on him. Chris locks the door behind him before getting Dodger's attention.

"Hey bubba, come here. Bubba." You hear Dodger's nails on the hardwood floor as he runs pass you to Chris. "Okay (y/n), it's a straight shot to the couch. I'll get us spoons and be right there."

You squint your eyes open and spot the couch a few steps ahead of you. You carefully make your way to it and take a seat. You reach for the tv remote on the coffee table, turn on the tv, and quickly regret your decision. "Ah shit!" 

You quickly hit the off button and just sit there with your eyes closed. Chris comes running into the living room with the ice cream and spoons, "what happened?"

"I can't watch TV. It's too bright." You pout and throw yourself back on the couch. Even though you can't see Chris' expression you know he's making a pouty face to match yours.

"It's okay. We can do something else."

"Really? And what that might be?" You ask still with your eyes closed.

You feel the couch cushion dip next to you as he joins you, "eat ice cream." He takes your hand and gives you a spoon. He peels off the lid to your ice cream and hands it to you as a smile slowly appears on your face.

"Thank you." You sit up on the couch and make yourself more comfortable as Chris kisses your cheek.

"Open your eyes." You slowly open them and blink a few times to clear your vision. "Hi." Chris gives you a kiss on your lips as he sneaks a scoop of your ice cream. "Thank you!" 

You look down at your bowl and see a huge scoop of your ice cream missing, "Gah! You have your own ice cream. Why do you have to eat mine?!"

Chris falls back on the couch laughing almost spilling his ice cream in the process. 

"Oh shit."

"Hey don't waste the ice cream you stole from me, you robber."

"Don't worry I won't… I stole your heart and I don't waste your love." Chris smiles and takes a bite of the ice cream.

You lean your head on his shoulder as you enjoy your ice cream, "I love you." 

"Love you too, (y/n)."

After you're done eating the ice cream you start to drift off to sleep, but Chris softly shakes your shoulder, "hey before you fall asleep do you need any clothes washed? I'm gonna do laundry." 

You moan as you force yourself to sit up, "yeah, I gotta get my clothes for the school trip." 

Before you get up from the couch Chris rubs your back and kisses your shoulder. You both head to your bedroom and separate your clothes. You only get the clothes you'll need for the trip, but then you had a hard time deciding which concert attire to take with you. You then ask Chris for help.

"You'll be having 4 different performances, right? 3 with the group and then your solo one?" 

"Yeah." 

Chris places his hands in his hips as he looks at the pieces of clothing you laid out on the bed, "okay, so for sure the blue dress for your solo…. Hmm, the maroon, the turquoise and black button up blouses too." 

You give Chris a hug and kiss, "thanks for helping."

"You're welcome. Love you…. Now just get the rest of the stuff you need washed and then you can take your nap."

You gather the rest of your clothes for Chris to wash before heading back to the living room and throwing yourself on the couch. You notice Chris' jacket laying on the back of the couch and you grab it and snuggle with it before drifting off to sleep. 

A couple of hours later you're woken up by Chris dumping the whole basket on you "I washed you fold."

You groan and try to unbury yourself from the mountain of laundry, "what the hell???"  
You can hear Chris giggling as you feel the couch dip. Then you suddenly feel his hands find your sides and he attacks you with tickles. "Noooo!" 

"Wake up and help me fold."

"How can I help you if you buried me alive?"

Chris removes the piece of clothing that's covering your face, "do you need to be saved?"

"Yes." Chris helps unbury you and tugs on your arms to help you sit up. "Thanks, my hero." You kiss his cheek and sit next to him as you help him fold the laundry. Chris starts to get antsy and starts messing around with your clothes. He starts walking around with your underwear on his head trying to make the boring task a bit more fun, for both of you. "Chris!! What are you doing?"

"I'm bored and got distracted by your sexy clothes."

"Oh my god, please stop and fold them."

"Okay fine, you party pooper." Chris sits back on the couch next to you and grabs the TV remote and flicks through the channels for something to watch. He gasps and you look up at the TV and see that there's gonna be a space documentary showing later tonight. "Wanna watch it with me?"

You look at the clock on the wall, "hmm, maybe. I still need to get some work done." 

"Okay." Chris leans in for a kiss before you guys get back to folding your laundry. 

Once you're done you head to your home office to start on your work. Before Chris heads out for a walk with Dodger he brings you your favorite mug with hot cocoa in it. He kisses your shoulder, "we'll be back in a bit. Love you."

"Be careful. Love you too."

You get a lot of work done while they're out on their walk. About an hour later you hear Dodger's nails on the hardwood floor and then Chris leans in on the doorway, "we're home."

"Hi handsome, how was the walk?"

Chris laughs, "it was good, but it was more of a run. Dodger had a lot of energy today. Gonna go shower…. Wanna join me?" As he raises an eyebrow.

"I would really like to, but I really need to get this work done."

"Okay. I'll leave you to it. Love you."

"Love you, babe."

You hear the door open again and Chris kisses your cheek, "I'm proud of you." 

You smile and kiss his cheek before he heads out of your office, "love you, now go shower ya stinky." 

Once Chris is done with his shower he pops back into your office. "You almost done? The documentary is about to start."

"I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay." Chris heads to the living room and lays on the couch as the program starts. A half an hour passes and you hear him knock at the door "are you done? I miss you, babe. I need snuggle time with you."

You feel kinda bad so you transfer your work to your laptop and head to the living room and see Chris on the couch. When he spots you he has the biggest smile on his face, "my cuddle buddy!"

You laugh and take a seat next to him. You place the laptop on your lap and Chris snuggling your waist as he watches the space documentary. Every once in awhile you hear a little 'woah' from him when he learns something interesting. 

“Did you hear what they just said babe?” and you look at him like, 'no Chris, I’m working.' He nuzzles into you even more and just carries on watching. 

You finally finish your work with 10 minutes left of the documentary. You feel bad for not paying attention to it so you decide to cook Chris a yummy dinner as an apology. He hops up on the counter as you're cooking explaining everything that you missed. You keep asking him to pass you ingredients since he's blocking the cupboard. He continues his story and his legs sway and makes all the hand gestures. You can't help but smile when Chris gets excited about space stuff. You finish cooking and help Chris set up the kitchen island for you guys to eat. He starts to talk faster because of how excited he is with the new discovery of there being alternate universes.

“Chris your dinner’s getting cold babe.”

"Sorry sorry, I'm just really mind blown about what I just learned."

"I know, I love you, space nerd."

"I love you more, music nerd."

After dinner you start to pack for your trip. Chris keeps you company as he lays on the bed with Dodger.

"Hey would you mind reading my report and concert program?"

"Not at all." 

You slide your laptop on the bed to Chris and he rolls on his stomach and opens up your work to read it. You continue packing your stuff. When you're done you jump in the shower. After you get out you see Chris cuddled up with Dodger with the laptop closed. You softly crawl into bed with them and place a light kiss on Chris' cheek. You hear a soft moan escape his lips as he slowly opens his eyes. "Hi," he reaches out for your hand to hold.

"Hi, thanks for reading my work."

"You're welcome. Time for bed?"

"Yes, I gotta wake up early for my flight."

Chris helps you move your stuff off the bed and place it next to the door. Dodger stretches out on the bed before jumping down and laying on the floor with his favorite stuffed lion. 

You and Chris get in bed and he rolls a bit so he's laying on top of you and starts kissing you. 

"Mmm, we gotta sleep baby. I have an early start tomorrow."

He sighs, "okay." He rests his head on your chest as you run your fingers through his hair making him even more sleepy. Then his arms wrap around your waist and he starts up again with the light kisses. He's sleepy but doesn't wanna go to sleep just then. You give in and kiss him back passionately as he just holds you close. Soon after you both drift off to sleep.

\-- ----- 

The next morning you're up before your alarm goes off, excited yet anxious about the trip. You lay in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking. You turn and notice Chris sleeping so you try to go back to sleep, but fail. You turn in bed and Chris wakes up and hugs you because he knows why you can't go back to sleep. He caresses your back while his head is resting on your shoulder so his beard rubs against it, lightly tickling you. He keeps doing it because he loves hearing you giggle. Then his hands start to roam as he starts planting light kisses on your shoulder and neck. Your hands do the same and roam to his lower back. Once there you lay a few light scratches that you can feel Chris smiling while he's kissing you because you've found his tickle spot. You don't tickle too much as not to kill the mood. You also lazily throw one of your legs over to bring you closer to him. 

"Good morning, handsome." 

"I love you so much, (y/n)."

"I love you, Chris." You both lay in bed in each other's arms and drift back to sleep, but then your alarm goes off. "Fuuuuuuck."  
You bury your face in Chris chest and he lets out a sleepy laugh.

"Time to get up."

"No."

"I know, but you gotta go, sweetie. Your students need you." 

Chris rubs your back and you slowly roll out of bed. You freshen up in the bathroom as Chris also gets dressed to take you to the airport. You put on some comfy clothes since it'll be a long flight. Chris helps carry your bag to the car as you give Dodger a hug bye. "Be a good boy for Chris. Bye bubba." Dodger gives you a puppy kiss before running back inside.

On the way to the airport Chris holds your hand, lightly rubbing his thumb across your knuckles. 

At the airport he pulls over to the drop off area and gets out of the car to get your bag from the trunk. You have your head down as you walk to Chris for a goodbye hug.

"Hey, no don't be sad. It's only for 2 and half weeks."

"That's a long time."

"We've been apart for longer. We'll be fine." 

"I know, I'm just gonna miss you." Your eyes start to get watery and Chris wraps his arms around you.

"I'm going to miss you too. I love you so much, (y/n)." 

"I love you, Chris." You kiss him as he squeezes you tightly. He hands over your bag and his hand runs down your arm and stops at your hand to hold it for a second longer.

"Be safe, sweetheart. Call me when you land."

"I will. Love you."

"I love you."

You head inside as you turn back and see Chris give you a soft smile and wave.

When you're waiting for your plane you open up your laptop and check your work one last time. You notice a saved note on the document. You click on it to open and it's from Chris:

'Hi beautiful, you're probably on the plane already or getting ready to board. Just wanted to say that I love you so much and I'm so proud of you. You've worked so hard for this trip. Enjoy and have fun. Dodger and I will be waiting for you when you come back home. I love you - Chris.' 

Attached to the note is a photo of Chris and Dodger snuggled up in bed from the night before. You have a smile on your face and eyes tear up. You feel really lucky to have such an amazing guy like Chris in your life.


	31. Wanna Be That Song - Brett Eldredge

Song lyrics: 

"When you're searching the horizon, When your eyes look back, When you're standing in the moment, Every life has a soundtrack"

\----- ------ 

You wake up to the sound of people getting their suitcases from the overhead cabinets. You stretch out in your seat and open up your window cover and quickly close it from the bright sunlight beaming in. You feel a tap on your shoulder and you look up and it's your fellow colleague Sarah, "hey wake up, sleepy head. We landed." 

"Hey, Sarah. Yeah, I'm up, I'm up." You stretch out again and gather up your things and get your carry on bag from the overhead cabinet. As you board off of the plane you see your other coworkers and students waiting at the gate. Once you're all together you guys head to the baggage claim and gather your other bags and guitars. 

You guys then hop in a shuttle and head to the hotel where you guys will be staying for the trip. Once you guys arrive at the hotel you help check in all of your students. The lobby is packed with other students from different universities, but luckily enough the check in process doesn't take too long. You head to your room to check it out. As soon as you walk in you carefully prop your guitar case against the wall and toss your bags on the floor and flop onto the bed face first hugging a pillow. You lay there for a moment letting your body relax. You slowly turn over and stare at the ceiling as you listen to the city atmosphere coming from the street below. You sit up and walk over to the window and pull open the window curtain and look down at the street. Your room is on the 15th floor of the hotel so the crowds of people below look like a bunch of ants. You scan the surrounding buildings taking in the scenery. 

You hear a knock at the door and it's your colleague Betty, "hey (y/n), we're gonna head out on the town and get an early dinner. Wanna join us?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay we'll meet up in the lobby in about an hour?"

"Yeah sounds good." 

You close the door and decide to unpack some of your stuff. You pull out your phone and call Chris back home. At first he doesn't answer and you look at your clock and figure out that it's around 3 o'clock in the morning back at home. You decided to leave a message instead, "Hey Chris, I know you're sleeping right now, but just wanted to let you know I made it to Japan. I miss you and Dodger. Love you. Bye."

About a minute later your phone is buzzing and you see Chris' face on your screen. 

"Hi"

"Hello, beautiful. I got your voicemail."

You can tell he was asleep from the tone of his voice, "Just wanted to let you know I landed."

"I tried to stay awake, but I fell asleep on the couch. I felt the phone vibrating, but it got lost in the covers and by the time I found it, it stopped ringing."

"You didn't have to stay awake."

"I know, but I wanted to…. Or at least try. What time is it there?"

"It's almost 4:30 in the afternoon."

You hear Chris yawn over the phone, "What are you guys gonna do the first day?"

"Just settle in. We're about to go get dinner." You hear Chris yawn again, "I should let you go back to sleep."

"Mmm, call me when you get back to the hotel? I should be better after I get a couple of more hours of sleep."

"It's okay we can talk another time."

"Nooooo, I miss the sound of your voice…. And I miss your face."

You smile, "It's only been a day."

"After a minute passes I miss you."

You giggle, "aww, that's sweet. I think you need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, but please call me later. Promise I'll answer."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, (y/n). Good night."

"Good night, babe."

You hang up the phone and freshen up a bit before heading down stairs to the lobby to meet up with the others. You guys head out on the town and do a bit of sightseeing before finding a spot to eat. Everyone is tired from the flight so there's not as much talking at dinner, but you know everyone is enjoying their time together.

After dinner you all head back to the hotel. Once you're back in your room you take a quick shower before calling Chris.

It rings a couple of times before he answers, "hello?"

"Hi, did you sleep enough?"

"Yeah…. I wanna see you, can we video chat or is it bedtime for you?"

"Yeah we can for a bit. Let me set up my laptop and I'll call you back, okay?"

"Okay, bye. Love you (y/n)."

"Love you. Bye."

You grab your laptop out of your backpack and hop into bed. You connect to the wifi and call Chris back. It rings twice before you see his handsome face on the screen.

"Hey handsome."

"There's my girl."

You can tell from the background that Chris is in the kitchen, "What are you up to?" 

"Cooking breakfast… your favorite… pancakes." He lifts the pan from the stove and shows you.

"Yummy."

"What's some? I think I made a bit too many." 

You rub your stomach, "No thank you. I ate enough at dinner."

"How was it? How's the view from the hotel?"

"It was delicious. There was a lot of different food, I couldn't remember the names of everything, but it was really good. Wanna see the view?"

"Yeah!" Chris puts the pan down and concentrates on the screen as you get out of bed to walk to the window. "Oh wait, you were in bed? Sorry, you didn't have to get up."

"No, it's fine. I didn't find my comfy spot yet."

You hear Chris giggle as you open up the curtains to reveal the view. You hold up the laptop closer so he gets a better view and you point out stuff to Chris.

"How far is the university from there?"

"I think the schedule said about a 10 minute drive."

"Ah not too bad, what time do you guys have to be there tomorrow?"

You walk back to bed and snuggle back in the covers with your back leaning against the pillows with the laptop on your lap. "Call time is at 9 so I'll probably wake up at like 7:30-8 and make sure everyone else is up and has eaten breakfast…. And you, what do you have planned after breakfast?"

"Take Dodger for a walk and visit my mom later."

"Tell her I said hi."

"I will."

"How's Dodger?"

"He's doing good. He slept on the couch with me after you called earlier."

"Why didn't you sleep in bed?"

"I fell asleep watching tv waiting for your call, and I was too lazy to walk to the room after you called."

You let out a giggle, "sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"It's fine, I'll always wait for you." Chris winks at the screen that causes a big smile to appear on your face.

"I love you."

"I love you too, (y/n). You should get some sleep. You got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"I should. I'm really tired from the flight. How do you get used to the time difference?"

Chris laughs, "it'll take another day or so, but you will don't worry."

"Ugh, okay. Gonna sleep now, I'll text or call you when I can okay?" 

"Okay. I love you, (y/n). Good night."

"Have a good day, Chris. I love you. Bye."

You close the laptop and place it on the nightstand. You set your alarm clock and soon drift off to sleep.

\--- ------ -----

The next morning you're up 20 minutes before your alarm goes off. Your head is pounding so you take some medicine before having breakfast and meeting your students in the lobby. Once at the university you guys head to the music department and auditorium where you guys will be rehearsing. You think the auditorium at your university is big, but this one seems three times as big. First you guys sit in the seating area as the director of the university introduces himself and welcomes you to campus. After the introduction he shows you the practice and dressing rooms. You guys leave your stuff in the rooms before taking a tour of the music department. Once the tour is over you have your students warm up on stage before rehearsing as a group. Your headache is almost gone which makes you happy, but you brought your medicine with you just in case. 

During rehearsal you would walk off stage and down the aisle of the seats. Having to perform in a bigger space than you're used to means you have to play a bit louder to fill up the space. Even though there would be mics set up on stage you made notes in your head on certain parts of the piece where you'll need to change the dynamics. You walk back up stage and end the piece. You flip back through your score and add the dynamic changes and tell your students to do the same. You go through your other pieces and add notes as you go along. Your colleagues are also sitting in the audience so you ask for any suggestions that they have and make note of them too. 

After you rehearse all of your group pieces you take a 20 minute break before it's time for the solo acts and duets to rehearse their pieces. During your break you send a message to Chris telling him how rehearsal is going and attach a photo of the auditorium with the caption saying "it's 3 times as big as the one back home." When break is almost over you notice that the other ensembles from the other school start to enter the auditorium to watch you rehearse before it's their turn to practice on stage. You start to get nervous. First, it's the bigger concert hall and now it's having unfamiliar people in the audience during practice, not even during the concert yet. You start to fidget in your seat and you feel your phone vibrate in your hand. You look down and it's a message from Chris:

"Hi sweetheart, that's a beautiful spot you get to perform at. I'm so proud of you. You worked really hard to get there. Don't get nervous, okay? You're gonna do great. I love you. 💙 "

You smile and your eyes get teary, but you quickly wipe them away so your students don't notice. However your friend Sarah is sitting in the same row as you and notices you wiping your face and comes to sit next to you.

"Hey, (y/n). You okay?"

"Yeah, just nerves. I'll be fine."

"I'm here if you wanna talk, okay?"

"Thanks, Sarah."

Rehearsal continues and the solo acts and duets from the students sound great. They even get applauses from the other university that's watching. Once all of the students are done rehearsing it's now your colleagues and your turn to take the stage. A few of them perform before you. Once it's your turn you read your message from Chris one more time before placing your phone is your guitar guitar. You take deep breaths as you make your way up to the stage. You perform 2 pieces "Recuerdos de la Alhambra" by Francisco Tarrega and "Asturias" by Isaac Albeniz.

After you finish your time on stage you put your guitar back in your case and take your seat in the audience and watch your other colleagues perform. Once everyone from your university has a chance to perform on stage the next university sets up their ensemble to rehearse. You, your students and colleagues stay in the audience to watch them as well. After 2 hours of rehearsal you guys go to the practice rooms and work on whatever else needs adjusting. You check in on your students if they need any other help with stuff and you give them your notes that you took while watching them rehearse. 

The next few days of the trip consists of rehearsals on stage and in the practice rooms. Not only for your students, but also for yourself. When you're practicing in one of the rooms you get text messages from Chris. Mostly of him saying he misses you and that he loves you. But your favorite ones are random photos of him and Dodger throughout the day. 

"Dodger misses you." Attached is a photo of Dodger chewing on one of your shoes. "Don't worry, I'll buy you a new pair by the time you come back home."

"Tell Dodger I miss him too. Gotta get back to practice now. I'll call you later."

When you're back in your hotel room you video chat Chris. As you're eating dinner he's eating breakfast so it seems like you're eating together. 

"What's for dinner tonight?"

"I just ordered some fruit and a salad. Not really hungry tonight."

"You okay?" As Chris tilt his head in a concerning manner.

"Yeah, I had a big lunch earlier. I'm fine." You smile to reassure him. 

"Okay, remember I'm here if you wanna talk."

You let out a deep breath, "I know, thank you. We've been rehearsing a lot and I'm just tired." 

"If I was there I would give you a massage."

"Please? I miss your massages …. And your cooking."

Chris laughs, "just another week and I'll give you as many massages and pancakes that you want."

You sigh, "gosh, another week? Don't remind me." You rub the back of your neck from the tiredness.

"Aww come on, besides all of the rehearsing I'm sure you're having an awesome time, right?"

"I am, I just miss you."

"I miss you too, (y/n). I love you."

"I love you, Chris."

"You should get some rest."

"Yeah, you're right…. I'll call you when I can."

"Alright, sweet dreams, sweetheart. I love you."

"Good night, Chris. I love you."

\---- ----- 

The second week of the trip consists of master classes with the instructors from the different universities and the guest judges. When you perform with your students you get a handful of great comments and a few pointers to work on before the final performance at the end of the week. Between rehearsals you always find time to call home and check in with Chris. 

"Hi Chris."

"Hey beautiful, how's it going today?"

"It's going great. We finished our master classes this week and we have one more full dress rehearsal tomorrow before the concert."

"Woo, sounds like you've been busy… Gosh, I really wished I could be there to support you in this."

"Aww, I wish you were here too… Promise I'll play my solo pieces for you when I get home."

"Please do. I love listening to you play."

"Okay, I gotta go back to work now. I love you, Chris. Bye."

"Love you too, (y/n). Bye sweetheart."

\---- ------

The last dress rehearsal is a success. All of the ensembles from the universities sound amazing. With it being the last night before the concert you go out for dinner one last time with your students and colleagues.

One of your colleagues makes a speech before your food arrives at the table.

"I would like to start off this toast by thanking (y/n) for getting us here. If it weren't for your dedication to your students and your hard work ethics we probably wouldn't have been here." 

You turn a light shade of red because now the whole table is looking at you. You take your glass in your hand and raise it up as you stand up from your seat, "I'll take partial credit for getting here. If it weren't for my hard working students we wouldn't be here. These past 2 weeks have really shown me the dedication and time you guys have put into your craft. I really appreciate that, it makes my job easy and fun." The table laughs as you finish up the toast. You enjoy the food and company before heading back to the hotel to sleep.

\---- ----- ---- 

The day of the concert you get to sleep in longer than usual. You feel refreshed and well rested. You have breakfast and lunch with your colleagues and head back up to your room to relax and call Chris.

"Hey."

"Hi, sweetheart, tonight's the concert right?"

"Yeah, in about 2 hours. Wanted to call you before it starts."

"You excited?"

"Uh, yeah, but more nervous than excited."

"Don't be nervous, sweetheart. You're gonna do great. You've worked so hard and so have your students. You guys are gonna rock. I know it."

"Thanks, Chris. I love you. I'll call you later."

"I love you (y/n)."

You take a shower before heading to the university. 

Once you're in the dressing room you unpack your concert attire and dress in your conductor outfit for the ensemble pieces first. You stand backstage to the side as you watch the other universities perform first. After they're done it's now your ensemble's turn to take the stage. As you walk across the stage to the conductor podium you hear the applause and your heart starts to race. You take a few deep breaths before you cue your students. You lose yourself in the musical pieces. All of your focus is on the music and your students. And soon enough you're done. You freeze in the cut off position for a moment before you relax your arms and let out a breath of relief as you step down from the podium and the audience applauses your performance. You bow to the crowd and walk off stage as the curtains close to set up for the next ensemble. You miss the next couple of performances as your change into your solo concert attire. As you take one final look in the mirror in the dressing room you notice a single white rose and an envelope with your name on it. Your eyes get watery because you have a feeling you know who it's from. You quickly rip the envelope open and read the note inside:

"Hi sweetheart, I hope you get this in time before you get on stage tonight. Your friend Sarah contacted me and said you were a bit nervous this whole week about performing. I know I probably sound like a broken record when I say this, but don't be nervous. You're gonna sound amazing on stage. I'm so proud of you. I love you. Can't wait to see you when you get back home. - Chris. "

You smile and wipe the tear falling down your cheek as you freshen up before heading back to the stage. You listen to the other solo performances before it's your turn to perform. As you walk on stage again to the concert bench you take deep breaths to steady your heart beat. You take a seat on the bench and get into the playing position and start your performance. After you play the last note of your piece you freeze for a moment and then relax and take a bow as the giant auditorium fills with cheering sounds. A smile of relief appears on your face as you take another bow and walk off stage. You place your guitar back in its case in your dressing room before heading back to watch the rest of the performances. 

Once the concert is over you change into more comfy clothes and head back to your hotel room and turn in for the night. 

\----- ----- 

You wake up early the next morning for your flight back home. You pack up all of your stuff and meet everyone in the lobby to take the shuttle to the airport. 

Before take off you send Chris a text:

"Heading home now. Can't wait to see you. I love you."

While on the plane you stay up and watch multiple movies and read some chapters from a book that Chris recommended for you. 

Soon enough you're back home in Boston. As you make your way to the end of the gate you spot Chris in his Boston cap and red flannel. With it being early in the morning you see a sleepy smile appear on his face as soon as he sees. You run up to him and jump into his arms burying your face into his neck as he hugs you tight.

"Chris!!!" 

"Hi sweetheart."

He gives you a welcome home kiss before you hug him again and pepper his face in kisses. "Gosh, I missed you so much."

He giggles between kisses, "I can tell. I missed you too." You stand there for a minute in each other's arms, happy to be back together. "Let's go get your luggage and head home." He laces his fingers with yours and you lead the way to baggage claim. When your stuff appears on the belt Chris carries your guitar case in one hand while still holding onto yours. 

On the drive back home you lean your head on his shoulder as he drives. He kisses the top of your head and you smile watching the sunrise.

Once you make it back home you're greeted with puppy kisses from Dodger. 

"Hi handsome!" 

He melts to the floor as you rub his belly.  
Chris laughs and walks passed you and heads to the kitchen, "you hungry?"

"Depends…. You gonna cook pancakes?"  
You walk into the kitchen and see Chris with a plate of pancakes already made. You cover your face and bust out laughing. 

"You said you wanted pancakes when you got home… I never break my promises." He places the plate on the counter and walks up to you and hugs you.

"Do you remember the other part of your promise?" 

A grin appears on Chris' face and he leans in for a kiss, "if you're talking about the massage, then yes I remember."

You kiss him back, "then I'll take the massage first." You wink as you lead the way to the bedroom.

Chris laughs and spins you around into his arms and kisses you passionately before picking you up and carefully placing you on the bed with him laying on top of you. 

"Welcome home, sweetheart."

You run your fingers through his hair, "I'm glad to be back." 

He peppers you in light kisses before you guys roll around in bed, lost in each other's eyes. Soon enough he does end up giving you that massage he promised. You missed the touch of his warm, strong hands on your body. You moaned as your body relaxed more and more. Soon after you fall asleep. A few hours pass and you wake up from your nap. You roll over in bed and see Chris with his phone and headphones plugged in. You tap his arm to get his attention.

"What are you watching?"

He turns his phone so you can see, "you."

"What?" You rub your eyes to take a better look. 

"Your friend Sarah emailed me clips of your performances…. You sound amazing, sweetheart…. You always do…. And you look really beautiful."

You set up in bed and kiss Chris, "I love you so much, babe." 

"I love you too, (y/n).... Wanna eat your pancakes now?"

"Yes please!" You hope out of bed and run to the kitchen. You can hear Chris laughing from down the hallway. "Oh nooo!"

Chris jumps out of bed and runs to meet you in the kitchen, "babe, what happened??" You both catch Dodger in the act eating your pancakes and bust out laughing. "It's okay, I'll make a fresh batch for you." He gives you a kiss on the forehead as he walks over to the stove.

"Thank you, Chris." You take a seat on the stool at the kitchen island and tell Chris all about your trip as he cooks pancakes for you.


End file.
